The Chaos Maelstrom
by KingSora3
Summary: A Boy and a God, both from different worlds. The God's world got destroyed by a terrifying power while its home survived and entered another. The Boy, born without chakra, runs away from his family to escape the pain they caused him. Brought together by fate, the Boy inherits the God's powers. Now...the Boy's life will be total chaos. [Remake of Naruto: The Next Chaos]
1. Prologue (Fixed)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Supernatural, Harem, Mature, Drama, Romance

* * *

_**"The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power...power enriched by the heart. The controller is one that unifies the Chaos."**_

This mantra has been passed down through the now extinct Knuckles Clan, from thousands of years ago. It describes the relationship between the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald and their users.

**Chaos Emeralds**; Legends say they can transform your thoughts into power. If one collects all seven of these emeralds, a miracle is supposed to happen and they grant the holder unlimited power.

The **Master Emerald**; An ancient powerful relic with its origins shrouded in mystery. It is gem that holds immeasurable power that acts as a counter to the Chaos Emeralds.

The ancient clan use this mantra to unlock the emerald's full potential and use its power to help those in need. But there are also those who only want this power for their own selfish gain.

However, there was something that always stood in their way from acquiring all of the emeralds, a creature the likes of which the clan, or anyone, has never seen or heard of.

The creature's name...is **Chaos**.

Chaos was the first and original guardian of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. It wouldn't allow the people to abuse the power of the emeralds use them for evil purposes. It was around during the time of the Master Emeralds' birth, the mantra for it to control the Chaos Emeralds was also born.

For a long time, Chaos has been guarding the emeralds from the those that would want to use the emeralds, while also protecting its family, the Chao.

But one day, Chaos met one member of the Knuckles Clan, the clan that wanted the emeralds to win a war. An echidna girl named **Tikal**, who somehow found her way to the Altar. Tikal would always spend her time coming over to play with the Chao and Chaos. Eventually the two of them grew close to the point that Chaos would trust her and become friends. Those were happy times.

Sadly, those happy times had come to an end.

Pachacamac, Tikal's father, and his army made their way to the Altar, with Tikal and the Chao preventing them from getting further. Ignoring her pleas, Pachacamac led his charge through Tikal and the Chao, knocking Tikal out while also killing the Chao.

Chaos felt nothing but extreme anger for what happened to it's friends and home. It's anger was so great, it caused Chaos to use the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds and transform into a powerful destructive beast, that not only destroyed nearly all of the Knuckles Clan but completely destroy the world.

Having no other choice, Tikal used the mantra to call upon the power of the Master Emerald and used it to seal Chaos along with with herself.

After a millennia of imprisonment, it was released by madman in a plot to conquer the world. Despite initial cooperation however, Chaos turned on the madman and tried to destroy the world, but was calmed by a hero.

A hero that moves like the wind itself.

After Chaos and Tikal were reunited, they departed to places unknown. Since then, Chaos only appears in times of great crisis. But out of all the crisis Chaos appears in, this one was the worst of it.

Because it was the end of the world...of _their_ world.

* * *

**Prologue to Chaos: A World's Demise. A Bond That Crossed Over Between Dimensions.**

**Chapter Cover:** Little Naruto is sleeping, his hand outstretched, while Chaos is on the opposite side of him, its hand outstretched and touching Naruto's own as a bright light is covering them. In the background was an older Naruto with his back turned yet he's looking over his shoulder at the readers.

* * *

"Why…? Why?" Tikal asked in a whisper as she fell on her knees, tears falling from her eyes. She cried out to the heavens. "Why did this happen?!"

Right now, Tikal was looking at the Master Emerald as it showed her visuals of many people and creatures either dead or dying. Even the world's greatest heroes were gone.

Sobs escaped from Tikal's mouth as she cried out while covering her face.

Sonic...Tails...Amy...Big...even Knuckles. Her allies. Her dear friends who helped her save Chaos from his anger. They're all gone. Including the friends who were helping them trying to win this war.

And yes...even, Dr. Eggman, the madman who brought this destruction on this world by using a power he doesn't understand how to use.

As Tikal continued to weep in sorrow, a Neutral Chao floated right next to her, a sad and scared look on its face.

"Chao…!" The Chao tugged on Tikal's skirt, making her look down at it. It pointed at the sky. "Chao! Chao!"

Tikal looked up and saw the moon. Normally, the sun would out since it's still the afternoon. But because of Dr. Eggman using the **Phantom Ruby** inside his Death Egg Robot caused some...horrifying after effects. In the sun's place was a crimson misty moon, and it was heading straight towards the earth! Even the sky itself was red and was glitchy.

But that's not all that happened.

Despite the Phantom Ruby being gone, it created space-time rifts that caused unbelievable natural disasters that erupted from all over the planet. And if that wasn't worse, the rifts somehow brought monsters, the likes of which they had never seen before, into their world. Now, it's going to be a matter of time before the moon comes crashing to the planet.

Tikal looks at the moon before looking down from the Altar as she saw many Chao, Wisps and Animals frantically looking at the moon in panic.

"Everyone…" Tikal puts a hand to her chest and close her eyes as tears continued to fall. "Please…! There has to be something we can do! We have to save everyone here!"

As Tikal continued her pleas, she opened her eyes as she felt the Master Emerald glowing. She looks back at it and saw Chaos walking out.

"Chaos…"

Chaos looks up at the moon then to Tikal and the surviving creatures. It turned its attention to Tikal as it's eyes glowed.

"What?" Tikal's eyes widened in surprise. Chaos made gestures by waving its arms all the while. "C-Chaos...you can't be serious can you?"

Chaos nodded.

"But...you're talking about taking Angel Island and teleporting it to another dimension!" Tikal told him, a shocked expression on her face.

That sounds crazy! Chaos could never do something like that. It doesn't even know how to do Chaos Control.

"Do you have any idea the amount of chaos energy is needed?! Where would it even go!?" Tikal asked. She didn't want the Island to go to a world where they could be dangers lurking about, especially with the remaining surviving Chao, Animals and Wisps.

Instead of replying, Chaos grabbed Tikal's hand and brought her to the Master Emerald. Together, they touched it just as the Master Emerald starts to glow.

The moment it did Tikal's eyes began to glow and she looks like she's in a trance. After a couple of seconds, the glow vanished as Tikal closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face.

"I see." Tikal opens her eyes and looks to Chaos. "I understand now Chaos." She looks down, her smile turning sad as tears gathered in her eyes. "I guess...this is goodbye, huh?"

Chaos placed his hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. It shook it's head before it pointed at Tikal's heart then to it's own heart.

"Yes." Tikal said, wiping the tears away. "That's right. When we leave here and go to that dimension, we'll be…" She shook her head. "No. We'll always live on...inside them. They'll meet each other someday and when they do, it'll be like we're together again but starting over." She giggled as Chaos nodded while eye smiling at her as though he was laughing.

The two stopped as they felt the world shake. Ignoring the cries of the creatures below them, they looked up at the moon and saw it was getting closer to hitting the earth.

It was time to move.

Tikal and Chaos watched the glitching red moon before they held their hands. A rare determined look appears on Tikal's face. She and Chaos turns to each other and nods their head.

Tikal closed her eyes. "The 7 Chaos are the servers. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos."

All seven Chaos Emeralds appeared, circling around the Master Emerald as they start to glow. Chaos itself is glowing all around its body.

"O powerful emeralds, hear my voice. Please, send Angel Island and its residents to a new world. To the world where the light called out to us."

Tikal and Chaos began to float in the air as a pink aura appeared around Tikal while Chaos, the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds began to glow. The light show caught the attention of the Animals, Chao and Wisps as they turned to it in confusion, not paying attention the rushing red moon.

Tikal's eyes glowed pink as a smile forms on her face. "We'll leave the future of Angel Island…to him. To both of them." One final tear slid down her eyes as she thought about her fallen friends. "Farewell, my friends."

A bright light came out of the Master Emerald and it enveloped all of Angel Island and its surrounding area.

The light vanished just as the red glitching moon came crashing down on the planet.

* * *

**Several Years Later**

**The Shinobi World: Land of Fire**

"Ha...ha...ha…!"

In a cloudless night sky, a seven year old boy huffed tiredly as he continued to run away without looking back.

Right now, this boy is running through a forest, far away from his now former home, the Hidden Leaf Village. His clothes, only consisting of a simple white shirt and orange shorts, were all dirty and torn in some places, more than likely from the mud and sharp tree branches he ran into. He has blue eyes, spiky hair as bright as the sun and three whisker-like markings on his cheek.

The boy also carried a backpack with him, which seems to have spare clothes, some food and snacks, and a bottle of clean water. There was also a kunai in the boy's hand.

_Their world is gone._

"I...think...I made it far enough…" The blond boy said tiredly. Before he could stop running, he tripped on a root and fell on the ground. The boy laid there for a couple of minutes but then he began to tremble. He slowly got up and walked over to a tree. "Why…? Why was I...born without chakra. Why am I still alive? Why am I always the one to be treated like that? Like I wasn't worth their attention?" He sat down and put his knees in front of him.

The boy starts to tremble uncontrollably as sniffs were heard. Memories of his life at the Hidden Leaf Village began to flash in his head, with many grown ups and kids looking at him. "Why...why…" Tears and snot were now running down his now dirty face as he remembered the looks his family gave him before they turned away from him.

Chaos and Tikal used everything in their power to send Angel Island to the world where the Master Emerald showed them. To the small light that called out to them.

"Why don't they love me?!" The child cried in anguish.

As he sat by the tree, releasing his pent up emotions, he didn't pay attention to the fact that the ground got muddier to the point he began to move slightly, stopping his crying for a brief moment. He gave a yell as he slid down a slope, luckily missing any trees or rocks that were in the way.

His eyes widened in fear when he saw the end of the slope...which lead to a cliff. He so desperately tried to stop sliding, but because of the rain and mud it was useless. He screamed as he fell off the cliff and was falling towards the deep blue sea.

With no other option, he closed his eyes and braced himself as he landed in the waters, making a small splash. Sadly, the small boy's body can't handle a fall like that from such a height and because of the raging waters entering his lungs, he was beginning to lose consciousness.

_"...no way...am I...going to die?"_ The boy asked himself. _"Please...no...I don't want to…"_

As the unconscious boy slowly fell deeper into the ocean a small glowing green light appeared in front of him. The light began to grow bigger while at the same time it glowed brighter, which made the boy open his eyes slightly.

_Their story may be over, but a new one has opened up...and it takes place here in our world._

"Huh…?" The boy then closed his eyes once again just as the green light covered his being and he vanished.

* * *

**Angel Island**

High above the skies stood Angel Island in all its glory. All was quiet on the mysterious island as it's local residents were sound asleep in their homes.

Suddenly, a green light appeared and the little boy from before appeared falling to the ground face-first. He got on his knees, coughing and throwing up the water out of his lungs. He coughed a few times to make sure the water was out of his system.

"Oh man! That was close! That light saved me!" The boy said in relief. He then blinks as he looks at the soft green grass. "Wait...what was that light? And...also…"

He instantly stood up and his eyes widened comically. He looks around, seeing he was now standing in front of a small bridge of some sort leading towards a small island. He says that because this wasn't a wooden bridge or one made of stones. This bridge is made with...technology.

It was a nice white color and it had glowing green lights going across it.

"HUH?! Where am I?! Did that strange light bring me here!? Why?!" The boy asked frantically as he ran around in circles comically waving his arms up and down.

The boy suddenly stops as he saw something glowing across from the bridge. He narrowed his eyes at that as he realized that it was the same color as the light he saw just now. "Time to get to the bottom of this!" He ran off across the bridge to where the glowing light is at.

...completely unaware that he was being watched by multiple pairs of eyes.

"Chao chao?"

As the boy made it across the bridge, he stops and found himself awestruck. "Wow~!" He was staring at an altar.

The altar was surrounded by a giant wall built upon by large pillars. The inner sanctuary consisted of seven pillars, each which had a small emerald around them. The emeralds were also in different colors; green, blue, red, yellow, turquoise, purple and white. The pillars themselves also seems to be glowing based on wherever the emeralds were placed.

"Wow! Are those glowing emeralds? They're so pretty." Naruto said, staring at the emeralds. This is honestly the first time he's ever seen any emeralds that were actually glowing. He didn't even know such things existed.

The boy continued to walk around the altar, admiring it. Just looking at the altar made the boy think it was very old but at the same time still brand new. It looked like the altar got destroyed at first, but it also looked like someone actually made it look more...newer and cooler!

The whiskered boy also quickly noticed the set of stairs in the central shrine of the altar. In fact, looking at it now, the central shrine hosts a low-set pedestal for something to rest on, which also acted like a fountain from where water poured from.

"A fountain too? That's so cool!" The boy said in excitement. He looks up at the stairs and saw the glowing green light. The boy slapped his cheeks in anticipation. "Okay! Let's see what's up there!" He ran up the stairs.

The moment the boy reached the top of the central shrine, his jaw dropped in comical shock, disbelief and awe. "WHOA~! Now that's what I call a BIG diamond!"

There, sitting in the pedestal is a massive glowing green emerald that looks just like the smaller ones.

The boy starts to examine the emerald, which looks as though as he's comically appearing around it, with sparkles in his eyes. "This has got to be the biggest emerald I've ever seen!"

_This story is about a boy who gained the power of Chaos, and the challenges he faced as he protects the things most precious to him from many dangerous and powerful threats._

To the boy, he honestly couldn't believe what he was looking at right now. Back in the Leaf Village, he's seen all kinds of diamonds and such at the jewerly store. But this?

Seeing an emerald as large as this out here by itself? This thing might be worth a fortune! And he's the first person to find it?! How awesome is that!

"I must've found a long lost treasure!" He cheers happily. "Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!" He turns to the giant emerald and began to slowly walk around it. "This is crazy! What's an emerald like this doing out here by itself?"

The boy stops walking and looks at the emerald. It was so weird seeing not only a large emerald, but to also see it glowing like that. He knew instantly that this emerald along with the smaller emeralds couldn't be normal.

_The boy, who becomes the light of hope for those who are in need. The miracle they are searching for._

"Hmm…" The whiskered boy slowly walks up to the large emerald. He held a finger and pokes it before running back comically as though something was gonna happen.

When nothing happened, he laughed sheepishly. "What am I thinking? It's just a diamond." The boy suddenly saw something move...inside the emerald.

"Eh?" He blinks and rubbed his eyes, looking at the emerald in confusion. "What was that?" He walks up in front of the emerald while taking his backpack off.

As the boy stood in front of the emerald, trying to find whatever it was he saw in it, small creatures were seen staring at him with curious gazes.

"Chao chao?"

"Chao!"

"Chao chao."

The creatures said in a quiet voice so as to make sure the boy didn't hear them. They looked back at the human child and their eyes went wide as they saw the boy raise a hand up was slowly getting ready to touch the emerald.

Their eyes widened further as they saw something overlapping the boy as he got closer to touch the emerald. It was a creature that resembled their dear friend, who's currently resting inside the emerald. But for some bizarre reason, he looked different.

He looked more...human.

_This…_

The moment the boy put his hand on it, he suddenly felt a surge of energy enter his being, making his eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?!" He saw green energy circling down his arm and was around his body, making his hair float.

"H-Hey!"

The whiskered boy tried to move his hand away but couldn't as it got stuck to the emerald. If he were to pay close enough attention, he would've seen that a three large fingered hand was holding him in place.

"What?! Lemme go! I said let go!"

As the boy struggled to get his hand off the emerald, it starts to glow brighter and brighter, making the young boy close his eyes.

The creatures who were watching, looked on in shock as the boy rapidly shift from his human to a form that resembled their friend inside the emerald before he went back to normal.

_This..._

The boy screams as the brightness of the emerald started to hurt his eyes while he also felt something wet wrapped around his wrist. He was then pulled inside the emerald head first as he kicked his feet to try to escape, before they too were pulled in, making the boy's screams disappear.

The emerald stopped glowing and the creatures that watched him looked at each other in shock before looking back at the emerald.

* * *

_"Chaos lives on inside me."_

_"Where are you son?"_

_"I am Tikal's reincarnate."_

_"It doesn't matter, because I'm going to save them."_

_"There are other worlds out there beside ours and Chaos'. And I wanna see them someday!"_

_"It's starting...the battle between gods."_

_"Let's go save the world!"_

_"Little brother..."_

_"We live in an endless cycle of hatred."_

_"Chaos' clones?!"_

_"Basically, you opened the door that leads to this world and forgot to close it."_

_"Anroid?" _

_'With all of us together, we're the ultimate team!"_

_"Destiny has brought them together for something great."_

_"You and him are very similar, like two sides of the same coin." _

_"Just let go of the darkness from the past...and open your heart to the light of the future."_

_"We'll always be together. Right, Naruto?"_

This...is **my** story…

**The Chaos Maelstrom**

* * *

At the Altar of the Emeralds**,** Naruto is sitting on the Master Emerald looking up at the dozens of stars with a happy expression. He looks on either side of him, seeing his family looking up at the stars with him.

He turns to the readers and gives you a happy grin along with a wink.

"See ya later everyone!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Here we go! Another remake of one of my brother's most famous stories. Now as you all may obviously notice, this remake is completely different from Naruto: The Next Chaos. Naruto's Chaos form is based on Marcus William's Chaos from his Sonic the Human artwork, look them up cause his artworks are the bomb!

In the original fic, my brother never got into detail of how Angel Island appeared in Naruto's World, along with the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, or why Tikal and the overall Knuckles Clan are even alive. So here in this remake, the events of Sonic Forces happened but with a sad terrible ending where everyone died because of the Phantom Ruby.

I know. I'm evil.

Now to get everyone a heads up, allow me to explain the rest of the changes here. Before you guys even think of asking me, the answer is no. Naruto will not be a king like in the original fic. Hell, he won't even be a ninja (at least not of his choice).

The events that happened in the original fic won't be happening here as Angel Island is the only island from Sonic's World to appear while the others are destroyed, except for Mystic Ruins since it's now apart of Angel Island again.

But don't get the wrong idea, Naruto will leave the island some times, either just to help/save people or to just explore new regions in his world. He won't come back to the Shinobi Nations unless he has too.

Naruto will also be fighting only some major antagonists you guys are familiar with in the Naruto series.

The reason?

Since Naruto is now a demigod, I want him to fight otherworldly beings that could give him a challenge, like demons/demon gods, evil gods/goddesses, hell even superhumans or aliens. Okay, I don't know about the superhumans yet, I'm still going over some ideas with this. But the aliens definitely since the Wisps are there.

Though if you guys have any antagonist ideas, be it male or female, then don't be shy to speak your mind about it. I may also do some crossover villains, but only those that are fit enough to be in this fic, like Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. As for the central antagonist, I'm going over certain mythology that has an evil god, with one already catching my attention.

Naruto will also have an original arch-rival as well, who's my OC, and will be introduced later. I know the lore about the whole Naruto and Sasuke thing, but here Naruto never interacted with him or any of the village kids, because he doesn't have chakra so he doesn't know them all that much.

It's still gonna be a harem. I won't say who's in it or how many there are, otherwise it wouldn't be a harem story if I just flat out told you, but I will say that the girls will be mainly OC and crossover girls from certain anime, comics, video games etc. I may add in some Naruto girls, though I don't know.

Naruto himself will be portrayed differently as opposed to the original fanfic. This version of him is basically a feral child as he lived on Angel Island for six years without human contact. He'll teach himself how to fight and to control his powers, so of course it will cause his enemies to be caught off guard by his wild unpredictable _chaotic_ movements. Get it? See what I did there?

Also, as you read in the original fic, Naruto was able to transform using the Chaos Emeralds just like Chaos from Sonic Adventure. However, those forms he turned into were due to Chaos using the negative power of the emeralds. We never really did get to see what Chaos' forms would look like using positive energy.

So here in this remake, Naruto's form doesn't change when he absorbs the Chaos Emeralds, but his powers does increase further for each emerald he has, and once he has the seventh emerald...well you guys already know; **Perfect Naruto**!

Though I might have to give him a different name since Super Naruto is technically already taken (Ultimate Ninja) and I don't want him to have a name that has the word "Perfect" since it's associated with certain evil characters (Cell, Nazo, etc.)

Like Ultimate Ninja Naruto and Shadow, Chaos Naruto can use both positive and negative chaos energy. Right now he's using positive energy, which allows him to take his regular Chaos 0 form, which I like to call his "**Guardian God**" form. But sooner or later, he's going to succumb to his anger and will use negative chaos energy to enter a "**God of Destruction**" form, which will be teased at some point in the story.

Just to give you guys a warning, while half of this fic is going to have very light-hearted stuff, the other half is going to be very dark. Meaning it's going to deal with some pretty heavy dark themes, which you will see soon.

Welp, that's all I gotta say. See you next chapter.

Oh and a couple of more things; Naruto is...also bishōnen. So a lot of girls are going to fall for him, even older women, not just by his looks but his personality as well.


	2. Guardian Demigod: Naruto Kaosu!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

In a pitch black abyss, a lone figure is seen curled up into a ball sleeping soundly.

A green ball of light appears in front of the figure, revealing the figure to be a 13 year old boy with extremely long blue hair that seems to float. He was also naked.

The boy furrowed his brows and slowly open his eyes, revealing them to be ocean blue, with a small mixture of green, as he stares at the ball of light. He uncurls himself and yawns while stretching his limbs out. He sighed happily, not even caring about the bubbles that came out of his mouth. He looks around curiously before he looks back at the ball of light as it shot upwards and disappeared.

However, the boy did see a bright light and a blue surface.

_"All that I see now, is not the same. So much has happened, it's hard to bear. Yet, I'm still standing here."_

He smiles happily as he swam upwards to the surface, the darkness around him slowly disappearing the closer he got to the light. A loud splash is heard as the boy got out of the water and shook his hair.

_"I don't know much about this world or anything for that matter. But I do know one thing."_

The boy stood up on the water surface, looking at the wide open area of the crystal blue sea with a soft smile on his beautiful face. He looks forward and his smile widened when he saw a massive green emerald on the ocean surface, ripples seen below it. He walks up to the emerald, standing near it as he rubs it softly. He jumps on top of it and then looks up at the sky.

_"When things look their darkest, no matter how much mayhem and destruction someone's heart can cause because of anger, hate and resentment. Once you've __**open your heart**__, everything will be alright. You will find the courage and power to do amazing things despite what others might say. And most of all..."_

The boy was so focused on the sky, he didn't pay attention to the seven colored glowing emeralds that rose from the water as they began to form a formation around the bigger emerald with small pillars rising below them.

"The **light of hope **will always shine in our hearts." The boy spoke.

All of the emeralds glowed brightly as a unique symbol appeared on the water's surface in the shape of a pointed cross and an "X" formation surrounded by a circle. The boy then closed his eyes in content as he felt as though was going to wake up.

As if this was a dream.

* * *

**Chaos 1: Naruto Kaosu! The Demi-God of Angel Island!**

**Chapter Cover: **The setting is at the Altar of the Emeralds. Naruto is sitting on the Master Emerald, looking out in the distance with the Chao (Omochao, Dark, Hero, Neutral), Wisps and Critters, a beautiful smile on his face and his hair blowing in the wind. Standing directly behind Naruto was his Chaos Zero form, with his back turned, while a pink orb is seen above the two. Chaos is seen in the sky but transparent.

* * *

(? POV)

Angel Island.

One of the largest, peaceful and beautiful places you would ever find on this planet. To the outside world, this island is one of the most ancient and unexplored locations. Nobody couldn't get to it, or better yet, they didn't know about it.

The reason why?

It's because the island itself has an incredible ability that no one in the world knew. It has the power to float in the skies above, which earned its title 'The Floating Island'.

There are few people who know of this island but some believe it to be a legend while others believe that it's real and are currently searching for it, even as we speak. They want to know the secret it holds and the special power that keeps it floating in order to keep it for themselves.

…

…

…

Hahaha! Nah, I'm just kidding. _Nobody_ in this world doesn't know about Angel Island, or better yet, they don't know that it even exists! However, there's only one person who knows about it. That same person is also living on the island.

And that's me!

Who am I you may ask? The name's Naruto. **Naruto Kaosu** at your service!

"Waah~!" I yawned, waking up from my slumber as I sat up. "This is the life!" I laid back down on the green grass and put my arms behind my head, staring up at the clear blue sky, a happy grin on my face.

Six years.

For six years, I've been living here on Angel Island. In fact, believe it or not, I'm the only human here on the island, the other inhabitants are the Chao and Animals, my precious friends.

You're probably wondering how old I am right? Well, to answer your question, I've been 13 a couple of months ago. Which means, I've been living here since I was seven.

I know! Crazy right?

You guys obviously want to know how a kid like me ended up on this flying island, yes? Of course you do.

Well...I really don't want to talk about it since it brings up...painful memories that I want to forget. But hey, this is my story and every protagonist has to have a backstory on how they came to be, you know what I mean?

13 years ago, I was born in the Hidden Leaf Village. However on that day, a Nine Tailed Fox Spirit suddenly appeared and attacked the village. It caused so much mayhem and destruction, it was a miracle I was still alive.

But I wasn't the only one who was born that night. Yup. You heard right. I'm a triplet, with me being the youngest of them.

My father...no, _he_ has no right to be called my _father_. The leader of the Leaf Village-the Fourth Hokage, managed to seal the Nine-Tails inside his daughters. How? By splitting them in half. **Minami Namikaze**, the older sister, held the Yin and **Naruki Namikaze**, the middle sister, held the Yang.

And then there's me. The 'baby' brother. The one who wasn't born with chakra.

I don't even know how I survived. All living beings, like humans and animals, have chakra in their system and without it, the person will die. But me? I don't have none of it. Meaning I can't use Genjutsu, Ninjutsu or any of that. Without that, you can't be a shinobi. And because of my condition, everyone in the village looked at me differently while still giving praise to the **Fourth Hokage** and his family.

The first few years were okay. We were all a happy loving family, with our parents loving us equally. That all ended after our 4th birthday when our parents decided to train Naruki and Minami in becoming shinobi. And because I didn't have any chakra they didn't even bother to involve, let alone ask me if I wanted to join in with the training. I only wanted training just so I could defend myself, but because of the whole chakra thing, I couldn't. So I just kept my distance from them.

However, over time, they started to forget about me. When it comes to family trips they didn't bother to come and get me, they would just leave. When it comes to going out to a restaurant or something, they didn't bother to come get me.

And soon, on our birthdays of all days, everyone had all but forgotten me and were more focused on the girls. Nobody didn't buy me a present or nothing. It was always them and them alone.

Still, back then, I was hopeful. I was still hopeful that I could get their acknowledgement. I wanted them to acknowledge my existence. I even tried to draw pictures for Mom and Dad at some point but they would just brush me off. I even brought or made them gifts for their birthdays or special occasion, but they wouldn't take them from me, only getting what Naruki and Minako got for them. It hurts every time that happened, but that never stopped me as I was still determined to get them to notice me.

Only to realize how wrong I was.

When the girls started the Academy, I started to get picked on by not only some of the kids but my sisters as well. They all laughed and mocked me because of not having chakra and being able to a ninja despite how famous my parents were. They would even go as far as to call me names. Normally I would just ignore them but what Naruki said really touched a nerve.

_"That's why mom and dad loves us more than you. You're just a talentless loser who don't deserve to be a ninja. You shouldn't even be alive without any chakra in your system! And that makes you a freak!"_

After she said that, I punched her so hard I sent her to the ground with blood coming out of her mouth. Everyone, myself included, were shocked by the power of my punch, even Naruki and Minami. She should've avoided that. To them, that punch was supposed to be weak and slow, something that Naruki should've avoided or at least caught it.

Yet somehow, I was able to knock her down and make blood come out of her mouth. In fact, the punch was so hard it made Naruki run home crying while holding her cheek which started to get bruised.

That's when everything changed.

I came back and got punished unfairly by both Lord Fourth and his wife. I even tried to explain myself to them and tell them what had happened. And what did I get?

A hard slap to the face and being sent to my room. Since then, I never left the room. A day later, everyone began to look at me differently. They all looked at me with contempt and they even whispered harshly behind my back.

They kept saying "Did you hear what happened to Naruki? Apparently he did that to her." or "He was probably jealous." or worse, "I feel sorry that Lord Fourth has that kind of child. He should be ashamed of himself."

I hated that. I hated that so much that hurts. Hell, even the kids would look at me like that too though the looks they gave me were of disgust and anger at what I did.

I then realized that I was not wanted here. The looks I get from everybody, including my former family, they clearly did not want me and it made me cry so much at how painful it was to accept that reality.

So, I gathered up all of my things, clothes, some food, and left one night while making sure no one was watching me. Somehow, I managed to leave the village without anyone noticing.

But then again, nobody notices me.

However, as soon as I left the village to start my new life somewhere, there was an accident that made me fall into the ocean.

I was scared because I thought I was going to drown...but I didn't. I was saved by a bright green light and it brought me here to the island, in front of the bridge that led to the small island where the Altar of the Emeralds was.

Imagine my surprise when I crossed the bridge I saw these colorful emeralds that were sitting on these pillars before finding my way to the Master Emerald. I was mesmerized by its beauty and couldn't help but think that I found some legendary lost treasure.

Hehe, I was a silly kid back then. But then again, I'm still that silly kid at heart.

When I first poked the emerald, it was just simple curiosity to see if a trap would activate. Nothing happened of course. But then I saw...something move inside the emerald. At first, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me.

But I was seriously wrong.

After I touched the emerald again, my hand couldn't let go. Literally. The Master Emerald wouldn't let me go and I felt something wet grab my arm. I was freaking out so bad that I was about to pull my arm clean off my body. I was then pulled inside the emerald.

...where I met...him.

* * *

***Flashback***

**Six Years Ago**

(Regular POV)

Naruto remained motionless as he found himself floating somewhere. He opens his eyes slightly but then closed them once more before they were snapped open in comical shock.

"EH!? Where am I now?!" Naruto sees the blue sky with white fluffy clouds. Feeling his feet wet, he looked down and saw he was standing on water, judging by the ripples that appears when he moves slightly, and the fact he could see his clear reflection. It honestly looks like it goes on forever.

"Am I dreaming? This has to be a dream right?"

He walks forward, attempting to try and find out a way out of...wherever he was. Naruto eventually went stiff as he heard something moving behind him. "Huh?" He looks back and didn't see anything. He scratched his head in confusion before he felt something tap his head, making him stumble forward. "Hey!" He turns back and gave a comical glare at whoever tapped him, only to see nothing there much to his annoyance.

"Who did that?!" Again, Naruto then felt something tap his head from behind. He instantly turns away, a comical angry expression as he stomps his foot. "Quit messing with me! Come out and face me like a man!"

Naruto was going to stomp away but heard a small splash. "Hm?" He looks down and he blinked in confusion before stepping away to see what he stepped on.

A big puddle of water?

"...huh?" Naruto asked. He kneels down, looking at in confusion. That was weird. A big puddle of water on a ground full of water? Still there was something...off about it. He pokes it and found himself surprise as the liquid jiggled from his touch. He pokes it multiple times before the puddle of water starts to twitch.

"WAH?!" Naruto suddenly yelled in shock as it started to rise.

The scared young boy fell on his butt as he backed away from it, watching as it began to change its shape and started to transform into a humanoid-like creature. It had lime eyes, three fingers, and inside the head looked like…

_"IS THAT A BRAIN!?"_ Naruto asked himself in comical shock as his face turned green. He was so focused into the brain, he didn't see the water creature already in his face. He yelped as he fell backwards again while the creature tilt its head to the side.

"U-Um...h-h-hi Water Monster thing…" Naruto stuttered as he waved to the creature nervously. "M-My name is Naruto. What's your name?"

The water entity didn't say anything as it still looked him. It moved it's hand towards Naruto wanting him to touch it, making him blink at that.

Why did it want him to touch his hand?

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto reached his hand out and touched the creature's hand.

"Okay, so what's suppose-?!" Naruto stopped talking as the creature's eyes started to glow, along with Naruto's.

Images began to flash through Naruto's head as he was flooded with information. He begins to see the history of the Water Monster's origin. From its birth all the way to its current situation. After a few minutes, the creature and Naruto's his eyes stopped glowing, with Naruto gasping for breath as he once again fell on his bottom.

The child held his head while taking deep breaths. He looks back at the creature, who still looked at him.

"You...you're name is Chaos...and...you're from another world!?" He asked in shock as Chaos nodded his head. "No way!"

Naruto couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that this Chaos thing came from another world! But then again, it did show him it's memories, so it has to be true.

In the world Chaos came from, he was born on an island known as Angel Island and that it was once one of the creatures called Chao. However, due to the energy of the Master Emerald, the giant emerald Naruto touched earlier, it mutated the Chao making him become what he is right now.

Chaos then became the protector of the Chao, his family. Shortly afterwards he became friends with an Echidna girl named Tikal and together the two protected the Chao. However, Tikal's tribe, the Knuckles Clan, tried to take the Master Emerald, along with the seven smaller emeralds for their own selfish desire to help them win a war against their enemies with her father being in charge of it.

Tikal resented this idea, worrying that it would upset Chaos and it would bring wrath to them, but Pachacamac did not want to hear it. His warriors stormed the shrine, where the Emeralds reside. Many Chao were injured in the process, as was Tikal herself. Chaos, in a fit of rage, absorbed the negative power of the seven emeralds, and transformed into Perfect Chaos, destroying most of the Knuckles Clan. Before Perfect Chaos could go and destroy everything else in his blind rage, Tikal sealed him and herself inside the Master Emerald. The sealing of Perfect Chaos created an energy surge from the Master Emerald, resulting in an energy backlash that ripped a large fragment of the land and a portion of it from the ground, causing it to float in the sky, thus earning Angel Island its name.

Naruto learned that those seven emeralds he saw before were called Chaos Emeralds. They are just as powerful like the Master Emerald, but the Master Emerald itself controls the Chaos Emeralds.

Chaos lay dormant in the Master Emerald for thousands of years until Dr. Eggman, an evil scientist from Chaos' world, released him by shattering the Master Emerald. Chaos swore to follow Doctor Eggman as he knew that he could get the Chaos Emeralds back for him. It was then Chaos met a blue hedgehog named Sonic and fought him.

Eventually, Dr. Eggman's plans, fell through at the hands of Sonic and his friends. Chaos soon abandoned Dr. Eggman, destroying his flying fortress, the Egg Carrier in the process, and collected the Chaos Emeralds for himself.

Once they were in its possession, it absorbed the negative powers of the Emeralds once again and transformed into Perfect Chaos to destroy a city called Station Square in a rage. Having only taken the negative energy, Chaos discarded the remnants of the Chaos Emeralds. This proved to be the means to Perfect Chaos's downfall as Sonic used the positive energy, the real energy, of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic.

Super Sonic neutralized Chaos, bringing him back to his peaceful self. After that battle, Tikal, Chaos and the Chao went back to where they belong in the Master Emerald, where they stayed in peace.

However, after a while Chaos came back once again, due to his world being threatened by an upcoming disaster because of Eggman. After the disaster has dealt with Chaos returned to the Master Emerald.

"But wait a sec Chaos! Why are you here in my world? How did you even get here? And where's Tikal?" He looks around hoping to find the Echidna girl.

Chaos raised his hand up once more, making Naruto do the same thing and both their eyes began to glow green.

Naruto saw a vision where Chaos' world and much to his horror, it was in complete ruins. There were mayhem, destruction, death...it almost looked like the whole planet was falling apart! It looked like someone or something was the cause of this destruction! In fact, Naruto saw a red moon, the moon, heading straight towards the planet and was almost close to hitting it.

Angel Island had already fallen into the ocean, even though the Master Emerald is where it's at. However, the Chaos Emeralds were circling around it.

Chaos and Tikal standing in front of the Emeralds, with the remaining Chao, Animals and Wisps down the Altar screaming in fright. Tikal was mouthing something.

The two of them soon began to float above the Master Emerald. When they did, a pink aura appeared around Tikal while Chaos started to glow just as the moon was getting close to hitting the planet. The Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds began to erupt a massive white light that covered Angel Island and the surrounding area.

After the vision ended, Naruto released Chaos' hand and had his hair shadow his eyes. He clenched his fist and bit his lower lip as he ran to Chaos and hugged his leg, making it look down.

"***Sniff*** C-Chaos…" Naruto sniffed as tears fell from his eyes. He looked up at the Guardian of Chao. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you. Your world, your friends, your family, they're...they're…"

If it had a face, Chaos would honestly looked surprised. This was the first time anyone, let alone a human, would cry tears for it after everything it's been through. And it made him feel...warm on the inside. The same kind of warmth it felt when it met Tikal.

This boy...

Suddenly Chaos fell to its knees, making Naruto let go in surprise, and got on it's hands to keep it from falling.

"Chaos! What's wrong?!" Naruto asked putting Chaos' arm over his shoulder, despite the difference in size between the two.

Chaos didn't say anything but Naruto can see that the mutated Chao is trying and failing to keep its form in place but was failing. Chaos looked to Naruto as it's eyes glowed green once more as though it was communicating with Naruto.

"..."

"W-What? What do you mean you're dying!?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"..." Chaos' eyes continued to glow.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Because of the power you and Tikal used to bring Angel Island in this world, you've been losing your energy?"

Chaos nodded.

"But...but you can't die Chaos!" Naruto was in tears again. "What about Angel Island? The Emeralds? Your friends! What about Tikal?! If you're here then she's probably out there somewhere as well looking for you and the island! You can't just die when everyone needs you!"

"..." Chaos' eyes glowed once again.

"...Me? You want me to protect them?" Naruto asked, before shaking his head wildly, tears leaking from his closed eyes. "But what can I do?! I'm just a kid born without chakra! How can I protect this island when I can't even use Jutsu?!"

"..."

"H...Huh?" Naruto asked, opening his eyes and staring up at Chaos.

"..."

"C-Chaos…" Naruto said, a wide eyed expression on his face as he stared at the Guardian God.

Chaos has just told Naruto the moment when he touched the Master Emerald, it was giving him its energy in order to pull him inside the Master Emerald so that they can meet each other.

Now...it will give Naruto, it's remaining energy and by doing so, giving him its powers and abilities.

"Chaos...I…" Naruto's eyes watered once more before he rubbed his eyes with his forearms and looked at Chaos with a determined expression. "I...I understand. Don't worry Chaos, I'll protect everyone and the whole entire island! I swear, I won't let anything happen to them for as long as I live!"

Chaos stared at Naruto before he closed his eyes as though he was smiling. Much to Naruto's surprise, Chaos started to hug him while at the same time he began to glow blue. Naruto was about to say something but stopped as both their eyes began to glow green.

The water started to rise up and swirls around them, covering the two in a large cocoon as it began to glow brighter and brighter.

Chaos then released himself from Naruto, staring into his glowing green eyes. His eyes turned happy. _**"...thank you, friend Naruto…"**_ He said in a child-like voice.

That was the last thing Naruto heard and he felt tears falling from his eyes once more, knowing that was the last and only time he will see Chaos.

The last time...he'll see his very first friend.

A bright blue light erupted from within the water sphere before it erupted into a water pillar with a silhouette seen inside it.

The pillar and silhouette figure then vanished

***Flashback End***

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

After that, I felt...different.

It was like...like I was myself but at the same time I wasn't. Like I was reborn as a whole new person.

It was only that I started to remember what happened the day before. Chaos was gone. He...gave me his powers, making me become the new guardian of Angel Island.

I remember...crying again. Because Chaos was the first friend I've ever made in a long time. But then, I was cheered up by some of the Chao. They made realize that I couldn't be sad about Chaos...because he wouldn't want me to be sad.

I told the Chao that I would be the one to protect them. Just like I told Chaos, I will protect the whole island and its inhabitants with my life, and I won't let the emeralds fall into evil hands.

Not because of the promise I made...it's also because Angel Island is my new home.

So...for the past couple of years, I've been living here on this Floating Island. Ever since I inherited Chaos' powers, I trained myself each and everyday, developing my own techniques and such.

I've even been asking the Master Emerald to show me some techniques that Sonic and the others do, mainly that **Chaos Control** thing that can stop time and bend space. I was also inspired by some of Shadow's awesome moves using his Chaos Powers that I developed some of them in my own way.

Along the way, I've fought some monsters that's been coming to this island unannounced and were trying to mark this place as their territory. But I took care of them, and since I'm being honest, I also ate some of those monsters.

...

Not all of them mind you, just the edible ones, like a bird or something! And don't even think about judging me for that! Though lately I've been seeing less and less of them, but meh, it's cool.

But I wasn't worried about the monsters. I was worried about the ninja. In the shinobi world, ninja from Hidden Villages would do anything to try and obtain some form of new power and keep it for themselves to further strengthen their village. The Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds are prime examples of such, seeing how they're from another world.

I knew that it was going to be a matter of time before someone down below will begin to spread rumors about a 'floating island' and some shinobi would try and find it. But then again, how can they even get here without any form of transportation?

Maybe I'm worrying too much. Still, you can't be too careful.

Now that I'm thinking about it, the so-called "shinobi world" is just a continent that's been split into multiple countries. I know cause I seen the map of the world. Meaning that there might be other continents out there that even shinobi doesn't know about. Probably because nobody didn't even bother to explore them.

It makes me wonder what they're like.

But anyway back to Angel Island. Truthfully, I love this island. The peace, serenity, I mean come on, what's not to love about this place!? I don't want anyone taking this island away from me...or better yet, I don't want anyone taking _me_ away from the island. And if they did, I **will** make them regret it.

If you want to know who I'm talking about, it's the ninja of the Hidden Leaf. There's no doubt in my mind that the Fourth Hokage probably sent his dogs after me so he can bring me back.

Well I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not the same weak little kid I was before. I'm a different Naruto on a whole other level and I'll be damned if I ever go back to that village.

Ah, that's right! I guess you guys are wondering where I am and what I am doing, right?

Well, right now, I'm taking a little dip in the lake at the **Mystic Ruins**. The lake got deep to the point where it turned into a swimming pool. I came out of the water and started to whip my hair around.

"I swear...this is the life!" I sighed blissfully as I floated along the water, enjoying the nice sun. I felt something covering me from the sun. I opened my eyes and saw an eye looking at me. "WAH?!"

I immediately ducked in the water, and saw what was staring at me. It was a **White Wisp **and much to my annoyance it was laughing at me while pointing. I rose up spat glaring at the White Wisp.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" I told it. I heard even more laughter and turned around to see more **Wisps** laughing and pointing at me. I glared comically at them before grinning evilly. I pointed a finger at a Cyan Wisp and fired a stream of water at it, making the others stop laughing and look surprised.

I laughed at the wet Cyan Wisp as it glared comically at me before laughing as well with the others joining us.

My laugh turned into giggles as I turned to the White Wisp that spooked me. "I'mma catch up with you guys later, I need to check on the Chao at the Mystic Garden."

The White Wisp nodded and gave a salute before it flew it up to tell it's friends what I said. They looked towards me and nodded their heads before flying off, with the White Wisp waving at me as I waved back and it flew off.

Just to let you guys know, those little creatures were called Wisps. They came from Chaos' dimension as well. But get this, they came from another planet called **Planet Wisp**! In other words, those little dudes were aliens! Real life aliens!

The Chao told me all about them and their story of how they came to Chaos' world. The Wisps are peaceful, fun-loving playful creatures. I'm not kidding, these little jellyfish looking dudes just love to have fun.

They're made up of a really powerful energy source called **Hyper-Go-On**. They also come in various natural breeds, that determines their appearance and powers. The breeds also have their own unique personality trait, but it's their powers that completely caught me off guard.

It happened a while back when I found a chicken monster chasing them around and was trying to eat them. I came just in time and defended them from it. While we were fighting, a Cyan Wisp suddenly entered my body and I was powered up with some wild energy! I shot off like a laser beam and ended up killing the chicken monster too. It was so freaking awesome!

It was then I found out why the Wisps decided to stay on Chaos' world. During one of Dr. Eggman's plots, the Wisps were kidnapped and enslaved by the doctor until Sonic the Hedgehog freed them. While most of the Wisps went home after that, some of them decided to stay on their after taking a liking to it. They even helped Sonic out on some of his adventures.

"Hm…I wonder if the Wisp's world made it to my dimension." The thought always crossed my mind. I mean there was a good amount of Wisps on my island, but all the others went into space, no doubt searching for their planet or maybe even looking for new ones to stay at.

I shook my head and smiled. "I hope they're safe out there." I looked at the nice and clear waterfall. I leapt towards it, making a loud splash and stood in front of it, looking at myself in the reflection.

"Man, I sure did change, huh?"

It was no joke, I really did change a lot since living here.

My once spiky blond hair became nice, smooth and is now a unique ocean blue color. I let it grow out and it was now waist length. It kind of looked more like a thick mane this way.

But what made my hair even more unique was that it was exactly like Chaos' head. What I mean is that my hair has the two fin-like protrusions and the two flaps which Chaos had on his head, but like...as human hair. Hehe…

Ahem! Anyways!

My eyes were still blue but it now had a small barely noticable green tint to it. The whisker marks I once had on my cheeks are gone. Around my neck is a silver-laced chain that held the **Chaos Star** pendant. I stopped for a moment and stared at the pendant, a happy smile on my face.

The Chaos Star. A perfect symbol that represents what chaos is. Well...the magic side of chaos.

I've seen the actual symbol of it before but this one was completely different and to be honest, I like this one better. I'm not hating on the arrow design but I've seen some artworks of them...and I'm really _not_ into stuff that looks evil.

Thankfully this Chaos Star looks and feels perfect for me!

The pendant had a cool looking silver pointed cross that was attached to a silver ring, with four separate open diamond shapes, basically forming an "X" formation, around the cross. The cross also had something in it's center that looks like it was meant to hold something.

It's a funny story on how I found it, but I'll tell you guys another time.

Looking at my face, I saw that it had matured from when I was a kid. I wasn't average but I wasn't what girls would call handsome either. I was a boy but I looked pretty enough to be confused as a girl. I guess I'm what you would call...a pretty boy? I don't know, I never pay any attention to stuff like that.

When I first came here, I was very skinny and short, due to me not getting trained and because there were times when those _people_ forgot I was even there. However, after my meeting with Chaos and training myself for all these years, I was now taller and slender. There was no fat on me whatsoever due to me having a more conditioned athletic type build, but still I was very well toned and muscular.

I was also wearing a brown torn-up loincloth. Hey, when you're living on a floating island with no clothes you got no choice but wear this. Besides, ain't nobody here to judge me, even if they did I wouldn't care either way.

I gave a toothy smile at myself in the clear reflection before I started to pick my teeth. Did I forget to mention that I now have fangs?! How cool is that!?

"Well, time to check on the Chao to see how they're doing." I said as I jumped out of the lake.

As I continued on ahead, I saw the destroyed train station that was suppose to go to Station Square back in Chaos' world. A train cart itself is in front of the station, it still looked brand new but it had green molds all over it.

I took a peek inside the cart and saw a lot of people's suitcases, bags, you know stuff like that.

I checked their belongings and saw a lot of things that the people in Chaos' world had. Like these things called MP3 Players, that plays music, DVDs, CDs, communication devices called Cell Phones...just about anything that I haven't seen before in this world.

It was a huge surprise to discover those things. It was even bigger when I learned that those things actually still work as I took them to the workshop of that little fox cub and had to charge their batteries. Especially those Extreme Gear things I found.

After examining them once they were fully charged, I was so awestruck by them that I decided to...uh...keep some for myself. Again, don't judge.

Still though, who would've thought that people from Chaos' world were so advanced with technology and vehicles to develop all those things! I still couldn't get over that and wondered what my world would be like if we had stuff like that.

Well, we did have Computers but that was it. But all those other stuff, not so much. Who knows? They _probably_ exist here.

I watched some movies and TV shows on a DVD Player, ranging from Comedy, drama, romance...even horror.

I would sometimes stay away from the horror genre if it involves ghosts in them, like that one movie where a doll of all things gets possessed by a demon and this was based on a true story.

After watching that film, I'd made a vow to stay as far away from any creepy looking dolls I'd see.

There are some horror movies that I do like though and it's insane. Crazy serial killers who can't seem to stay dead or is someone else behind the mask, a sick perverted old man who kills people in their dreams thereby killing them in real life, dead people that come back to eat people, group of friends being stuck in a cabin in the middle of nowhere and one dumbass friend ignores some form of warning and summons something that possess/kills them all, except for one who wins at the end.

Yeah, the list is very, very long.

I was honestly surprised at how stupid some people in the movies were. Like come on! I'm a kid...well a kid with the powers of an ancient water god, and I can easily take care of those guys no problem! Especially that demon clown thing that eats kids my own age!

Fuck that clown and all those other freaks! If they were here, you'd best believe I'll kill them all! And I would make sure they stay dead!

…

I'm getting off topic am I?

Anyway, I read certain books that tells me about Chaos' world and I was shocked. So many religions, mythology, different cultures and people with their own system and language. It's incredible! I had no idea Chaos' world is such a huge place and I know for certain that my world is similar. Well to an extent that is.

I even read some comic books as well and I found them to be incredibly enjoyable. I really loved the ones with the superheroes in them, people who use their powers to save other people and protect them in their own way. Believe it or not, there were life lessons in them.

Who would've thought that there would be life lessons in something as comic books? It was the same with the cartoon shows and movies that I would be watching. I'll be honest, I took those lessons to heart.

I took out an iPod C from my pocket and put the earbuds in my ears, while going through the list of songs. It was amazing to know that there are many different genre from music made not only by grown ups but by kids as well. Because of that, I gained my favorite genres of music, which were Rock, Rap, R&B, Pop and J-Pop. I'll even listen to some Gospal music from time to time just for inspiration.

Chaos' world was truly amazing! I know I keep saying that word but it's just is!

"Speaking of worlds…" I said to myself as I stopped fiddling with the iPod C. "I wonder if there was another Naruto in Chaos' world." That thought always occurred to me. I shrugged and continued. "Probably not. If there was then Chaos would've met him already."

The multiverse. That term had always gained my interest. I read about it in a book I found on the train. From what it said, there are an infinite number of universes or dimensions out there, each with their own set of rules and stuff. The multiverse include different versions of the same dimension or vastly different ones.

And since the numbers are infinite, that alone tells me that somewhere in the multiverse are other versions of me. Other versions...of Naruto.

So, since there are other versions of me, I decided to call this multiverse, the Narutoverse. Pretty cool huh?

And in the center of it all, is the Prime Universe, with all other universes surrounding it being derived from their Prime counterpart.

There are also other multiverses that exist independently from the one containing the Prime Naruto's World, such as the dimension of Chaos' World and others like it. Normally, these multiverses are incapable of contacting each other. But thanks to the combined power of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, Chaos had made contact with my world.

Each multiverse has a Prime Universe. They're connected with the other universes surrounding it. So if anything happens to someone in the Prime World, it will also happen at the same time with others version of the same person.

Just thinking about the possibility of meeting my counterparts from other worlds makes me smile uncontrollably. Hey can you blame me?

"Hehehe! It makes me all excited!" I said happily as I entered the East Cave, on my way to the Chao Garden. "Alternate universes, other me! I wonder what type of person I become in those worlds!" I squealed in delight almost like a fan who just met their idols in real life. I can already imagine what those other Naruto might be!

What if I was a shinobi somewhere? Or no, what if I was a samurai? Or maybe a superhero like in those comic books?! An actor perhaps?

I gasped in realization, coming to a halt. "What if...the other versions of Naruto crossovered into other dimensions that weren't their own!?"

Thinking about it makes me wonder if there's a world where instead of Chaos coming to my world, I somehow ended up in his world! No wait! It probably does exist cause the multiverse is infinite! There might even be some people from Chaos' World who crossed over into one of the other Narutos' world or more.

However, my mood went down.

"Still…" I said with a frown. "Other versions of me...do they have families that love them? Or are they...alone?"

I never really thought about it before, but I truly believe that in the Narutoverse, some Naruto might have parents who are alive and that they have siblings like I had...or...maybe in others, their parents might be dead.

To be honest, I didn't know what to feel about that.

Before I could ponder on that, I suddenly felt pain in my knee as I held it. "OW! Son of a…!" I looked and saw I hit the trolley car which leads to the Chao Garden of the Mystic Ruins.

Wow. I was so into my thoughts I wasn't paying attention.

"Got to pay attention." I mumbled to myself as I entered the trolley car.

The moment I did, the car began to move by itself. Don't ask how, it just does.

"Hmm. I wonder what the other Narutos are doing now." I smiled softly.

Who knows? Maybe they're having the time of their lives just like I'm doing now! Hehe! Good luck out there other versions of me!

* * *

**Ultimate Ninja World**

(Regular POV)

In the Ultimate Ninja Universe, Naruto and Blaze are enjoying each other's company as they explore the Tower that they were in for the Chūnin Exam.

Naruto suddenly stopped walking as his eyes widened slightly in surprise. He looks behind him. "Huh?"

Blaze stopped too and turned to her best friend. "What is it?"

Naruto looks around before turning to Blaze, a confused expression on his face as he scratched his cheek. "I really don't know. I had a feeling that someone just wished me good luck."

Blaze raised a brow at him. She turns around and walks away, shaking her head. "You really are naive."

Naruto flinched comically at her. "No I'm not! It's true!" He ran after her. "I felt it in my heart! Blaze~!"

* * *

**Mega Man Neo World**

Naruto R. Light and his friends were in the house, relaxing on the couch. They came back from doing another D-Rank mission, which was cleaning someone's house and walking their dogs while they were away doing shopping. Right now, Team Mega were tired and they just want to turn in for the day.

Naruto suddenly stood up and looked out the window, getting everyone's attention. "What...?"

"What's up?" Aile asked.

"Is everything okay Naruto?" Celina also asked, looking concerned.

"..." Naruto turns to everyone. He looks out the window again before looking back at them. "Um, I just had a strange feeling that someone wished me good luck."

"Huh?" The girls and robot companions blinked.

"You sure it wasn't your imagination?" Aile asked, raising a brow.

Naruto shook his head and put a hand to his chest. "No...I felt it here. In my heart. Someone out there just wished me good luck and they were happy." He looks out at the window again and smiles, not paying attention to the confused looks everyone gave him. "Whoever you are. Thanks."

* * *

**The Dark World**

Naruto and his daughter were on their way to their destination, the Neo Land of Whirlpools, by flying of course.

However, Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he looked up in the clear blue sky, a confused look on his face.

Yami, noticing her Papa looking up, looks up also. "What're you looking at Papa?" She asked curiously, trying to see what he was looking. There weren't any birds, so what was it?

"..." Naruto didn't saying yet as he continued to look up. He shook his head. "It's nothing." Just now, in his heart, he felt someone calling out to him and wishing him luck. He figured it was Kurama, but he knew it couldn't be him.

No. It was someone he felt...more connected to. But who could that be?

* * *

**Chaos World**

Naruto has just finished playing with the Chao at Mystic Ruins Garden and was now in the Mystic Ruins Jungle, standing on top of the Mystic Temple. His eyes were closed as he listened to the music that was playing in his ears and enjoyed the gentle breeze of the wind hitting his face, while blowing his hair back.

The Mystic Ruins Jungle was once the home of the Knuckles Clan before Perfect Chaos wiped them out.

Now it's just a swampy rainforest maze. To be honest, the only thing that's left of the Knuckles Clan is the shrine itself that lies in the center of this maze.

And the other thing that was in this maze was a small wooden structure. It was the home of that giant purple cat Big and his friend Froggy, the same frog that was possessed by Chaos' tail.

Since Naruto has been living on this island for a long time, he knows his way around the place; from inside to the outside, even all the way to the Sanctuary which is high above Angel Island.

But there is one place that Naruto absolutely hates on this island.

The pyramids of Sandopolis. It wasn't the pyramids that Naruto hated, it was what was _inside_ them.

He went inside and explored the pyramid one day and he saw these glowing white orbs that were floating above his head. He ignored them at first, thinking they were harmless, but then he began to notice that the orbs were beginning to take shape as the lights began to dim.

Once the lights were out, it was then those orbs took form of ghosts and they were flying overhead of him. Naruto, of course, freaked out and tried to attack them when one of them charged at him. But no matter how much he tried, they just respawn a second later. It was then Naruto realize that those odd switches he keeps finding were light switches and they keeping those ghosts at bay. He managed to find one and the ghosts vanished.

As Naruto went tried to leave the pyramid along the way, he saw a capsule of some sort inside the pyramid. What was inside, shocked and horrified Naruto to the core.

Inside it were the Animal friends he had come to know and love, but they were nothing but skeletons. He realized that those ghosts must've been the Animals who were captured and died. Now their spirits haunted the pyramid of Sandopolis.

Not wanting to leave those bodies inside and seeing their spirits are forever trapped inside the pyramid, Naruto grabbed the capsule and escaped, giving them a proper funeral.

Naruto opened his eyes softly as he looked down sadly. "Those poor guys…" He clenched his fist tightly in anger. He couldn't even imagine what those Animals must've been through staying locked up in that capsule.

And there was one person he knew could've been responsible for that. A certain brown mustached man with an egg shaped body flashed in his head, making Naruto growl.

"Dr. Eggman. I hope you're rotting in Hell."

Thanks to Naruto's strong connection with the Master Emerald, it began to show him visions of it's previous world as though it was a movie. The Master Emerald showed Naruto everything that it's been through. From Chaos and Tikal being sealed in it all the way to its era where Sonic and his friends are born.

"Tikal…" Naruto muttered, sitting down as he removed the earbuds and took the iPod C out of his pocket. "You were there with Chaos when he transported Angel Island and brought it here." He looks up at the sky.

Even though Tikal is a spirit and was sealed into the Master Emerald with Chaos, wouldn't that automatically mean that she's technically alive? Then again, Naruto didn't know much about spirits, other than the fact that they're ghosts.

"So...where are you?"

All was silent as Naruto continued to enjoy the nice breeze in the air and continued to stare up at the clouds. He really hopes nothing could interrupt this-

**ROAAAR!**

...moment.

A deadpan expression appeared on Naruto's face. He saw a silhouette of something flying in the sky. And it looked like it has three heads.

The Beast gave another roar before it dived to where Naruto was at. The Beast landed on the ground, making cloud of dirt appear and cover it. The dirt soon vanished to reveal the Beast's appearance.

It's body was based on a very large black dog, but scars covers it's being, some old while others recently. It also has large black bat-like wings. The three heads were demonic looking wolves, with their eyes red and snarls on their faces as they glared at Naruto.

The wolf head on the left also had blood dripping from its mouth...and judging by the human arm it just dropped, the demonic wolves has just finishing killing their prey.

Or multiple prey, as the other two heads had blood dripping as well.

Naruto stared at the human limb with a blank stare on his face before he stared at the Beast. He jumps off the Mystic Temple and landed softly on the ground. He walks up to the Beast, unflinching as it began to growl at him. He stops till he was right in the Beast's faces, the blank look still on his face.

"If you think for one second, that…" Naruto points to the human limb. "Is suppose to scare me then you're wrong. _Dead_ wrong. If anything, you just gave me a good enough reason to **kill you**." His blank look turns into an angry scowl as his eyes turned pupiless green.

The Beast reared back in shock and slight fear as it stared at the human. Because it saw a monster of sorts standing behind him, glaring at it with a fierce snarl present.

"But since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you this one chance. Leave now and don't ever come back here. And never. Eat. Another human. Understand?"

The Beast's expressions turned into anger. Not only for the what human called it but also for the threat. And it didn't take too kindly of being talked to like that. No human dared talk to it like that! It roared in Naruto's face, who only remained still while his hair blew back.

"Fine. You've made your choice." Naruto said just as the roar stopped. "By the way…"

The Beast raised its paw as razor sharp claws sprouted, but Naruto remained unfazed by it as he gave it a comical deadpan stare.

"Your breath stinks."

**SLAM!**

The Beast slammed it's paw down upon Naruto's being, making a feral grin appear on its face because of it's accomplishment. However, the Beast noted that there wasn't any blood. If anything, it didn't feel anything.

The Beast removed it's paw and saw the human vanished. It growled angrily as its three heads looks around for him only to feel something kick the left head off its body. Suddenly, it heard the sound of a something slashing at it's left head and felt an intense amount of pain as it roars echoed throughout the whole jungle along with blood gushing out.

As the Beast cried out, it's missing head rolled on the ground before a foot stopped it. It then kicked the decapitated head into the middle head, bonking it with the right head.

"Hey, stupid dog." A slightly deeper voice called out to it.

The Beast shook its remaining two heads and growled as it turns to roar at Naruto but stopped and looked damned confused. There standing in front of it, with it's arms crossed, is a blue creature that looks like its made out of water. The Beast has never seem a creature like this before and it sniffed before coming to a shocking conclusion.

It was the same human brat from just a few moments ago. The right head began to whimper slightly and was about lower its head before the middle one growled at it angrily and made it seem like it was going to bite it.

Naruto watched the interaction between the heads and shook his head in disappointment. It looks like the right head was the smart and wanted to leave, but the middle one, whom he concluded was the leader, wanted to stay and kill him.

It should've listened to the right head.

"Well? C'mon, you giant fleabag." Naruto spoke, getting the Beast's attention. He heald his hand out and did a 'bring it' motion. "Hope your ready. Cause things are about to get chaotic."

**"ROAAAR!"** The Beast made a mad dash at Naruto, who jumped incredibly high. It glared at the mysterious creature before launching a large crimson fireball at him.

"Hmph." Naruto twisted his body and began to spin really fast, becoming a water torpedo, as he launched himself at the fireball. He instantly went through the fireball, making it evaporate in the air.

The Beast growled from that and was about to launch another one using both of its heads to make an even more powerful one. But before they could, Naruto delivered an axe kicked to the center head, making it crash on the ground. He flips off the center head and knees down in front of it, looking at the middle head with slight amusement.

"That all you got Fido?" Naruto flicked its nose, causing the Beast to growl and soon spread its wings, taking off to the sky.

Naruto, having anticipated that, stretched his arm out and grabbed the Beast's tail and surprisingly held it in place while it continued to try and fly away, all the while not leaving his kneeling position in a comical fashion. He shook his head then slams the Beast back down, breaking its wings in the process to keep it from flying away as it roared in pain.

The Beast quickly rolled over till it was standing up right and launched a fire breath at Naruto from both heads. Naruto counter attacked by launching a torrent of water from his hands. The moment they clashed, steam is seen as they tried to push the other back. However, the water began to push the flames back and soon overpowered it as the water got sent into their mouths.

The Beast tried to cough out the water but couldn't. It then felt a searing pain coming from its body. The Beast roared in pain as water spikes were shot out of his body, even cutting off one of its wings. It fell to the ground instantly as the right head began to whimper uncontrollably while the middle tried to force its body up but couldn't.

The Beast soon saw a liquid puddle of water in front of it before it took shape and Naruto stood in front of it. The right head began to bark hysterically at Naruto while the middle head was barking angrily at Naruto and tried to take a bite of him, which didn't even intimidate him in the slightest.

Naruto stared down at the Beast, looking between its head as they both barked bark/cried at him. He ignores them and walks away, going to the decapitated left head, picking it up and throwing it off the island as it disappeared in the distance.

He stretched his hand to the Beast and grabbed its tail once again, making it stop it's noise. He jumped high in the air, making the Beast howl in alarm. Once he was a pretty good height, he began to spin around.

"Get off my island!" He threw the Beast a great distance off the island before it began to fall, it's roars disappearing and echoing.

A very loud splash was heard, telling Naruto that it fell into the ocean. And that it's probably shark food right now.

Naruto dusted his hands, smiling slightly. "Well, that takes care of that." He flips in the air and dives back down to the Mystic Jungle. He flips once more and lands on the ground, making the grass dance in the air. He picks up the damaged wing and threw it aside, ignoring the loud 'thud' it made.

"They always want to do it the hard don't they?" The demi-god was about to walk off but stopped as he saw his reflection in the river, smiling a little bit. His current form looks exactly like Chaos, except for some _major_ difference.

Unlike Chaos' humanoid form, Naruto's form was more human in detail. He has human features on his face, such as normal yet narrow looking eyes, a nose and a mouth, with his mouth and tongue being lime green. He also has five human fingers in the form of claws.

He's slightly more muscular in this form, judging from the impressive ripped six pack abs on his torso. He also had ears, except the ears in this form are long and pointy. He still has the two fin-like protrusions on the back of his head and sharp flaps along with the bulge on his head, except it was shorter.

The biggest difference of all is that his brain wasn't seen and he wasn't transparent but more opaque.

Naruto gave a soft smile as he stared at the reflection before he returned to his human form. "Hm." He nods to himself before he starts to float. "Time to head back." He instantly vanished in a green light.

Unknown to him, a pink ball of light is seen floating around the area before it left.

* * *

**Altar of the Emeralds**

A green light flashed in front on top of the Master Emerald as Naruto floats down and sits crossed leg on top of it. He looks down from the altar, seeing many Chao down there playing with each other, bringing a smile on his face.

Some of them noticed him and started to fly up towards him. Naruto chuckled as he rubs their heads, making hearts appear above them, before seeing more of them come up.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Naruto greeted them.

"Chao! Chao!" The Chao greeted back.

"Really? That's great! Go ahead and have some fun." The blue haired boy said as the Chao left and went back to doing what they were doing.

He looks around and smirks as he found what he was looking for...his bokken. It was something he made from a log. Of course, since he dropped the kunai he had on a while back, he used his claws to carve it himself. He even put his name on the handle of the bokken.

Naruto held the bokken, smirking happily. He runs to the stairs of the altar and leaps away from the center. He cheered as he flips in the air, bringing the Chao's attention towards him.

As he descends to the ground, he grins as he saw one of the many training dummies he created. He prepared his sword and went in for a downward slash at the dummy, making it shake slightly.

"Aw yeah! You want chaos?" Naruto backed away from the dummy, his grin still present. "You got chaos!" He charged at the dummy swinging his sword wildly his grin turning feral.

Since the demi-god has no formal training, he relied on a style he developed by himself when he first used the bokken, which involved in him holding it with one hand since it was light as a feather, to him at least.

To be honest, the bokken wasn't even meant for training. The bokken was more or less a toy for him play with the others whenever he was a pirate or a knight.

But overtime as he grew, he came to see his toy as a new training weapon.

"Hiya Naruto!" A robotic voice called out happily

"BUUU!?" Naruto jumped in the air slightly as he let go of his bokken, which dropped on something hard and metal.

"Ouch!"

Naruto looks down in surprise and a little bit in annoyance. "**Omochao**. What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that when I'm in the zone?"

Omochao. The little robot Chao, which Naruto discovered a while ago after meeting with Chaos. He is small, has stubby limbs, and a large head with a red two-bladed propeller attached on top of his head and a grey wind-up key on his back. He has a blue body and head with orange, ripple-like eyes.

Omochao floated in the air and shook his head. "Not too do it?"

"Exactly." Naruto said as he picked up the bokken. "Remember what happened last time when I hit you?"

That made Omochao shiver. During one of Naruto's trainings, Omochao had snuck up behind him in order to surprise him, which ended up becoming a bad idea as Naruto accidentally launched him into the air and into Azure Lake.

"Right. Sorry." Omochao apologized.

"It's cool Omo." Naruto smiled at the robot Chao.

To him, Omochao is the greatest friend he could ever ask for. It was him who showed Naruto around the island and who told him about the Wisps. He's also really helpful when it came to telling more about the technology of his world and the Zones on the island.

Omochao would even tell stories about his time in his former homeworld...which wasn't very pleasant at first, due to certain people picking him up, holding him or throwing him away. In turn, Naruto would also tell what he knew about his world.

All in all, the two of them were the best of friends. Even though Omochao would tell him the most obvious of things, much to Naruto's slight annoyance.

While Naruto and Omochao were busy talking to each other, they didn't notice they were being watched by a floating, glowing pink orb. The Orb remained where it was for a moment but it went hiding just as Naruto turned around, a confused look on his face.

"...Huh?"

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Omochao asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Um...nothing. Thought I saw something." Naruto replied. That was weird...he could've sworn he felt someone watching them. He shrugs and smiles happily.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto called out to the Chao, getting their attention. "Since today is another beautiful day, you guys ready to do our song?"

"Chao chao!" The Chao cheered. Some of them took out various instruments with one already playing the guitar.

**[Opening Theme Song: The One (By: Backstreet Boys)]**

_[Naruto]_

_I'll be the one_

The moment the Chao began to play, Naruto started to get into the beat as he began to snap his fingers and move his body. A bright smile appears as he runs up to the altar and jumps on top of the pillar, looking out in the distance.

_I guess you were lost when I met you_

_But still there were tears in your eyes_

_So out of trust and I knew_

_No more than mysteries and lies_

Naruto jumps off the altar and was now running across the bridge, with Omochao quickly following after him, not paying attention to the glowing pink orb that had come out of hiding and was no following him.

_There you were, wild and free_

_Reaching out like you needed me_

_The helping hand to make it right_

_I am holding you all through the night_

Naruto was now in Mushroom Hill as he jumped on a huge mushroom, that launched him in the air. He does a few front flips and held his arms out in a plane formation. He looks next to him and saw some Wisps there waving at him, causing him to wave back at them, before he began to descend to the ground.

He lands on the ground and reached behind his hair, pulling Omochao off him.

_I'll be the one, I'll be the one_

_Who will make all your sorrows undone_

_I'll be the light, I'll be the light_

_When you feel like there's nowhere to run_

Naruto was now walking through the jungle, looking at all of the different Little Critters that were there laughing and playing. When they noticed him, he waved at them, making them cheer as well and jump him, causing the demigod to laugh.

"Hey! Come on guys! That tickles!" Naruto laughs as a small Lion licked his cheek happily.

"Wah! Hey cut it out!" Naruto looked to where Omochao was and saw he was being carried by the Critters.

Naruto laughed at Omochao as he stretched his arm and picks him. He turns to the Critters. "You guys doing okay?"

The small animals all cheered in delight.

The Pink Orb was there watching Naruto as he continued to talk to the little animals. After a couple of seconds, he nods at them while saying goodbye and runs off somewhere. The Orb immediately follows after him.

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his thumb across his nose. He put Omochao on his head before he jumps on a tree branch and began to parkour his way around the jungle.

_There you were, wild and free_

_Reaching out like you needed me_

_Helping hand to make it right_

_I am holding you all through the night_

Naruto and Omochao now found themselves jumping out of the jungle and were sliding down the slope of Marble Garden.

_I'll be the one, I'll be the one_

_Who will make all your sorrows undone_

_I'll be the light, I'll be the light_

_When you feel like there's nowhere to run_

_I'll be the one, I'll be the one_

_Who will make all your sorrows undone_

_I'll be the light, I'll be the light_

_When you feel like there's no where to run_

_I'll be the one_

Naruto and Omochao saw even more Wisps going down the slope with them, each one greeting him or spinning around him while dancing to the song Naruto is singing.

Seeing that he was almost out of slopes, Naruto leaps high in the air, doing a bunch of air tricks. He quickly saw he was about to hit Azure Lake, making him do a final trick before landing gracefully on the surface.

_I'll be the one, I'll be the light_

_Where you can run to make it all right_

_I'll be the light_

_I'll be the one, I'll be the light_

_Where you can run to make it all right_

As Naruto sang he danced on the lake, following the beat of the music. While doing so, a trail of water followed the movement of his arms as though it was dancing with him.

_I'll be the one to hold you_

_And make sure that you'll be all right_

_I'll be the one_

As Naruto finished singing the last verse, he ended it in a pose, which made a splash of water appear behind him, causing the area around him to sparkle and a rainbow to appear.

Hearing loud cheers caused Naruto to turn his head, along with Omochao who was still on his head. They saw every creature on the island there cheering for him on his song, including the Chao who were playing the instruments.

Naruto smiles softly at all of his friends...no. That's not right. After living here for so long, being around them everyday through the good and bad times. They were more than his friends, they were his family. A family that he was grateful to have. A family that he will protect with his life.

As Naruto looked around at his family, waving at them while bowing. He looked away from for a moment and saw a girl looking at him with a soft smile and a blush on her face. He nods at her and turns away before his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Huh?!" Naruto did a comical double-take and turns to where he saw the girl, only to see nothing. He blinks a couple of times and rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Wha-What the chao!?"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

On a far away large island out in the ocean, an attractive young girl is sitting in a meditating pose on the soft green grass, eyes closed and all.

The girl has peace colored skin, though it was slightly tan. Despite being in her early teens, she has a slender, curvaceous yet muscular figure. She has peach-orange waist length hair with golden hair bracelets in it. The tips of her hair also has a lighter shade of orange.

She wore a skin tight dark blue top and matching biker shorts. Over them is a short white tribal dress, with green and red tribal pattern lining. She wore dark blue fingerless gloves, that has three light blue diamond shaped dots on the knuckles area.

On her left wrist, she wore a grey metal bracelet that has a light blue crystalized tear symbol on it, a blue dot in the center of it, surrounded by a gold ring. There were two feathers attached to it, the inner section colored white and the outer blue. On her right wrist, she wore a cobalt-blue bracelet.

She wore a small golden necklace with a blue jewel in it. She had sports tape wrapped around her legs and wore brown open sandals.

As the girl's eyes remained closed, the Pink Orb appeared and entered her body, making her eyes snap open in surprise while a gasp escaped her lips. She took deep breaths before eventually calming down.

"I…I can't believe it." The girl muttered as a bright happy smile appeared on her face. "I finally found them!" She stood up and ran to her village.

Once she entered, all of the villagers greeted her one after the other while she did the same thing.

"Where is she?" She looks around but found the person she was looking for, seeing her dancing on the beach. "Grandmother Sarabi!"

Sarabi is definitely what you would call old, but the way she carries herself shows that she's still got a lot of spunk in her. She has gray wavy hair and minor wrinkles on her face. She wore a red midriff top and a green dress. Her cane is shown lying on the sand.

"Yes Kia?" Sarabi asked, not stopping her dance but she did have one eye open to look at her granddaughter, a smile on her face.

"I found it grandmother!" Kia said happily. "I found Angel Island!"

"Oh?"

"Yes!" Kia continued in excitement. "They were all there! Even him!"

Sarabi's smile begins to widen further as she turned her attention to Kia. "And what shall you do my dear?"

"I…" Kia placed her hands on her chest and looks in the direction of where the island is at. "I want to go there and meet Naruto!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: A great introduction to Naruto's character if I say so myself. Six years he's been living on that island and he knows how to survive. Just to let you guys know, Naruto has done a whole lot more than just protect the island, train and play.

By living in the wild by yourself, you have to live in a primitive lifestyle, meaning making your own house and stuff. And that's the kind of life Naruto lived on Angel Island. Meaning that in the six years he's lived there, he created a whole lot of stuff, not only for himself but for all the creatures living on the island.

Now we come down to my OC Kia. She's the second main character and Naruto's main love interest in the fic. She also has a connection with Tikal, if that pink orb rings any bells to anyone ;) What that connection is will be explained in the next chapter. See you then.

* * *

**Update: **In case you guys noticed, I added in an extra scene at the beginning of the chapter. It was just to show what Naruto was dreaming about. How do you guys like the words that was said by Naruto? I took the words from the songs Light of Hope and Open Your Heart and put them together in a Kingdom Hearts-esque quote. I also fixed in some stuff and added new parts in it


	3. Kia of Twilight Island

**The Chaos Maelstrom **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

**Chaos 2: Enter: Kia of Twilight Island! Tikal's Reincarnate!**

**Chapter Cover:** Kia is standing on a beach, looking up at the sky with a happy grin on her face. Standing behind her was a transparent Tikal, who had her eyes closed and a content smile on her face.

* * *

(? POV)

Hiya everyone! I'm **Kia of Twilight Island**! I'm 13 years old and I live on Twilight Island, a peaceful beautiful island paradise that no one in the outside world knows about. I am also the reincarnation of Tikal the Echidna.

You must be wondering who and what I'm talking about, right?

Duh, of course you do.

It all started the day I was born, breathing in my first air and getting ready to start my life.

However, my time in this world came too short as I...well...I died. My family and the villagers were shocked and confused as they wondered what had happened.

Even though I was born a healthy baby, the greatest doctors in the village had no idea what was wrong with me as they had tried everything they can to bring me back. There was no disease on me or nothing. I just died.

Just before they could officially declare me dead or bury my body, my grandmother told me that a spirit, in the form of a pink ball of light, had suddenly appeared above my lifeless body. Grandmother said the spirit had entered my body, and within seconds, I was brought back to life.

Grandmother quickly ran and alerted everyone of what happened. Hehe, mother once told me that my father wouldn't stop showering me with kisses, which to me was kinda embarrassing even though I was a baby.

That was when my grandmother gave me the name Kia, which means "new beginnings", though father wanted to call me Kiara, which means "bright". Eventually, after being out voted by everyone, my father settled on Kia.

As years passed, I continued to live my life to the fullest. Of course, everyone here called me a "miracle child" because I was given life again thanks to the spirit who saved me. All in all, I've had a normal life.

But when I turned six, that was when everything changed. I started to have dreams. Strange dreams of a clan full of walking talking echidnas! However it was the peace-orange colored echidna girl I've been dreaming about the most. And that girl's name...was Tikal.

I told my family about the dreams and I remembered their reactions. Mother looked stunned and concern, father was worried, and my grandmother looked surprised at first but then was happy.

When we questioned her, she told us, well me specifically, more details of what happened that night the spirit came.

Apparently, before the orb had entered my body, it had taken the form of an echidna girl. I knew it was it Tikal because of the way grandma described her.

I still remember what she said to me after she told us the spirit orb.

* * *

***Flashback***

**Seven Years Ago**

"But grandma, what does it mean?" I asked grandma after she told us the story.

We were currently outside sitting by the fire as we listened to my grandma giving us more details of what happened that night I came back to life.

"The echidna girl you saw...I know that it's Tikal." I continued, looking down at the fire. "But...why do I keep dreaming about her?"

"Yes mother." Papa said, rubbing my back softly. "Is everything okay with Kia?"

We all looked at grandma and saw she still had that happy smile on her face.

"Kia will be just fine." Grandma said, bringing much relief to my parents as they sighed. She turns to me, a proud look on her face. "Now child, the dreams that you've been having aren't really dreams. Those are memories, Tikal's memories to be exact."

"Tikal's...memories?" I asked curiously as Grandma nodded.

"But why is Kia having these memories?" Mama asked grandma, hugging me close to her. "What does it mean?"

"It means that Kia is getting ready to meet her destiny." Grandma answered.

I blinked at that. "My...destiny?" My parents and I looked at each other in confusion. What was she talking about? What destiny?

"Yes Kia. Tell me...what do you know about reincarnation?"

"Reincar-" Papa was about to say before I interrupted him.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" I raised my hand in excitement. "Reincarnation is the rebirth of a soul in a new body!"

"That's right!" Grandma clapped her hands. "Now think about it; Kia died as a newborn but then Tikal, the Spirit Orb I saw that night, came here to Kia and entered her body, bringing her back to life. Now years later, today, Kia starts to dream about Tikal's memories. What does all of that tell you?"

I blinked and turned to my parents only to tilt my head to the side as I saw the looks on their faces. Mama seems shocked and surprise while Papa looked shocked, confused and in disbelief. But why? Why did they have these reactions?

"Mother...what are you…?" Papa tried to ask but he couldn't.

"Sarabi, are you saying...that Kia is…?" Mama also tried to ask, looking at me with an awestruck expression.

"Yes, I am." Grandma picked up some dust from her skirt pocket. "All of the signs proves it…" She blows the dust into the fire, making it glow a beautiful pink.

I gasped in awe as pink smoke from the fire started to circle around me. I looked at Grandma and saw her smiling before turning her attention back to the fire. I looked towards it as well and didn't pay attention to the smoke that was starting to form behind me.

I looked back at Grandma and saw her smiling at me. But she also seems to be staring at something behind me. I didn't even realize it then, but that smoke from before, took the shape of Tikal which is what grandma was staring at.

"Kia, you are Tikal's reincarnate."

That statement made us all gasp in shock. I'm...I'm Tikal's reincarnate?!

***Flashback Ends***

* * *

I know. I know.

Mind. Blown!

I couldn't believe it that day, but I was also excited. I knew I wasn't going weird or crazy about having those dreams. Those were just my memories from a previous life!

My mother was more accepting and even supported to help me through it if anything about me changes. But my father? Well...he didn't believe it. Or matter of fact, he just didn't want to believe it.

Us women didn't pay him no mind. After all, most men didn't want to believe in the unknown. After that confession, grandma gave me a journal, to write about the dreams and make sure not to leave anything out.

But it wasn't just the dreams I've been having. I somehow also gained powers as well! I learned of this after I accidentally summon a bolt of thunder in my sleep after seeing Tikal doing it in my dreams.

Father was there too when he saw me do it, making him believe what grandmother said.

Grandma herself said that since I'm Tikal's reincarnate, that means I'm starting to inherit all of her powers and abilities.

As time continued to pass, I've been having more and more dreams of Tikal's past while at the same time I've been learning more about her history in her previous world; from her past all the way to how she came to our world.

As I wrote about them in my journal, I just couldn't help but feel sorry for Tikal. All she ever wanted was for everyone to live in peace, just as her grandmother wanted until her death. But then her father...her power hungry father, wanted to rule everything by trying to conquer the neighboring countries in a series of war.

But one day, she visited the Altar of the Emeralds, where she met the Chao along with Chaos, and they became very dear friends of hers. Overtime she learned that her father planned to strike the Altar. He and the Clan murdered the Chao and shoved Tikal out of the way, knocking her out in the process.

And then Chaos comes, using the negative chaos energy of the Chaos Emeralds, and killed all members of the Knuckles Clan, including Tikal's Father, going on an endless rampage to destroy the world. To prevent that from happening, Tikal had sealed Chaos and herself inside the Master Emerald.

4,000 years later, in Tikal's world, the Master Emerald was shattered by a scientist named Dr. Eggman, releasing Chaos, so he can use him to take over the world, and unknowingly Tikal. Thankfully, Tikal aided a blue hedgehog, who's name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and his allies. After Chaos was calmed thanks to Super Sonic, Tikal left with him to live in peace.

After that…I saw it. The end of Tikal's world.

I was seven years old by then when I saw that memory. Yeah pretty crazy. A whole year of dreaming about Tikal's life. However, I wasn't prepare for what happened after that memory.

* * *

***Flashback***

(Regular POV)

After watching the destruction of Tikal's world, Kia now found herself in an empty pink space. She looks around frantically, wanting to know where she was at.

"Hey! What's going on?! Where am I now?"

"It's okay." An older girl's voice said in soft manner, but in Kia's ears, it sounded familiar. "You are in a place where we can finally meet."

"That voice…" Kia whispered as she slowly turns around. She looks up and saw a pink orb coming towards her from above.

In a flash of light, the orb had vanished and in its place stood-

"Tikal?"

Tikal has orange-fur with cobalt eyes, physically about 14-years old at the time of her demise. She wore a tank top-like garment which revealed her midriff and the traditional tribal dress with beige, green, and red triangular patterns. She wore a golden necklace and tiara-like band atop her forehead, both of which were decorated with a blue jewel in the center. Her white gloves were adorned with thick, cobalt-blue bracelets around her wrists, and she wore white-strappy sandals. Her dreadlocks were also wrapped with similar white bandages

"Hello Kia." Tikal smiled warmly.

"Tikal!" Kia said happily. "I can't believe it! You're here!" She was about to run to her but stopped when she noticed Tikal's body wasn't physical to touch. "Your body…it's…"

"I know." Tikal smiled sadly as she looked down at her hands. "It means that my time here is almost up."

Kia's eyes widened. "But...but that's not...I...I still have so many questions!" Tikal looked back up at Kia. "Like, what happened to Chaos? What happened to Angel Island with the Chao and the Animals? What will happen to you?!"

Tikal blinked before she smiled. "That's what I came here to tell you about." She turns and looks up. "You see, back in my world, a terrible war arose when a new power was discovered by Dr. Eggman. This power was known as the Phantom Ruby."

"Phantom...Ruby?" Kia asked, tilting her head.

"Yes." Tikal turns to Kia, a serious frown on her face. "The Phantom Ruby's exact powers are based on virtual reality control. It takes control of people's visual and depth perception to feed false information to the brain creating a new reality for them. This includes empowering and altering beings or creating illusory places and entities that are impossible to tell if they are real or not."

Kia gasped from this as it made her take a step back. A ruby that has a power based on virtual reality and was able to do something like that. She honestly was in awe at such power actually existing in Tikal's World but it also frightened her to know that it controls her mind thinking that whatever is there is actually there but not at the same time. That could only mean that if she hurt herself or...die in that reality, she die for real.

"Dr. Eggman used the Phantom Ruby's power and conquered 99% of my world." Tikal continued. "The other 1% were still fighting against Dr. Eggman's forces in a Resistance group led by Knuckles the Echidna."

"The last guardian of the Master Emerald." Kia replied as Tikal nodded.

"That's right. Thanks to the effort of Sonic and the Resistance, they managed to defeat Eggman and the Phantom Ruby vanished. That's how things were supposed to go." Tikal looks down once more. "However, something happened. Due to the backlash of using the Phantom Ruby within 6 months, it's power spiraled out of control, turning the moon red and creating portals that brought forth many monsters from places unknown. These monsters were called...Phantoms. The Resistance fought bravely against them, but one by one they all fell, including the core Resistance members."

"And after that…" Kia looked down sadly. "The Chao, Wisps and Animals...the surviving species gathered up on Angel Island, and together with Chaos you two used the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds to leave your world as it got destroyed."

"Yes." Tikal nodded sadly.

"But what about Chaos?! There's a chance that-"

"It's okay." Tikal told Kia, making her blink. "If anything, **he** is meeting Chaos the same way we are right now."

"He?" Kia asked. "What are you talking about? Who met Chaos?"

"There is a boy Kia." Tikal replied. "A boy that shares a special connection with Chaos, just like you and I. In fact, it was thanks to him that we came to this world. It's thanks to him...that I met you. He's probably on Angel Island looking after the emeralds and our little friends."

"He is?!" Kia asked happily. She couldn't believe it! There's a boy that's like her out there who met Chaos and he's already on the island?! "Do you know where it is?! Angel Island I mean."

"I'm sorry." Tikal shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know where Angel Island is."

"Oh…" Kia said sadly.

"But don't worry." Tikal smiled in reassurance. "Someday, whenever you're in trouble, he will come to you. And when he does, promise me that you'll always be there for him. He needs you in this world just like how Chaos needed me in my previous world."

Kia stared at Tikal before she nods her head, a determined smile on her face despite the tears that were starting to gather. "Of...of course I will! Now that I know he's out there, I want to meet him!"

A soft smile appeared on Tikal's face. She walks up to Kia and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Thank you Kia."

"Tikal?" Kia asked but then gasped as a pink aura starts to appear around Tikal. "No! Please! Don't...don't go yet!" She choked out a sob as tears started to fall. She quickly pulled Tikal into a hug. "I don't want you to leave!"

_"It's okay Kia."_ Kia heard Tikal spoke in her head. _"Please don't be sad. I'm happy. I'm happy because I got the chance to finally meet you before I go. I'm happy because...Chaos and I, we knew we could leave the future of the island in your hands. Together, you and him will do amazing things for your world. And don't ever forget...I will always be with you, no matter what."_

Kia sobs increased as Tikal slowly began to turn into multiple small pink lights, starting from her feet, making her hug the echidna princess closer. "At least...at least tell me the boy's name."

_"Of course. His name is…"_

The pink lights that were Tikal entered Kia's body as said girl closed her eyes. She opens them back up, only this time they were glowing pink.

"_Naruto…_"

***Flashback Ends***

* * *

(Kia's POV)

And that was the last time I saw her. Six long years since I saw Tikal and I haven't dreamt about her memories. But that doesn't mean I dream of going to Angel Island and meeting Naruto one day.

After meeting my previous incarnate, I started to inherit more and more of her spiritual powers as the years passed by, including her ability to turn into her spirit form. Though with me, instead of my body actually turning into the orb, the orb itself leaves behind my body.

Since grandmother was good with all things spiritual, she trained me with my newfound powers, while at the same time, father has been training me in various forms of combat.

At the same time, I still couldn't stop thinking about Naruto.

I mean I did see him the other day and it was amazing when he fought that monster, even more so when turned into a form very similar to Chaos! I seriously can't wait to meet him! I have so many things I want to tell him and more! But like Tikal said, in time, he'll come to me.

But what exactly does that mean? Thinking about it now, I don't know why but I get a strange feeling that Naruto would be coming here sooner than I think.

And that something bad might happen to my peaceful island home. I just hope I'm wrong.

* * *

(Regular POV)

Kia was at her secret garden, eyes closed and a calm expression on her face. She could hear everything. The waterfalls, the wind blowing and rustling the leaves, the birds chirping. She could hear it all.

However, a lone water drop separated itself from the waterfall. In a slow motion like manner, the water drop fell to the lake, all the while Kia remained where she was on her spot. The water drop hit the lake, creating a soft, almost quiet, splash.

That little splash was enough for Kia to snap her eyes open into a sharp narrow gaze, seeing that she was surrounded by a bunch of bandits and pirates. They gave out battle cries as they charged at her.

Kia smirked before she flipped a bandit that was ahead of everyone, over her shoulder and into those behind her. She dodged the slashing sword of a pirate before kneeing him in the stomach then palming him in the chin.

She blocked an incoming punch from a bandit before ducking to avoid a roundhouse kick by one of the pirates behind her, kicking the bandit in the process.

Kia smirked before she kicked the pirate in the groin, making him squeal like a girl while making the others flinch and hold their private areas. Kia then grabbed the pirate's sword and kicked him across the face, making him release his hold on his weapon.

Kia stared at the sword before doing some moves with it. She stared at the remaining bandits and pirates with a smirk, making them break out in cold sweat. She brought her hand up as her bracelet begins to glow. Soon blue markings starts to appear on her body.

"Come on."

"YAAAH!" The pirates and bandits charged at Kia again but they soon stopped seeing that she vanish. They looked behind them and saw Kia was there in a stance, the glow on her bracelet vanishing.

"Game over." Kia said. The pirates and bandits were cut to pieces as they dropped to the floor. Their appearance starts to flicker before the pirates and bandits revealed themselves to be robots.

Kia took a deep breath and releases it, smiling happily now. "That was fun! Augmented Reality Training: Offline." The robots vanished in purple lights, causing her to look at the orbs that were the cause of their appearance.

"Now that that's taken care of, time to head out." Kia said as she left her secret place and was now running through the jungle, on her way to the village.

She jumped from tree to tree before swinging on a large tree branch, flipping in the air and landing safely on her feet. Seeing the village was nearby, just across the small bridge above the river, she decided to walk.

Twilight Island is truly a paradise. The island itself is large and it's surrounded by jungles, palm trees and beaches among others. The only village of the island had several houses, stone-made huts and even some buildings. Twilight Island is also the only island in the world to have advanced technology.

As Kia entered the village and look around, she saw many of the villagers were out and about doing various things with smiles on their faces. Some of the villagers were talking on their cell phones, on their laptops or just sitting down watching TV. There were also others leaving out of stores with bags in their hands or eating at a restaurant or even walking their pets.

Hearing laughter, Kia stops and smiles happily as she saw children playing at the park. The children saw her and they waved at her. She giggles and waved back at them before continuing on her way.

She was walking towards a large hut and she could smell the food that's being cooked, making her sigh heavenly. She recognized that delicious aroma anywhere. It's one of her favorite dishes.

"Mama! I'm home!" Kia called out as she enters the hut, going through the living.

"Ah, hello Kia." Kia's mother, Nala, smiled at seeing her daughter.

Nala looked like an older version of Kia. Her auburn orange hair was cut short, going past her shoulders but was held by a golden bracelet. She wore a red tank top and an orange tribal dress. Like Kia, she has cobalt eyes as well.

"So, how was your training?" Nala asked curiously.

"It was good!" Kia said, looking at her hands. "It's like...every time I train, I feel like I keep discovering more spiritual abilities. Abilities that I think Tikal probably doesn't have."

"Good." Nala nodded, going back to cooking. "It just shows that you may be surpassing Tikal."

"You really think so?" Kia asked.

"Of course." Nala smiled. "You may have inherited Tikal's spiritual powers, but over the years as I watched you grow, you keep getting stronger. Even going as far as to go past your limit."

"Yes." Kia looked down, a smile on her face. "I want to be ready for when I meet Naruto. After all, I promised Tikal that I would be there for him."

Nala looked surprised at her daughter before she smiled. It was no secret that everyone knew about her daughter's story of how she met Tikal, her past incarnate, in her dreams after seeing the last of her memory.

After meeting her, Kia would always go out somewhere to train in her powers in order to find the location of Angel Island. Not only that, she even asked her father to help her train in hand-to-hand combat, which brought a surprise from both parents face while her mother-in law Sarabi was smiling proudly at her.

As she watched her beloved daughter grow into a beautiful young woman, she knew it was going to be a matter of time before she leaves Twilight Island and begin her journey to find Angel Island and that boy Naruto.

She still remembers how excited she was yesterday after she told her and her grandmother that she found them. It honestly looked like she was going to burst in joy and that she was going to leave at any moment.

And it hurts. It hurts that her baby girl will be leaving soon to find Angel Island. But she's growing up, and her Kia isn't going to be a baby forever, no matter how much she wished it.

"Hey what's that?" Kia asked, hearing cheering coming from outside and interrupting Nala's thoughts.

"Hmm...sounds like your father is home." Nala smiled.

"Ah!?" Kia smiled happily. "Papa!" She stood up and instantly ran out the house.

"Oh! Kia! Dinner will be ready for an hour!" Nala called out.

"Okay!" Kia yelled.

The chief of Twilight Island, Kwan, is getting off the boats and into the sandy beach, with many men getting out as well, them being reunited with their families. Kwan's a large muscular man with tattoos on his body. He wore a necklace made of seashells and a red loincloth. He has wavy brown hair tied into a mini ponytail and a beard.

"Father!"

"Huh? Puh!" Kwan gasped in surprise before he fell on his back. He suddenly began to laugh as he looked down and saw his daughter hugging him. "Hello Kia."

"Welcome back, father!" Kia said happily, looking up at him before she got off him. "How was your trip?"

"Oh ho ho! It was fine. A little crazy, but still fine." Kwan replied happily.

"That's great!" Kia nodded. "Mom said that dinner will be ready within an hour, so you're right on time."

Kwan sighed happily. "I swear, I feel like your mother might have powers like you sometimes." He looks at his daughter. "So tell me, has anything happen while I was away?"

Kia looked around playfully. "Well..."

"Hey! Kia!"

Kia and Kwan turned their heads, seeing one of Kia's best friends, waving to them. She has black hair tied up into a side ponytail. She also wore a similar tribal outfit.

"Hiya Zera!" Kia looked to her father. "Sorry, I'll tell you later. But you'll be excited!" She ran to her best friend.

"Okay, have fun!" Kwan waved to his only child. He began to wonder what it is his daughter wanted to tell and why he would be excited. He shrugged his shoulders. She did say she'll tell him later.

"So, had fun with your training?" Zera asked.

"Yup. Just got finished." Kia told her.

"Great! Maybe now we can hang out!" Zera said happily before she pouted. "The others are out doing their own thing and they couldn't come along. Talk about party poopers huh?"

Kia giggles at that. "I guess. So what do you want to do?"

Zera looked thoughtful. "Hmm, well you want to go the island next door? We still gotta explore that place we found the other day."

"That place?" Kia blinked before she gasped in realization. "Oh yeah! You told me you guys found a place that has something to do with the Ancients."

Everyone here on the island knows about the legend of the **Ancients**.

Legends say that the Ancients had come from an alternate reality after it was said that one of their own betrayed them for their own selfish needs. Once the Ancients were done sealing the traitor, some of them had crossover into this world and settled here on this unknown island.

The Ancients were a good natured and noble race who strived for peace and the greater good. They were devoted to peacefully controlling the world's resources and would willingly sacrifice their most precious and vital relics to protect the earth from villains seeking to abuse them.

The Ancients were also highly developed people in terms of technological prowess as they were the ones who created the machine that transported them here. Despite being such an advanced civilization, Ancients deeply respected the natural world, having lived in perfect harmony with nature despite their advanced technology.

The first Chief, who, along with many others, were survivors from an attack that destroyed their home and traveled to locate one. They soon discovered Twilight Island, along with the Ancients.

After listening to their story, while placing them under an undetected lie detector, the Ancients allowed them to stay on Twilight Island. Together they shared each other knowledge about their worlds and created the village.

But as the centuries passed and Twilight Island continued to evolve, the Ancients soon became extinct, but their skills, history and knowledge were passed down thanks to the villagers and the chief keeping their legend alive.

And who was the first chief you may ask? His name was Mufasa and he is also Kia's ancestor. And since her father is currently the chief, that means she will be chief one day, meaning she's...kind of a princess.

"...you forgot didn't you?" Zera deadpanned making Kia smile sheepishly as she bonked her head and stuck her tongue out.

"Sorry. I was just so excited to find Angel Island and I-"

"Wait, you found it?!" Zera asked in surprise, getting into Kia's face and making her step back. "Like, you actually found it?!"

"Y-Yeah…?"

Zera's eyes gleamed. "Well?! Give me the details! What did you see?!" She always loved to hear stories about Angel Island after hearing Kia having those dreams...or memories of her previous life.

"Well..." Kia put her arms behind her head, looking up as she remembered what she saw yesterday. "Angel Island, it was as beautiful as I saw in Tikal's memories. I saw the Animals and Wisps playing, the Chao in their Gardens having fun, the Altar of the Emeralds. And...I saw him."

Zera gasped in awe. "You mean...Chaos? You saw Chaos?!"

"Um, sort of." Kia admitted but then flinched in shock as Zera screamed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! You actually saw Chaos!"

"Um, actually Zera..." Kia said, getting her best friend's attention. "It's true that I saw Chaos but it wasn't _actually_ Chaos."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Zera asked, raising a brow in confusion. What was she talking about?

"Do you remember years ago, when I told you I met Tikal?" Zera nodded. "Before she left, she told me about a boy. A boy who has a special connection to Chaos. I saw that same boy on Angel Island fighting against a monster." Zera gasped from that. "He transformed into a form that resembles Chaos, but slightly different, and he won."

"Wait wait wait!" Zera stopped her, making Kia look at her. "Are you saying that Chaos, the Chaos, the same Water Spirit, the Guardian God/God of Destruction, from your dreams is in fact a boy in our age group?"

"Um, yes." Kia blinked.

Zera gained a glint in her eyes as she stared at her best friend, a sly look on her face. "Is he...cute?"

Kia blushed from that and she tried to hide it by fake coughing in her fist. "Cute? Oh, um, I guess so. No I mean, he is very handsome. No wait! I-I mean he was okay, even though he had the face of a prince."

By now Kia was starting to become a stuttering mess as her face keeps getting brighter and brighter as she kept thinking about Naruto. His beautiful long blue hair, his feminine-like handsome face, his incredibly nice toned body and his fun-loving caring personality towards the creatures on the island. Adding to the fact that he can also sing is a nice little bonus.

Zera slyly smirked at her best friend's reaction, which only seemed to get darker as steam is rising out of her head.

"Well, judging from you reaction, I can honestly say that Chaos Boy is pretty hot!" Zera said happily as she imagines what the mysterious boy might look like while Kia glared at her. "Oh~! Now you got me wanting to meet him!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Kia muttered as she turns and walks away, faster than normal. "Now let's go and find this secret location you were talking about."

Zera got out of her daydreaming and saw her best friend walking away. She ran after her. "Hey wait a second! What's this boy's name?"

"I'm not telling!" Kia said as she starts to run ahead.

"I want to know his name! Kia~! Come on!" Zera chased after her with a pout on her face as Kia laughed at her.

While this was happening, hidden in the shadows, a figure in a black hooded cloak stepped out and watched them go. Their face was hidden by the shadows but their mouth wasn't and it showed that they looked surprised.

"Chaos? A God?"

Now that sounds interesting. The figure stepped back and vanished within the shadows, intent to learn more of this Chaos creature by following the two girls.

* * *

"This is it?" Kia asked, tilting her head to the side.

She and Zera were currently staring at a hidden small cave entrance.

Right now, the two were away from the main island and were on one of the smaller islands, where the older kids would often play.

But this smaller island holds many mysteries, especially when it concerns the Ancients, and that's why Zera and the gang were surprised when they discovered a cave that no one hasn't seen or noticed.

"This is it." Zera said as she rubbed her hands together in an evil manner. "Our journey through the Secret Passage begins."

"You seem excited." Kia deadpanned at her friend's odd behavior.

"Of course I am!" Zera exclaimed as a fiery aura appeared around her. "This will be the most awesome adventure we have ever been on! Who knows what secrets this Secret Passage might hold! Which is why we must check it out!"

Kia sweat dropped as she saw the fiery aura erupt further while she continued to talk. She laughed sheepishly. Zera is just so adventurous that it's contagious. But then again, she's been like this ever since they were kids.

"HEY!"

"Huh?" Kia and Zera both looked back and saw their friends running up to them.

"Roku! Kion! Anna!"

Roku is a slim well muscled older teen. He has red wavy shoulder-length hair and grey eyes. He wore an orange tribal shirt with matching colored shorts.

Kion is slightly younger, being the little brother of the group. He has short jet black hair and blue eyes. He was shirtless, showing his slim figure, and he wore red tribal pants.

Anna is the third female of the group. She has blue hair, tied into a long braided ponytail. She wore a simple red and orange dress with sunflower designs on them.

They each wore the same bracelet as Kia and Zera though they were in different patterns and colors.

"Everyone's here!" Zera exclaimed. "I thought you guys said you were busy today?"

"We were." Roku smiles cheekily. "But when the men came back, we were off the hook."

"Plus, we knew you would try to get Kia on board and explore the Secret Place together without us." Kion continued.

"Which I might add was a dirty trick Zera." Anna pouted. "We know how excited you are to go and explore the unknown, but the least you could do is wait for us."

"R-Right…" Zera scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"Well, you guys are here now." Kia spoke up. "So let's start exploring."

"YEAH!" Zera cheered, fist bumping the air. "Zera's Explorers is officially a go! Let's do this!" She ran and entered the small cave.

"We told you not to call us that!" Everyone yelled, small veins hovering above their heads. They look at each other and laughed a little bit before following their friend.

They entered the small cave one after the other, the boys obviously first,until Kia was the last one. Once she entered, she saw everyone's back towards her. She looks up and saw that they were starting at what looked like a door of some sort.

The door was decorated with designs and had a blue jewel in the center.

"Whoa…" Kia said in awe.

"Yeah. Whoa." Zera agreed before clapping her hands. "Well! Let's check it out!" She ran up to the door and tried to push it open. "It won't budge!"

"Come on, let's help her out." Roku said as the others nodded and they tried to push the door open as well, though they were struggling.

While they were doing that, Zera was looking at the door, a hand under her chin as she tries to figure out how to open the door.

"Hmm…" Zera saw something that caught her attention. "Hm?" She turns and walks to it.

"Come on!" Kion grit his teeth.

"Open!" Kia struggled.

"Maybe...there's a password?" Anna suggested.

"Like what? Open sesame?" Roku asked sarcastically.

The moment those words were said, the jewel started to glow brightly, making everyone look on in surprise. Then the doors starts to open automatically, making everyone, except Zera, fall back comically.

"It worked?!" They yelled.

"Nope!" Everyone turns to Zera and saw she was holding a lever, a happy smile on her face. "I found a switch!"

"A switch?!" That made everyone fall back harder than before.

Everyone stood up and looks inside the room, seeing that it led to a tomb

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zera went inside the tomb first while everyone else stayed to look at the switch and the door.

"...I honestly thought that worked." Roku said, a deadpan expression on his face. The others nodded and went in to explore the tomb.

"Hm?" Kia stopped and looked back for a moment. Just now, she could've sworn she felt like something was watching her. Seeing that there was nothing, she shrugged and went down. "I wonder what Naruto is doing on Angel Island?"

Unknown to her, the figure from before appeared, standing in front of the door, eyes narrowed in the dark of their hood.

Naruto? And this Angel Island that girl was talking about earlier with her friend. Is this Naruto the same boy she was talking about before? The one with that special connection with the God Chaos?

"Let's find out." The figure spoke in a boy's voice as he stepped down the stairs.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Angel Island: Lost World**

Deep inside the center ruins of the Lost World, Naruto is sitting on the floor, staring up at the mural of **Perfect Chaos** destroying the entire Knuckles Clan, a dazed look on his face.

Naruto would often come to this place, mostly to pay his respects to Chaos, or to just sit there and look at the mural, seemingly lost in thoughts. No, the right words is...is because this is the only image of Chaos, even though he's in his Perfect form.

"It's funny." Naruto said softly as he moved his hand to touch the Chaos Star pendant. "No matter how much I look at this mural…that sea monster." He looks down at his hand as water begins to appear from his open palm, taking shape of a miniature Perfect Chaos. "I can't believe that's you Chaos."

The little Perfect Chaos gave out a cute roar before it vanished into a splash.

Naruto smiled bitterly, looking up at the mural, a sad look in his eyes. "Guess that's what happens when one uses the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds huh?"

It always made Naruto curious about something. From what Chaos' showed him in his memories, all of the forms the Water God took on were from using the negative Chaos Energy. He never once saw any positive forms he took.

So then...if Chaos used positive Chaos Energy, what would all of his forms look like? What would Perfect Chaos' true form look like? Would it still look like as in the mural and from what Naruto saw in the memories? Or...would it be different?

Matter of fact...what would Naruto himself look like if he absorbed the Chaos Emeralds?

In the past, Naruto wanted to try and see it for himself what he would like. But he didn't do it. Because deep down, he would never use the Chaos Emeralds for his own simple curiosity, especially knowing how powerful and dangerous they are. So if anything, he would use the emeralds in case he's dealing with a very powerful threat that could no doubt destroy the world. Hell, maybe even the universe.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that." Naruto said, standing up and stretching his limbs. "But then again, nothing world threatening hasn't popped out yet." He turns and walks away. "So I highly doubt that I would need to use the emeralds."

However, something in his gut told him wrong.

It told him...something horrible was going to happen. And whatever it was...it was gonna happen soon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes! Kia's introduction is finished! As stated about Kia, yes, I made her into Tikal's reincarnation.

How?

Remember Tikal sacrificed herself to seal Chaos and herself inside the Master Emerald. In other words, Tikal became a spirit and gained spiritual powers. So of course when they got sent to Naruto's World, they became separated and sent into different eras of Naruto's history like how the Phantom Ruby did with Classic Sonic.

Now I want you guys to think of Kia and Tikal as if they were Kagome and Kikyo from Inuyasha. Kia may have Tikal's spirit but at the same time she's not Tikal. She may have a little bit of Tikal's traits, but other than that, Kia is her own person. She will also have her own unique spiritual powers as well.

Now for the Ancients.

I know you guys have a lot of questions on why I brought the Ancients, the same Ancients from the Sonic Boom Universe, into this fic. The reason is because we never really got into detail yet on what happened to them after they sealed Lyric away. That idea came to me and I used that story to make it so the Ancients traveled into the Naruto universe.

In regards to which era the Ancients appeared in, it's during the Sage of Six Paths' era.

And as you can guess, a lot of things can happen during that time. Like, what is it that Kia and her friends will discover down in that secret lab? Why does Naruto and Kia believe that something terrible will happen soon?

Who is this mysterious stranger that's following Kia and her friends down to the lab?

Well, you guys are gonna find out in the next chapter as a lot of secrets will be revealed! Read and review!


	4. Birth of the Chaos Warriors

**The Chaos Maelstrom **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

**Chaos 3: The Dark Secret Revealed. The Shadows of the Water Spirit!**

**Chapter Cover:** In a white empty space, Naruto is looking up at the readers. His shadow, in the shape of Chaos Zero, was split into six silhouette with one having a demonic expression. A Hooded Figure stood behind Naruto, where the demonic shadow is at, looking back at him over his shoulder.

* * *

**Twilight Island: The Secret Labyrinth**

"Okay! I think we might be getting close to the center!" Zera said happily.

"You said that 25 minutes ago!" Everyone yelled tiredly as they dragged themselves across the floor.

"...This time for sure!" Zera added, still smiling happily.

Everyone else just groaned in annoyance.

The "Zera Explorers" have just got finished going over through all of the deadly traps inside the ruins, along with going through multiple platforms. To be honest, the ruins was like a maze. They didn't know where they were going or what they were searching for.

But they did know one thing; whatever was in this ruins, the Ancients did not want people to find, if those deadly traps proved anything.

It was all the more reason for the group to see what it was that was hidden in this ancient ruin.

"Let's face it. We're lost!" Kia exclaimed.

"Do you even know where we're going Zera?" Kion asked tiredly.

"Of course I do! We just got to follow the path!" Zera said, making everyone groan.

"That's not telling us anything." Anna frowned.

"Will you guys relax?" Zera asked, looking back at everyone with a light on her face. "We're this close to the treasure! I can feel it in my very bones!"

"Sure you can." Roku sent a deadpan expression at her.

Kia was gonna say something but suddenly stopped. Kion noticed this and stopped as well.

"What's wrong Kia?" He asked as everyone stopped and turned to their miracle friend. They blinked at what they saw.

Kia's face right now showed fear and nervousness. "Guys...there's...there's something straight ahead of us." Everyone looked surprised.

"What? There's something here?" Zera asked, looking forward. "Dead ahead?"

"What is it Kia?" Anna asked, concern for her friend.

"I...I don't know what it is...but there's more of them. I can sense darkness and anger inside them." Kia's response once again surprised everyone and it made them a little nervous.

"Are they coming towards us?" Roku asked, a serious tone fit for a leader.

Kia shook her head. "It's like...it's like they're frozen solid."

Everyone looked towards one another in worriedness. They know that their friend's spiritual powers are on the spot, after all, they have seen it for themselves.

"C'mon. Let's go." Zera said, walking forward before Kion stopped.

"Hold up Zera. Didn't you hear what Kia said? There's something down there and whatever it is isn't alone." The youngest of the group told her.

"He's right." Anna said, looking around nervously. "Maybe we should head back while we can."

"Hold on." Kia said, getting everyone's attention once again. "I still wanna go."

"But Kia-!" Roku was about to say.

"I know what I said." Kia said calmly. "But I also want to know what it is that's down here and what's causing all of these feelings." She walked forward, taking the lead this time. "I have to know what's up ahead."

The group watched Kia go while they looked at each other uncertainty.

"You heard her! Let's go people!" Zera told everyone as she ran forward to catch up with Kia with the others following close behind her.

As the group caught up with Kia, they began to see a bright light at the end of the passage. Once they got close to the light, they saw it was a door with a glowing another blue jewel in it. They stopped and examined it.

"It's behind this door." Kia trembles. They were here now. Whatever it was the Ancients wanted to lock away, they were behind this door.

If she was honest with herself, Kia felt nervous and a little scared. This was the first time in her life that she felt like this before. After all, Twilight Island has been in peace for years now since its founding. But to think that there was...something else down here, underneath their noses for so long, fills her with dread at what was in that room.

Plus, there was more of them. Each of them feeling the same thing as the other. Anger and rage. But the most powerful feeling she felt from one of them most of all, was hatred. She never felt such intense emotion before in her life.

But what scared Kia most, is that it was similar to Chaos the day he let his fury consumed him and almost destroyed his world if not for Tikal. And this was something even greater than Chaos' fury.

It was part of her supernatural abilities after all. She can see the aura of everything. Be it people, animals or even objects, so she can tell what their feeling or not. The aura can also tell her if they're dangerous or good.

And right now, who or whatever is behind this door, are dangerous. Very **dangerous**.

"Kia?" Zera asked, breaking her friend out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Kia nodded, turning to look everyone, who looked worried or concerned. She gave a small smile at them. "Sorry." She turns to the door. "Let's go."

She put both hands on the door, and with all her might, pushed it open. As she did, a bright light erupted from the room, making everyone cover their eyes.

The light slowly died down as everyone uncovered their eyes. Once they did, their eyes widen.

"Whoa~" They said at the same time as they walked inside and looked around.

From the looks of it, they were inside a secret laboratory. The lab itself looked ancient yet still highly advanced. There were machines everywhere, a lab table, a large computer, just about anything you would find in a lab.

While everyone was looking around, Kia was looking for where she sensed the feelings and discovered that there was a hidden room in the lab. She went inside the room and noted that it was dark.

"Awesome! A hidden lab!" Zera said in excitement as stars appeared around her. She had comically transformed into a chibi and was appearing all over the place touching things.

"Wow! Who would've thought that the Ancients had a lab hidden on this island?" Anna asked in awe.

"Why would they hide something like this?" Kion asked, looking at the various tools on.

"From the looks of it, I think they were working on something." Roku said, a curious look on his face. "But what?"

They all heard a shocked gasp from nearby along with the sound of shattered glass.

"Kia!" They ran to where they heard her and saw the lights were on in a room. They entered and saw Kia standing in the middle of the room, her back turned to them.

"Kia! What's wrong?!" Zera asked, running to her best friend. She was next to her in an instant. She was gonna ask her again but stopped when she saw the shocked expression on Kia's face.

"It...it can't be…" Kia muttered, staring up at what was in front of her.

Everyone looked up and what they saw made their eyes widen. There were six glass tubes in front of them. But it was what was inside of them that made Kia and everyone else looked shocked.

There were creatures children have never seen before, except for Kia as those creatures look _very familiar_ to her. Each of those creatures look the same, but they look like they were composed of different elements; fire, ice, wind, darkness, lightning and earth.

"T-Those creatures…" Kia said nervously, trying to wrap her mind around this. "They're...Chaos!?" Her statement shocked the children.

"Chaos?" Zera asked in disbelief and confusion. "These guys are Chaos? I thought he was a water spirit and that there was only one of him!"

"He _is_ a water spirit and there's only _one_ Chaos." Kia told her. "But it's them! They're the ones who were giving off those dark feelings I've been sensing. Especially the black one!"

Everyone looked shocked as they stared at Kia before looking back up at the creatures in front of them. Kia herself looked at each and everyone of the Chaos look-alikes before setting her sights on the darkness one.

It was the one that had the strongest negative feelings out of the others. Plus, the way it looked made chills run down her spine. It kinda seems to give off vibes that it was the leader of these Chaos clones.

_"The way they look...they look like the Chaos I saw in Tikal's memories."_ Kia thought to herself. That's one of the most obvious things she noticed about these clones. They all look like the original Chaos from Tikal's memories and not like the form Naruto took the other day.

Just what was going on?

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Zera called out, staring up at a computer screen. She looks at the keyboard and cracked her fingers. "Let's see what's up with these things." She pressed a few buttons just as everyone came to her and watched her do her thing.

After pressing one last button, the computer screen turned on, making Zera step back from it, as everyone looked up at it.

Then a video suddenly appeared. There was someone wearing a brown cloak with a hood covering their face. Judging from the long grey beard, they could guess that it was an old man. But that gray beard came from a visible muzzle.

"No. Way." Roku said in shock.

"Oh my gosh…" Anna whispered in surprise. "That old man has a muzzle?"

"Is that who I think it is…?" Kion asked.

"It is!" Zera said happily.

"One of the Ancients." Kia said, wide eyed.

"To anyone who find this hidden chamber, I commend you on entering this far and going through all those traps." The old Ancient said before his voice took on a sad tone. "But, I also hope and pray that everyone on the island are still alive in whatever era it is."

That caught the children's attention.

"You must be wondering what I am talking about?" The Ancient asked as though he heard their thoughts. "I am talking about the biggest mistake I have made in all my years of living in this world."

"I don't like this." Kia whispered to herself, a dreaded feeling entering her stomach.

"Many years ago, we, the Ancients, had detected an unknown inter-dimensional energy anomaly. What this means is that the anomaly came from another dimension and we pinpointed its location. Three of my comrades and I went to this location by aircraft and discovered the anomaly. It was an island, floating in the skies above."

That caught Kia's attention as she blinks in surprise and slight shock.

"A floating island?" Kion asked, tilting his head.

"Hey, that sounds like…" Anna trailed off, looking at Kia, who nodded.

It was Angel Island. So Angel Island appeared when the Ancients were still around? That must've been a centuries ago!

"After we landed on the Floating Island, we followed the energy source of the anomaly and found ourselves at an altar. The altar had a giant green emerald! And the energy it gave off was even more powerful than the Chaos Crystals back in our world! It wasn't just the large emerald we saw, there were also smaller emeralds floating on top of the destroyed pillars surrounding the altar itself! They each gave off the same energy reading as the giant emerald."

Kion paused the video real quick and turns to Kia. "You know what he's talking about?" He asked curiously, getting everyone's attention.

Kia nodded. "The Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds are seven mystical emeralds that holds great and unimaginable power. With just one of them, they transform your thoughts into power. But when all seven is gathered, a miracle will happen."

"What about the Master Emerald?" Roku asked, looking wide eyed at the new information just as everyone else was.

"Think of it as...a parent to the Chaos Emeralds. The Master Emerald contains special powers that neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, meaning it can amplify their power or shut them down." Kia explained much to everyone's amazement. "However only those from Tikal's clan are able to harness the Master Emerald's full potential."

"And since you're Tikal's reincarnate…" Zera trailed off, her eyes slowly widening. "That means…"

"Yeah." Kia nodded once more as she pushed the play button. It meant that she herself has the power to control the Master Emerald.

"As we studied the giant emerald, we saw these small floating creatures watching us from afar. We believe that they were the inhabitants of the Floating Island. However, as we tried to communicate with them to ask them some questions, we were suddenly attacked by some...some water creature that came out of the giant emerald."

Everyone gasped. He was talking about Chaos!

"The creature didn't kill us, but instead simply 'kicked' us out of it's sacred place. After that encounter, we sent word of what happened to our comrades on Twilight Island and they were just as surprised as we were. They had given us a choice to whether we can stay or head back to Twilight Island. But I didn't want to leave. I was determined to learn more of the Floating Island, those emeralds and that water creature. So, with a unanimous decision made, my team decided to stay."

"Whoa. So the Ancients stayed at Angel Island?" Zera asked in an excited. "How cool is-?!" She was stopped by Kia, who put her hand on her mouth.

"Shh, he's still going." She told her best friend as all her attention was focused on the video playing. She has to hear this.

"As we stayed on the Floating Island, we visited many of its location to learn more about its history. We even discovered some new creatures as well but they spoke another language. So far we were stuck with nothing. But then we found a temple in the middle of a rainforest. It was there that we found the answers that we were seeking. As we explored the temple, we have learned that it held so much history about the Floating Island. Or should I say, Angel Island. But nothing could prepare us for when saw the mural of the water deity that attacked us. The mural...of Chaos."

The video suddenly began to glitch as it showed said mural before it stopped.

"It stopped!?" The children yelled out, Kia being the loudest of the group.

"No! No! No! Don't you dare glitch on us now!" Kia angrily told the computer as she kicked it before suddenly slamming her fist on the keyboard.

Fortunately, by doing so, the video resumed.

"After learning about the island's history, we went to the altar once more to confront Chaos, to let it know that we came in peace. Thankfully, Chaos didn't attack us when it came out of the Master Emerald. However, the moment it did, we had noticed that it was trying to keep it's form composed before going back inside the Master Emerald. Thanks to the Chao Communicator that we invented, we had asked the Chao in the area what was wrong with Chaos and we had learned something that was heartbreaking." The old man explained, looking down sadly. "It was dying."

The children all gasped from that stunned revelation, especially Kia, since she had no idea about that.

"We talked with the Chao to find out what happened and we learned that the world that they came from has been destroyed. Due to the amount of Chaos Energy needed to transport Angel Island to this world, Chaos had used both the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds to initiate an ability called Chaos Control. But because Chaos itself is a liquid based lifeform made of said energy, it had also used its own energy as well. In other words, if Chaos were to leave the Master Emerald, it would die as it needs chaos energy to sustain it's form."

Kia gasped from that little detail. She had no idea that Chaos also used his own chaos energy to transport Angel Island into this world.

"Chaos…"

"Once the Chao have told us everything we needed to know and more, we began to ask ourselves more and more questions. Why did Angel Island come here? What was so special about this world that it would be here of all places? Was it because of the shinobi that exists in this world and their chakra or something else? Thankfully, the Chao answered our questions, and told us that Chaos was waiting for someone. He was waiting...for a **boy**."

The children looked confused while Zera and Kia looked wide eyed.

"Huh?" Roku and Kion blinked.

"Chaos was waiting for a boy?" Anna asked. She looks up thoughtfully. "I wonder who it is."

"A boy…" Zera trailed off before looking at Kia with excitement in her eyes. "Hey Kia, that sounds like…"

"Naruto." Kia finished, looking wide eyed. "He's talking about Naruto!"

The others looked at them before looking at each other in confusion. "Naruto?"

"As we were about to send word about this to Twilight Island, the Chao told us the boy hasn't been born yet but he will be in the future and the Master Emerald will bring him to Angel Island when the time comes. I believe that Chaos intends to pass its powers onto this boy, making him become the next guardian of Angel Island. Or to be more precise, turn him into a Demigod, a human with the powers of a god."

"Hm!" Kia smiled and nodded her head. It's true. Naruto and Chaos did meet each other and now Naruto inherited Chaos' powers, just like how she inherited Tikal's powers.

The video begins to glitch once more but it was clearly obvious that it was skipping some stuff.

"I don't know how long it will be for Chaos to meet this child or when this child will be born, but I feared for Chaos' incoming demise, because without Chaos then the emeralds would be in danger by the. So I devised a plan, a plan to create a clone of Chaos."

Kia's eyes were narrowed as she spared a glance at the clones. So the Ancients _did_ create them. But that's just crazy!

"However, in order for it to be successful I needed Chaos' co-operation in order to acquire it's unique data structure. When we returned to the pillar, Chaos came out of the emerald and was going to attack again, but thankfully we were prepared this time."

The children looked at each other with raised brows. Prepared how?

"I had a portable stasis pod prepared which we caught Chaos in. I took Chaos back to the ship where I will gather its data. While I was doing that, my comrades rebuilt the Altar of the Emeralds and the bridge that leads to it."

The screen changed to show what the altar looked like in the past before it changed to show its current state, much to the children's, except for Kia, surprise and awe.

"Awesome!" Zera exclaimed.

"I'll say. It certainly looks better than before." Roku nods in agreement.

Kia nodded as well. Truth be told, she was surprised to honestly see the altar the way it was. She expected to see an old and destroyed altar like she saw in Tikal's memories, not a new and improved altar. This altar looks exactly like the one from Tikal's era, except this one was more...high tech.

The screen changed to show the Old Ancient again.

"After I was finished examining Chaos and taking some of its' essence, I released it. It immediately went back to the Master Emerald. Once my comrades were finished with what they were doing, we returned to Twilight Island to begin our project; **Project: Reflection**."

"Project: Reflection?" Zera asked, raising a brow at the name before giggling. "Never thought the Ancients would come up with such cheesy names."

"Hmm-hmm." The group had to agree with that.

"Once we returned to Twilight Island, we immediately went to our lab and got to work on Project: Reflection. With all of the data on Chaos, its' essence and unique energy gathered, along with our advanced science and technology we were close to achieving our goal. However..."

The video began to show various clips of the Ancients getting to work on making Chaos' clone using its essence, only for them to run wild. The clips showed the Ancients experimenting on Chaos' essence.

Kia and her friends flinched slightly watching as one of Chaos' essences basically slaps an Ancient across the face, making it fly back. Kia herself couldn't believe that the Ancients forced Chaos into a pod and stole its essence just to try to make a clone.

Plus with the way they were experimenting on them, it made Kia think that Chaos might've been in pain too as he probably felt what was happening to them.

"Though I'll admit we did have a few drawbacks from time to time and we were going to cancel it. But then I remembered something...Chaos was once a Chao before long exposure to the Master Emerald mutated it bring forth the water god. If that was possible then I've been going about it the wrong way! Instead of trying to create a clone of Chaos, I could create a whole new Chaos!"

"Create a new Chaos?" Roku asked, raising a brow.

"What does that mean Kia?" Anna asked.

"..."

Anna blinks at not getting a response. "Kia?" She turns around only for her eyes to widen as she saw Kia grow pale and saw her clench and unclench her fists.

_"Chaos was a Chao...mutated by the Master Emerald?"_ Kia asked herself before her eyes widen in horror. "No...please tell me they didn't…!"

"With that in mind, I quickly got on my ship and raced back to Angel Island." The Ancient continued. "As soon as I made it, I went to the Chao Colony in the Mystic Ruins. I gathered about five Chao Eggs and was going to leave until I saw something that caught my eye. It was a normal Chao by itself but it was being covered in a blue cocoon. I realized then that the Chao was going to evolve! I brought the cocoon with me."

The video glitched as the Ancients voice became glitched and distorted. While that happen all the children complained but Kia went stiff as she felt her heart kept beating her chest, eyes filled with fear.

"Please...don't tell me they actually did it." Kia whispered as she began to tremble. She began to have flashbacks of seeing the Chao from Tikal's memories and how sweet, adorable and innocent they were in those memories before the Knuckles Clan's attack on the altar.

If she found out that those Ancients actually pulled that kind of stunt….

The video went back to the old Ancient, this time showing a picture of a two-tone normal Dark Chao sleeping inside the pod.

It have a dark red-brown skin color with magenta and violet tips on their hands and feet. Also, instead of a small mark at the center of their bellies, there is a light pink mark in the shape of a crescent the top of their chests, similar to Knuckles.

The Dark Chao also have a spike ball hovering above it's head.

"It was a success! A complete success! After the Dark Chao was born, we placed it inside the stasis pod where it immediately fell asleep upon its birth. We then filled the pod up with energy from the Master Emerald which we mixed in with Chaos' own water-like energy. Much to our amazement, the Dark Chao absorbed the energy and it began to mutate!"

The video changed again, this time showing the energy filled pod that was being absorbed into the Chao with the Ancients watching in awe as it started to mutate.

The children's eyes went wide in shock as they saw the stasis pod open up and purple feet stepping out. The Dark Chao fully stepped out of the pod, revealing it's form.

"Oh my God…" Kia whispered staring at the former Dark Chao. She couldn't _believe_ what she was seeing.

They actually did it! Those..._monsters_ experimented on that Chao and actually turned it into a...a...a Chaos!

The mutated Dark Chao looked to be around Chaos' height and looked exactly the same as it did in it's previous form However unlike Chaos, it's eyes were a pupil-less blue and it still had the red crescent moon on it's chest. It didn't even look like a liquid based lifeform like Chaos, though it's hands were transparent.

"Oh, snap." Zera said, wide eyed.

"That's awesome." Kion said, staring at the dark red Chaos in awe.

"They made another Chaos!" Anna exclaimed.

"Project: Reflection was a complete success! The Chao had turned into a Chaos! We had never felt such happiness before but I was the most happiness of all, because now Angel Island will have a new protector once Chaos was gone. We decided to give it a name and called him...**Order**." The Ancient explained.

"Order…" Kia said, letting the name escapes her lips.

Order and Chaos. That oddly sounds familiar. What was that old saying again? Oh yeah. From chaos, comes order.

Order being stable and predictable while chaos on the other hand is unpredictable. You can't have one without the other as they must exist at the same time no matter what world you live in. That is the concept that has always existed.

_"That's probably why they gave him his name."_ Kia thought with a sweat drop. Zera was right about the Ancients. They really do come up with such cheesy names. But wait a sec...what happened to those Chao eggs the Ancient took.

"As time passed, we tested Order. Thanks to mixing Chaos' water-like energy with the Master Emerald's, he had the same abilities as Chaos along with the same loving personality if not a little rough around the edges. We knew this because we took Order out to the village. Everyone loved Order and in return Order loved them very much." The old man's happy tone suddenly turned to grave. "But that all ended one day when one of the villagers, an old woman who study dark magic, became fearful of Order, calling him a demon. The old woman threw something at Order, a container that had some black potion inside it. When the container hit Order...he had changed."

Everyone gasped in shock from that. They immediately knew that that was not a good sign. The video changed to show the event taking place. The children watched as the old woman pointed at Order and was yelling at him, no doubt saying awful stuff while everyone else looked on in shock at the woman while others glared at her.

Despite being on screen, Kia could see the sad and hurtful look in Order's eyes, which made her tear up inside. The woman then threw the bottle and it slammed onto Order's whole body. Order grips his head as he unknowingly absorbed the black liquid. A black pillar erupted around him, covering his whole body from view.

The pillar then vanished, showing a much different Order. He was completely pitch black, with the tips of his hands, feet, tail and protrusions turned completely crimson red along with his crest, which seems to have gotten bigger. His eyes also turned crimson as well.

"After the woman threw that potion, Order's form had completely changed. He was now pitch black, as if to show he had fallen to darkness and his powers were _greatly_ enhanced to the point where I would say he _surpassed_ Chaos Zero."

Kia gulps nervously as she began to sweat. Chaos was already powerful as he was in his Zero form. So to hear that Order, a _Dark_ Chaos, became even more powerful than Chaos Zero because of that potion did not sit well with her. The others felt the same way.

"Order killed the old woman that turned him into what he was. Everyone else became fearful of Order for what he did, with some even agreeing with what the old woman said about him. It...it became worse as when Order tried to approach them in a calmly fashion, one of the scared warriors started to attack him with the rest of the villagers following his lead. It was after that, Order started his assault on Twilight Island."

The children's eyes widened in shock and horror. They just couldn't believe what they were hearing, with the girls covering their mouths in horror.

Kia looked towards Order, with tears in her eyes. "Order…" She couldn't even _imagine_ the kind of pain he felt that day when it happened. It also made her realize that he and Chaos were definitely alike.

Both of them were once peaceful creatures with warm and gentle hearts, only to end up getting corrupted and consumed by their own negative emotions to become rage-filled monsters fueled by their immeasurable anger for obvious different reasoning.

For Chaos, it was the attack on the altar and what the Knuckles Clan did to his loved ones. For Order, it was his betrayal by the very people he had loved with all his heart.

However, whereas Chaos was turned back to good thanks to the positive energy of Super Sonic, Order was still filled with such intensed and powerful negative emotions that made her want to cry for him.

"The village warriors tried their best to take Order down but he was too much for them to handle. I, however, was prepared in case something like this were to happen to Order, so I made a back-up plan. They're called...**Chaos Warriors**."

The caught everyone's attention including Kia, who wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Chaos...Warriors?" Kion repeated.

"So that's what those things are called." Roku said, looking at them.

"Some time after Order was made, I completely forgot about the five Chao Egg I brought with me. They were hatched and were running around the lab while we were testing out Order." The Ancient explained.

"What!? Oh no…" Kia said, eyes widened in alarmed as everyone else did the same.

"Since the five Chao were left unattended, they destroyed the canister which held Chaos' essence inside it and the other which held large amounts of chaos energy. The essence had split itself and completely covered the Chao, while at the same time the chaos energy had leaked all around the room. The Chao had absorbed the access energy, causing them to mutate and become Chaos themselves!"

"SAY WHAT!?" The children yelled in comical shock. Kia just looked wide eyed at the screen before turning to the Chaos clones.

Before the Ancient could speak, the video glitched for a couple seconds before it returned to normal.

"I've given them each a personal weapon along with some special armors that was filled with chaos energy from the Chaos Emeralds to help increase their powers. The armor themselves were based on the design of an ancient race of androids called **Gizoid**. The Gizoids hail from Chaos' world, where they were created by a highly advanced group called the **Nocturnus Clan**, who were at war with the Knuckles' Clan on Angel Island but was banished to a dimension known as the **Twilight Cage**." The Ancient explained the little detail.

"Nocturnus Clan?" Everyone, aside from Kia, asked.

"The Twilight Cage?" Kia raised a brow.

"Ever heard of it Kia?" Anna asked only to receive a shake of the head.

"First time I have heard of it." Kia admitted. She knew about the Nocturnus Clan but all she knew was that they disappeared one day. Not even Tikal knew what happened to them.

"I've sent the Chaos Warriors after Order and together they were able to stop him from taking anymore lives. Just as we were about to bring him to the lab, Order had done something to the Chaos Warriors."

That made everyone else all tensed up.

"Order had launched a powerful attack that hit the Chaos Warriors at the same time, destroying their armor and leaking out the chaos energy that was stored in it. Somehow, someway Order had...enhanced and mutated the Chaos Warriors by giving them his negative energies and corrupting them. The Chaos Warriors, Chaos' essence, had turned into different elements!"

The children all gasped in shock as the Ancient continued further.

"Just like how Order became darkness, each Chaos Warrior became the following elements: Fire, ice, lightning, wind and earth. It then became apparent that Order had become the new official leader of the Chaos Warriors."

"Oh man…" Kion whispered.

"After the Chaos Warriors became corrupted by Order, it became an all out war on Twilight Island. They destroyed nearly all the things that we created and slaughtered everyone, from men, women and even young children. Even some of my fellow Ancients fell to those creatures as well."

The boys clenched their fists tightly in anguish and bowed their heads in sorrow for those who were lost. The girls, Zera and Anna, meanwhile had tears falling from their eyes as they hugged each other in comfort. Kia was trembling as she covered her mouth in horror.

"I had to do some-no, anything to stop the Chaos Warriors from destroying the island and killing everyone on it, otherwise they would leave and no doubt try to go Angel Island to get the emeralds and more than likely kill Chaos. Thankfully, a miracle had appeared before us."

"A miracle?" The children asked.

"**Hagoromo Otsutsuki,** the Sage of Six Paths' youngest son **Asura Ōtsutsuki**, had appeared and fought the Chaos Warriors by himself." The Ancient revealed, much to the children's shock.

"Whoa! Hold up!" Zera exclaimed, pausing the video. "The Sage of Six Paths, the _father_ of all shinobi, one of his children was here?!"

"That's amazing!" Anna said, an awestruck expression.

"Yeah! Who would've thought the son of a legendary figure would come here?" Kion asked.

"But why was he here?" Roku asked, a suspicious look on his face. What exactly was the child of the Sage of Six Paths doing here back then?

"Let's find out." Kia said as she played the video once again.

"I believe Asura was brought here because he sensed what was happening and came here to stop it. As he fought the Chaos Warriors, I remembered Chaos' weakness which the Chaos Warriors shared along with Order. It was the brain, or better yet the head. Telling the Sage's son this, he used the weakness and defeated the Chaos Warriors while I trapped them in the portable containment units I had."

"Way to go old man." Zera said, impressed by this old man's guts which was shared by everyone.

"As for Order...he tried to escape but thankfully he was caught by Asura. While that happened, I managed to suck the chaos energy out of him, leaving him in a state similar to Chaos. And like Chaos himself, he will need someone to pass his powers onto as well, otherwise he'll die too. In all honesty, I truly hope that Order does die before that happen. After all, the Knuckles Clan once called Chaos the God of Destruction after what he done to them…well, Order has earned that title."

Kia agreed with the old man. If anyone were to find out about Order and the powers he have, the world will no doubt be in danger.

"After I put Order in the containment tube, I sealed him and the Chaos Warriors inside this room. I gave the Chaos Warriors new names in addition to their power; **Agni the Fire Chaos**, **Frost the Ice Chaos**, **Zenon the Thunder Chaos**, **Gaia the Earth Chaos** and finally, **Vayu the Wind Chaos**." The old man sighed heavily but softly.

"After thanking Asura for rescuing us, the two of us talked, mainly me explaining to him what had happened on this island. Once I was finished explaining, he told me his reason for coming here. Just as I thought, he sensed a disturbance and followed it to our hidden island! Not only that we learned that both the Sage of Six Paths and his son were at..."

The video soon began to glitch again, making the screen become static. The children all groaned as they knew the video was skipping some stuff and were curious about what he was going to say. With an annoyed look on her face, Kia then karate chopped the keyboard, making it return to normal.

"That day still haunts me along with my regret of starting this project. The people of Twilight Island, my comrades, they all died because of me. Because of my fear that Chaos will die soon without getting the chance to meet this boy the Chao was talking about and because the emeralds would be in danger. If I had just left things the way they were none of this would've happened." The old man said sadly. "After we buried those who perished in the attack, we wiped away everyone's memories of that horrifying day."

"They what?!" The children's eyes widen in shock and anger.

"Wiped away everyone's memories?!" Roku asked in anger. "How could they do something like that? Why would they do that?"

"I know what we did was wrong and selfish, but we couldn't let everyone on Twilight Island remember that day. Otherwise, the moment they meet the original Chaos or the boy whom he passed its powers to, they will hate him for my mistakes and I didn't want that. A few days later, the chief and some of the villagers came back from a trip they went to. When asked what had happened, we told everyone that we were attacked by monsters and they murdered nearly everyone. Eventually, after months of mourning for those we lost, everything went back to normal. Nobody knew what happened that day except for us."

The old man had tears fall from his eyes. He tried to wipe them away but more just fell.

"I send this message to the people of Twilight Island and to Chaos, I am so terribly sorry for what I've done to you. To all of you. To Chaos' successor, if you are watching this right now, I must tell you this about the Chaos Warriors…"

The group of friends leaned closer to hear what he had to say.

"Even though the Islanders were able to hit their weak spots, it wasn't enough for them to be beaten by ordinary people. Remember...they are Chaos' essence, meaning they are a part of _you_. As I said before about Order, he wasn't made by using Chaos' essence, but he is still connected to it as we used its energy to give him powers similar to it. You must stop them at all costs or your world will be doomed."

The video starts to glitch once more.

"Please...right this wrong that I have brought to this world."

The video glitched a couple of more times before it powered down. The children all stared at the computer, eyes widen in shock and fear. They slowly turned to Order and the Chaos Warriors, all the while shaking and trembling.

"G-Guys…?" Kion asked nervously, stepping back away from tube.

"We gotta go." Kia whispered, stepping back. "We have to leave _now_!"

"I second that!" Zera raised her hands, stepping back as well.

"M-M-Me too." Anna stuttered.

Roku glared at Order and the Chaos Warriors. "Listen up." He said in a steel voice which is fit for a leader. "We cannot tell anybody about this. Otherwise this will cause a panic. Does everybody agree?"

Everyone nodded. They sure as hell don't want that to happen soon.

"Let's go. I saw an elevator in the other room. We can use it to get outta here." Roku quickly walked away, leaving the room, along with everyone else.

Kia stopped and looked at the glass tubes for a moment with a frown on her face. But then she turns to Order, giving him a sad look but then trembled as she felt as though he was glaring at her.

"I have to go back to Angel Island and get Naruto. He _needs_ to come here and fast!" She runs to join the others and entered the elevator.

Unknown to the children, someone else was in the room with them the whole time, watching the video and listening to their conversation.

Walking out of the shadows, the figure in the black coat came out. He looked at the computer screen before turning to the glass tubes. He walked up to the tubes and stood in front of Order.

If his face was shown, an awestruck look would be seen.

"Order. The God of Destruction…" The boy said. He touched the glass tube as words echoed in his head.

_"On a faraway island, there is a god. A god the likes of which this world has never seen before. You and that god will meet each other, for destiny has plans for you, along with another; He who controls the water. Believe me, I know because I can, like, see into the future."_

"What do ya know? That crazy guy in the black coat was right after all." The boy said to himself. He pushed a button on the tube as hissing noises was heard. The boy stepped back as the tube opens.

Order's eyes glowed an erie crimson red as he glared at the boy, who remained where he was. Order jumped from the tube and stretched his limbs out to the boy's face, only for it to stop, making the boy stare at the three finger palm blankly.

"Morning."

Order's arm fell down to the floor while it fell on its knees and kept its other arm in place. The arm returned to its normal position and was on all fours. The Shadow Chaos heard the boy walking up to him, making him glare up at him.

"Looks like the old animal was right. You are weakened, just like Chaos." The boy said as Order's glare intensified. "What? Don't like being compared to Chaos? Well it's understandable, after all he's the real deal and you're just a rip off."

Order, having enough of hearing this boy, tried to stand up and attack him but couldn't as he fell back. He just couldn't keep his form the way he wants it to. All because of that damn human and his creator!

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your 'big brother' was in the same state as you're in now." That caught Order's attention. "He's been waiting on a kid to pass his powers onto. And from what I heard it's already happened. In other words, Chaos no longer exists."

Order glared at the boy. He couldn't sense any lies coming from his lips. The boy spoke the truth, and it made Order clench his fists tightly before he punched the floor, making a dent, only to see that his form is starting to act up.

"You have been frozen for a long time. The ones who locked you and your…'siblings' away are dead. Also, without being inside the Master Emerald like Chaos has, you don't have enough energy to hold your form." The boy continued. "Like Chaos, you need to pass your powers onto someone as well otherwise you'll cease to exist. And that person? Well, he's standing right in front of you."

He got Order's attention. What was this child going on about?

"Listen, I want power. The power I need to kill my enemies. To kill the bastards who took everything I love and hold dear away from me!" The boy's eyes widened before he fell to his knees and put his hand to his mouth.

Order's eyes widened in surprise as the boy got into a coughing fit. They widened further as he saw blood leaking from the boy's hand. What was wrong with this human child? Was he sick?

The boy took deep ragged breaths as he tried to control his breathing. Once he was calm enough, he looked down at his bloodied trembling hands. "But...as I am now...I'm weak!" He clenched his fist tightly.

"..." Order looked absolutely curious at the similar state the boy was in. He didn't know why...but he was feeling a certain fondness for the human child. And that fondness was continuing to increase by the second.

"You and Chaos...are a lot alike. You both started off as a small creature but got mutated and became _gods_. But there's a difference between you two." The boy continued as Order paid close attention to him. "Chaos is a Guardian God and you are a God of Destruction, both sides of the same coin. I want revenge. You want revenge, and that makes _us_ more alike. It's almost like we share a...connection. Like Chaos and this Naruto kid."

Order's eyes widened. So _that_ was this strange feeling he had. He was starting to feel a connection...a _bond_ to this child. But that was impossible! He could never form a bond with humans again! Not after how _they_ betrayed him and tried to _destroy_ him! Humans were complete scumbags.

But for some reason...this boy was special. Special enough to have him begin to form a bond with humans. Is this...what Chaos felt with his child?

"Well, Order?" The boy asked, getting the Dark Chaos' attention. He reached his hand out towards Order. "What do you say?"

Order looked at the hand then back to the boy, staring into his crimson eyes. It was true. He did want revenge. He got his revenge on that witch who turned him this way, he wants revenge on the people who betrayed him, revenge on the Ancients for sealing him and his 'siblings' away. And most of all, he wants revenge on Chaos for not bothering to come and save him.

But like the boy said, the Ancients are dead along with his..._**big brother**_. No...Chaos wasn't gone. He still lived on...in that boy that he's been waiting for. Meaning that there is still a chance! But he doesn't have much time left, he can feel his life draining him the longer he waits.

Order reached out to the boy and grabbed his hand. The moment they touched a bright dark red glow erupted from their connected hands before it erupted.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

**With Kia's Group**

"AAAHHH!" Kia gasped loudly as she suddenly fell forward on the boat she was riding in with her friends, holding onto her head. "AH! AHHH!"

"KIA!" Her friends cried out as they ran to her.

"Kia! Kia! What's wrong?!" Zera asked, grabbing her friend's shoulder.

"The darkness…!" Kia said in pain as she gripped her head tighter. "So much...terrible darkness!" She looks back at the neighboring island with wide scared eyes. "No...please no!"

A dark red pillar erupted from within the hidden temple and shot out towards the sky, making the wind become stronger as it also created stronger waves that pushed the boats further.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on?!" Roku asked, holding on tightly to the boat.

"Um, I think you mean; What the hell is THAT?!" Zera asked, pointing at the purple pillar only to notice the clouds darken.

"I don't know!" Anna exclaimed.

"Kia, what's going on!?" Kion asked.

"It's...it's Order!" Kia yelled over the roar of the waves.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Angel Island: Altar of the Emeralds**

_[Naruto]_

_I won't give up, no I won't give in_

_Till I reach the end_

_And then I'll start again_

_Though I'm on the lead_

_I wanna try everything_

_I wanna try even though I could fail_

Back on Angel Island, Naruto lies down at the altar, enjoying the nice sun and cool wind while singing a song and listening to his iPod-C. The Chao that were nearby heard him singing and they were dancing or singing with him.

Naruto always did have an amazing singing voice. It was obvious that he became inspired to sing after listening to the music from Chaos' world. He would often sing to some newborn Chao, Animals or Wisps.

He even sang to himself sometimes, usually when he's at the mural of Perfect Chaos or at Azure Lake, but there were also times when he would sing because he just loves it so much after doing it for so long.

Before Naruto could sing the next words, he felt a tingling sensation in his whole being.

"Hm?" Naruto's left eye twitched before he opened it up slightly.

But suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he felt a spike of pain he never felt before. He screams loudly as he clenched his chest.

"What is...this?!" Naruto asked weakly as he tries to stand up only to fall down and grit his teeth. What was this...this pain he was feeling inside?

And it wasn't just the pain either. He was also sensing negative chaos energy, and it was extremely powerful! It was coming from somewhere far away!

Once the pain disappeared, the demigod stood up from his spot, taking out his earbuds and looked at the direction of where the negative energy was coming from. A shocked look came on his face. From here, he can see a dark red and black pillar of light in a far distance, along with some dark clouds starting to form.

"What the?" Naruto asked himself as his stared wide eyed at the pillar of negative energy, trying so very hard to wrap his head around it.

How the hell is there negative chaos energy in this world and from one so far away from his island? It was impossible! He's the only one in this world who has the power to control chaos energy!

The Master Emerald starts to glow, interrupting Naruto's thoughts as he turns to it.

Looking at it, the Master Emerald projected an image, letting Naruto see the source of where that light was coming from. On a small island just away from a bigger island.

"So that's where it's coming from." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Chao!"

Naruto looks away and saw a couple of Chao staring at the pillar of light, scared expression on their faces. The Animals themselves also looked worried too as they hid behind him, making Naruto frown for a moment.

Naruto heard gibberish coming next to him. He looks and saw a White Wisp looking at him while pointing at the purple light, a worried look on its face. He looks up and saw some Wisps, all of them looking scared or worried.

"Naruto!" Naruto turns his head, seeing Omochao flying to him and wailing his arms up and down comically as he flew around. "Do you see that?! That bright light? What is it? Where is it coming-?!"

Naruto covered Omochao's mouth, staring flatly at him in a comical manner. "Yes Omo, I see the light. I don't know what that light is and that it's coming from an island."

Omochao frantically shook his arms up and down once more though his mouth was still covered by Naruto's hand. Naruto looks at him and then down below at the others. Whatever that light is, it's really spooking everyone out, especially the Chao, judging from their frantic cries of confusion and disbelief.

"Everyone!" Naruto called out, loud enough to get everyone's attention. He smiled in reassurance at them. "Don't worry, I'll find out what that light is."

They looked at one another before turning to Naruto, who transformed into his Chaos form.

"I'll see you later okay?"

Naruto didn't wait for a reply as he jumped on the Master Emerald. He looks at the Chaos Emeralds that were on the pillars, wondering if he should take them or not.

He wasn't dealing with an ordinary monster. He knows that that light was caused by someone. And from what he's sensing, they're powerful. Maybe powerful than him judging from the negative energy he's sensing.

_"I'll take them with me if it comes down to it."_ Naruto nods to himself. He starts to feel the positive energy from the Master Emerald flow through him just as the emeralds left their pillars and entered his being, all the while his eyes glowed a cyan hue.

Like a rocket, he jumped high into the sky and got ready to do the technique that Shadow did during the Black Arms Invasion. He knows it'll only last a few moments and he hasn't really mastered it all that well, but it will definitely be worth it.

"**Chaos Control**!"

At breakneck speed, Naruto flew off across the sky, making a loud boom be heard, leaving Angel Island behind.

It was then Naruto realized that this will be the first time he ever left Angel Island to go anywhere. He will be going out there, into the wide open world that's below him. Honestly, he would've been excited to leave the island and to go on an adventure, but this matter was serious.

Once he ran out of positive chaos energy, Naruto does a flip in the air before landing in the ocean, creating a large splash. But that wasn't enough as he was now surfing across the ocean at high speed, still thinking about the negative energy.

_"This negative energy. It feels similar to mine after I met Chaos that night. Only it's…more darker."_ Naruto's eyes narrowed as he went faster. "No, it couldn't be!"

* * *

**Twilight Island: Secret Lab**

The pillar eventually vanished, leaving the whole hidden lab be covered in darkness, except for the occasional sparks that came out from the damaged keyboard.

The computer suddenly turned itself revealing the old man but no sounds came out from it. A figure's silhouette is seen in the light of the computer screen and it was in a kneeling position. The figure slowly stood up, not paying attention or caring that the glass tubes that held the Chaos Warriors.

The figure turns around, ignoring the multiple colored puddles that has seems to be releasing elemental wisps. As the figure slowly walks to the exit, five pairs of eyes glowed in the darkness, and they were watching the figure.

"I can feel you. You're coming." Human shaped dark red eyes glowed in the darkness. "Naruto…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** YES! Ladies and Gents, I present to you the first arc of this amazing fanfic: **The Chaos Warriors Arc**

I bet you guys weren't expecting to learn that Angel Island has been in Naruto's world since the Sage of Six Paths' era, huh?

Allow me to explain. See, Chaos and Naruto did make a connection but it happened after Naruto was born, meaning their world was getting destroyed at the same time as the Nine-Tails attacked the village. When Chaos and Tikal used Chaos Control to travel to Naruto's world, they both were supposed to go into the same era he and Kia were born in. However, for some unexplained reason, something went wrong during the travel and it caused them to go into separate eras; Chaos and Angel Island in the Sage of Six Path's era and Tikal in Naruto's current era.

I know. You guys are probably are going to ask me either in the reviews or PM "Why did you let Angel Island stay in the Six Paths' era for so long?".

Well...that's what you think. ;-)

Now we get our first look at the original enemies that Naruto will face in this arc and the first major antagonist/archrival.

I'm sure you guys have seen or played LEGO Dimensions, more specifically Sonic's story in said game, and fought Chaos. As you noticed, Chaos was able to actually to change his elemental form. There was water, his main form, fire, thunder, and ice. Though that was because of that dimension device.

As for why I bring this up? Well...I think you guys are smart enough to know what I have planned for Naruto in this fic in regards to his increasing his powers.

Now the Chaos Warriors, I became inspired to create them thanks to LEGO Dimensions. Because let's admit it, that game is the first to show Chaos in a form other than water. I was also inspired by Chaos Devil from Sonic/Mega Man Worlds Collide comic. So I came up with the idea of creating the clones while having their leader, Order, grant them new abilities and new elemental forms.

Well, that's it. Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

**Update:** Hey guys! I updated this chapter. It's just after reading it a couple of times, I realized then that I could've done better. After all, I've been working on this story for a while and didn't bother to go over it when I published it. But now its better. The dialogue has improved and I made Order's background become much like Chaos and the Chaos Warriors are now just Chaos' essence being formed instead of them being cyborgs.

Anyway that's it.


	5. Chaos Warriors Unleashed

**The Chaos Maelstrom**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warning:** This chapter contains violent and gruesome deaths, amongst men, women and yes even children.

* * *

**Chaos 4: The Fated Meeting. Massacre of Twilight Island and the Battle Between "Brothers"!**

**Chapter Cover:** Naruto and Terios clashed, their fists and foreheads touching each other, with transparent Chaos and Order overlapping them from behind. Naruto had a snarl and was surrounded by blue water and Terios had a dark smirk on his face as he was surrounded by black water, showing they were transforming. Above them were a shocked Kia and the Chaos Warriors, each in their own panels.

* * *

Naruto continued to surf across the sea towards the purple light in the distance. His eyes narrowed as he saw the light slowly vanish. It may have vanished but he already knows where to go.

That strange feeling from before. There was no mistake. He recognized that feeling as it happened to him before. It was just like that night...that night when he met Chaos and inherited his powers.

_"That's impossible!"_ Naruto thought to himself, eyes narrowing in thought. _"Chaos...there's no way that could've been him!"_ He was sure of it! There is no way in hell that was Chaos just now!

"But this feeling…" Naruto placed a hand on his chest.

While there's no doubt that power he felt was quite similar to his own, there was a difference. Whereas Naruto's was warm and gentle like Chaos before he gave in to his anger, this one was more...dark and sinister. There's no other words to describe it other than that.

Naruto's eyes widened further as he sensed five, I repeat, _five_ more chaos energy signatures suddenly popping out at the same time and they were all at the same island. Just what the hell is going on?! Why is he sensing more chaos energy?

"Ah!" The demigod gave a yell in pain as he felt the same pain from earlier, only this time it was stronger than before. In fact, the sudden weakness became so strong it made him stop surfing the ocean and fall on his knees, all the while holding his chest in pain.

"What's...going on...with me!?" Naruto asked as he grit his teeth and took heavy breaths.

He was then assaulted by different images of Chaos...but the bizarre thing was that he was in different colors in those images: red, white, green, turquoise, yellow and purple before shifting to black. The colors actually matched same as the Chaos Emeralds.

Once the mental images were gone and done, along with the pain, Naruto took deep calming breaths and stood up on the water.

"Okay. All right. I'm fine." He looks to the direction of where the island is.

Whatever was happening to him, the cause was because of those strange energies over there. He has to hurry up and investigate this before they even try to leave.

_"I got a bad feeling about this."_ The Demi-God said, before traveling faster to his destination.

* * *

**Twilight Island**

…

…

…

The waves have died down and the wind had returned to normal. But those alone didn't stop the fear and dread Kia and her friends were feeling right now. It also didn't help that grey clouds started to appear in the sky.

The children just looked on in stunned silence. The pillar of darkness had vanished a few seconds ago. So right now they were staring at the island...or to be more precise, they were staring at the giant hole that pillar of darkness made.

Thankfully, nobody else was on that island and didn't get hurt.

Cold sweat ran down the children's face as they nervously gulped down their spit.

"G-Guys…" Kion whispered fearfully.

"H-Hey…" Roku said nervously. "What the hell just happened?"

"I...I don't know." Anna said, her whole entire body trembling.

"K...K...Kia…?" Zera asked in a scared whisper, turning to her best friend. "H...Hey...Kia...what's going to happen now?"

"..." Kia didn't say anything as she was visibly trembling in fear. "Such...powerful darkness…"

The darkness she felt from Order earlier was already strong enough. But now? That feeling she felt right then and there, that was on a whole new completely different level. She can still sense Order's presence down there, but at the same time, it wasn't him. If she had to describe it, then it would definitely be like...strongly similar to the boy she saw when he had transformed into Chaos to fight that monster.

Which means...

"Someone followed us…" Kia said in a low tone but her friends heard her. "Someone followed us down there and released Order!"

"What?! We were followed!?" Kion asked in shock.

"But how?! Nobody was behind us! I made sure of it!" Roku exclaimed.

"Kia, how come you couldn't sense them?" Anna asked fearful of what was going on.

"They were able to hide their presence. I think...whoever followed us down there must've been a ninja." Kia said, making everyone's eyes widen.

"A ninja?!" Kion asked.

"But that's impossible! Our island is far away from the Shinobi Nations, there's no way a shinobi would be here!" Roku said, gritting his teeth nervously. "We're not even on the map damnit!"

It's true. A long time ago, one of the villagers left to travel the world and discovered about the Five Great Shinobi Nations. When they came back, they brought various things from the Nations, even a map, and Twilight Island wasn't on that map. Which means they didn't have to worry about the shinobi coming to their island.

Well, until now that is.

Zera bit her thumb nervously. "And if they did followed us then that means they must've overheard the message the Ancient left!"

"So then whoever is down there right now released Order as soon as we left!" Kion said.

"Then that means…" Kia's eyes widened in fear. "The Chaos Warriors!" She turns to her friends, an alarmed look on her face. "We have to hurry back to the main island! NOW!"

Everyone jumped from her yell, but Roku and Kion immediately got to work and started to row their boats to the main island. Luckily they were almost there thanks to the strong waves pushing them forward.

The moment they landed on the beach, they saw many of the villagers in a panic. They even saw armed warriors, getting ready for battle, Kiara's father amongst them as well as the other's father.

"Father!" Kia called out as she and everyone got off the boat and were running to their parents.

"Kia!" Kwan quickly ran to his only child and hugged her. "Thank the Ancients you're okay. What happened?"

"Father, we found a hidden laboratory over at the island next door. There was something in there that the Ancients created a long time ago but kept it locked away and for good reasons! Someone followed us in there and released one of them! We think it's a ninja!" Kia explained as her father's eyes widen in shock along with those who heard her.

"What?! A ninja is here on the island?"

"That's impossible!"

"How did they find our island? Hell, how did they even get here?"

While the people were talking amongst themselves about the mysterious ninja who came to their island, Kwan's eyes moved to the other island, eyes narrowed.

"Kia. This ninja, what did they release in that lab?" Kwan asked, his grip tightening on his sword.

"It was-!"

**BOOM!**

Before Kia could answer, a loud thunder crash is heard, making everyone look up in the sky. But then multiple thunderbolts had crashed landed on the beach, making everyone back away in surprise from the large cloud of sand and dust.

"What in the world…?" Kwan asked in confusion before he shook his head and turns to his Warriors. "Men! Prepare for battle!" They quickly became on guard. "Everyone else! Return to your homes now!"

Listening to their chief, the villagers quickly ran away in a panic, with some of the men going with them for their safety and protection. Kwan then noticed his daughter and her friends hadn't moved from their spot, making him call out to them.

"That also includes you and your friends Kia!" The Village Chief told her sternly before noticing how they were trembling with fear, especially Kia since she was shaking and backing away.

"No…" She whispered as she saw their silhouettes become clear in the dusty cloud. She saw one one of them raise their hand at them. Her eyes widened as she realized what they were going to do. "WATCH OUT!"

Before anyone could make a move, a large fireball shot out from within the dusty cloud, and was sent towards everyone as they cried out in alarm. Kwan was already prepared as an energy shield appeared from his wrist and he managed to block the ball of flame. He struggled a little bit as it kept pushing him back no matter how hard he tried and because of the intensifying heat. Thinking fast, he knocked the fireball into the air, watching as it exploded in a large burst of flames

"My God…" Kia said in disbelief. If that fireball were to hit them, they would die an instant death because of its powerful heat. Her eyes widened as she looked ahead and a loud gasp escaped her lips, bringing attention to herself as they too released gasps of their own.

"The...the Chaos Warriors…" Kia said as she looked at each of the five essences of Chaos given form, each looking a lot like Chaos in his Zero state, but much different.

First, Agni the Fire Chaos. A lifeform with a body made of bright red fire-like energy, which was composed of dark red rock-like armor. His head was in the shape of a fireball with no facial features except for his eyes, which were pupil-less orange. His two fin-like protrusions on the back of his head were in the shape of flames. He also has a tail with the tip on fire.

In his hand, he had a large single-edge greatsword. The blade is black while the edges is red. From the hilt all the way to the center of the blade is a crystal stream of fire which seems to be glowing. The hilt of the blade is yellow, while the handle is wrapped in a red cloth.

Next is Vayu the Wind Chaos, his body made of turquoise wind-like energy that has green wind patterns over it. The fin-like protrusions on the back of his head were in the shape of mini-tornados and his pupil-less eyes were colored blue. He had a pair of small wings attached to his arms.

In his hand is a small and sleek green lance. The blade has a dragon-face motif featuring teeth-like zigzag patterns and a turquoise crystal. The lance also has a green cloth attached to it.

The third is Frost the Ice Chaos, her body composed of white ice-like energy as faint cold smoke is seen around her. Her protrusions looked they were frozen solid as they're sharp, pointy and ice blue. Her eyes were pupil-less dark blue.

In her hands, she held a scythe. The handle is colored dark purple with crystals decorating it, from the joint to the bottom. The joint itself has a single white reptilian eye in its center. It also has a piece of the blade coming out the other side, which had a white crystal embedded into it. The top edge of the blade is white and the inner piece is black. The bottom of the blade, starting from the inner section, has a crystal ice blue edge going across the blade to meet the end of the top edge.

The fourth is Zenon the Thunder Chaos, his body composed of yellow lightning-like energy. His head had two small antennas with electricity dancing between them. Both of his fin-like protrusions were zig-zagging, making them look like lightning bolts, and his eyes were an electric purple color.

He wore twin lightweight claws. The gauntlets were in the shape of a yellow dragon while the steel claws themselves were in the shape of thunderbolts. They were purple in the inner layer while the outer layer was yellow, with yellow cracks in the center. The claws also had electricity dancing around them. The claws had yellow crystals embedded into them.

And last but not least is Gaia the Earth Chaos, her body composed of green earth/plant-like energy. Her protrusions had a leafy appearance and her eyes were brown.

Her weapon of choice is a sledgehammer. The hammer looks like it had rocks and stones covered in hard metal while the handle seems to be made out of vines and woods. In the center of the hammer lies a green crystal that seems to be glowing.

"They're all here." Kia said nervously, stepping back once more. "But...where is _he_?"

"Men prepare for battle!" Kwan yelled out as the men got into battle stance. He himself gets into a stance, not taking his eyes off the enemy. "Kia, you and the children go with the women to somewhere safe!"

"But father!" Kia was about to argue but was interrupted beer father as he looked at her sternly.

"No 'buts' Kia! Go now!" Kwan ordered.

"I'd listen to him if I were you." A slightly deep and rough voice said.

Everyone's eyes widened. They tried to search for the voice but couldn't, though Kia was the only who did as she looked up and her eyes widened.

There floating in the air was...Order. Everyone, except for Kia and her friends, were shocked by seeing the black human like creature. The children themselves looked on with fearful yet confused expressions as they stared up at the Black Chaos, each of them wondering who that was.

Kia just narrowed her eyes in fear and couldn't stop her hands from trembling. Whoever that is, he now looked exactly like Naruto when transformed into his Chaos Zero form.

His whole body was deep black and he has a muscular build similar to Naruto's. He also has human features on his face, such as normal and narrow looking eyes, a nose and a mouth. His eyes were glowing a sinister dark red. His protrusions was faded to dark red at the end while the flaps were black as well. His hands were dark red as well as they combined into his black forearms with his feet being similar.

Dark energy begins to gather in his hand. "Because things are going to get _messy_." He launched a beam of energy at the people below him, making them cry out as they were blown away by the attack.

Kia was blown further back as she had used an energy shield to protect her and her father. Her back hit the pineapple tree as she fell to the ground, hitting her head which knocked her out. Her friends cried out in alarm as they ran to her.

"KIA!" Kwan shouted in alarm at his daughter. He growled and sent an angry glare at the Black Creature before he grabbed a spear and threw it at him, yelling all the while.

The Mysterious Boy saw the weapon coming, yet he didn't move from his spot. As the spear made contact with his chest, Kwan smirks thinking he got him.

The Dark Chaos looks down at the spear in his chest with a raised eyebrow before taking it out and snaps it. He looked at Kwan, seeing the smirk on his face disappear. Incredible. It would seem that ordinary weapons don't work against him when he's in this form. That must also include his human form as well.

"Hmph." He didn't have time to play with that old fool, so he vanished.

Kwan's shocked expression turns into a feral growl. That black one just now, looked at him as though he was trash. TRASH! He will make that creature regret looking at him like that! But first he'll start with his companions!

"ATTACK!" The Bracelet on his wrist begins to glow and red markings begins to gather around his body. He charges at the enemy, with his warriors following his lead as glowing marks were on their bodies as well.

The Chaos Warriors themselves charged at incoming army, while the Mysterious Boy stood from on top of the tallest building on the island, watching it all happen.

"So, this the power of the Chaos Warriors. The power of Chaos." The Black Chaos looks out at the ocean, a smrik present on his face as he waits for _him_ to come. "Now...we wait for you."

While 'Order' was waiting for the main guest, Agni lead the assault as he pulled his head back and released a deadly beam of fire in front of the army, making them stop dead in their tracks.

"What?!" Kwan yelled in disbelief before his eyes widened as he saw an outstretched hand reaching to his face before he rolled out the way.

"AAAAAHH!"

Kwan's eyes widen again as he turns to the scream only to see nearly half of his men got frozen into ice while some had shards coming out through their bodies, making them fall dead.

Frost stood in the center of it all, her scythe in hand as she twirl it around her hand. She looks ahead and saw more men charging at her. Half of them didn't even get close to her as two giant rock pillars came out from the ground and came together, crashing into each other with the men caught in the middle of them as blood splattered all over.

The Ice Chaos looks to the side and saw Gaia was the cause of that attack seeing her hammer was slammed to the ground and was glowing. Shiva turns back to the men and saw they were still charging at her despite that some of their comrades had died right then and there. She twirls her scythe once more before she charged at them, throwing the weapon at them. Some managed to avoid it while others weren't so lucky.

Gaia changed her hammer to a shield and block the multiple sword strikes from the men that were in front of her as they gave out angry cries.

"You damn beast!"

"You will die for what you've done!"

After blocking one last time, Gaia punched the ground as the area shook, knocking the men that surrounded her off their feet. She grabbed one of the men by his face, making his eyes widen as her eyes glowed green.

Small pointy rocks came out of his head as they each landed a hit on the downed men and they laid dead. She released the man's face before she charged at another group.

Zenon was moving at lightning fast speed as he slashed each and every one of the men that surrounded him. He literally turned himself into a lightning bolt as he appeared in front of a warrior, killing him, and moving on to the next.

However, after killing one last time, one brave warrior got the jump on him from behind and managed to grab him.

"I got him! Now attack-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

His scream echoed out as he got electrocuted by the Lightning Chaos. It was so bad, his eyeballs exploded due to taking too much and he was blown back, falling into the ocean.

The Twilight Warriors looked scared but that didn't prepare them for what happened next. Zenon raised his claws and fired off thunderbolts at each and every Twilight Warrior that was there, making them cry out as they got scorched.

And Kwan, the village chief, was watching all this happen in shock and fear.

"My God…" He whispered fearfully before he heard the sound of women and children. "NO!" He turns to them and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he saw the horrors before him.

Those creatures...those Chaos Warriors...they were attacking the women and children!

Frost had appeared in front of a mother holding her baby before she fired an ice beam at them and froze them solid. She then used her scythe to cut them in half.

Vayu used his lance and spun it around really fast, causing a green tornado to suddenly come out and suck those who were nearby, which were the retreating men, women and children, along with anything else that was there, like animals.

Everyone screamed as they were getting sucked into the tornado, with the men trying to throw something at Vayu to stop him which could only do so little.

Once they were completely sucked in, the Wind Chaos raised the lance up to the sky before he stopped spinning his weapon while the tornado kept going. He jumped inside the tornado while it remained where it was.

The people who were trapped inside screamed louder and blood could be seen swirling inside the tornado and the screams stopped altogether. The tornado evaporated with Vayu floating in the air.

But that didn't stop Kwan from covering his mouth in horror and disgust as he saw guts and limbs falling from where the tornado disappeared. He watched as Vayu suddenly threw his weapon at someone...a little girl, who looked no older than 5.

"NO!" Kwan cries out as he dashed to the girl to save her...only to get pounced on by Agni and thrown away. The island chief stood up, sword drawn. "Filthy beast!"

A pained cry reached his ears, making his eyes widen in horror. He looks to the little girl, and much to his agony, he saw Vayu's weapon pierced through her stomach and she fell to the ground, with tears of pain streaming down her face.

"It….it hurts…mommy...daddy...help me! It hurts!" The girl cries out. She reached her hand out towards her parents...who were lying dead in front of her. She coughed out blood as she felt the weapon leave her body, which made her hand fall to the ground as the light in her eyes died.

Nearby, Kwan watched on with tears of pain and rage in his eyes as he closed them and look downs.

"You bastards…" He said in a shaken tone as he kept hearing the cries of everyone.

All his life, he knew every single person on this island. From those who died of old age, to the youngest newborn. He remembered all the good times he had with them. The happy times, bad times, sad times and even angry times. All of those precious memories, his home and the very people whom he loves and vows to protect are all dying!

"How dare you…" Kwan slowly turns to Agni. "How dare you and your kind come here demon. You've attacked my only daughter." His bracelet starts to glow. "Destroyed our sacred home…" His tattoos appears glowing around his body. "And worst of all, you're killing my people…" The bracelet glows even brighter than before as more tattoos appeared around his body. "As the chief of Twilight Island, I will never forgive such actions!"

Agni didn't say anything. All he did was held his sword in a reverse grip and got into a stance.

Kwan took out his sword which has an intense red aura around it. "Prepare to die you damn monster!" He gave a battle cry and dashed at Agni, who did the same thing.

Once they were within reach, their blades clashed with each other.

* * *

_Darkness._

_All I could see was darkness._

_But why was it so dark?_

_Despite seeing nothing but darkness, I can hear something._

_It sounded...it sounded like...explosions?_

_What was going on? Why am I hearing so much explosions?_

_But...it wasn't just explosions. I also hear screaming. There was so much people screaming._

_Family members, friends, lovers. I can hear them crying out. I can...feel so many emotions._

_So much pain, agony, grief, sorrow, fear...death._

_It...it hurts. It hurts so much to feel all these emotions at once. Please make it stop. Somebody, please stop it!_

"...a…"

_I want it to stop!_

"...ia…!"

_Please stop it! Stop it!_

"Kia…wake...up!"

_Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!_

"KIA!"

Kia gave out a startled gasp as she sat up, breathing heavily.

"Kia!" Kia continued on breathing heavily even as she felt someone bring her into a hug.

"Kia! It's okay! You're safe now! Calm down. Just take easy steady breaths."

After hearing the familiar soft and gentle voice, Kia followed the instructions and started to calm down. She took slow and steady breaths as she looks up and saw her mother's smiling face.

"Mama…?"

"Yes baby. I'm here." Nala brought her daughter's head to her chest as gently as she could, prompting her to do the same.

"Kia!"

The mother and daughter released each other from their embrace, giving Kia the chance to look around. Her grandmother and her friends were there smiling happily at her, though some tears were in their eyes.

"You had us worried child." Sarabi said as she hugged her granddaughter.

Kia nodded as a soft smile appeared on her face. "Yes. I'm sorry everyone." She apologized just as Sarabi released her.

**BOOM!**

Everybody jumped from the sudden explosions and the room that they were in shook.

"What's going on?!" Kia asked as she stood up before flinching as she held her head. "Ah!"

"Whoa! Easy Kia!" Zera told her as she grabbed her best friend. "You're still hurt from that blow to the head."

"Blow to the…" Kia stopped as memories of what happened earlier flashed to her head. "The Chaos Warriors!" She grabbed Zera and shook her comically. "What happened?! Where are we?! And is Papa okay?!"

"Kia! Kia! Hold up!" Roku exclaimed as Kia stopped her shaking while Zera's eyes were swirls. "After you got knocked out, we took you into one of the safe havens on the island. We ran into your mom and grandma on the way."

"As for your father…" Nala looked down, a worried look on her face. "He's still out there fighting those monsters."

Kia gasped. Her father is out there fighting them?! They have no idea how dangerous the Chaos Warriors are!

"We got to go out there!" She told them.

"No Kia! It's too dangerous." Nala said sternly.

"But mom, the Chaos Warriors are too powerful for them!" Kia explained. "We have to get everyone out of here before it's too late!"

"We know child. And we can't." Sarabi said sadly. "Those Chaos Warriors destroyed our ships."

"No way…" Kia's eyes widened. "Y-You can't be serious!"

"It's true." Kion said, looking down. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"I just don't understand." Anna said softly before she starts to tremble. "Why are they doing this? Why are they causing all this destruction!? Everything is being destroyed! Our homes, our schools, the people, the animals!" Tears soon fell from her eyes while at the same time she fell to her knees and hugged herself. "They're destroying everything on the island! So why?! Why are they doing this?!"

Everyone looked at Anna, nearly startled by her outburst, before they looked down sadly as they didn't know the answer. Roku quickly went to her and tried to calm her down.

"Damn it!" Kia thought as she bit her lip to keep her from yelling.

This is all her fault! If only they had turned away and left, they wouldn't have led whoever followed them into the hidden lab. But still, even if they did leave, that person would've still went down anyway and unleashed the Chaos Warriors.

Suddenly, Kia's eyes widened in surprise as she sensed a presence that was heading towards the island at breakneck speed. This presence was similar to the Chaos Warriors...but unlike the dark negative feelings she felt from them, this one was warm, gentle, and had an incredible fierce determination the likes of which she never felt before.

And it was something that was familiar to her, which brought a happy smile to Kia's face.

"He's coming…" Since she said it so low nobody heard her, except for Zera who was close to her. "He's coming!"

"Huh? Who's coming Kia?" Zera asked, which caught everyone's attention.

"Naruto!" Kia said happily making everyone's eyes widen. "He's almost here!"

"He's coming here?" Kion asked in surprised.

"No way!" Anna exclaimed, smiling in excitement.

"Yes. He's coming to save us." Kia said in relief, which brought smiles of relief on everyone's faces.

"This is great!" Roku said happily. "With Naruto here, he'll be able to beat that shinobi guy and the Chaos Warriors!"

"That might be true. I'm actually dying to see what he can do."

Everybody jumped at hearing Order's voice as they looked around, though Kia looked at the entrance. She saw a black puddle coming in from under the door.

"There!" Kia yelled as everyone turned to look at the entrance.

The black puddle slowly begin to rise up and began to take a form. A form which made everyone back away from in fear, except for Kia who stood her ground clenched her fists.

Dark Chaos looks at everyone beforehhe looks around. "So this is where you've been hiding? I honestly expected more."

"Who are you?" Kia asked, glaring at him. "And don't you dare call yourself Order. You look exactly like Naruto when he turns into Chaos."

Dark Chaos stared at the girl. "That's right. You saw what my destined rival looks like. I'll admit that's an impressive power you have."

"You didn't answer my question!" Kia growled at him. "Tell me who are you and how you found this island!?"

"Kia!" Nala whispered to her daughter as she grabbed her daughter's shoulder to pull her back, she didn't budge.

"I'm not telling." The shinobi said, making the chief's daughter grit her teeth.

"Tell me! Now!" She shouted at the last word.

"Um, Kia." Zera said nervously, wanting her best friend to back down as well but was ignored.

"Now why would I go and spoil the surprise without the main guest here?" Dark Chaos asked sarcastically with his arms crossed. "Speaking of which…" He looks at Kia, who tensed and narrowed her eyes. "You're gonna have to come with me. I need to ask you some questions."

Everyone gasped in shock and fear before they quickly got in front of Kia, who looked surprised.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Nala yelled.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Sarabi agreed. "You should be ashamed for what you're doing!"

"That's right!" Zera nodded, glaring at the Black Chaos. "If you want Kia, then you're gonna have to go through us!"

"Yeah!" Roku agreed as Kion and Anna nodded their heads in agreement.

Instead of getting annoyed, Black Chaos simply looked bemused. He walks to Kia and everyone tensed.

"Back off!" Roku's Bracelet glowed purple and purple markings appeared on his body. He dashed at the Black Chaos and sent a punch to him. However, instead of feeling a solid body, Roku went through Order and fell on the floor.

"What?!" Roku asked as he and everyone else were wide eyed from that display. He growled and got up before running at him, giving a battle cry. He jumps and does a spinning roundhouse kick to the Black Chaos' head.

Only for him to raise a hand and catch it before throwing him away as he hit a bunch of equipment and got slammed into a wall. Roku coughed out blood as the tattoos disappeared and his Bracelet stopped glowing.

"Roku!" Everyone cried out.

"RAAAAAHH!" Kion gave an angry cry as his Bracelet glowed orange and markings appeared on his body. He took out a small knife and charged at him.

"No! Kion!" Kia cried out.

Dark Chaos grabbed Kion's face and slammed him into the floor, making a hole form. He released Kion's face and continued, now getting closer as the ladies backed away into a wall.

Kia was gritting her teeth as she looked at the unconscious Roku and Kion. She looks to her mother, grandmother and her friends, seeing that while they were scared, they were still willing to protect her. She has to fight him! Buy some time until Naruto comes!

"Get away from my family!"

Everyone gasped in shock as sword came out through Black Chaos' chest. Kia, Nala and Sarabi looked back and saw a bloodied Kwan there.

"Daddy/Dear/Kwan!" The three shouted happily at the same time.

Dark Chaos didn't even react to the sword sticking out of his chest. He looks down at it, a blank expression on his face. "Didn't you pay attention earlier old man?" He asked before a small vicious grin appears on his face, causing Kia's eyes to widen.

"Daddy! Get away from-!"

"GAHHHH!"

Black spikes erupted from out of Kwan's back. Everyone stared with wide shocked eyes and horrified eyes. Zera and Anna covered their mouths as tears gathered in their eyes while Kwan's family had tears falling from theirs. The spikes vanished as Kwan's body fell on the floor, his torso having several stab wounds.

"PAPA!" Kia screamed as she ran to her father. She didn't pay attention t. Dark Chaos as he stretched his hand out and grabbed her by her neck. "Gah!"

"Gotcha." He said as he leaps high into the air, making a hole in the roof.

"KIA!" Everyone cried out.

Just above the island, Dark Chaos stops and floated in the air. He looks at the struggling Kia.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Kia cried out as she slapped and punched the arm gripping her neck. Her father needed her! She has to go back and heal him!

"Who exactly are you?" The shinobi asked curiously, ignoring the girl's struggling. "I overheard your conversation down in that lab. Something about you being the reincarnation of someone named Tikal."

Kia stopped struggling as her eyes widened. Black Chaos took notice of the silence and quickly deduced that this must be an important subject to talk about.

"Judging from your reaction and from what I can understand, this Tikal person must've come from the same world as Chaos and was reborn into you. Since she's connected with Chaos, doesn't that mean you share a connection with Naruto?"

"Tch!" Kia grit her teeth as she tried to punch his face only for her fist to get caught.

"I want to show you something." Dark Chaos released her fist and forced Kia to look down at the island. "Take a look at your precious island."

Kia, with no choice, looks down and her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. Her island...her home...is completely destroyed. Flames engulfed parts of the island, there were earth fissures and pointed rocks rising up the ground, ice needles that were slowly melting due to the intense heat, houses and stores were destroyed, the trees were blown out of the ground, and there were scorched marks everywhere.

And the worst part?

It was the hundreds of corpses that were on the ground. And Kia could see them all. She could see many people that she knew all her life. The people who helped her become who she is. Many nice men, women and children all dead. She can also see some of them were missing limbs or the limbs themselves scattered all over the place. She even saw some of the Chaos Warriors separated as they were destroying everything, judging from the large explosions that's seen.

All in all, it was a blood bad. A murder spree. A **massacre**. This was what a massacre looked like, and she was staring at it all. She never seen people die before. Never seen them murdered so ruthlessly. Not even in Tikal's memories did she see murder like this.

This was a nightmare. A very terrible realistic nightmare. And once she wakes up, everything will be back to normal. Everyone will be doing their usual daily routine, she will be hanging out with her friends as usual and she will be spending time with her family.

But one problem. This wasn't a nightmare. This is reality. All of this...is happening right before her eyes.

She...she felt sick staring at all of those mangled corpses and the smell only made it worse for her. So she could only do the only logical thing.

"Buh!" She puked her stomach out as it fell on the ground. She continued to puke it out, despite the fact she was floating in mid-air and being held by the back of her head.

"That's right. Take a good long look at this." Dark Chaos said in a serious tone as tears fell from Kia's wide eyes. "This is what the real world truly looks like. No sunshine, no rainbows, nothing. You and everyone else may have lived in peace on this island for years but that peace already shattered when the Ancients created both Order and Chaos Warriors."

"A...ah…" Kia looked on as more tears fell. She must...no, she has to fight him! "You…!"

"What? Are you angry at me?" Dark Chaos asked, seeing the heated glare on her face, despite her falling tears. "No, you hate me. That's fine. In this world, we live in an endless cycle of hatred that started when the Sage of Six Paths taught chakra to everyone, bringing forth the era of ninjas."

Dark Chaos turns to the Chaos Warriors as they continued their attacks. "Now...the cycle affected Order and the Chaos Warriors. This was fated to happen someday, especially me coming here to inherit Order's powers. During my stay here, you guys seem like you were having the times of your life."

Kia's eyes widened. He's been staying here this whole time?! How?! How come no one hasn't noticed him?

"You were all dancing, singing, celebrating, not caring about what's going on in the outside world. Sorry, but it's time for you and your island to wake up to reality and accept it."

Kia glared angrily at Dark Chaos as the tears continued to rain down her cheeks. He pointed his hand out to the hideout where everyone was still hiding. Kia's eyes widened as she saw black energy gather in his hand.

"Don't…" Kia pleaded softly before getting hysterical. "Please! Don't do it! Let them go!"

"Sorry." Dark Chaos said in blank tone. "Nothing person-"

**"BASTARD!" **An angry feral deep voice called out.

**POW!**

Dark Chaos felt a punch connect to his cheek, making him drop Kia by surprise and got sent flying across the island as he crashed into a mountain, making a cloud of dirt appear from where he crashed.

Kia felt someone grab her in a bridal carry as they fell on the ground. Whoever it was that caught her landed safely. Kia's eyes widened a little. This warmth that she was feeling. This nice soft and gentle warmth she felt earlier is now here.

"Hey." The voice, now soft and gentle, calls to her. "Are you okay?"

Kia slowly looks up and what she saw made her smile happily as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"H-Huh?! W-What's wrong?" Her savior said in a surprised and confused tone at seeing her tears.

"It's you...you're here...Naruto…" Kia said, reaching up to touch him.

* * *

**Earlier**

(Naruto's POV)

"C'mon! C'mon!" I kept saying to myself as I moved faster and faster to that mysterious island. I was almost there, just a little more and I'll...wait, is that smoke? Why is there…?

My eyes widened in realization. "The whole island is on fire!" I was about to push it before I noticed how the water suddenly began to turn red…wait a second.

"_Red_ water?" I asked in confusion. Why was the water turning red?

No…

Oh please tell me that's not what I think it is.

I gasped in horror as I saw dead mutilated bodies in the water and on the sandy beach. Seeing this made me stop. I...I was completely frozen stiff on the water just looking at this in shock, horror and disbelief. I just...I just couldn't believe it!

In all my life, I had never...never seen something so horrific as this. While true I killed monsters before, but that was because they each kept spitting out human limbs just to try and scare me or threaten the my family. This...this was a whole other level. This was a fucking massacre! A slaughter fest!

Like something from a horror movie.

I slowly walked to the beach, my eyes still widened as I looked around. I saw so many people dead people. Men, women, even kids! And they each look like they were attacked. I can see some people were frozen solid in blocks of ice or had ice spikes going through their bodies, some were burned to a crisp...I can't even say anymore than that, for what I'm seeing is so terrible.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked myself in a whisper. I felt something touch my feet, which made me go stiff once again, as I slowly looked down. And what I saw...made me want to cry.

It was a body.

It was a small body.

It was a small body...that was holding a small toy with a burned pacifier next to it's head. And there was a body of a woman next to it, looking as though she was reaching out for the small body!

I found myself huffing as I stared at the bodies. This was too much! This was horrible! This was a mother and her baby!

A _baby_!

Why?! Why would they do this?! Why would someone kill a baby and their mother!?

"They'll pay for this." I said in a very dark tone which I didn't care for. I swear on Chaos' name, I will find the monsters who did this and make them pay!

It was then I sensed it. That dark feeling from earlier. I looked up and what I saw made me narrow my eyes. There was someone up there above the island, I couldn't make out appearance because of the smoke but I can see the silhouette, which is obviously a boy. My eyes turned and I saw something that made my blood boil. Whoever that is, it was holding a girl by the back of her head.

It was making her look at this carnage!

The boy suddenly raised his hand up out of the smoke, showing it was black, to a building nearby. He soon started to gather…

Oh no...no way...whoever this is, it was gathering chaos energy?! How? Nobody in my world knows about chaos energy except for me! But I can sense it as clear as day.

And this person is using negative chaos energy!

There is no way that is who I think it is! No fucking way!

Thanks to my heightened hearing, I can hear the girl begging to the creature to not fire it's attack. No...he was gonna kill people inside?!

"You…" Cracks formed underneath me and I charged at the creature, my fist already pulled back.

"Nothing person-"

**"BASTARD!"**

**POW!**

I sent a powerful sucker punch to that bastard's face and sent him across the sky and to the mountain region. I could see dirt rise from where the creature landed. I quickly grabbed the girl, holding her in my arms as I fell to the ground. I glared up at the cloud before looking down at the girl, seeing the surprised look on her face.

"Hey." I said to her as softly as I could. "Are you okay?"

I watched as the girl slowly looks up at me, her eyes wide. I'm not gonna lie but seeing her is making my heart feel so many emotions. There was happiness, joy, relief and a sense of familiarity. Why was I feeling like this?

I saw the girl smile happily at me and then I saw the tears falling from her eyes. Oh man, she was crying! But why?! I...I don't know what to do in this type of situation! This is the first time in six years that I made contact with actual people!

"H-Huh?! What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's you…" The girl said softly as she raised her hand and touched my cheek. "You're here...Naruto."

"What…?" My eyes slowly widened in shock. This girl knows me? But how? I've never met...hold on a second.

There's something familiar about this girl. It's strange. I don't know her but at the same time, I feel like I know her.

I looked real closely at the girl I was holding, trying to see who she was and why she felt so familiar to me. In that moment, the girl had suddenly changed and my eyes widened at who I saw.

"Tikal?" I only blinked for one second. And in that one second, Tikal was gone and the girl was still there. She was still smiling at me, only her smile looks sad.

I was gonna ask her who she was but jumped backwards to avoid an energy attack.

"Well. It's about time you showed up. That sucker punch you gave me caught me by surprise."

I looked up at the sky to the voice. And what I saw made me become shocked beyond belief.

"Wh...What are you supposed to be?!" I couldn't help but ask.

Could you even blame me for reacting like this? There floating in the air, staring down at us...was me? No, it wasn't me! And it sure as hell wasn't Chaos! Whoever that person is, he looks exactly like my current form, except completely black and his eyes were purple.

I put the girl on her feet and pulled her behind me as I glared up at the imposter. That dark energy I felt earlier one that's similar to my own.

It's coming from this guy.

(Regular POV)

Naruto and Kia glared up at Black Chaos as he touched the sand, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Wow, in our current forms we look alike. It's uncanny, wouldn't you agree, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened before they were narrowed. "Who are you? How do you know my name? Where did you get this power?" He demanded to know the questions that were in his head. "Were you the one who caused this?!"

Black Chaos stared at him and shook his head. "You ask too many questions."

"Answer me!"

"I will. But before I do, why don't we talk in our human forms?"

Black Chaos closed his eyes and in an instant, he changed back into his human form as black and violent wisps was emitting his form.

He was a boy around Naruto and Kia's age, with the same body structure as Naruto, and he has a large scar on his cheek. His hair was pitch black as the night sky, with a bang covering his right eye. His eyes were deep dark red color just as the form he took. His outfit consisted of a dark red tank, black pants, and a black waistcoat. He also wore black shinobi style sandals.

The boy placed his hands behind his back, smirking at the wide eyed Naruto and Kia.

"You're...human?"

"Yes, I am." The boy replied.

"How?!"

"I said let's talk in our human forms." The boy reminded Naruto. "I want to see the face of my destined rival."

Naruto growled at the boy. If he wants answers, he's gonna have to play this game. And once he got his answers, he will take this guy down. So with that said, Naruto changed into his human form.

"There. Now tell me! Who are you?"

The boy however didn't say anything yet as he examined Naruto's form. "Hmph. A pretty boy huh? Very well. My name is Terios. **Terios Kura**. Nice to officially meet you face to face."

"Terios…Kura?" Kia whispered. Those names...from what she knows, Kura means 'dark' while Terios mean 'reflection of'. Together, his name would mean 'dark reflection'.

A dark reflection...of Chaos.

"Alright Terios, how did you get this power?" Naruto asked.

Terios frowns mockingly at Naruto. "Wow. I told you my name yet you didn't give me yours, didn't your parents taught you better than that?"

The mention of his _parents_ made Naruto scowl in anger at Terios, who immediately smirk.

"Oh? Touched a sensitive subject didn't I?"

"Quiet!" Naruto growls. "My name is Naruto Kaosu. Now answer my question! How and where did you get this power?"

"It's because of Order." Kia replied, making Naruto turn to her slightly, not taking his eyes off Terios.

"Who?"

"He's...another Chaos." Kia answered, a sad look on her face.

That made Naruto do a double take as he fully turns to Kia with a shocked expression. "What?! _Another_ Chaos?!"

What the hell did that mean? Was Chaos cloned or something? _How_ did this happen? When did this happen?!

Kia nodded as she glared at Terios. She wanted to give him the long story but decided to give him the short version. "A long time ago, Order was once a normal Chao like Chaos was, but a group known as the Ancients took him from Angel Island when he was evolving into a Light Chaos."

"They _what_?!" Naruto asked in anger and confusion. There were _people_ on his island before he came? And they kidnapped a Chao during its evolution stage!?

"When the Chao fully evolved, the Ancients filled it with energies from both the Master Emerald and Chaos' own, causing the Light Chaos to mutate and become a Chaos, giving it his powers." Kia explained much to Naruto's horror.

"W-Wait a second, this...this doesn't make any sense." The Water Demigod said, trying to wrap his head around this situation. "You're telling me that a group of people somehow made it to _my_ island and they took energy from the Master Emerald _and_ Chaos?"

Before Kia could reply they heard a chuckle which made them turn to Terios, who was looking amused at them.

"Oh, that wasn't _all_ they took from Chaos." Terios added in.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a frown as he took a step towards him but stopped as he heard multiple booms and felt the island shake. "What!? What was that?"

"It's them!" Kia exclaims, pointing to the sky.

"Them?" Naruto looked up and his eyes went wide, taking a step back in shock. "No...no way."

There floating above them in a circular rotation were..._five_ Chaos?! Naruto couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He refused to believe it! But it was right in front of him. Each of those Chaos were different in color and appearance as they were composed of elemental-like energy. They also had weapons on them.

"It's...them." Naruto said as the images he saw before flashed in his head. "I can't believe it. They're actually real!?" He grit his teeth as he felt the intense feeling come back, making him touch his chest and fall on one knee.

"Naruto!" Kia gasped and ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Ha...ha...I'm fine." Naruto said as he looks up at the five elemental Chaos and felt the glares he was receiving from them. "What are they?"

"Meet the Chaos Warriors." Terios replied, looking up at them. "You see, when the Ancients came to your island and found out that Chaos was going to die, they came up with a plan to create a clone of Chaos."

"A what!?" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"The Ancients put Chaos in a stasis pod, where they examined him for his unique DNA structure and his energy. However, in order to create a clone, they needed to have an actual sample. So, what do you think they did?" Terios asked, turning his attention to Naruto.

The Guardian looked down in thought before his eyes went wide in shock, causing a smirk to appear on Terios' face.

"That's right. They took an amount of Chaos' essence and brought it back to this island where they conducted various experiments on them. However, the essence kept fighting back and they weren't able to create a clone. So...instead of creating a clone, they decided to create another Chaos, by using those...Chao creatures." Terios explained.

"...No…" Naruto whispered, eyes filled with rising anger. "They didn't!"

"They did." Kia said softly. "They went back to Angel Island and took several Chao eggs, along with the Chao that became Order."

Naruto was now trembling as he bit his lips hard enough to draw blood. He looks up at the Chaos Warriors, eyes wide with disbelief. "And what about them! How were they born!?"

"Some time after Order was created and the Ancients took him out to study him, those eggs they brought back had hatched." Terios continued. "They knocked a canister that held Chaos' essence and another that was filled with large amounts of chaos energy. The essence split itself and went towards each of the Chao while the chaos energy filled up the entire lab, resulting them to absorb it, becoming Chaos themselves."

Naruto gasped as he looks up at the Chaos Warriors, eyes filled with shock, horror and disbelief. So that's why he was in so much pain earlier! Each of those elemental Chaos were _a piece_ of him given _actual_ form thanks to those Chao they possessed!

But wait a second...if they were Chaos' essence then why weren't they water just like Chaos?

"You're probably wondering why they look like this." Kia said, noticing Naruto's expression, making him nod, and a sad look appeared on her face. "One day when Order was out, an old woman who studied witchcraft confronted him and the Ancients. We don't know why, but for some reason she was scared of Order and hated him. She threw a bottle of black potion at him, hoping that it would kill him, but instead it changed him."

"...!" Naruto looked wide eyed from that.

"After Order killed the old woman, everyone else became scared of him, even going so far as to attack him, which only made Order retaliate and kill them." Kia continued. "The Ancients released the Chaos Warriors to battle Order and they almost won. Until..."

"Until _what_?" Naruto asked in a calm whisper.

"The potion that old woman threw at Order? It did _much more_ than just change him." Terios took over the conversation. "It also granted him new and incredible powers. As a result, he attacked the Chaos Warriors and granted them new powers as well, changing them into what you see before you. In other words, he corrupted them."

Naruto glanced at the Chaos Warriors with a look of mild surprise. Order was the one who made the Chaos Warriors like this. Despite the horrifying situation they were in...he had to admit that it was pretty awesome.

"Together, Order and the Warriors turned this whole island into an all out war-zone. Destroying and killing everyone that was in their way." Terios once more said. "But imagine our surprise when we learned that the Sage of Six Paths' youngest son was here and fought the Chaos Warriors by himself."

"The Sage...of Six Paths!?" Naruto asked in shock. "The guy who started the shinobi era. _That_ guy's son was here and he fought them?"

"That's right." Terios nodded. "After beating the Chaos Warriors, one of the surviving Ancients came in at the last second and had them sealed away. Order tried to escape but the same Ancient had taken all of his energy, leaving him in a state just like Chaos was before he met you, and he too was sealed away."

Too much. All of this was _too much_ for Naruto to take in. Order being a second Chaos, Chaos' essence having new forms and elemental powers, mysterious people being on his island. Yeah, this was too much for him to.

But there is one thing he did understand though. The reason why Terios looks like him in Chaos form. The Guardian glares at Terios and stood up, causing Kia to stand up as well.

"It was you. You were the one who released Order, didn't you?" Naruto said more than asked.

"Yes, I released Order. Just like you and Chaos, me and him had formed a special bond." Terios said with a small smirk. "Now, like you, I have ascended beyond a shinobi...no, beyond a human!"

"Did you also decide to release the Chaos Warriors and cause all this destruction?!" Naruto asked in anger, gesturing to the many bodies of the innocent lives taken. "Killing all of these innocent people?! WHY?! WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF THIS!?"

Kia wanted to know as well as she tried her very best not to look at the corpses around them. Terios' smirk completely vanished as a dark look appeared on his face and his eyes turned lifeless. Memories of his childhood once again flashed through his head, making him clench his fists.

"Revenge." Terios said, his voice emotionless, causing the two teens to silently gasp from his answer. "All of this...was for me to gain power. Power to get my revenge."

"What do you mean by that?" Kia asked.

"That is none of your concern." Terios said, glaring at her. He then closed his eyes. "Also, I didn't release the Warriors on purpose. To be honest, it was never my intention to release them."

That both surprised and confused Naruto and Kia.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"When Order became one with me, the increase of power was so great that it destroyed the lab we were in, including their tubes." Terios said, opening his eyes. "I guess you would call it an accident."

"An accident? You're telling us that it was just an accident that the Chaos Warriors were released?!" Kia growled. "Do you really expect us to believe that?"

"It's your choice if you want to believe me or not. I speak the truth." Terios said.

Kia grit her teeth. She wanted to deny what he said. To blame him for unleashing the Chaos Warriors. But she knew that he was telling the truth. The power she felt was so great that it made the very ocean itself move wildly. So of course, it would also destroy the lab they were in.

Terios turns to Naruto, smirking slightly. "The moment I sensed Naruto coming to the island, I planned to have a little _fun_ with the villagers until he got here. But it would seem like the Chaos Warriors had other plans and decided to finish what they started years ago."

"And you just let them cause all of this carnage?" Naruto asked, his hair shadowing his eyes. "You're supposed to be the leader, right? So you could've told them to stop."

"No. Order was their leader." Terios told him. "The Chaos Warriors have free will of their own so they can do whatever they want. But enough about them. Because now that you're here Naruto, I can finally test out my new _god-like_ powers!" He demonstrated by holding his hand out to Naruto and a black aura danced around his fingers.

"Damn you! You rotten son of a-!" Kia was about to yell but stop when she saw Naruto starting to slowly walk to Terios, his hair covering his face. She gasped as she saw water starting to surround him. She can already sense his emotions, and right now, she sense nothing but raw powerful anger.

"You know Naruto." Terios said as he slowly walked towards Naruto while black water starts to swirl around him. "When I met Order and told him about what happened to Chaos, he was angry. He wanted to face Chaos in a death match. He was angry that his brother didn't do anything to save him or the others and just left them to their fate. Now all they want is revenge. Just like how I want mine."

While the two slowly walked to one another, Kia began to run away from the incoming fight that was gonna happen.

Once she was at a good enough distance, and away from the Chaos Warriors, she looks at the two boys and gasped in surprise as she saw Chaos and Order glaring at one another. She then blinked and they were Naruto and Terios again.

"It's funny." Terios continued. "Even though I want to fight you...I also want to kill you, to see you dead at my feet. That must be Order's feelings reaching out from deep inside my heart."

The two of them stopped walking as they stood a few feet away, their respective elements still around them.

"Tell me Naruto. Deep down inside you, what is Chaos feeling right now? What are your instincts telling you?"

"...my instincts?" Naruto's hair starts to float upwards as wisps of water appeared around his feet while the same thing was happening to Terios with his shadows. "My instincts are telling me..." His eyes glowed green, a snarl present on his face. **"TO KICK YOUR ASS!"**

A pillar of water rose up, covering Naruto as he transforms into his Chaos form. He charges at Terios as he pulled his fist back. Terios himself grinned as he transforms and charges at Naruto, fist pulled back.

Both of them quickly caught each other's fists as they tried to push one another back. Naruto snarled further at Terios, seeing that grin on his face. He is gonna wipe that damn thing off!

Naruto sent a kick to Terios' chin, only for him to back flip away from him. Naruto instantly slammed his fists into the sand just as Terios was about to land. Two large hands rose out from the sand and grabbed hold of Terios. The Black Chaos looked at the hands.

"Not bad." Terios' form turned into a black water puddle as he slipped out of the large hands, much to Naruto's shock as his arms returned to normal. He returned to normal. "But you're gonna have to do better than that."

"Then how about this!" Naruto's hands turned into blades as he charges at Terios, giving a battle cry.

Terios did the same thing as his hands turned into blades as well. Their blades clashed, making sparks fly around. They jumped away from each other before slashing at each other, each slash being blocked by one another or being avoided. Terios ducked before he sent a powerful kick to Naruto's stomach, making him gasp in pain as he got sent flying back.

"Damn!" Naruto growled.

That kick had some serious power into it, that it made him rub the spot. His durability has been enhanced to the point where he could feel no pain from getting hit. He should know because he let the monsters that's been coming to Angel Island attack him, letting them think they got him, when in fact he was messing with them. Hell, even a human, let alone a shinobi, wouldn't be able to hurt him. He wasn't being arrogant mind you, he was stating the facts.

But Terios...Naruto actually felt that attack. Felt it. It just shows that Terios is no longer a human.

He's exactly like him. A demi-god.

"What? Is that all you got?" Terios asked.

"Not even close!" Naruto growled as chaos energy appears in his hands. **"Chaos Bullets!"**

He fired green energy bullets at Terios, who charged at Naruto while avoiding them, charging purple chaos energy in his hand. Naruto stopped doing his attack as he dodged a blast from Terios' hand by leaning back.

A jet of water came out of Naruto's body and hit Terios in the stomach, making his eyes widened in surprise, as he flew back and hit the sand, rolling around it.

Off on the side, Kia was watching the battle between the two demigods and was surprised by the display of power they were both demonstrating. "He got him!" She smiled happily.

"Tch." Terios' eyes widened as Naruto transformed into a cheetah and was running at him at high speed. He then pounced at Terios, who only grinned before he disappeared.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he turned back.

"He can teleport?!" Kia asked in shock.

Naruto looks around for Terio, only for him to appear right next to him, facing the opposite direction.

"Impressive." Terios spoke up. "You've got a pretty good experience with your powers." He vanished when Naruto tried swipe at him with his claws, earning a growl.

"How long has it been since you met Chaos and inherited his powers?" Terios' voice was heard. "Months? No, that's not it. The way you move just now showed me that you had years of training to learn how to control your powers properly."

"Why don't you just come out and face me since you're feeling so chatty?" Naruto asked. "And yeah, I did! Six years to be exact!" He heard Terios whistling in amazement.

"Six years? You've had this power for six years? That's impressive! Of course, I expected nothing less from my destined rival."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he carefully looked around, getting ready for when Terios would pop out.

"However, while you got six years of experience with your powers, I just got mine today. And I think I'm starting to get the hang of it by now. So..." Terios suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, much to his shock. He gave a grin. "Show me what you got, senpai."

Before Naruto could react, Terios sent an uppercut to his chin making him fly up to the sky. The Black Chaos immediately vanished and appeared over him. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Terios above him, getting ready to kick him, making his eyes widen. He flips and crossed his arms together in an X formation before he felt the kick.

Instead of falling back down, Naruto immediately grabbed Terios' legs and spun around, throwing him towards the ground. Terios flips and landed on the ground feet first. He jumped out of the way to avoid a giant axe that was aimed to cut him in half.

However, instead of getting annoyed that he missed, Naruto grins. Just as Terios landed on the ground, a water tentacle pops out from the sand, grabbing his ankle.

"What!?" Terios asked in surprise. He turns around, only to get punched by a giant fist as he got sent flying away.

"Ha!" Naruto grins.

"Alright!" Kia cheered, watching as Naruto charged at Terios.

The Guardian gave a battle cry as he fired multiple **Chaos Arrows** at Terios, only for them to get dodged or blocked. The new Destroyer Demigod grins as energy gathered in his hands. He put them together and fired a powerful purple energy beam.

Naruto didn't stop, though a smirk did appear on his face. He kept going until he suddenly splits himself into two, just as the beam was about to hit him, much to Terios and Kia's surprise.

"A clone?" Terios called out in shock before he ended up having to use his forearms to block the punches from both Narutos.

One of the Naruto's grins as he kicked Terios hard in the stomach, making him fly back and cough out blood. The other Naruto appeared right behind the flying Terios and charged at him, sending a barrage of kicks at him and launching him to the air.

The clone came a second later and grabs Terios by his face, slamming him back into the sand before kicking him away.

The Dark Demigod flips on the sand using his hands and managed to avoid a swiping claw from Naruto before the other one appeared to hit him with a large axe kick. Terios grabbed the clone's feet before throwing him into the original, who caught him and was absorbed back into him.

"This...this is amazing." Kia whispered to herself as she watched the battle before her, observing Naruto as he stretched his body around to avoid Terios' attack before knocking him away with a blast of chaos energy.

Six years...so that was how long ago Naruto met Chaos and lived on Angel Island. With six years of having the powers of a god-like being, of course someone would be more experienced in how to master it. And right now, the results were showing.

Naruto backflips and launched himself in the air to avoid two large beams that shot out of Terios' hands, glaring at his opponent, as a ring of water surrounds him. He moved his hand up as the water went towards it and took the shape of a large dagger. A dagger filled to the brim with chaos energy.

"Take this!" Naruto threw the large dagger at Terios, who looked stunned at seeing it with his eyes widen.

_"Unbelievable…"_

Naruto and Kia watched on as the dagger landed a direct hit and exploded upon impact, which shook the land slightly, and made the two cover their eyes due to the brightness of the energy.

Once it disappeared, they uncovered their eyes as they saw a large wet yet black scorch mark on the sand. But they didn't see Terios body anywhere, much to Kia's shock and Naruto's disbelief.

"What!? He's gone!" Kia exclaimed. That attacked just now should've knocked Terios unconscious at least!

Naruto looked around to locate where his counterpart could be hiding. "Where did he go?"

"Behind you."

Naruto's eyes widened as he turns around to Terios only to block a kick using his forearm.

"I actually felt that attack. And it hurts. If I was a normal, that attack would've killed me." Terios told Naruto before he grins darkly. "Allow me to return the favor."

Naruto felt Terios gathering up chaos energy into his hand, making him look down to see it in the form of a large ball. His instincts telling him to dodge, Naruto backs away as Terios threw it at him, forcing Naruto to catch it as it sent him crashing to the sand.

Naruto still had his ground as he held the ball, which was forcing him into the sand as it got deeper and deeper. He reared his arm back and threw the ball back at Terios, only for him to fly towards him, while dodging the ball as it exploded.

Naruto raised his hands as two balls of water filled with green chaos energy appear. **"Chaos Launcher!" **He threw the two at Terios at the same time.

Terios got ready to dodge them, but before he could, the balls exploded, releasing a burst of energy that stopped his charge at Naruto as he fell.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered as he ran towards the falling Black Demigod, and got ready to punch him.

"Got ya!" Terios exclaimed. The shinobi did a hand-sign as a poof of smoke appeared in his hand making Naruto's eyes widen. The smoke vanished to reveal a very large shuriken. "Now! **300 Shadow Shuriken Jutsu**!"

_"What?! A jutsu?"_ Naruto asked as Terios launched the large shuriken before it turned into multiple hundred of small shurikens in a poof of smoke. "Shit!" He surfs away only to see that they were homing in on him.

"A jutsu!? So I was right after all!" Kia said, eyes narrowed, looking at Terios. "He _is_ a ninja!"

She was only speculating that Terios was a supposed shinobi, but now hearing him call out his attack, proved she was right. But how?! How did he find out about her island? Was it someone from here? No, they would never disclose their island's location, they would rather die than betray their people. Besides it's not located anywhere on the map.

_"So then, who told Terios about the island?"_ Kia asked herself, continuing to watch the battle.

Naruto continued to surf across the beach while staying ahead of the shurikens. But no matter how many times he avoided them, they would keep coming.

_"Damn! So this guy is a ninja?"_ Naruto thought in anger. Great. Just freaking great! Not only is he fighting the same kid who's like him, he's also a freaking shinobi. Now he gotta be extra careful with him.

After all, ninja's are sneaky crafty bastards.

But back to the situation at hand. It seems like those shuriken will keep homing in on him, no matter where he goes, heck he even let some of them go through his body, yet they were still coming.

"Okay, I've had it!" Naruto stops surfing as he generated a force field which knocked the barrage of shuriken away and caused them to disappear.

Terios' eyes widened in amazement at seeing the force field Naruto produced. This guy really wasn't bluffing by what he said. He really does have six years of experience with his powers. And right now, Terios was impressed by the results his senior was showing.

Naruto Kaosu. He certainly is one interesting and an incredible guy. Someone who is definitely worthy enough to be called his destined rival.

The Demigod of Angel Island glares up at Terios and saw him smirking at him. He raised his hand towards him. **"Chaos Strike!"**

A blue ripple suddenly appear around Terios. "Ugh!" He was knocked down from the air and, for some odd reason, he felt extremely dizzy as he stood up and moved around.

Naruto's hand glowed purple and he gave out a yell as his arm stretched out to deliver a straight devastating punch to Terios' stomach, which made him gasp out in pain. The outstretched hand then grabbed Terios tightly and Naruto lifted him up, only to slam him on the ground multiple times.

Nearby, Kia was cheering very loudly. "Yes! He's winning! You got this Naruto!" She expected such an outcome. Like Naruto said, he had six years of training by himself to have better control over his powers and Terios only had his today! So he was at a huge disadvantage!

After slamming Terios down one last time, creating a cloud of dust and crater, Naruto released him. He jumps in the air and got his fist ready for a powerful attack. He charged at Terios with a roar. "You're through! **Chaos Impact**!"

Once he was close enough, he brought his fist towards Terios' face and landed another devastating punch.

The impact not only pushed Terios further into the crater, but it also unleashed tremors throughout the surrounding area, which caused Kia to trip comically on the ground. But she honestly didn't care as she was more impressed by the powerful attack.

"Awesome…" She whispered staring in awe at Naruto, who stood up and looked down at Terios.

The Guardian Demigod grins as his attack made contact, but then his eyes widened as Terios vanished in wisps of smoke. "A clone!?"

"What!?" Kia asked in shock.

"Hahahahaha!" Terios' laughter was heard along with clapping. Naruto turns around and saw Terios on the ground, clapping his hands in amusement and awestruck. "That was a very well done attack Naruto. You keep impressing me more and more!"

"When the hell did you create a shadow clone?" Naruto asked.

"Hehe." Terios chuckled and shook his head. "And by shadow, do you mean the Shadow Clone Jutsu? Who said that was a jutsu and not just a shadow version of myself?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes before they widened in disbelief. Kia came to the same conclusion as well and gasped. _"It can't be...he's learning how to use his powers at an incredible rate!"_

"You!" Naruto dashed at Terios as he did the same thing. The two of them clashed their forearms before going in for a hand to hand combat fighting.

Naruto struck first by trying to land a punch on Terios, only for them to be blocked or dodged. Terios then grabbed Naruto by the arms, before jumping up and kicked him in the chest making him slid back on the sand as he dashes at him.

Kia watched on from the sidelines as Terios tries to attack Naruto again, only for them to be avoided as Naruto turned flexible and moved around them. She saw how Naruto ducked underneath a kick before his fists glowed and enlarged as he did a tornado of punches straight up in the air, taking Terios with him.

"Amazing. Terios is truly at a disadvantage right now." Kia commented, watching wide eyed. She turns to the Chaos Warriors and saw that they still haven't moved a muscle. They were just standing there watching the battle as well.

It made her realize that they were just waiting. Waiting for Terios to hurry up and finish his fight with Naruto, so they can take a crack at him. She turns back to the fight and saw Naruto swiping at Terios with his claws only for them to get blocked.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the painful feeling return to him, making him miss Terios. He grit his teeth and tried to ignore it as he continued his assault.

Terios avoided another clumsy claw swipe before coming up in Naruto's face, a savage grin on his face as his counterpart's eyes widen. A bright flash of light erupted from Terios' eyes, blinding him and making him yell out in pain.

Naruto leaps back away from Terios, eyes closed as he tries to rub them before he felt his counterpart grabbed him by the face, slamming him down to the ground before dragging him across the sand. He spins around and threw Naruto at a rock pillar.

Naruto saw it coming and flips in the air. He landed his feet on it before jumping off just as Terios dashed towards him. They caught each other's fists and were just floating in the air, struggling.

"Yes! This is even better than I had hoped it would!" Terios said in excitement. "This power flowing through me is truly amazing! It's like I've been reborn as a new person!"

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." Naruto growled sarcastically.

Terios smirks. "Believe me I am, and deep down I know you're feeling the same."

"The hell I am!" Naruto denied. He tries to knee Terios in the stomach, only for it to be blocked by his own knee.

"Nice try." Terios flips Naruto over and kicks him back to the beach.

A dust cloud of sand erupted from where Naruto landed. He groans and shook his head as he looks up, only to see Terios standing in front of him, energy swords covering his hands.

"Heh." Terios raised his hand in an attempt to slash Naruto down but raised a brow when Naruto grins and placed his hand out towards him.

**"Chaos Control!" **

Terios and just about everything around Naruto had completely stopped. Naruto immediately stood up, smirking at the frozen state Terios was in. _"Chaos Control…you gotta love it! Now, it's time to end this battle!" _

Naruto took a fighting stance and gave a battle cry as he sent a barrage of fast-paced punches at the frozen Terios, his fists kept enlarging as he did so. After landing one last hit, he backs away by doing a backflip. He pulled his fist back as it began to glow an intense light purple, eyes narrowed at Terios.

"This is it Terios. You're finished." Naruto dashed towards Terios, his fist enlarging. He gave a final yell and launched his large fist at Terios, just as time returned to normal.

Kia watched on with wide eyes as Terios got sent flying several meters away from Naruto. Her eyes widened further as Terios looked like he was getting the stuffing beaten out of him, judging from the punching blows she saw he was receiving. She looked on as he landed on the ground.

"Wait. What? What just...happened?" Kia asked. She remembers seeing Naruto on the ground and Terios having his hands covered in energy swords, getting ready to cut Naruto. Now it looks like Terios just got sent flying by Naruto's large fist. But how did Naruto…?

_"Wait...before Terios attacked him, Naruto said Chaos Control. Did he...did he __**stop**_ _time?" _Kia asked, an awe look present on her face as she watched Naruto approach the downed Terios.

Oh man. Naruto _actually stopped_ time?! Just how incredible was this boy? It also made her realize something. He won. Naruto had won against Terios! She did a small fist bump in the air.

_"Yes! Way to go Naruto!"_

Naruto approached Terios, seeing that he wasn't moving a muscle. But that doesn't mean he should let his guard down. Once he was close enough, he looked down at him.

"Hehe…that was unexpected." Terios said, chuckling as he looked at Naruto. "Looks like you had a lot of skills hidden. Tell me, that technique you used, that Chaos Control, what was that?"

"...why don't you take a guess." Naruto told him.

"Well, from what I can guess...that Chaos Control allows you to control time and space. You used it to stop time and beat me, which means...no one can escape it, no matter how far away you are. Am I right?"

"..." Naruto didn't say anything as he glares harder at Terios, which made him chuckle. He smirks a little when he saw Naruto was starting to be in pain again, this time almost falling to his knees.

"To think such a powerful technique exists. No doubt it came from Chaos' world." Terios states as he closed his eyes. "By the way, when you used that Chaos Control, did you think I wouldn't notice?"

That made Naruto ignore the pain for now as he stares at Terios. "Notice what?"

Terios opens his eyes and grins at Naruto as he vanished, making his eyes widen instantly. _"Shit! A clone!"_ Due to the pain he was still feeling inside, he quickly turns around to find Terios, only to have something struck him in the stomach.

Eyes widened, Naruto stared at the smirking Terios before looking down and saw his hand in his stomach. He tried to say something but he coughed out green blood instead.

Kia gasped in horror, covering her mouth as Terios removed his hand, seemingly holding something, and kicked Naruto away from him. "Naruto!" She tries to go to him but stopped when a sword struck itself in front of her. She looks to the side and saw Agni stare at her before he turns away, making her look back, only for her eyes narrow as she saw something glowing in Terios' hand.

"No way. Is that…"

Naruto held his stomach in pain and looks up at Terios, only for his eyes to widen as he saw something glowing purple in his hand. "No! The Chaos Emerald!"

Kia gasped in shock. She couldn't believe it. Naruto actually brought the Chaos Emeralds with him!

Terios looks at Naruto down in his hand and saw he was holding a purple Chaos Emerald, it's glowing mesmerizing him. "Oh? So _this_ is a Chaos Emerald? It certainly has that otherworldly feel to it."

A snarl was present on Naruto's face as he glares at Terios, standing up but still holding his stomach. "How did you-!?"

"Know? Before you used your Chaos Control to stop time, I felt their power coursing through you. All seven of them. Which reminds me..." Terios replied before he grins darkly. "I heard that these emeralds have the ability to transform our thoughts into power, meaning that if you can do it…."

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm. "No! Ch-!"

"**Chaos Control**!" Terios called out as the emerald glowed and everything around him stopped. He looked around with wide eyes, seeing the flames had stopped moving and the birds in the sky stop running. He even turns to Naruto and saw him frozen in place, along with Kia and the Chaos Warriors.

He looks at the emerald in his hand with awe before he began to chuckle. His chuckling increased further before he laughed out loud. "YES! THIS IS IT! The power I've been seeking for so long! Not only do I have the powers of a god-like being, I can also control time and space! All thanks to this little emerald." He turns to Naruto with a dark smirk on his face. "Speaking of which…I gotta repay you for what you did earlier."

Terios charged at Naruto, landing heavy body shots at him. He then jumps back, an energy sword reappearing in his hand. He slashed at Naruto multiple times before he back flips away and another energy sword appearing. He crossed his arms in an X formation grinning at Naruto before he dashed at him, reappearing behind him on his knee.

Time had instantly returned.

To Kia, she blinked in confusion and saw Terios behind Naruto in a kneeling position, two chaos energy swords on his hands. Her eyes widened in realization and shock, figuring out what had happened. "Terios...he used Chaos Control! But that means…" She turns to Naruto who remained frozen. "Naru-!?

"It's over."

The moment Terios said those words, Naruto felt heavy body blows over his body that made each Chaos Emerald shot out of his body. Then, multiple glowing slash marks appeared on his body as blood shot out from them, leaving the Demigod in a shocked state. After that, a large X-shaped scar appear on his chest, making blood burst out.

To Naruto, everything was moving in slow motion as he fell forward while returning to normal.

_"No way...he...got me?"_ His first time facing a foe, who's not only a ninja but also a Demigod like him, and he lost. But...that can't be. He had him. He had him dammit! So how did he lose!?

Ever since he inherited Chaos' powers, he's been training himself each and everyday on Angel Island to learn how to control them. Creating his own techniques and abilities, to the point where he would proudly say he's ready to take down a shinobi.

But Terios…he's different.

While a shinobi, Terios merged with Order and inherited his powers, making him a demigod like Naruto. Another difference is whereas Naruto has had his powers for six years, Terios has gotten his today. He was able to go around him, landing hit after hit on Terios. He was winning damn it!

After that Chaos Control, he knew he had won the fight. But the sneaky bastard played him! He even found out the secret about Chaos Control and he's able to do it! Not only that...but he can also sense the Chaos Emeralds, which were now knocked out of him.

_"D...Damn it!"_ Naruto fell face-first into the sand.

"Naruto!" Kia screamed. She runs towards him but then stops as ice suddenly sprouted from the ground, making her stop. "What?!"

The Princess looks at the Chaos Warriors and saw Shiva staring at her, her weapon drawn as though she just used it. She grit her teeth as her Bracelet starts glowing and blue markings appeared on her body. She turns to the ice and punched it, shattering it and charges at Terios, who had returned to normal and was walking to Naruto.

"Terios!" Kia sent a punch at him towards his face, only to get her fist caught by him, shocking her. He wasn't even looking at her!

Terios then threw her far away from them, deeming her unworthy of his attention. His attention was focused on Naruto as he got on his knees and was glaring up at him.

Kia slid across the sand as she got back up. She grits her teeth in anger. How dare he! This guy completely ignored her and just threw her away as though she was trash! She'll show him! She'll make him pay for this!

She was going to go back but felt something grab her. Her eyes widened as Vayu was holding her down while Zenon had his claws aimed at her neck.

"No! Naruto!"

"I won't lie, you really did had me with that last attack just now, but in the end looks like I won this little spar between us." Terios told Naruto, smirking down at him, earning feral growl in response. "You wanna know a secret? You maybe powerful and have more experience than me, but it's obvious that I'm still _much more_ powerful than you are currently."

"What was that!?" Naruto asked as he tried to stand up, only to fall back down as the painful feeling came back to him, this time much more intense than before. "AHH!"

"I told you. I just wanted to test out my powers, which means that even I don't know the full extent of them." Terios answered. "Also, it's because of the situation you're in right now that you lost. You don't have _all_ of Chaos within you."

"What?" Naruto tries to stand but only got on one knee.

"Did you already forget? The Chaos Warriors are Chaos' _essence_ given form." Terios reminded him. "Meaning that by the time of your union with Chaos he was incomplete, for his essence was taken from him by force. Which also means that _you_ are incomplete. And right now, that pain you're feeling? That's either Chaos reacting to them or the essence reacting to you and trying to come back."

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the Chaos Warriors before looking down at his hands. Could Terios be right? The pain he's feeling…is it Chaos reacting to his missing pieces or the pieces reacting to him and wants to return to him? Was he really incomplete without them?

"Oh." Terios said, catching Naruto's attention. "Before I forget…" He held his hand out towards the Chaos Emeralds as they floated towards him, slowly circling around.

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Naruto demanded as Terios looks to him before at the emeralds.

"To be honest...I wasn't expecting you to come here with these Chaos Emeralds. I just wanted to play with you for a bit then leave. But now…" Terios grins darkly. "I got an even _better_ idea."

He turns to the Chaos Warriors and launched the emeralds, except for purple and blue, towards them shocking Naruto and Kia.

The Warriors looks up at the emeralds and they each jumped towards them, even Agni and Raiden who released Kia

Each Warrior went after an emerald of their respective colors; Shiva got the white emerald, Zenon got the yellow emerald, Agni got the red emerald, Vayu got the turquoise emerald and Gaia got the green emerald.

Once they got their emeralds, a bright light engulfed them, making everyone cover their eyes. The light died down and everyone uncovered their eyes, only for them to widen as they saw the Chaos Warriors, each one looking different from the other, and their weapons look as though they've evolved.

Agni increased in size and mass, and it gained a line of orange bones that travel down his right arm into his hand, where the red emerald is seen. His tail has gotten longer.

His sword, **Ifrit's Wrath**, looked the same except it now had cracks around the blade which seems to be glowing an orange aura. It also had a red crystal on the guard.

Frost became larger and had shards of ice popping out of her body, making her almost look like a ice monster. She also had ice blue bones in her chest, where the white emerald is seen.

Her weapon, **Ice Queen**, now had an extra blade on the bottom. It was also glowing slightly.

Gaia became larger and more muscular. She had bones in her stomach area where the green emerald is seen and leaves on her head, making it look like hair.

Her weapon, **Earth Shattered**, had gotten bigger and had more glowing green lines on the hammer. There were also flowers blooming on the vines.

Vayu became larger as well, the small wings on his arms becoming bigger and longer, making them look like actual wings. His legs were replaced by a tornado. He also had bones in his back, which the turquoise emerald is seen.

His weapon, **Dancing Winds**, looked a little bigger and sleeker than what it originally was but it still kept the dragon-motif on it's blade. The blade itself now looked almost like a sword.

Zenon got muscular and was hunched over slightly. The two small antenna on his head had gotten longer and had electricity dancing between them. He has a black bone in his left pectoral area where the yellow emerald is seen.

He gained an extra pair of claws, this time on his feet, earning his weapon's name the **Raiju's Claws**.

"They...they evolved." Naruto muttered in shock. Even though they look nothing like the original Chaos 1, except for Agni who closely resembles him more, some of them kind of look like creatures from certain mythologies he read about with Omochao.

Kia herself trembled at the raw power the Chaos Warriors were releasing. Despite being Chaos' essence, she should've had known that they would absorb the emeralds like Chaos. She knew that they were more powerful than Chaos was in his regular form thanks to Order powering them up. But now that each had an emerald of their own, they were on a whole new level.

Terios looked wide eyed as he looked at the newly evolved Chaos Warriors. So that's what happen when they each take a Chaos Emerald. He had to admit they look impressive and powerful. He looks at the purple and blue emeralds, a glint in his eyes. If they can evolve using the emeralds then does that mean him and Naruto...

"Oh, I can't wait to see what happens when _we _use all seven emeralds." Terios muttered with an excited grin on his face.

Yes. With the seven emeralds in their grasp, him and Naruto will have the ultimate battle of the century! A battle between _gods_! The new guardian god versus the new god of destruction. Thinking about it made him tremble in anticipation!

Speaking of Naruto.

Terios glanced at the water demigod, seeing him still look at the Chaos Warriors with shocked eyes. "Hmph." It's done. He got what he came for and fought Naruto. Now it's time for him to leave and take care of business elsewhere.

Terios turns and walks away, which was something Naruto immediately noticed. "Hey! Where do you think you're going Terios!?"

The newly born demigod stopped walking and tossed the blue emerald in front of Naruto, confusing him, while the purple emerald disappeared inside him. He looks over his shoulder at his destined rival.

"I got some personal business _and_ training to take care of." Terios smirks. "And if I were you, I would take this time to prepare for our battle." Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face made him shake his head.

"Defeat the Chaos Warriors, gather your essence _and_ bring the rest of the emeralds. Once you've done that, come find me. I'll be waiting at the place where we'll have our _true_ battle." He instantly transformed. "See you soon, Naruto Kaosu."

"TERIOS!" Naruto shot his hand up and sent a water tentacle to catch him, only for him to vanish. He grit his teeth in anger and punched the ground.

"Naruto! Look out!"

Naruto's turns to Kia and saw the Chaos Warriors charging towards him, with Agni coming at him first, making his eyes widened. He quickly transforms into his Chaos form and grabs the blue emerald as he dodged a slash from Agni's sword by jumping on his head.

_"Damn! I can feel the heat coming from him!"_ Naruto thought. His eyes widened as Shiva jumped at him, twirling her double bladed scythe. He ducked as he avoided a slash from the blade before Shiva kicked him down to the ground.

Gaia jumps up to him as her hammer transformed into an axe as it begins to glow green. She swiped the axe at him, sending a large sharp chaos energy. Naruto blocked his arms into an X and could feel his arms in pain as the energy attacked him. He got sent crashing into one of the rock pillars she created.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he quickly dodged Vayu's spear. He kicks the Wind Chaos away from him and charged at Zenon, one hand covered in chaos energy in the form of a blade. "**Chaos Slash**!"

Just as Naruto slashed at Zenon, he mysteriously vanished as a stream of lightning, leaving the guardian in shock. "What?! Where did-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screams in pain as he felt something slash him in the back, not only that but he was also getting electrocuted to the point where it left him stunned.

The Chaos Warriors wasted no time.

Agni charges at Naruto and slashed him across the shoulder with his sword, making him cry out. He grabbed him using his strong arm and throws him in the air. Frost slides on the beach, leaving behind a trail of ice, to get ahead of Naruto. She dashed and caught Naruto by her scythe before spinning him around and throwing him to Zenon, making ice form on his body.

The Thunder Chaos instantly vanished. Naruto was attacked by a streak of lightning as more claw marks appeared on his body. He appeared and slashed Naruto across the stomach, slamming him down to the ground.

Naruto tries to stand up, only to get assaulted by a tornado as it launched him upwards. His eyes widened as he saw Vayu charging at him with his spear aimed at him. But then the blade was split into two, shocking Naruto.

Vayu spun around really fast, turning into spinning tornado made of chaos energy. Naruto coughed out blood as the attack stabbed him in the stomach and pushed him out of the tornado.

Meanwhile, Kia covered her mouth in horror as she watched the Chaos Warrior brutally attack Naruto as if he was a ragdoll. In fact, she could feel the tears falling from her eyes as she heard Naruto cry out in pain. She could see the blood and cuts that were on his body, even though he was high in the air. She had to do something! Anything to save him! But what dammit?!

"Kia!"

Kia looks back and saw her friends running to her along with her mother and grandmother. "Everyone!" She cried out as she ran and hugged her mother.

"Kia, what's going on?" Nala asked.

"It's Naruto!" Kia cried out as she pointed out to the bleeding Blue Chaos in the air causing everyone to look on with wide eyes. "He's in trouble!"

In the air, Naruto could feel his consciousness slipping away. He tries to stay awake but he couldn't. His body was just in so much pain.

But then...for a moment, something caught his attention.

He looks to the side, staring out to a nearby mountain, and he saw a masked boy staring at him. The masked boy wasn't alone as a man in a black/purple coat was next to him and he seems to be...waving at him?

The demigod blinks weakly and saw that they vanished.

"...what?" Naruto asked. He heard something jump from below and could make out something glowing green. His eyes weakly widened when he saw Gaia charging at him, her axe now suddenly changed into a gauntlets as they were glowing green.

Before Naruto could even try to evade it, she slams her open palms down at him, sending both of them crashing to the ground. The gauntlets continued to glow before a giant chaos energy blast erupted from them, blowing Naruto down to the beach at high speed.

Once Naruto landed, the whole island shook upon impact as a large cloud of sand and dust appeared, making Kia and everyone nearby to cover their eyes using their forearms.

Eventually, the dust started to clear up.

Kia uncovered her eyes and ran ahead to where the dust came from. "Naruto!" She shouted in worry, ignoring her friends and family's cries for her. Her eyes widened as she saw a large crater. She looks down at it and gasped in shock.

Naruto laid on the ground with the Chaos Warriors circling around him, looking down at him. They watched as Naruto's Chaos form slowly died down and he was in his human form, bleeding from all over due to the cuts he sustained and the bruises on his body.

The Guardian opened one eye weakly as he stared at the assembled Chaos Warriors while they glared down at him in anger and satisfaction. Though for a brief moment, he saw them as the water Chaos he knows and loves, each of their eyes showing sorrow and regret before he blinks and they returned to normal.

The Warriors started to levitate in the air, as the emeralds in their bodies began to glow brightly. In that moment, the Warriors were enveloped in bright lights of their emerald colors before shooting off in the sky and going into separate directions.

"N...No…" Naruto said weakly as he reached a hand up to stop them, even though it was futile. His hand fell back and he started to lose consciousness. "C-Come...back…Ch...aos."

The last thing he saw before everything faded to black was a crying Kia running to him and calling out his name, with some survivors following after her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** BAM! BOOM! POW! Chapter 4 is out and about! Bet you guys weren't expecting something epic as this right? Not only does Naruto have to deal with his new archrival Terios, he will now have to deal with the Chaos Warriors as well and get the Chaos Emeralds back from them before they cause mayhem and destruction just like what they did to Twilight Island! But who were those mysterious figures that were watching him?

I may get heated cause of the way I made Naruto get stumped by Terios and the Chaos Warriors, but hey, Naruto needs to learn the hard way that there are threats out there in the world who will do way worse than what the Chaos Warriors did to him.

I already know what you guys are going to ask. Yes. Naruto will get a special type of weapon just for him. If he's gonna fight the Chaos Warriors, it has to be on equal ground with them. Plus, he already knows how to swing a sword around, so yeah, that's out of the way. I'm still thinking if he should get a morphing weapon or just a regular one, like a sword or trident. Let me hear your thoughts on it.

I will also introduce a new unexpected companion/friend in the next chapter. One that I know you guys will love and be shocked to see that survived. He is from Sonic's world, that's a hint.

See you next chapter

* * *

**Update:** Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that the dialogue and spelling error has been updated. I'm sure you guys already noticed, but I updated the fighting between Naruto and Terios, along with giving the Chaos Warriors new unique forms and their weapons new names. Someone in the review made me realized that he was right. Naruto had six years of experience with his powers and he didn't show it at all during his fight with Terios. So thanks to him for telling me this, I revamped the chapter and made it much more better than it was before.

Plus I was rushing into it the battle, because I really wanted the story and these chapters out of the way, so the whole mess is my fault.

As you read, some of the Chaos Warriors weapons will also be able to transform just like Naruto's trident and Gaia transforming her axe into a shield and gauntlets, so expect to them as Naruto faces off against them. Plus, the seven days time limit has been removed as Terios does need to train in order to get better to control and understand his new powers better.

Welp that's it. Hope you guys like this updated chapter.


	6. Journey Begins

**The Chaos Maelstrom**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

**Chaos 5: Successor of the Ultimate E-Series Robot!**

**Chapter Cover:** Naruto and Kia are standing in front of a stasis pod, where a boy is clearly seen sleeping inside it. Their reflections are seen on the glass surface, showing an excited star-eyed Naruto and an awe-struck Kia. Half of the boy's reflection showed an image of E-123 Omega.

* * *

_Seven year old Naruto was asleep for who knows how long. But he could easily tell that it was morning, with the rising sun beaming down at him. He suddenly began to groan slightly as he felt something poke his cheek. He giggled when he felt the poke again as it felt like pudding._

_"Cut it out." He muttered sleepily as he moved his hands to get rid of whatever was touching him. He giggled again as he felt more poking from the pudding-like feeling. His giggles turned into laughter as he felt more poking touching him from everyone part of his body._

_"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Naruto laughed as he sat up and yawned, stretching his limbs out while doing so._

_"Chao chao?"_

_"Hm? 'Chao chao'?" Naruto opened his eyes slightly but had to rub the sleep out of them because he saw something black and blurry floating in front of him._

_Once he made sure the tiredness went away, he stopped and shook his head, opening his eyes...only to see a pair of frowning eyes staring right back at him. The eyes have sky blue outline while the pupil is white._

_"Chao."_

_"WAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed comically as he jumped backwards from whatever was in front of them. But then he realized he had jumped higher than normal, making him look down and saw he was getting further away from the ground. He screamed comically as he tried to stop, only to fall back down making him scream louder._

_He fell on his head, making a comical bump appear as it lifted him up before he fe on his back. He rolled on the ground holding his head as comical tears fell out of his eyes._

_The creature blinked at the action before it laughed loudly, pointing at Naruto with others like it coming out of hiding and laughing with their friends._

_"HEY! That's not funny!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up, tears in the edge of his eyes glaring at the...the… "Wait a sec, I know you guys! You're those Chao!"_

_He couldn't believe it! The Chao were actually here, right in front of him! They looked the Dark Chao variants. He was going to say something but noticed something...odd about his body. _

_"Huh?" He noticed he had gotten taller than normal and then looked at his arms, seeing not skinny short limbs, but longer limbs and not so skinny anymore. "What the?"_

_He walks over to the fountain of the altar and what he saw made him gasp in surprise._

_"Is that...IS THAT ME?!"_

_Naruto looked at the clear reflection of himself in the water. His once blond spiky hair turned into a nice silky smooth, short ocean blue color. His eyes now had a greenish tint and his whisker-like marks were gone from his face. He opened his mouth to see his teeth but then flinched in surprise as he saw canine-like teeth._

_"W-What happened to me?!" Naruto asked himself at his new appearance. "Why do I look...like this…?_

_Memories of the previous night flashed through his mind. Him coming here to the island, finding this Altar...and finally, meeting and learning about Chaos._

_"No way…" Naruto whispered. "It wasn't a dream." He turns around and saw he was by the steps of the altar. "It's...real. It's all real. Which means..." He ran up the steps though it looked like he was skipping over a step or two._

_Once he made the top, he stopped and looked at the Master Emerald. Naruto slowly walks up to it as the previous night continued to flash through his head. He reached a hand out and touched the emerald._

_"Chaos...he's really gone." His eyes were downcast as tears gathered in his eyes and he sniffed. "C-Chaos!"_

_He closed his eyes to make sure the tears won't fall...but it didn't work. A sob escaped his lips as he used his hands to wipe the tears away._

_"Chao chao…" Naruto felt something rub his arm softly. He looks to the side and saw an Angel Chao floating next to him, looking at him sadly. "Chao…"_

_Naruto's eyes widen slightly as he stared at the Hero Chao. Hearing more noise, he looks behind him and saw many other kinds of Chao, staring at him with sad looks on their faces._

_"Everyone…" Naruto said. He felt the Angel Chao poke his cheek, getting his attention as the Chao had a sad look on its face._

_Even though it didn't have a mouth, Naruto could tell it was smiling._

_"Chao chao. Chao chao. Chao."_

_Naruto blinked in surprise as the Angel Chao said that. He didn't know how or why, but he could understand what the Chao was saying._

"It's okay. We all knew this day was coming soon. Don't be sad, even for us."

_Is what Naruto heard in his head. He looks at her, seeing her eyes taking on a happy expression to show she was smiling. He turns to the other Chao and saw they two had a smile as well. Even those Dark Chao from before had soft smiles._

_"You guys…" Naruto shook his head and slapped his cheeks. The Angel Chao was right! There's nothing to be sad about, and Chaos wouldn't want him to be sad either. He smiles happily and in confidence. "Yeah! You're right! I made a promise to Chaos, to protect all of you and the emeralds. No matter what happens, I won't let anything happen to this island or none of you, because that's who I am and it's what Chaos wants!"_

_That made the Chao cheer happily as they crowded around Naruto and gave him a group hug, making him laugh because of their pudding-like bodies tickling him everywhere._

_"Hey! Come on guys! That tickles!" Naruto laughed. He managed to slip away as his back touched the Master Emerald. He turns to it and stared at his reflection. Much to his surprise, he saw the reflection transform into Chaos and he looked happy._

_**"…Thank you, friend…"**_

_Chaos repeated what he said as he vanished, making Naruto's reflection return. Tears once again gathered in the young boy's eyes before they fell...but this time, they were tears of joy._

_For he has found a new home._

_"No...thank you…"_

* * *

"Chaos…" Naruto muttered in his sleep. He reached his hand out as though he was trying to touch the Master Emerald just like in his dream/memory. He felt something grab his hand and was holding it dearly, telling him it was a person

But who?

He furrowed his brows before he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was an unfamiliar white ceiling. He closed his eyes again, feeling the light hit him. He tried to move only to growl in pain, holding his side.

"Don't move! You're still hurt!" A girl's voice told him.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes once again as he heard the familiar voice again, turning to it and his eyes widen a little at whom he saw.

"Tikal?" There before him sat Tikal. No...it couldn't be. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them again and he released a silent gasp.

First, he saw orange hair, then he saw light blue eyes staring at him in concern. And lastly, he saw the face of the most beautiful girl he's ever met before...and he's been living on a floating island since he was seven.

"It's...you." Naruto said in a whispered tone, having a brief flashback of seeing this girl on his island. "You're that pretty girl from before...who are you?"

The girl smiles softly, her cheeks turning a bit red from the compliment, as she grips Naruto's hand tighter. "My name is Kia. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time, Naruto."

"Kia…" Naruto let the name rolls off the tip of his tongue. He slowly and steadily sat up, gritting his teeth as he ignored the pain he was feeling, despite his injuries already starting to heal.

"No! You have to stay in bed!" Kia told him once again as she stood up and was next to him, gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay. I can heal fast, so I'll just need a second." Naruto said to her as he sat up in his bed. He looks down at his body and saw he was heavily bandaged to the point where he looked like he should stay in bed for a couple of days. He also saw the blood stains on those bandages.

The Guardian looks around, seeing he was in a white room akin to a hospital, like the one in the Leaf Village. Except this room had a microwave, a TV set, a sink and of course a bed. He looked at the desk next to him, seeing the Chaos Emerald and his necklace, along with a journal.

"Do you...remember what happened?" Kia asked worriedly.

Naruto looked down, a blank look on his face. He remembered feeling the powerful negative chaos energy on his Angel Island and leaving to investigate. Then he remembered arriving on the island, only to see a lot of dead bodies on the beach. Next was meeting Kia and...Terios and the Chaos Warriors. With an alarmed expression, he turns to Kia.

"H-How long was I asleep?"

"Two days." Kia answered, rubbing her arm softly as she looked away from him.

"Two days!?" Naruto instantly tried to get up, only to growl in pain and hold his sides.

"Calm down!" Kia told him sternly as she grabbed his shoulders. "You may heal fast, but that doesn't mean you can't still feel the pain."

"But…!" Naruto tried to explain but flinched when she glared at him almost like a stern mother.

"No. You're still hurting and you need to stay in bed." Kia said softly with her eyes softening as well.

"...Okay." Naruto sighed. He looks out the window for a moment, seeing it was now dark outside.

Two days...he's been asleep for _two_ days? He couldn't believe it! Was his battle with Terios and the Warriors really that bad?

But then again, Terios did _stab_ him and forcefully took the Chaos Emerald out of him along with knocking the others out of him using Chaos Control, then he was jumped by the Chaos Warriors.

Ok, it _was_ that bad, as much as it annoys him to admit it. Not wanting to remember the butt kicking he got, he decided to think about something else. A thought came to Naruto's head looked towards Kia.

"Hey Kia?"

"Hm?"

Naruto looked a little unsure, but decided to just go through with it. "When I first saw you the other day, you reminded me of someone. Someone...a friend of mine told me about. Plus, I remember you mentioning Chaos as if you know him _and_ me. So...how do you know Chaos?"

Kia looks down for a moment. She couldn't believe how nervous and shy she's acting right now. She's been waiting for this moment for a long time...and now that time has come. She just wished her meeting with him would've been under normal circumstances. She took a deep breath and looks at Naruto.

"As I said earlier, my name is Kia. Kia of Twilight Island." Naruto sat crossed leg as he gave her his full attention, nodding his head. "The reason why I know about you and Chaos, and why I remind you of whom you're talking about is because..." She took a deep breath and let it out, staring at Naruto with a serious expression. "I am the reincarnation of Tikal the Echidna."

…

…

...

Naruto's curious expression slowly morphed into comical shock. "EHHHH!? You're Tikal's reincar-!?"

Kia's eyes widened comically when Naruto yelled out and she stopped him mid-sentence by covering his mouth with both of her hands though he was still comically mumbling in her hands.

"Shh! We're in the hospital you dork!"

Naruto's eyes widened before they turned sheepish as he rubs his head. "Sworry." He mumbled in her hand as she sighed and removed them, allowing him to speak. "How are you Tikal's reincarnate?"

Kia sat down next to Naruto, looking down. "See, on the day I was born, something very terrible happened to me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I...I died." Naruto gasped in disbelief as she continued. "The doctors didn't know what happened to me or why I died in the first place. They tried to bring me back to life but nothing worked. My family gave up hope and almost buried me."

Kia explained as she looked at Naruto with a smile. "But then, when my grandmother came to see me, she told me she saw a spirit in the form of an orb appear in front of her. The orb entered my body and l was brought back to life. The spirit orb...was Tikal."

"Tikal?! _Tikal_ saved you?" Naruto asked in shock as Tikal's incarnate nods her head.

"A couple of years later on my sixth birthday, I started dreaming about Tikal's life. At the time, I didn't know what it meant or why I started to have them, so I told my family this, and that's when grandma told me about the echidna girl that stood in front how I was Tikal's reincarnate." Kia handed him a journal which he took.

"What's this?" Naruto asked curiously, opening it and reading through it.

"It's my journal. I got it from my grandma. She told me to use it to write what I saw in the dreams." Kia answered.

"Wow. That's amazing." Naruto said as he read each line. He turns to Kia. "What happened after that?"

"A year later, when I was seven, that's when I met Tikal." Kia smiles happily at Naruto, who looked surprised but then chuckled.

"Really? That's funny, because I met Chaos when I was seven also." The guardian told her, scratching his cheek. "So what happened when you two met?"

Kia looks down, a sad smile on her face as she recalled her meeting with her previous incarnate. "Before she disappeared she had some things to tell me about. Some very important things. After that, she told me about you."

"Wha-? Wait a sec, she knows me?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah. She said it's thanks to you that Angel Island came here after the destruction of their world." Kia replied.

"BUH?! Me?!" Naruto asked pointing at himself in complete confusion. "Hold up! _I_ brought Angel Island here?"

Could you blame him? He had no idea that he was the reason why Angel Island came to this world. He always thought it was a complete accident or at least a coincidence. Hell he even thought that it was just random!

Now knowing it was him that saved a whole island and brought it to his world made Naruto all the more curious to know how he did it.

"It's because of the connection." Kia giggled prompting Naruto look even more confused.

"Connection?"

"Yes. Despite being in two different worlds, you and Chaos...you both formed a very special bond. That bond is what made the Master Emerald make contact to our world and brought Angel Island here." Kia explained. "It happened on the day you were born."

Naruto's jaw dropped in comical disbelief. "Get the chao outta here!" He covered his mouth with his hands due to his yell and looked at the door to make sure no heard him but that didn't stop the shock that he was feeling.

It just sounded so unbelievable! How the chao does a newborn baby make contact with godlike being that hails from another world?! That sounds like something from a manga or video game!

A sudden realization stunned Naruto as he looked back at Kia. "Hold on, if Tikal knew about me...does that mean, Chaos knew about me as well?"

"Yes. He has." Kia said. "And since coming here, he's been waiting to finally meet you Naruto. And he did."

Naruto's lips trembled and his hands shook, thinking back on the day the two met. Ever since that day, he had always wondered why Chaos chose him, a chakra-less freakshow instead of someone else to have inherit his powers. No matter how he thought on it, he could never find such an answer to that question.

But now...now he did! He now know why Chaos chose him. Somehow, the two of them formed a bond even before they officially met! In other words, Chaos was the very first being he had bonded with on the day he was born, what's more he was waiting on meeting him on that day six years ago!

The guardian felt so much happiness and joy at learning this that he couldn't stop the huge smile that formed on his face and the tears in the corner of his eyes. '

Kia smiles softly at seeing the happiness on Naruto's face. Just being near him, she can feel the bright and warmth of his energy, which also told her what kind of person he is. Unconsciously, she moved her head forward and gave Naruto a kiss to his cheek, making his eyes go wide with surprise.

Naruto slowly moved his hand to touch the cheek where Kia kissed him. He turns to her with the same expression, his huge blush present on his face. "W-W-What was that for?"

Kia also blushed, but it was soft compared to Naruto's. Despite that, she still had the smile present on her face, giggling at Naruto's sudden shyness. "I guess...it's a thank you. For having Tikal to meet me that day when she saved me, even though you didn't know about it at the time." She stood up and headed for the door. She opens it up, but stopped and turned to Naruto.

"You should get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow morning...after the funeral service."

Naruto flinched from that. Not only for the funeral service, but for the lifeless look in her eyes that appeared on Kia just as she slowly lost her smile and closed the door. He looks outside the window. He couldn't see much outside because of the trees that were in the way, but in that brief moment, he saw people of the island gathering up the bodies of those who passed on.

Naruto grit his teeth in deep grief, regret and sorrow. "Damn it!" He punched the bed, not hard enough for him to break it. He put his hand over his eyes. "This is all my fault!"

If only he had gotten here sooner! If only he were to move faster, he could've prevented this massacre! And now the monsters who are responsible for this are out there somewhere doing who knows what!

A soft cry reached Naruto's ears. It sounded like it came from next door. He walks out of the door, gritting his teeth as the pain came back. He ignored it and walks out the room, struggling slightly, but he still managed to keep going.

Once he was outside, he followed to where he hears the crying, only to see a door slightly open. He walks up to the door, quietly as he didn't want to scare the person inside the room. He peeks inside and his eyes widened as he saw Kia sitting down on a chair next to a man that was covered with machines keeping him alive.

"Papa..."

Naruto felt his heart break as he heard Kia crying out to her father. He wanted to go in there and help her...to comfort her. After all, he did the same thing with his friends back on the island whenever they were sad.

But seeing this, it told him she wanted to be alone with her father. He silently walked back to his room and sat on the bed. He grit his teeth and gripped the sheets.

"How the hell did this happen?"

Tomorrow, he'll pay his respects for the lives he was too late to save. After that, he'll get the answers to his questions. It's the least he could do...the only thing he can do.

* * *

**Next Day**

Kia was together with her family and her friends, along with the survivors of the tragedy now known as _The Twilight Massacre_. They were inside a funeral home, standing in front of a black wall that has pictures of many men, women and children who were murdered by the Chaos Warriors.

Kia could hear the cries and whimpers of the villagers who lost their loved ones. Last night, after leaving Naruto's room, she went to her father's room to stay with him, hoping that he would wake up.

Twilight Island is known for it's best advancement in all things medical. So the best doctors of the village did everything they could to heal those that were critically injured, while those with minor injuries only had bandages. But because of the Chaos Warriors, some equipment got destroyed and they could only use what little they had left.

Which meant that her father probably didn't have much time left.

Kia looked on as everyone placed a flower in front of the mural before giving out silent prayers and walking away. She looks to her friends, seeing Zera, Anna and Kion having tears fall from their eyes while Roku looked down sadly, their parents with them to comfort them.

She looks outside of the funeral home. The aftermath of the battle was terrible. Many homes and buildings have been destroyed, there were craters all over the place, trees blown away.

Their island home...their paradise...is nearly gone now.

_"This is what the real world looks like."_

Kia clenched her fists tightly and closed her eyes, tears of anger falling from her eyes.

_"We live in an endless cycle of hatred that started when the legendary Sage of Six Paths taught chakra to everyone, bringing forth the era of ninjas. Now…that cycle has affected Order and the Chaos Warriors."_

_"Terios...!"_ Kia thought angrily. A sob escapes her lips. This was her fault! All of this! She had a chance to take her friends and get out of that labyrinth the moment she sensed the dark presence of the Chaos Warriors. But instead, she let her curiosity get the better of her, and she led Terios to them.

Nala seeing her distraught daughter crying moved in to hug her but stopped when Sarabi put her hand on her shoulder. She turns to her in confusion and noticed she was looking behind them, a soft smile present on her face. She looks back and she silently gasped in surprise.

"Kia…" Nala calls her daughter softly, getting her daughter's attention. "Look."

Kia turned her head and she put her hands to her mouth to stop the gasp from escaping her lips as more tears fell from her eyes.

There walking towards them was the bandaged free Naruto and walking next to him, his arm over his shoulder was her father, wide awake and limping slightly with bandages still on him.

Naruto smiles softly at her before turning to Kwan, who also had a smile, though it was weak and tired. The guardian let the older man go when he saw Kia running to her father and hugs him, sobbing into his chest as he hugs her back, tears of his own threatening to fall. Nala also joined in on the hug, while Sarabi stayed behind and watched them, wiping a tear.

Naruto watched the family moment with a soft smile on his face. It was always nice to see such loving moments like this. After all, it reminded him of his family back on the island.

A sad frown came upon Naruto's face as he looks at the mural of pictures. He walks up to the mural, ignoring the looks everyone was giving him as they looked on curiously with some young girls and even older women staring at him with hot blushes on their faces while others were cautious.

Some of them saw the way he transformed into the water form that was just like the monsters that attacked them last night. They were still weary of him and some surviving warriors had their weapons ready in case he tried anything.

Kwan noticed this and moved his hand up, signaling them to stop what they were doing. His eyes remained focused on Naruto's walking from as his steps echoed out in the room.

Once he stood in front of the mural, the people there backed away from the blue haired teen. He looked at each and every picture of those whose lives were lost last night. He saw one picture and stared hard at it. It was one with a mother and her baby, both smiling into the camera, with the baby holding his arms out happily and the mother laughing at him.

Naruto bit his lower lip as remembered their burnt corpses last night, making him close his eyes and shake his head. He looked down at his hand staring at the pacifier he found last night, and placed it with the flowers, bowing his head. He took a deep breath and brought his hands to his mouth.

People heard music coming from him. The music was so soft and gentle that it touched their hearts to the core and made them tear up once again. They could clearly see him playing something judging from the way he was moving his arms, yet he didn't have anything else in his hands. Instead, they could see something glowing.

Kia knew what it was that Naruto was playing and it surprised her that he had too had that ability. "The **Mystic Melody**…"

It was a technique she saw from Tikal's memory. It allows someone to play mystical melody on a transverse flute. But when one uses the Mystic Melody on the Ancient Ruins, small shrine-like temples, they can be used to unlock new passageways. But they can also be used for more than just that.

To think that Naruto actually knows it made her impressed. Even more so since he's using it as a musical instrument. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft music before it slowly died down.

"Everyone." Naruto's voice echoed out, which made everyone jump slightly except for Kia. "I'm sorry, that I didn't make it soon enough to prevent this. If I had gotten here quicker, I'd be able to stop this from happening." He clenched his fists tightly as each Chaos Warrior flashed through his head, with Terios being the last one.

"But know this…the monsters who did this, I will find them and make them regret what they've done. I won't let something like this happen again anywhere else!" He turns and stares at everyone, showing them his angry but determined expression on his face. "This is my promise to all of you."

Seeing the expression on his face and the words he spoke, which were so full of determination and conviction, made everyone in the room look stunned. It made them truly believe the boy, especially since he was the one who fought the monsters the other day.

The guardian looked back at the pictures, but then looked away as he started to remember something he didn't want to, his hair shadowing his face. He walks away from the mural and walked past Kia and her family.

In that brief moment, Kia saw the tears that fell from Naruto's eyes despite his hair hiding his face, which made her eyes widen. She reached her hand out to stop him.

"Don't Kia." Kwan told her, getting her attention. He stared hard at Naruto's retreating figure. "There are some faces a man doesn't want a woman to see. Give him a moment to calm himself."

Kia bit her lip and turns to Naruto, watching as he disappeared from view. She didn't need to see his face, since she could feel a whirlpool of emotions running through him. Sadness and guilt, both of which she expected. She also felt anger. He was angry at Terios and the Chaos Warriors for what they done, but most of all...he was angry at himself.

Kia shook her head, a determined expression on her face. "I'll be back." She told her family before running after him.

Kwan watched his daughter go after the boy she seems to be infatuated with. He shook his head and smiled towards his wife. "I swear...she takes more after you everyday."

"Oh hush. You know how long she has been waiting to meet that boy." Nala smiles in amusement.

"Yes. Six years to be exact." Sarabi added her two cents in. "Chaos the Water Spirit and Tikal the Echidna, Princess of the Knuckles Tribe. Despite them being from another world, they both formed such incredible bonds with those children. And now, those bonds have brought them together for something amazing."

Kwan and Nala looked to Sarabi before at each other. They each had knowing smiles on their faces, looking out to where their daughter went to.

Naruto was sitting on the beach, letting the salty sea water hit his feet while feeling the cool breeze in the air as it blows his long hair back. He looks up at the grey clouds in the sky, a lot of thoughts circling around his head, especially with what happened two days ago.

Ever since he stayed at Angel Island for the past six years he never once found a reason to leave it, especially since he has his family. Now, for the first time in six years, he finally left his home in order investigate the mysterious disturbances that caused him great pain.

And what did he find? An island full of people being massacred by five elemental versions of Chaos and a boy with the same powers as him. He thought back on what he learned that night.

Order, a Chao that was mutated into a Chaos. Chaos Warriors, Chaos' essence split and combined into five newborn Chao, mutating them into Chaos as well.

All of this happened because of those Ancients. Thinking about them made him clench his fists in anger. Why? Why would they create another Chaos and let more of him appear?! What was the point in this?!

So many questions ran through his head and the only way that he's gonna find the answers to those questions is here on this island. Or better yet, Kia is the one with the questions since she seems to know more about them.

But most of all…

"Those guys…" The two mysterious figures appeared in his mind.

Were they just figments of his imagination? No, they were real. They had to be. Because when he saw them...he was hit by this strange funny feeling. Not like with the Chaos Warriors from the other night, this was more...

"Naruto?" Naruto jumps slightly. He turns around to see Kia looking worried at him. "You okay?"

"...I don't know." Naruto admitted, sighing a little bit, looking back out into the ocean. "A shinobi from some unknown village having the same powers as me, finding out Chaos' essence was taken from him and given elemental forms and learning that you're Tikal's reincarnate…this is a lot to process."

"Yeah, I was in the same boat as you." Kia said, sitting down next to him.

"Really?" Naruto asked, looking at her in surprise.

Kia nods and looked at the ocean. "Who wouldn't? I'll be honest, I kind of felt like a freak after learning that I was the reincarnation of an echidna girl from another world. But...after going through her memories, learning of the life she had to live, I learned to accept who I was in my past life."

Naruto didn't say anything as he continued to listen with an interested look on his face.

"Meeting Tikal that day was like a dream come true. It's thanks to her that I found out about you and Angel Island being in this world." The Island Princess giggles. "I was really excited to learn there was someone out there like me and was actually living on Angel Island. I wanted to meet you so much that I planned to leave my home and find you. I almost did too, until I remembered that Tikal said that you would come to me someday. Though something told me this isn't what she had in mind."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he blushed slightly. Wow. Hearing that meant that he was like a Prince Charming coming to meet and rescue the Princess of another Kingdom. Just the thought of it made him chuckle slightly and scratch his cheek shyly.

Well, this is the first time he's ever had a long conversation with another human. And its with a girl no less. Not a lot of girls ever talked to him before back in the Leaf Village, so he's still...kinda shy when it came to them.

"After Tikal disappeared…I discovered that I inherited some of her powers. Since then I've been training myself, not only to learn how to control them but to also be ready for the day when we meet. And then came the day...when I found Angel Island." She turns to Naruto and smiles softly at him. "When I finally found you Naruto."

"Found me?" Naruto asked, raising a brow before his eyes widened slightly. A smile appeared on his face. "So I was right! The girl I saw back on the island, it was you!"

Kia nodded at him in a happy manner. "Yup! I saw you transform when you fought that monster and when you were singing. You were amazing!"

"A-Amazing?!" Naruto blushed as he looks down and rub the back of his head. He still wasn't use to being complimented before. "Oh come on, I wasn't _that_ amazing."

"Of course you were!" Kia retorted, staring at Naruto in excitement. "The way you fought that monster was incredible! You beat it as though it was nothing! And you have the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard! When I came back home, I told my family everything about what I saw! They really wanted to meet you too! The day after that, I was planning to come to the island and meet you in person...until…"

"Until what?" Naruto asked but then saw Kia's hair shadowing her eyes and her sudden mood had dropped. "Kia?"

"I think it's best if I show you." The Island Princess said as she stood up and walks away. Naruto looks confused for a moment but followed anyway without question.

"Zera, one of my best friends, told me about a secret passageway she found on the small island next door a few days ago. When we went there we met up with our other friends."

Naruto listened to the story as he gave her his full attention. However, something caught his attention. He looks ahead and saw the island she was talking about.

"That island?"

"Yeah. That's where we're going."

"Hold on."

Naruto picked her up bridal style, earning a surprise gasp and blush from her, and like before he surfed on the ocean, heading straight towards the island. Kia would've be impressed at seeing something like that, but now wasn't the time, especially when she's telling him something as important as this.

"When we entered a secret passage we discovered a secret door that led to a labyrinth that was filled with traps. Somehow, we managed to go through them. And that's when I felt them."

They made it to the beach of the other island, with Naruto gently putting Kia on her feet.

"Who?"

"Order and the Chaos Warriors." Kia answered which made Naruto go stiff with his eyes widened. She walks ahead with Naruto following after. "As I felt them, we went deeper into the secret labyrinth, to find out why I was sensing such intense emotions. We found a secret laboratory…"

Kia stops walking, causing Naruto to stop as well. He looks in front of her and his eyes widened in shock. There before them was a giant gaping hole. Inside that hole looked like a destroyed room.

"That lab is where I found them, all six of them frozen solid in this very same room. The room where Terios and Order met and became one." Kia said, staring down inside the room. "There's something I gotta show you."

Naruto watched as Kia jumped down into the lab and was walking towards a large computer screen. He jumps down and looks around the destroyed room. Broken glasses everywhere, papers blown away, spilled chemicals on the floor. Damn, it looked like a tornado hit this place.

"Here!" Naruto turns to Kia and saw the screen was turned on and he saw...a strange creature in a cloak that reminded him of Sonic and his friends. "Watch this."

So, Naruto and Kia watched the whole video from start to finish. As the video played out, Kia watched Naruto as his face went through many emotions. Shock, confusion, disbelief, surprise, horror, sadness then rage. She can feel the rage inside increasing as more of the video played out.

_"Please...right this wrong that I have brought to this world."_

The video then ended as it turned itself. Naruto stood there, his face covered by his hair, while Kia looked down sadly.

"After the video ended we quickly left the lab. I was going to contact you as soon as we made it home so that you could come and deal with them. Only...Terios was there and he heard everything. You already know what happened afterwards."

Naruto clenched his fists so tight, his claws dug into his skin as blood is seen dripping from his hands. Drops of water began to leave his body before he transformed, staring at the computer with glowing green eyes and a snarl present. He growls angrily as his hands transformed into large hammers.

The Guardian gave a yell as he slammed his hammers into the keyboard, destroying it, before attacking the screen for a few seconds. He went back and attacked the keyboard.

Those bastards! How dare they! Not only did they come to Angel Island, they also took Chaos and studied him as though he was a lab rat! And the Chao! The poor defenseless Chao that were taken and used for experimentations! All because those monsters couldn't just leave things the way they were! And Order…!

Naruto stops what he was doing, his face frozen in anger before it slowly changed into sadness. Order...he didn't ask for this. To become mutated and turn into a Chaos! To be loved by everyone, now only to be hated by them because one woman let her fear get the better of her and changed Order into what he is.

Both Chaos and Order were a lot alike now that he thought about it. It's almost like...like history has repeated itself.

Naruto's hands returned to normal as he stared at the now destroyed computer with a blank expression. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He turns to Kia and saw her staring at him with widened eyes. He looks down and turns away from her.

"Sorry. I had to get that out." He apologized, embarrassed that he let her see that side of him.

"It's okay." Kia told him, touching his shoulder. Truth to be told, she felt the same way too and wanted to destroy the damn computer as well. She was also surprised that her hand wasn't getting wet due to the unique water-like form.

Naruto turns to her and saw her smiling at him, making him smile back.

Beeping noises was heard throughout the room, which made the teens jump in surprise as Naruto pulled Kia behind him and took a feral stance, looking around for anything that could attack them. They heard something open up in the ceiling, making them look up as they saw a small flying machine descending to their level.

Naruto snarls at the machine as his hands turns into claws, getting ready to attack. Suddenly, the machine shot a beam of blue light at Naruto, surprising the teens. The beam of light moved up and down, as though it was scanning him, drawing confused stares from the two.

The machine seems to be done doing what it had to do as it stopped what it was doing. The teens watched as the machine flew towards a wall, making them look at one another in comical confusion before turning their attention back to it, with Naruto returning to normal.

The small machine floated to a wall as a secret hatch opened up, revealing a hole fit enough for the machine to enter, which it did. Next to the secret hatch, the wall started to glow a cyan blue. Much to their surprise, the wall turned out to be a secret door to another room

"What the chao?"

"A secret door?"

The two looked at each other before turning to the entrance, looking at the glowing lights that lit up the hallway. They looked back and nodded their heads as they entered it.

"So what's up with this lab?"

"It was created by the Ancients a long time ago." Kia answered.

"Those guys…" Naruto said bitterly. "Who were they? I mean they look like they came from Chaos' world. But...it sounds like they came from a _different_ world."

"That's because they did." Kia replied, causing Naruto to look surprised. "See the Ancients, they came from a world similar to Chaos and Tikal's world. In that world, the Ancients had these crystals that work almost similar to the Chaos Emeralds."

"Those Chaos Crystal things that old man was talking about." Naruto said as Kia nodded.

"From what I understood, the Chaos Crystals are limitless sources of clean and very potent energy. Unlike the seven emeralds, there are eight crystals. The Ancients used them to harvest their energy so they can live in harmony with nature."

"That honestly sounds nice." Naruto admitted putting his arms behind his head. "So they used the crystals to be in harmony with nature. Guess their hearts were in the right place after all."

"Well, not really." Kia admitted. "One of the Ancients wanted to take the crystals and use them to take over the world."

"And just like that, my respect for them is gone." Naruto deadpans, which earned a giggle from Kia.

"When the Ancients discovered this, they sealed their former comrade away and hid the crystals. Afterwards, they took an interest in dimension traveling and traveled to our world, settling here on Twilight Island. It's thanks to them that we're a more advanced civilization. That's why we live in isolation, away from the Shinobi Nations for many generations. So that way, they won't come to take what's rightfully ours."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "But someone learned about this island and told Terios."

Kia didn't answer. All she could do was just nod her head. She looks forward and she saw a bright light at the end of the hallway. Naruto saw this too.

This was it. Whatever it was in that room, must be another one of the Ancients' deepest secrets.

The two teens entered the room while covering their eyes from the bright light. Once they got used to it, they opened their eyes only to look surprised. The room that they entered was really small. All that's in there is a table and a small computer.

"This is it?" Naruto asked, looking around the room with a baffled expression.

Kia walks to the small computer. She looks around the room with a raised brow. No. This couldn't possibly be it. There had to be more than this. She turns back to the small computer and pushed a button. As she did, the computer lit up and the same Ancient from the last video appeared in front of them as a hologram, which spooked Naruto while Kia was wide eyed.

"Wah! What the-?!" Naruto freaked out a little at the sudden appearance of the hologram.

_"Hello Son of Chaos."_ The Ancient said. _"If you are getting this message then that means I have long past from this world, and it also means that my worst fears became a reality. Right now, you are looking at a hologram message of myself which I installed in case Order and Chaos Warriors were ever released and it seems that they were."_

Naruto didn't say anything. He just glared at the Ancient.

_"I don't want to say much because I know you've already seen my last recorded message, so this will be my final one, to you personally." _The Ancient coughed._ "I know that once you meet Order and fight him, there's a slight chance that you might win because Order is in his weakest state or that you might lose in case Order found someone similar to you."_

Naruto let out a deep growl as his eyes narrowed into slits. He calmed down when Kia placed a hand on his shoulder.

_"I also know that you might get attacked by the Chaos Warriors, their power together overwhelming you. So I took what little chance I have left, to leave you with these special gifts."_ The Ancient motioned his hand to a wall on the right, making the teens turn to it in confusion.

Much to Naruto and Kia's surprise, blue lines appeared on the wall glowed forming into a square box. That small piece opened up as steam is hissing from it. It moved to the side as something came out of the wall.

There in front of them was a unique blue trident that's as tall as Naruto. The middle spear of the trident had an azure crystal embedded into it.

"Is that a spear?" Kia asked, staring at the three-pronged weapon curiously. She never saw a spear like this before in her life. Plus despite looking so old and plain looking, it still looks so new.

"No...it's a trident." Naruto said in surprise as he walks up to the trident. He's read books about these types of weapons which were was famously used for catching multiple fish and a polearm.

"A trident?" Kia asked.

Naruto nods as he picks the trident up and examines it. "Yeah. Back in Chaos' World, the trident was said to be a famous weapon used by two gods of the sea from different mythologies."

"Two sea gods from different mythology?" Kia asked in awe. "That's amazing! I had no idea Chaos' World had so many gods!"

"You have no idea." Naruto chuckled still examining the trident. He could sense something unique about the trident and it wasn't just because of its plain looking design. He twirls it around before holding it in both hands and looked at the crystal.

Suddenly, the crystal began to glow brightly, getting the teens attention.

They watched in surprise as blue energy came out of the crystal and swirls towards Naruto's arms and then his whole body, causing the young demigod and the island princess to look on in wonder.

_"This is...chaos energy?" _Naruto thought to himself.

After being around the Master Emerald for so long, he knows what chaos energy feels and looks like. But where was it…?

The blue energy went back to the trident, or more specifically went back into the crystal, making Naruto's eyes go wide.

_"No way! A __**Chaos Drive**__?!"_ The guardian gasped, staring at the trident in surprise.

Chaos Drives. Omochao told him a lot about those things. They are crystallized chaos energy that are used to power robots. From what he learned, Dr. Eggman's grandfather designed them as a means to transfer energy into living tissue as part of his work on Project: Shadow. He also learned that these Drives are used to increase a Chao's specific skill; Swim, Fly, Run and Power.

Ever since Omochao showed him pictures of what they looked like, he always wanted to see a Chaos Drive in person.

Naruto then came to a startling realization. He looked towards Kia, or more specifically her Bracelet with the tear symbol. During his battle with Terios yesterday, he sensed chaos energy throughout Kia's whole body as though she was powered up by chakra.

When he saw how she charged at Terios in an attempt to attack him, he saw the glowing marks on her person and also saw her bracelet glowing as well, telling him that was the source of where the energy was coming.

He noticed that mostly everyone here, including young teens, wore these bracelets.

Now that led to the question, where did they come from?

"Kia-" Naruto tried to ask, but then saw something amazing happened.

The Chaos Drive within the trident began glow once again, this time causing the whole trident itself to glow brightly and float out of Naruto's hands, making the teens look on in confusion and wonder. The glowing disappeared and revealed the trident once more...though this time it was even more different.

In fact, it seems to have evolved from it's plain design to an even more beautiful and cooler design. The trident now looked like something based on a fantasy RPG game but looks futuristic and all high tech.

The overall handle is colored in a lighter shade of blue. The blades, which were sharper and edgier, looked more water-like and had green lines, making it seem like they were glowing inside. It had a beautiful futuristic style pink plate decorated with small seven colored crystals circled around the azure crystal, which is in the center.

The pommel for the trident looked like a miniature Master Emerald and had a pink cloth wrapped around it.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed in awe as he looked at the trident.

"It evolved?!" Kia asked, awestruck by the now cooler looking trident.

_"What you hold in your hand is a very special weapon, crafted using powerful and very rare materials that existed in my world thanks to the efforts of the __**Sprites**__."_ The Ancient explained, getting the two's attention.

"Sprites?" Naruto asked. He looks to Kia and she shrugged her shoulders, showing she never heard of them either.

* * *

**Trivia:** The Sprites are the small spirit like creatures from Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom.

* * *

_"The weapon has two modes that it can change into; Trident Mode and Sword Mode."_

Naruto and Kia gained confused expressions as they turned to each other. "A sword?" The trident soon glowed once again, only this time it started to change shape, getting the teens attention once more.

In the trident's place is a one handed single-edged sword. Looking at it, Naruto saw it resembles a scimitar sword.

The design of the blade looked beautiful and unique. It's dark blue, almost resembling reptilian-like skin, with green swirling lines on the surface and had small spikes poking out, while the front was a shimmering light blue with a water-like design.

The handle was green and had a light purple ribbon hanging from the pommel. The sword's guard looked like the head of a blue reptilian monster that has green jeweled eyes and matching colored teeth and only extends at the back. The azure crystal was embedded into the guard.

"WHOOOA~!" Naruto and Kia said in awe, marveled by the mysterious sword. They may not be blacksmiths, but they can tell how beautiful and cool the sword looked.

"It's a sword now!" Naruto said happily as he did a few practice swings with it, while also making sure he didn't hit Kia with it.

"Awesome! How cool is…that…?" Kia trailed off as she stared at the guard. "Hey isn't there something familiar about that?"

Naruto turns to Kia, a curious look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Look at the guard." Kia said, pointing at it, making Naruto look at it before he gasped silently. "It almost looks like…"

"Perfect Chaos…" Naruto said, tracing his finger across the guard as the image of the mural and memory of Perfect Chaos appeared in his head. "Now I get it. I think this weapon is suppose to represent Chaos."

"I think you're right." Kia said, looking at the sword with her hand under her chin. "The trident form represents Chaos Zero while the sword represents Perfect Chaos. Oddly enough, that kind of makes sense."

_"The weapon also has other special powers. But you must discover what they are as you continue on your journey to stop the Chaos Warriors."_

"Right…" Naruto muttered. However, much to his and Kia's amazement, the sword vanished into blue lights and entered his pendant.

The pendant glowed a bright blue color, which made the teens cover their eyes. The light faded around the pendant, revealing itself to the teens. Instead of the empty center, there was now a beautiful blue crystal.

"Whoa! What's this!?" Naruto asked, taking a closer look at his pendant.

"How did…? What just happened?" Kia asked also as she stared at the pendant as well.

_"Now it's time for your second gift."_ The Ancient spoke in a rather proud tone which got Naruto and Kia's attention. _"A new companion to help you on your journey."_

"Companion?" The teens asked at the same time, looking at each other in confusion.

The two felt the floor shake and looked down. Their eyes widened as they quickly moved out of the way when they saw a large hatch open up, with smoke rising out of it. As they tried to cough the smoke out of their lungs, they heard something mechanical rise out of the floor before they heard 'humming' from the machine.

The teens opened their eyes and wiped the smoke out of their faces to see what it was that came from the floor and much to their surprise it was a capsule. They glanced at each other before nodding and walked towards the capsule. Their eyes widened in surprise as they saw not something but _someone _sleeping inside the capsule.

It was a boy that has short light golden hair, with little black bangs in front of his face, and average skin. Looking at him, the boy had the appearance of a handsome prince charming who looks to be either 14-16.

He wore a black tank spandex-like bodysuit that has a white stripe in the stomach area, showing his lean muscular build that's similar to Naruto. His upper torso is covered by a dark red sleek vest. His arms look like black mechanical prosthetic limbs.

His pants, similar to chaps, is colored red on the inside and black on the outside, lined with yellow edging. The pants were held by a red belt that almost looks like a circular pipe with the center colored green. There are also red pockets lined by white edging on the sides with a weird symbol.

Lastly, he wore unique shoes that reminded Naruto of Shadow the Hedgehog's own Air Shoes. They were completely black with the red tongues being longer. The rims were white and the center had glowing green light in it's center.

The teens stared at the boy with looks of confusion and curiosity.

"Whoa, who's this?" Kia asked, raising a curious brow as she stared at the boy.

"Huh? You don't know him?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. First time I've ever seen him." Kia answered.

"Seriously?" Naruto walked around the capsule as he exams the boy. He tapped on the glass. "I wonder how long he's been down here." He gave a startled scream and jumped into Kia's arms when the Ancient appeared again. "WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT!?'

_"Son of Chaos, this is the companion I talked about." _The Ancient spoke. _"And believe me when I say that he's...a special case."_

Naruto and Kia looked curious at what the Ancient was saying. Kia noticed Naruto was still in her arms and dropped him on the floor, ignoring the 'Hey' that came from him.

_"Allow me to explain, while we were exploring Angel Island, we found a mysterious robot in it's jungles. This robot was badly damaged to the point where I assume he was in a great and terrifying battle and lost. It's name was __**E-123 Omega**__."_

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled in shock as he stood up, surprising Kia slightly. "E-123 Omega!? He was here!?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah! Omochao told me about him." Naruto answered with an excited smile. "He was created by Dr. Eggman as the last of his E-100 series but was abandoned in one of his bases." He chuckles. "He didn't like that very much. Since then he formed Team Dark with his friends, Shadow and Rouge, and fought Eggman on numerous occasions."

"Oh my gosh..." Kia whispered in surprise. She never would've imagined that there was another resident from Tikal's home world that made it here as well. She blinked as she realized something about what Naruto said. _"Wait a sec, the __**last **__E-100 robots? That means..."_

_"We grabbed Omega and brought him back to Twilight Island for further study once we were finished with Chaos."_ The Ancient explained._ "We learned much about Omega; His hardware, his former programming and his overall history from before and after he was created. It was then we learned that during Omega's final moments he was battling against a Phantom monster and became victorious at the cost of his life."_

"Omega fought a Phantom and won?" Kia asked, stunned to hear about this.

Naruto smiled softly as he remembered what Omochao said about Omega. "He died fighting to the very end, to prove to the whole world that he truly was the ultimate robot in the world. That definitely sounds like Omega."

_"I know I'm probably talking non-stop so I'll jist get straight to the point." _The Ancient said as the hologram began to glitch. _"We had originally planned to rebuild Omega from scratch but realized he would stand out too much in this world and would be turned into a weapon against you. Instead we had decided to create a new successor."_

"A successor!?" Naruto asked in shock, staring at the boy in the capsule. "So wait, you mean this guy is…!?"

_"That's right. With the help of the village chief, who gave us the DNA of his eldest son that died of an illness, we were able to successfully create a clone of that boy. As you see before you, this boy is E-123 Omega's successor."_

"A...clone." Kia whispered, staring at the boy with widened eyes. "Of the first chief's eldest son!?"

"No way…" Naruto said in a stunned tone.

_"While the boy does look human, I assure you that he is much more than that. When we were constructing him, we used the combined efforts of both rebuilt cybernetics from Omega and our own nanites technology that will evolve and mature with him when he grows older so he can fit in with society. We also gave him a number of amazing powers that the ninja of this world don't possess, mainly his-"_

The hologram soon began to glitch uncontrollably, much to the two teens shock.

"Hey, what the hell!?" Naruto asked, a comical angry expression on his face.

"Oh _come on_!" Kia exclaimed, an comical annoyed look on her face. She sighed and shook her head. "You know what, after what happened when I first came here with that computer, I'm not even surprised anymore. The place is old after all."

"I guess." Naruto mumbled, looking at the boy in a whole new light. "Still, I can't believe it! I never thought I get the chance to see a _real life_ cyborg in our world! How cool is that!?"

"Are you kidding? It's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Kia said in excitement. "Wait, is he suppose to be a cyborg or an android?"

"...huh. That's a good question." Naruto said, a curious look on his face.

After watching so much sci-fi movies and reading comic books, he knew the difference between both androids and cyborgs; one that was made to look human while the other is a human with robotic parts. Now that he thought about it was kinda hard to identify what the boy was.

_"When Order began his assault and the Chaos Warriors were fighting him, I had hidden the boy in this room to keep him safe. The capsule he is sleeping in is designed to put him in a cryogenic sleep as it install large amounts of information into his brain that affects all five senses of his body as well as his personality and emotions."_

"Whoa…" The two teens whispered as they stared at each other with awestruck looks.

_"Son of Chaos…"_ The Ancient spoke in a saddened tone, which got their attention. _"No words could express how sorry I am for what I've done. If only I could leave the way things were back then, none of this wouldn't have happened. I…I truly wish I could take it all back...but I can't. All I can do is keep moving forward with this painful reminder of this tragedy."_

Hearing how much the Ancient truly regretted his action made Naruto and Kia feel sorry for the anthro animal. Even though what he did was completely selfish and irresponsible, his heart was in the right place at the time. He only thought about the safety of the island and the emeralds without Chaos there to protect them, which the teens appreciated. Plus, the Ancient was really young at the time this happened.

The hologram suddenly began to get static, signaling the message is about to end.

_"I wish you and the boy, whom we called __**SH-2003**__, best of luck on your journey against Order and the Chaos Warriors."_ The Ancient said. _"I just hope and pray, nothing terrible happens on Twilight Island when they have awoken." _

The computer went off causing the hologram to shut off.

"A bit late for that." Kia said bitterly.

"I'll say." Naruto said, looking down at the sleeping cyborg...or android...or whatever he's suppose to be. "SH-2003. That sounds like a cliche sci-fi name."

"So how are we gonna wake him up?" Kia asked curiously, before she noticed something on the capsule.

"Hmm…" Naruto hums to himself but then shrugs. He knocked on the glass comically. "HEY! SH-2003! Wake up!"

Kia sweat dropped as she saw a comical chibi Naruto appearing around the capsule knocking on the glass. She also saw how his eyes had an excited gleam in them. She shook her head and had an amused smile on her face as she walks up to him.

**CRASH!**

Only to stop when Naruto karate chopped the capsule glass, shattering it on the floor.

"Um, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know there's a big red button on the capsule, right?" Kia deadpans, pointing at said button she was about to press.

Naruto blinked from that before he shrugs his shoulders. He and Kia looks inside the open capsule, wanting to see at least a slight movement. They saw his fingers began to twitch and move before they were closed into a fist, making them back away.

SH-2003 sat up in the capsule, slowly opening his eyes, revealing them to be a unique pupil-less amber color. He looks down at his hands for a brief moment before his eyes landed on Naruto and Kia, who were looking at him with wide eyes.

"Are...you the ones who woke me up?" SH-2003 asked in a monotone, his voice being fit for a boy in their age group. The teens in front of him nodded their heads. "Who are you?"

Naruto took a step forward, looking at SH-2003 in awe. "I'm Naruto" He held his hand out towards Kia. "And this is Kia. Do you know who you are?"

"Indeed." SH-2003 replied blankly. "I am SH-2003. I am an android, created as the successor to E-123 Omega."

"Okay. Just to make sure, do you know _who_ E-123 Omega?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes." SH-2003 replied. "E-123 Omega, the last of the E-100 series robot created by the evil scientist Dr. Eggman who came from another world and fought against a Phantom. I also know about the one known as 'Son of Chaos'. Are you him?"

Naruto nodded his head with a smile. "Yup. That's me."

"Wow, the Ancient wasn't kidding. That capsule really did teach you a lot of stuff, huh?" Kia said in an impressed tone.

"Yes. It has taught me much during my sleep before it stopped giving me the required information I need to know." SH-2003 said, turning to look at Naruto. "That also includes Angel Island and the emeralds." He looked around the room. "Tell me, how long was I asleep and what has happened to the island?"

Naruto and Kia looked at each other with frowns on their faces on their faces. They looked back at SH-2003 as Naruto walked up to him and held his hand out. "Come on. We got a _lot_ to talk about."

"But not here. Let's head back to the main island." Kia told them.

SH-2003 looked at Kia, then towards Naruto and at the offered hand. His fingers twitched before he grabbed Naruto's hand, earning smiles from the two, and was pulled out of the capsule, causing them to let go. He turns towards Kia and nods his head at her.

"Understood."

Kia nods back and left the room with the android following after her. Naruto was gonna follow but stopped as something caught his attention on the floor. He walks towards it, kneeling down and picks it up.

It was an old black journal. He can tell its old because it's covered in dust. He blew the dust away and examines it for a moment.

"What's this?"

"Naruto, come on!" Kia's voice called out.

"Coming!" Naruto called back, looking back at the black journal with interest. "I better hold onto it just in case." He ran out to join the others, holding the journal.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Up on top of the Hokage Residence roof, **Minato Namikaze** stared out at the Leaf Village, a small smile on his face as he watched many people, both civilians and shinobi alike, walking around and greeting each other with smiles on their faces The children were also running around chasing each other or playing games.

"It truly is a beautiful sight. Isn't it Minato?"

Minato nods as his eyes smile widen slightly. "Yes. It certainly is Lord Third." He turns around and sees the Third Hokage, **Hiruzen Sarutobi**, walking up next to him, a soft smile on his face.

At the moment, he wore a simple red kimono.

"Oh come now, Minato. You know I'm retired." Hiruzen said, making Minato chuckle slightly.

"I know. But to all of us, you will always be the Third Hokage, retired or not."

Hiruzen shook his head and looks out at the village, a proud smile on his face. "After all these years, this village hasn't changed one bit. It's still as beautiful and peaceful as ever. If Hashirama-sensei was here, he would be proud of us for keeping this village safe."

"Yes. He would." Minato said, looking down at the villagers, or more specifically a group of children playing. The smile that was on his face left as he saw a little boy by his lonesome, playing with a ball.

Noticing his successor was quiet, Hiruzen turns to look at Minato and saw him looking at a little boy. The former Hokage immediately knew whom his successor was thinking about as he continued to stare at the lonely child. "Any word yet on his whereabouts?"

"..." Minato continued to watch the boy before he saw other kids running towards him, making a happy smile appear on his face. He shook his head sadly.

"...I see..." Hiruzen said before he sighs and looks up in the clouds. "It's been six years since I last saw that little ball of sunshine." He closed his eyes and saw young Naruto smiling happily at him. He opens his eyes, turning around and walks away, a sad frown present on his face. "I just hope and pray that wherever he is, he is safe and sound."

"So do I…" Minato whispered. He reached into his pocket and took out an old dirty doll version of himself, with a small note attached to it.

_-To the best Daddy in the whole wide world, ya know! Love, Naruto!-_

As he smiles softly at the note and the homemade doll version of himself, Minato clenched his other fist tightly. "I promise. I will set things right...Naruto."

* * *

**Namikaze Residence**

**Kushina Namikaze** was hanging up wet clothes, humming softly to herself, as she was getting all excited. Today was the day Naruki and Minami are coming back home from their mission and she couldn't contain her excitement!

At the age of 10, her daughters had graduated early from the Academy and were made Genin, becoming the outstanding new prodigies of their generation which hasn't been seen in a long time. Two years later, they both entered the Chunin Exam and managed to pass with flying colors.

That's right. Her beautiful twin daughters were now Chunin and have been for a year. She just couldn't believe how much they've grown over the years. Her little baby girls were starting to become beautiful strong young women.

"Mama! Whoa!"

Hearing a soft thud, made Kushina stop her brief excitement as she turns her attention to the entrance, where her laundry basket with the freshly clean bedsheets, were at. She giggled to herself as she saw small feet comically kicking the air as if they were trying to get out of it.

After hanging up the last of the clothes, the last Uzumaki walks up to the basket and picked up the little bundle of joy. "**Mikazuki Namikaze**! What did I say about running around the house?"

Mikazuki (Mika for short) Namikaze, the new addition of their growing family. She has Kushina's red hair, tied into two short ponytails, and Minato's ocean blue eyes. She wore a simple pink dress that is decorated with red flowers on it.

"Hmm…not to do it, ya know!" Mika answered happily.

"That's right!" Kushina nodded as she sat her six year old daughter down. She puts her hands on her hips and nods her head. "Running around this house is very dangerous, ya know! You could easily trip and hurt yourself."

"Eh~?" Mika asked, pouting slightly. "But Big Sis Naruki and Minami do it all the time!"

"True. But that was when they were in the Academy back then. It's important for them to take their lessons very seriously if they want to be great shinobi." Kushina said in a lecturing tone.

"Aw~" Mika puffed her cheeks out in an adorable pout. She then noticed something that something missing on her mama's wrist. "Hey. Hey. Mama. What happened to your pretty bracelet?"

Kushina's eyes widened as she looked at her wrist and saw her bracelet was missing, making her gasp in alarm. She starts to frantically look around for it. Much to her relief, it was in the basket.

"There you are." She reached down and picked the bracelet up, which was made out of different seashells and was held by a black string. She saw the string had popped, but it was okay as it was easy to fix. She stares at the bracelet with a dazed expression before tears starts to swell up in her eyes.

_"Let's play mommy!"_

Kushina hugged the bracelet close to her chest as though it was a special treasure to her, which to her it was.

"Mama?" Mika tilt her head to the side in curiosity, wondering why her mama look so sad.

"S-Sorry baby. I'm okay." Kushina said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. She looks at the bracelet. "It's just...this bracelet is very important to me, ya know? It was a gift...made from your brother a long time ago."

"Big Brother Naruto?" Mika asked as her Mama nodded. She hums and looks up thoughtfully. She turns to her. "Mama, what happened to Big Brother Naruto?"

Kushina flinched violently from the question as the awful memories came flooding back into her mind. What she said and what she did to her baby boy before he ran away from home.

"He's...he's gone away. Only for a little while!" Kushina said happily despite the tears that were starting to appear again. "Don't worry! He'll be home before you know it, ya know!"

"Really?!" That made Mika smile brightly and cheer in excitement. "Yay! Big Bro is coming home!"

She always wanted to meet her older brother for a long time. Whenever they walk past his room, she always seen her family stare at it with sad looks on their faces. At one point, she heard her mother crying in his bedroom. There was also a time when her mother left her with the Sarutobi Clan to go out somewhere and come back later with a sad frown on her face.

She thought that her Mama was out looking for her big brother and haven't found him. To hear her say that he's coming home soon fills her heart with joy.

Kushina meanwhile smiles at her daughter's happiness in wanting to meet her big brother. But inwardly, it took all of her willpower not to break down and cry, especially in front of her youngest daughter.

Six years.

It's been six very long years since her baby boy ran away from home. And in those six years, she tried her very best to locate her missing son only to find the same results as before.

Nothing.

For _six long agonizing years_ there has been no sighting of Naruto anywhere. It was like he just up and vanished. Jiraiya had used his spy network from different shinobi nations to try and find him, only to end up with nothing. There was no child anywhere that matched his description throughout the Nations, which tells them that he probably changed his appearance.

After realizing that Naruto ran away, she immediately suited up and gathered up a team with her friend Tsume to search for him. Using the Inuzuka's heightened sense of smell, Tsume managed to locate Naruto's scent and they followed it with Kushina praying that she wasn't too late.

Sadly, she was too late.

When they went to the spot where Naruto's scent was, they found a dropped kunai on the ground which had Naruto's scent all over it. They then saw a slope going down a hill with a small fissure formed by the mud. The fissure lead to a cliff...which lead to the open sea.

The sudden realization hit Kushina hard. Tsume and the team had to use all of their strength to stop the frantic Kushina from going down to the ocean to try and find her son, who no doubt probably ended up somewhere else...or worse. The Namikaze Matriarch soon broke down into hot tears, forcing herself to accept that Naruto was long gone.

But suddenly, she felt woozy and ended up falling unconscious. The next day, she woke up in the hospital where Tsunade gave her the news. She was pregnant! That brought mixed reaction from Kushina. While she was happy to have a fourth child on the way, she was sad because she wouldn't be able to go out and find Naruto.

Despite it, she still tried to go out there but ended up getting forced to stay in the village, not only for herself but for the baby as well.

They told her to wait until they got news on Naruto's location.

However, as the years passed and they still haven't heard anything about their son scared Kushina as she began to believe that he probably...died of drowning in the ocean the whole time and they were chasing after a ghost. When Jiraiya actually said that to her face, it took Minato, Tsunade and Hiruzen to hold the raging Kushina back from killing the Toad Sage.

Kushina shook her head from the memory. No! Naruto wasn't dead! She knows he wasn't! He's alive and he's out there somewhere!

_"For all I know…"_ Kushina looked down sadly in thought._ "He probably changed his last name as well." _That is what scared her the most. Her little maelstrom changed his last name and no doubt found a new family.

Thinking about something like that made her heart and soul break like shattered glass. She truly wished that it wasn't true. That someone other than them taking care of her child and treating him as their own. To see another woman, a stranger, hugging her son and comforting him with him calling her "Mommy".

Kushina grip her chest in pain as she felt her heart starting to beat rapidly from the thoughts she was having. She took deep calming breaths. Once she took the last breath she released it as a heavy sigh.

She looks to her youngest daughter and saw she was happily dancing around, obviously still happy about meeting Naruto someday.

"Please…" Kushina muttered desperately, hugging the bracelet, which is one of the many gifts Naruto tried to give them before he ran away from home. "Please be safe...my little maelstrom."

* * *

**Twilight Island: Kia's House**

"And that's it." Naruto said with Kia nodding her head.

"..." SH-2003 remained silent, obviously absorbing the new information that was granted to him.

The three were currently at Kia's house. By the time the trio left the lab, the funeral had already ended. When they made it to the mainland, a lot of people were shocked stupid from seeing SH-2003 flying using his air shoes. The people believed that he was another lost robot created by the Ancients.

They also ran into Kia's friends along the way. With some quick introductions, they joined them to Kia's house. As soon as they entered and settled in, Kia and Naruto had to explain to everyone who SH-2003 was...with Naruto having to give an extra long explanation about E-123 Omega to everyone

Once that was finished Kia and friends told SH-2003 about what happened the day they discovered the hidden dungeon on the island next door. As soon as they finished, it was Naruto's turn to tell what happened on his side as the stories became connected.

"I see. SH-2003 started. "So the Chaos Warriors have been released and took the Chaos Emeralds with them. And Order has found someone to pass his powers onto."

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"I know. The craziest and wildest story ever told huh, Omega?" Zera asked in a joking manner.

"There's no need to call me Omega." SH-2003 said, turning to her. "I may be his successor but that doesn't mean I am Omega."

"So...how about your original name?" Kion asked but once again SH-2003. "I mean the name of the person you were cloned from."

"I do not know his name."

"But...but how?" Zera asked in confusion. "Aren't you a clone of the first chief's son? If that's true then doesn't that mean you also have his memories?"

"Zera!" Kia whispered harshly at her friend, worried that SH-2003 felt offended.

"No. I may be the clone of your chief's son but that doesn't mean I share his memories." SH-2003 said, looking down. "The only thing I do remember is waking up in a tube full of water and saw a robot looking back at me. It tried to say something to me but I couldn't make out what it was saying. Before I went back to sleep...it pointed at me. The next thing I know, this rush of information just appeared in my head."

Nobody didn't say anything as they continued to look at the android.

"After knowing who and what I am, I realized that the robot I saw was E-123 Omega." SH-2003 continued. "That was the first time I ever saw him and the world around me, from inside a dark laboratory. Despite knowing how to read, write and knowing the name of things, my creators didn't bother to give me a chance to see the outside world or to meet them and see Omega again. They just kept me asleep."

"Is that why you looked so surprised when you saw the sun?" Kia asked softly. This happenes earliee when they made it outside. The android was looking up at the sky with an awestruck expression.

"...yes. Because it was the first time seeing it up close instead of an image planted in my mind." SH-2003 admitted. "The moment I knew about Omega and his history I...I felt happy knowing that I just met the same robot I was suppose to succeed. But I was also sad. I was sad because it was also the last time I will see him again without even knowing what he was saying to me."

Everyone felt sorry for SH-2003. Waking up to see the world for the first time only to fall back asleep the next second and not experience it was not good way to start a new life, be it human or any other creature. And the way he felt about Omega made two certain individuals in the room feel the same way.

_"Open your heart…"_ Naruto's face brightens up as he stood up and walks to SH-2003. He plops down next to him, getting everyone's attention. "You know…a long time ago, before I was on Angel Island, I lived the first seven years of my life in a ninja village."

He didn't pay attention to the surprised looks on everyone's face as he continued fo stare into the android's eyes.

"As you already know, chakra is the very life energy of this world and without it, you'll die. But me? Well I'm different. When I was born, I didn't have any chakra. I shouldn't even be _alive_ right now, but I am."

Everyone gasped from that info, especially Kia as she leaned closer to hear more of Naruto's childhood. The guardian himself looked down slightly so that they won't see the lifeless look in his eyes as his childhood flashed in his mind along with the people who had hurt him the most.

"Because I didn't have chakra, I was always bullied and treated like an outcast. A freak of nature that shouldn't even exist. The pain became too much for me, so I ran away during a storm. I ran and ran with no destination whatsoever. I just wanted to get away from the place that caused me so much pain."

Kia silently gasped as she felt the emotions that circled around Naruto. She could feel the deep emotional feelings of anger, sadness and pain that he was releasing as he told his story. She couldn't believe that everyone in the village would treat Naruro like that all because he wasn't born without chakra and couldn't be a shinobi.

It was just wrong _and_ disgusting!

The people in the room, including SH-2003, also felt the same way as well. They knew shinobi were a bunch of dirty mercenaries but they didn't think they would stoop so low as to bully or talk about a child just because he didn't have chakra. Now hearing this had made their opinions of ninja to hit an all time low.

"But when I started to run again, I tripped and fell down from a cliff, landing in the ocean." Naruto continued his story. "I thought I was going to die that day, but I didn't. I was saved by a green light and it brought me to Angel Island. It was Chaos!"

Light returned to Naruto's eyes as he looked up and showed everyone the bright smile on his face. "Chaos saved my life that day, not only from death but also from some fate that's even worse than that. It's thanks to him that I have a new home and family. He gave me a second chance to start over."

SH-2003 eyes widened slightly from hearing that.

"I always thought it was by sheer dumb luck or a coincidence that Chaos chose me to inherit his powers, but it wasn't. It was because of the bond that we formed after I was born, something that I didn't even think was possible. When Chaos gave me his remaining powers and disappeared...I was sad also. He was the very first friend I've ever made in a long time. But then I realized something…he wasn't gone."

Everyone looked confused by what he meant, except for Kia and Sarabi who were both smiling happily. The demigod then pound his fist into his chest.

"He's here!" Naruto smiles happily. "Chaos still lives on in my heart. It's the same with Kia too as Tikal lives on in her heart."

SH-2003 blinks and turns to her as she smiles warmly at them, nodding her head at him. He had no idea who Tikal was but assumed she came from the same world as Chaos and Omega.

"You're like us SH!" Naruto said happily as he stood up. "Chaos, Tikal and Omega came from another world and we met them! Even though it was brief, they helped changed our lives for the better. We probably wouldn't even be here right now If it wasn't for them."

"He's right, you know." Sarabi cut in, bringing attention to herself. "Just like Naruto and Kia, you yourself carry the legacy of E-123 Omega. So you're not alone in the freakshow department, right Kia?"

Kia gaped at her grandmother calling her out like that as attention was on her. "Grandma! I was only a kid when I called myself that!"

Everyone except SH-2003 laughed at her expense

"Yup! We might be freaks but we're a special kind of freaks!" Naruto laughed as he turned back to SH-2003. "See? Me and Kia...we miss Chaos and Tikal very much. I never met Omega personally but after hearing about him from my friend back home, he was probably telling you to live up to his legacy. Heck maybe even the whole E-100 series robots. So you don't have to be sad or feel like you're alone. Not when you have friends like us with you!"

SH-2003 stared at Naruto, who had a big smile on his face, his face frozen in stunned silence. He looks around the room, seeing everyone smiling at the android. Despite being different from them in a whole lot of ways, these people already considered him a friend?

And the words Naruto spoke to him had touched his heart and it made him feel happy. A very small smile forms on his face as he closed his eyes and stood up.

"Yes...thank you, Naruto. Everyone." SH-2003 said as Naruto's smile grew bigger and comical.

"Now, first thing we gotta do is come up with a new name for you!" Naruto exclaimed. "SH-2003 is a name for an actual robot like on Chao in Space. Plus, this is a good chance to help you learn more about this world, seeing how the information you got in your brain is over a thousand years old."

"You know, Naruto's right." Roku said, smiling at the idea.

"Yeah! We can teach SH-2003 about having fun and going on adventures!" Zera added in happily.

"We can also teach him about the latest fashion trends." Anna said happily. "Oh! We can also buy him some new clothes while we're at it!"

"What? No way! He's a boy! He's got to learn boy things!" Kion exclaimed before turning to Zera. "And like Naruto said, we're not calling him SH-2003. We're gonna call him Zeke!"

"Zeke? No way! He doesn't look like a Zeke." Anna said, examining the android with her hand on cheek. "He looks more like an...Adam!"

"Adam? You _gotta_ be kidding." Zera deadpans. "His new name is Steve!"

While the kids were arguing about SH-2003's new name, the android in question just looked at them with a comical blank expression on his face, his eyes moving from one to another. He couldn't understand these humans. Why were they making such a big fuss over his name?

Humans are such confusing meatbags. Wait where did meatbags come from?

Nearby, Naruto and Kia watched this and they couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

"That was good of you for what you said to him." Kia told him, earning a sheepish chuckle from him.

"And I meant every word of it." Hearing an old giggle, made them turn around to see Sarabi next to them.

"You really are a special child, aren't you Naruto?"

Naruto blushed from the compliment as he rubbed his head sheepishly. "Aw, I'm not that special."

"Oh, but you are. Not just because of the bond you formed with the water spirit." Sarabi said, looking at the smiles on the children's faces while SH-2003 was looking at them with comical blank expression. "You have a unique power to bring smiles on everyone's faces and bring them together, despite the hardships you faced in the past. That's what makes you special."

"She's right." Kia smiles softly.

Naruto looked surprised as he stared at the two. He then looked down and hid the blush that appeared on his face. This was the first time anyone has ever said anything...nice to him. Sure there were his friends back on the island, but actual people?

Nope.

Kia and Sarabi giggled at the suddenly shy Naruto.

Suddenly, the sound of music was heard in the house, making everyone turn to Naruto as it was coming from him.

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot!" Naruto reached into his pocket and took out a small hand held device.

It was rectangular in shape and was colored light blue. It had two yellow glowing antennas on top and a touchscreen. There was also a small image of a Neutral Chao's head below the touchscreen.

Naruto could see it was Omochao calling him. He pushed the answer button and the old worn out Robo-Chao appeared on screen. "Omochao!"

_"Naruto! There you are!"_ Omochao cried out happily before his body made a noise._ "What happened to ya!? I've been trying to call you for days! Are you okay!?"_

"I'm fine buddy. Just got into a big fight that's all." Naruto replied.

_"A big fight?! W-W-Was it a monster!?"_ Omochao asked. He was shocked that Naruto was beaten by some sort of monster. Every monster he fought in his youth had never hurt and damaged him like this! Just what sort of monster did this to his best friend!?

"More than one." Kia answered as she got on Naruto's shoulder to look at Omochao and not seeing the heated blush on the demigod's face. The others, including SH-2003, were curious as well and got around Naruto to see who he was talking to.

_"More than one? Wait a minute, who are you?"_ Omochao asked curiously.

"I'm Kia. It's nice to meet you Omochao." Kia smiles at the Robochao.

"Oh my gosh! KYAAAA! He's so adorable!" Anna said girlishly as she stared at the robot chao with hearts in her eyes.

"I know! I want one!" Zera said happily.

Sarabi looked at the Robo-Chao with widened eyes. Seeing it reminded her of that thing she found the other day.

_"Huh?! More new friends!? And I'm adorable?"_ Omochao asked before he blushed as he rubbed his head. _"Aw shucks. I guess I...wait, I gotta focus! Who were these monsters Naruto was fighting that knocked him out for two days?"_

"They were Chaos." Kia answered gravelly.

_"C...Chaos?!"_ Omochao asked in shock. _"But how?! I thought…"_

"Do you remember the story you told me? The one about Froggy and Chaos?" Naruto replied, interrupting Omochao. That made everyone blink and turn to him with raised eyebrows.

_"Froggy?"_ Kia asked but then blinked in realization. _"Oh, Big's friend!"_

_"Yeah! When Chaos was released from the Master Emerald, a piece of him went missing and was swallowed by Froggy, causing him to grow a tail."_ Omochao said. _"Why bring that up?"_

"Because something similar happened." Naruto answered. "Angel Island appeared in this world a millennium ago. A group of people called the Ancients went there one day and took Chaos' essence, along with several Chao eggs to create another Chaos."

_"SAY WHAT!?"_ Omochao yelled as his head spun comically around in shock. _"They __**stole**__ Chaos' essence and the Chao eggs to create another Chaos!?"_

"Yes.'' Kia answered this time. "Order, the first Chaos, was created when the Ancients took a Chao that evolved into a Light Chaos and mutated it. Later on, the Chao eggs they took hatched and Chaos' essence split itself to them, mutating them and turning them into Chaos as well."

_"That's crazy! What happened next?"_ Omochao asked, his mind spinning from the sudden shock of this revelation.

"Some scary old hag became scared of Order and corrupted him, turning him bad. He corrupted the others as well, but they were defeated and sealed away on this island." Naruto told him, since he doesn't really want to explain everything again.

Kia took over once again. "Just the other day my friends and I found them. But when we were going to leave, we found out we were followed by a shinobi. He released Order and became one with him, releasing the other Chaos Warriors as a result."

_"You mean like Naruto and Chaos did a long time ago?"_ Omochao asked as they both nodded. _"So that purple light from before...that must've been the shinobi and Order! Did you fight him, Naruto?"_

"Yeah...and he got me at the last second." Naruto said, clenching his fist from the memory. "He even knew I had the Chaos Emeralds with me! He knocked them out of me and gave them to the Chaos Warriors."

_"What?! They got the Chaos Emeralds!?"_ Omochao asked in comical shock.

"No. I got one and Terios has one as well." Naruto said, holding the blue emerald in his hand. "After Terios left, I got jumped by the Chaos Warriors. Now they're out there somewhere doing who knows what."

Omochao now felt steam coming out from the sides of his head. _"We better hurry up and find them!" _

"I know and believe me, we will." Naruto said seriously before he smiles happily. "Oh yeah! There's someone I want you to meet!"

_"Huh? Who?"_ Omochao asked curiously.

Naruto turns and faced his PAD towards SH-2003, who remained where he was and was now staring at Omochao.

"Omochao, I want you to meet **Zane the Omega**." Naruto said happily. "He's E-123 Omega's successor!"

Omochao stared at the artificial human blankly before his face turned into comical shock as he gave a shocked yell, which made the PAD float out of Naruto's hand while also causing him to fall back in surprise.

_"WHAAAAAAT!? E-123 Omega's successor?!"_

SH...er..._Zane_ blinks multiple times at the PAD as it fell back into Naruto's hands. "Hello. Who are you, tiny robot?"

_"...ah...ah...oh boy I think I need to lie down somewhere."_ Omochao moans as smoke comically came out of his head and his eyes turned into swirls. _"I'll see you later Naruto...while I take care of this headache."_

"Okay. Later." Naruto hung up the phone. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Zane the Omega?" Kia asked turning to Naruto along with everyone else.

"Yup!"

"Why call him that?" Roku asked.

"Oh nothing. Zane just seems like a pretty decent name. Plus Omega is a nice way to honor him." Naruto said happily.

"Zane the Omega…" Kion hummed before he smiles. "That does sound like a cool name!"

"Much better than Zeke." Roku said, ignoring Zera's pout.

"Zane sounds like a great name!" Anna clapped her hands happily.

"So what do you think?" Kia asked, turning to the boy in question. "Do you like it?"

Zane looks at everyone and saw they were staring at him. He looks down and closed his eyes. "Zane...the Omega." He opens his eyes and looks up at everyone. "I think I like that."

Everyone smiles happily at Zane for his new name. But then Naruto's face turned serious.

"Alright. I'm going back to Angel Island to find out where the Chaos Warriors are. Zane, you coming?"

"Affirmative." Zane said, his face serious as well.

Everyone, except for Kia, looked surprised at the two.

"Wait you guys are going already?" Zera asked.

"We have to." Naruto answered. "I've been knocked out for two days. That means the Chaos Warriors are causing a lot of destruction somewhere across the world and people are getting hurt or killed as a result."

That made the residents tense up in fear as the events of what happened two days ago replayed over in their heads.

"Like Omochao said, we got to hurry and stop them before it's too late." Naruto finished as he began to walk out the door with Zane following him.

"Wait!" Naruto and Zane stops and turns to Kia, who stood up and stared hard at them. "I'm coming too!"

"Absolutely not!" Kwan spoke up for the first time as he sat up, ignoring the pain. "Those creatures are far too powerful and dangerous for you to handle!"

"And it's my fault that they've been released in the first place!" Kia shot back at her father, much to everyone's surprise. She never talked back to anyone, let alone her own father. "I made the decision to keep going in the lab and because of it, Terios followed us there! I'm responsible for this happening!"

"Kia, no one blames you for what happened." Nala said gently.

"Yeah!" Zera agreed. "Terios is a shinobi. Those guys always hide in the shadows and stuff. Even if we did just left, he would still be heading there anyway. You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"Besides, Naruto and Zane are here to take care of them." Roku said.

Kia clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "But still, we had the decision to head back while we can and we didn't. All because I wanted to see why I was sensing so much negative emotions and that just made Terios follow us. It maybe Naruto's responsibility to take care of them but it's also mine as well!" She looks to Naruto, staring into his eyes. "So I'm going with you two whether you like it or not Naruto."

Naruto blinks but then shrugs. "Okay." His reply made everyone's, except for Zane of course, eyes widen in shock, surprise or in a comical fashion.

"Wait, wait, wait. What did you say?" Kia asked in comical surprise.

"I said 'Okay'." Naruto smiles. "You can come with us."

Honestly, he was expecting something like that as he remembered what Kia told him. After meeting Tikal, she inherited whatever skills and abilities she had. But he can tell she hasn't gotten all of Tikal's power.

She couldn't sense chaos energy. He knows this because she didn't sense the Chaos Emeralds on his person and was shocked by their appearance. Plus, she doesn't know she and everyone else were using Chaos Drives in their Bracelets to power themselves up.

Tikal also has a strong connection to the Master Emerald, due to her always being around it until she sealed herself and Chaos for centuries, so she can sense chaos energy. Kia, however, has never been near the Master Emerald yet, so maybe it could unlock her hidden potential.

Plus Kia definitely looks like a decent enough fighter and very strong for a girl her age from what he saw last night. Which reminds him...

"But first...let's have a fight!" Naruto said, a feral grin appearing on his face.

"..." Everyone were once again surprised, this time by his request. Kia however was the most surprised as she wasn't expecting that.

"Eh?"

"She accepts!" Sarabi smiled happily and stood up, ignoring the comical shocked looks from everyone's faces and the growing smile on Naruto's.

"Follow me."

"EHHHHH!?"

* * *

_Later that day_

In one of Twilight Island's old training grounds, which miraculously wasn't destroyed, Naruto and Kia stood in the ring, facing one another, with everyone else on the sidelines.

Naruto was looking around the training ground. It was a nice big open field with trees, a waterfall and a river nearby. The ring they were in was a nice big circle, that had enough space for movement with white paint drawn in the grass.

"You know...this training ground is nice." Naruto complimented.

"Just wait till you see the others." Kia said. "Now, are you sure you wanna fight me?"

"Definitely!" Naruto said happily before he smirked teasingly at her. "But if you're scared then you can back out now...doll-face."

Kia's eyes widened before they were narrowed into a glare as she looked at the smirking Naruto. "Oh, _I know_ you did not just call me that."

"So what if I did doll-face? What are you gonna do about it, doll-face?"

Kia's eyes were shadowed by her hair. She cracked her knuckles and had a dark aura surrounding her being which made Naruto begin to sweat fearfully.

"Kia is going to destroy him." Zera whispered to the others.

Anna nodded her head while Kion and Roku looked to another before giving out silent prayers to Naruto. Next to them Kia's family were there, Nala looking worried, Kwan frowning and Sarabi having a serious look on her face.

"I'm a little worried." Nala said. "Why would Naruto suddenly ask Kia to fight him?"

"And why would you agree to have them fight on Kia's behalf mother?" Kwan asked his mother angrily. "From what we learned, that boy has the powers of ancient water god and he can easily beat her!"

"It is because Naruto wants to see how well Kia can do in a fight." Zane spoke up, getting the family's attention.

"That's right." Sarabi said seriously. "Naruto also wants to test his skills against Kia. I saw the battle between him and his counterpart, and from what I saw, Naruto is more self taught in how to fight whereas our Kia had went through training. So instead of thinking it as a fight, think of it as a spar."

Kwan and Nala were surprised by the explanation as they turned back to the ring.

"So uh...you ready?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Most. Definitely." Kia said in a hard tone, making Naruto tense.

_"Why did I have to go and call her that?! I blame the action movies!"_

Sarabi shook her head in amusement at the shaking Naruto before stepping up. "The match between Naruto Kaosu of Angel Island and Kia of Twilight Island will now begin. Are both fighters ready?" They nodded. "Fight!"

**Battle Music: Emerald Beach (Sonic Battle: Original Soundtrack)**

The moment that word left her mouth, Kia made a mad dash towards a surprised Naruto before jumping for a roundhouse kick. Naruto quickly blocked it using his forearm, before he grabbed her leg and threw her away from him, causing her to flip in the air and land on her feet.

Naruto quickly charged at her by sliding across the ground and sent a right hook at her. Kia blocked it before she went in for leg sweep, which made Naruto jumped over her. He then tried to grab her though Kia grabbed his arms and kickflipped him.

It didn't even hurt him, Kia noticed as all he did was look up. She quickly used the advantage to kick his stomach.

However, she didn't expect to have her leg gets caught by a hand made of water that came out of Naruto's stomach. She looks at Naruto and saw he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Gotcha!" Kia's eyes widened as Naruto's arms turned into tentacles, holding her in place. His cheeks then puffed out, which made Kia's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't-!"

Naruto released a powerful blast jet of water from his mouth, which blew Kia back and made her yell comically. The demigod then stopped his attack once he made sure he got enough space.

Kia stood up, soak and wet before she shook her body. She then glared at Naruto when she heard him laughing. She grins evilly as she whispered in a low voice.

"**Heaven's Justice.**"

Several thin, but straight lightning bolts formed above Naruto's head and he got hit by them as he got comically electrocuted. Once Naruto was dazed, she then does the famous and legendary Spin Dash, landing a direct hit on Naruto's stomach, pushing him back before she finished with a kick.

Again, it didn't hurt him, though Naruto shook his head from the earlier attack. He stared wide eyed at Kia, who grins cockily, a hand placed on her hip. Damn! Was that Heaven's Justice she used earlier? And did she actually do the famous Spin Dash? Sonic the Hedgehog's original technique? So cool! Who would've thought she knew how to do the famous Spin Dash?

But then again back in Chaos' world, Sonic and his friends knew how to do it. He won't lie, he knows how to do it as well. Naruto stood up and had playful feral grin on his face.

"Aw yeah! This is getting fun, chao chao! Get ready Kia!" Naruto cheers before he transformed."Because I'm about to bring the chaos!" He charged at Kia, his fist growing large.

**Insert Song: Scandalous (By: Mis-Teeq)**

Kia immediately rolled out of the way from the enlarged fist, watching as it slammed into the ground. However, the moment she stood up, she felt something wet grab her ankle. She looked down in surprise and saw a water tentacle. The tentacle then threw her up in the air.

The Island Princess gave a startled yell from getting thrown in the air. She looks down to see Naruto charging at her like a rocket with water surrounding him but his glowing eyes shown. Instead of being intimidated, she gave a playful smirk. Using her incredible acrobatics and flexibility, she dodged Naruto's move just as her Bracelet started to glow.

As it did, glowing blue markings appears all over her. From her legs, arms, face, even her hair, which actually looks a little different.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the girl's sudden transformation. He knew it! That Bracelet does have a Chaos Drive in it! He can feel the sudden increase of power that's radiating off her and it's slightly around his level! Is this what Professor Gerald was accomplishing when he wanted to try transferring the energy into people?

"Hey! Stop daydreaming and pay attention!" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked down and saw Kia in a crouching position. She uppercuts him in the chin, leaving behind a trail of blue energy and Naruto got sent flying upwards.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled in surprise before he flips in the air, rubbing his chin. Okay, that hurt. He then teleports and appeared behind Kia, making him dodge a roundhouse kick to the head.

Nearby, everyone looked on awestruck by the fighting the teens were having. To be honest, it kind of looked like they were dancing. Kia being graceful, flexible and fluid yet still aggressive, while Naruto was wild, feral and unpredictable, mainly due to him using his water abilities to catch her off guard.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Kion exclaimed in excitement. Though he did flinch after Naruto tried to fire water out his mouth, only for Kia to headbutt him, dazing him slightly and kicked him across the head.

"Amazing…" Roku said, awestruck by the sparring match. "I knew Kia was a pretty good fighter, but I didn't think she was this good."

"Yeah! Just look at them go!" Zera said happily

"Go Kia! Go!" Anna cheered. She then freaked out when Kia hit again by a water jet coming out of Naruto's mouth. "Ew! Gross! Why does he keep spitting at her?"

"Negative." Zane denied, getting the children's attention. "A spit is the ejection of the saliva forcibly from one's mouth. The attack Naruto used isn't spit but actual water."

"That's right." Sarabi nodded in agreement. "Remember, Naruto is blessed by the water spirit Chaos. As you can plainly see, Naruto not only inherited his powers but his form as well, meaning he can control the very water itself if he wanted to. If anything it's like...he's a living wave."

"Cool~~!" The children sang staring at Naruto as he spun around, his fists glowing purple and stretching out.

Nala was smiling happily at Kia. She turns to her husband who had a prideful expression on his face as he watched his daughter spar with the boy she dreamed of meeting.

"It's amazing isn't?" She asked.

"Hm? What's amazing?" Kwan asked, turning to his wife. "Our daughter's fight?"

Nala giggled at that, wrapping her arms around her husband. "Well the fight is amazing, but that's not what I'm talking about. Look closer...at her face."

Kwan blinked and did so, watching as his daughter and C-Naruto were engaged in hand to hand combat as they traded blows with each other, blocking or dodging one another's attack. He narrowed his eyes at his daughter before his eyes widened.

Kia wore the brightest and happiest smile he has ever seen on her face. She looked like she was having a lot of fun. But it wasn't because she was fighting in some spar. No, she was happy...because of that boy.

Naruto Kaosu. The boy who bonded with the god Chaos. He still remembered that day after Kia met her previous incarnate. She literally dragged him, her mother and grandmother into the living room and told them how he met her in person. After she was finished explaining her story, Kia told them (him specifically) that she wants to train, not only to control her powers but in martial arts as well, so that one day when Naruto comes to the island, it will be for when she goes to Angel Island with him.

And that's what hurts Kwan the most. His only daughter leaving Twilight Island, her home. Ever since that day, it has always been her dream to meet Naruto and go to Tikal's former home, to go on a grand adventure.

Now...as much as it pains him to do this, it looks like her dream is about to come true.

"She's really looking forward to this...isn't she?" Kwan asked, a sad smile present.

"Yes. She has." Nala replied softly.

"She's truly grown up a lot." Sarabi said, looking at her son. "There's no need to worry about her, my son. Remember what I told you, destiny has brought her and Naruto together for something amazing. They will overcome any challenge that comes their way."

Back to the battle, the two teens stood a few meters away from each other. Naruto, still in his Chaos Zero form, and Kia, still in her mysterious transformation, stared at each other both of them not even winded after the sparring match.

Naruto observed his opponent. This girl has definitely got some serious training done in during her early life, especially with that transformation of hers. Not only did she inherit Tikal's powers, she also seemed to have incredible strength that could give the Legendary Sannin Tsunade a run for her money.

He also noticed that she got some seriously good speed on her. He could tell from how she would always charge after knocking him back several times. Well she's not Sonic or Shadow fast, but still fast nonetheless.

The way she dodged his various attacks told him that she has incredible agility that could match his own. She also seems to have incredible durability as well as she was able to handle any of his stronger physical attacks, whether or not it's because of her transformation, he didn't know. He can also tell that that wasn't all she was showing him.

Kia herself observed her opponent, eyes narrowed and focused as she watched every part of his body. Amazing. Naruto is truly amazing! Six years of having Chaos' powers and self-training himself, Kia could honestly say Naruto is indeed a powerful individual. His senses are incredibly sharper than the average person, even a shinobi! And if he did meet a shinobi, she can tell that Naruto will be able to take them down, no problem.

**Insert Song End**

Suddenly Naruto closed his eyes and nodded, a pleasant smile on his face as he got out of his fighting stance, making her blink. "That's it. I'm done." He said as he returned to normal.

"...what?" Kia asked, her markings disappearing as she stood up as well.

"Huh?" Kia's friends asked while her family and Zane looked on.

"I'm done." Naruto repeated, still smiling. "There was no winners here. I just wanted to see how strong you were." His honest reply caught the island princess off guard.

"Wait...is that why you wanted to fight me?" Kia asked, a brow raised.

"Well, yeah." Naruto answered. "I mean, once we go after the Chaos Warriors, there's a chance we might run into some ninja or bandits, maybe even monsters. And since you were able to hold your own against me, I can tell you'll be great out there on your own."

Kia blushed from the compliment, causing her to play with her hair shyly. Her friends cheered at the incredible match as they ran up to them, dragging Omega along, and gave them compliments of how amazing they were.

Kwan had a proud smile on his face as he clapped his hands. "That truly was an incredible match. That boy is something else, especially Kia."

"She truly is." Nala responded with Sarabi nodding in agreement. The adults then walked up to the children.

"I guess that means...you'll be going now, right?" Zera asked Kia sadly. The happy atmosphere around the group died the moment that question was asked. The children looked to Kia sadly as she herself looked down sadly as well.

"Yeah...guess so."

Naruto blinked at the atmosphere but then smiled. "Hey, why the long face?" His question got everyone's attention. "You guys are acting like you're never going to see each other again."

"He's right, you know." Sarabi said in agreement. "There's no need for you to be sad."

"We know. It's just…" Anna tried to say but stopped when Kwan walked up to his daughter.

"Kia."

"Daddy?"

Kwan looked a little nervous but then coughed into his fist. "After watching your match...I realized that maybe I was wrong. I...we have been training you for six years now. Preparing you for something like this. And I can easily tell you that…you are ready."

"Daddy…" Kia said in a stunned tone. She then gasps when her mother came and hugs her.

"Just promise us you'll be safe, my beautiful little flower." Nala said softly.

"Mama…" Kia felt tears gather in her eyes as she hugs her back. Kwan joined in on the family hug as well, wrapping his arms around them both. Everyone watched the loving moment with smiles.

Zane watched the touching moment and smiles a little bit. His eyes moved to the side and saw Naruto giving him a toothy smile.

"What?"

"I saw that! You were smiling!"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes you were." Naruto continued to smile. He shivered slightly when he felt a glare on his person. He looks to see who was glaring at him and saw it was Kwan, a scary look on his face. He trembled when he saw him walking towards him until he stood directly in front of him.

"Listen up boy, because I'm not going to repeat myself." Kwan said, a dark look on his face as he stared at Naruto's shrunken chibi form. "My little flower is a capable fighter but that doesn't mean she's invincible. You had better make sure to protect her, with your very life."

That made Naruto blinked in surprise. That's what he came here to tell him? To protect Kia? Of course he was going to protect her! And he won't be alone as he got Zane with him.

"Don't worry." Naruto said, his voice full of determination. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"Good. And another thing." Kwan leaned down to Naruto's face, making him lean back as his eyes widened comically and sweat began to roll down his face. "If I find out that either of you did _anything_ to Kia, be it _kissing_ her or _touching _her…" His face turned comically demonic as he glared at Naruto. "Nothing's gonna stop me from ripping both of your manhood off and feeding them to the dogs. Are we clear?"

"...Got it." Naruto said with a comical expression as he hid behind Zane's back, who comically stared blankly at the man.

Kwan was about nod in satisfaction but then got hit in the head by cane. "Ouch! Mother!" He turns to her and sweat drops when he saw her, a blushing Kia and Nala glaring at him. Kia's friends were also staring at him with comical looks on their faces.

"Will you stop and leave those two alone?" Sarabi asked, shaking her head. "I swear you're just like my father was when I was young." Kwan chuckled sheepishly from that. She walks up to Naruto, holding a bag in her hand before she held it out to him. "Here you go Naruto."

Naruto tilted his head, curiously staring at the bag but taking it out of the old woman's hand. "What's this?"

"A new set of clothes for you. Along with something that I found the other day. I think it belongs to your little friend." Sarabi answered, earning a surprise look on Naruto's face.

"Something for Omochao? And new clothes...for me?"

"I know that you've been living on island in just a shredded loincloth but since you'll be going on a journey, you will need something more suitable to travel in." Sarabi said with a sly look on her face. "After all, you wouldn't want any girls trying to look at your little area do you?"

"EH?!" Naruto blushed in embarrassment as he looked down at his loincloth. He turns to the girls and saw them turn away with heated looks on their faces, while the boys were chuckling to themselves, making his blush deepen further. "Ah...um...thank you very much ma'am." He bowed his head in gratitude.

Still Naruto was stunned. He was only here for one day, well two days if you count him being unconscious, and already this kind old woman gave him, a stranger, a new set of clothes? It has been a while since he's seen people, so of course this would stun him. Plus, the last person that did give him something nice was the Old Man from the Leaf Village before he ran away.

The Old Man…

Just thinking about him brought a sad smile on Naruto's face as tears gathered in his eyes. Man, it's been so long since he had last seen him. He had wanted to leave a note or something to him before he left, but he didn't. He just upped and ran away just like that. He really miss him a lot. After all, out of everyone in that village, he was the only one who cares about him.

"Naruto?" Naruto jumps, seeing that everyone was staring at him. Kia was looking a little worried. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah! I'm fine!" Naruto replied to her question. "So um...you ready to go?"

Kia didn't buy it. Just now, she sensed sadness coming off of Naruto as he stared at the bag her grandmother gave him. He must've thought about something...or someone from his past. For now, she wouldn't pry on the subject. Because right now, it was time for them to go. To stop the Chaos Warriors and meet up with Terios.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Kia replied.

"Okay." Naruto nods. "Just stand right next to me."

Kia and Zane nodded and stood on either side of the guardian as he smiles at them before turning to Kia's loved ones.

"Everyone. I just want to say that it was nice meeting you all. I know it's been a couple of hours since we officially met. But...the time we've spent together were a lot of fun. You all have been incredibly nice to me, a complete stranger and for that, I am truly grateful. I will treasure the time we've spent. And when this is all over..." Naruto smiles softly at them. "I hope we can continue to make more memories together."

Everyone was stunned by his passionate words. He spoke as if they had become something very precious to him. Anna and Zera were a couple of blushing hot messes as they stared at his beautiful prince-like smile on his face. Kion smiles happily and nods in agreement while Roku smiles at Naruto.

Kwan smiles at the b...at the young man in front of him. He will forever be thankful to him. After all, he was the one healed him earlier. Sarabi smiles at Naruto as though he was her grandson and Nala herself was smiling happily.

"Of course. You and Zane are welcome here anytime."

Naruto nods to Nala happily. He raised his hand in the air and closed his eyes, just as the blue Chaos Emerald appeared in it and began to glow. Kia looks to her family and friends one last time, staring at them lovingly.

"See you later." Were her final words to her family as the trio vanished in a blue light.

All was silent as everyone stared at the spot where the trio disappeared to, eyes widened slightly at the technique Naruto used.

"Okay. I'll admit…between Naruto and Zane..." Zera spoke up. "Naruto is the hottest guy in the world."

Anna nodded in agreement while everyone else stared at them with sweat drops running down their heads.

* * *

**Angel Island: Altar of the Emeralds**

Some of the Chao were there playing around the fountain while some were playing with some toys. Omochao was among as he floated back and forth, his hands tapping each other.

"Oh boy. Oh boy." Omochao said. "Where are you Naruto?" He stops and looks down. If he were a real Chao, his face would show concern. "I sure hope he's..."

A flash of light appeared in front of him and he found himself staring into a pair of ocean blue green tinted glowing eyes.

"OKAY!?" Omochao screams in comical fright as his body started to act up but was caught by Naruto. His scream caught the other Chao's attention.

"Whoa! Easy Omochao!" Naruto said as his little buddy calmed down.

"Naruto! You're back!" Omochao quickly hugged Naruto's face while the others cheered and floated over to their friend, joining the hug.

"H-Hey! Take it easy guys!" Naruto laughed as their pudding-like hands tickled him.

Zane and Kia watched the Chao embrace Naruto with various reactions. Zane just blinked while Kia stared in awe at the Chao.

"Oh my Ancients…"

Even though she saw them the other day while she was still in her spirit form, she was still excited. But now that she's actually here, body and all, she felt a large amount of emotions running through to her as memories of her time going through Tikal's life flashed through her mind like a television.

She remembers the first time she saw the Chao. She wouldn't stop screaming as she saw the cute little creatures. She absolutely wanted to take one and hold it in her arms, never wanting to let it go. But of course it was a memory and she couldn't interact with them much to her disappointment and annoyance.

She also remember seeing the memory of when the Knuckles Tribe attacked the altar. Seeing that event almost traumatized her. She couldn't stop crying as she watched Pachacamac and his men stormed the altar, knocking Tikal unconscious as they trampled over her and the Chao, while also injuring and killing them. She

Seeing that horrifying event was too much for Kia as she woke up screaming and crying which made her family ran into her room and comfort her throughout the night.

On that day after Kia met Tikal, she swore to herself that she will never let anything like that happen again. Which is one of the main reasons why she kept on training throughout her childhood, to protect Angel Island and the emeralds alongside Naruto. And the second...well, worry about that later.

Now, today, Kia is right here on Angel Island, standing in front of the Chao, her inner child is screaming at her to hold one of them in her arms.

And for some reason, as she stared at the Chao and Naruto, she saw Chaos taking Naruto's place while unknowingly she herself turned into Tikal.

Zane turns to Kia, who was in a daze as she stared at the scene and saw a tear slid down her cheek. Seeing that honestly surprised the android, even though his face didn't show it.

"Why are you crying?

"Huh?" Kia turns to Zane before touching her cheek, feeling wetness. She quickly wiped it away before Naruto could see. "S-Sorry. I guess...I'm just happy." She looks down happily. "I...I've been dreaming about this moment for a very long time now! Now...now my dream has finally came true! I'm here on Angel Island!"

"That's good then." Zane said as he looked around the area.

"I know. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kia asked, looking at the altar.

The Ancients definitely did an amazing job rebuilding the altar with their technology. It looked exactly how it did during the Knuckles Clan's reign but even better. The only difference is that in the central pillar, where the Master Emerald lies, there was no roof. There was just a wall held by the pillars.

Thanks to his heightened senses, Naruto heard everything Kia said and he wore a small happy smile on his face as a giggle erupted from his lips. He turns to his friends.

"Hey guys! I got some new friends I want you to meet!" Naruto spoke up from his laughter as the Chao stopped what they were doing. He then motioned his hand towards Kia and Zane. "Everyone meet Kia of Twilight Island and Zane the Omega."

"Kia _and_ Zane?!" Omochao asked, a happy smile on his face as he floats around them happily. He went to Kia first. "Hello! I'm Omochao and welcome to Angel Island Kia!"

Kia giggles at the robot Chao. "Hello Omochao! It's nice to meet you face to face."

"Yeah!" Omochao nods happily before flying over to Zane and hug his face happily. "I can't believe you're here Omeg...I mean Zane!"

"Yes." Zane states, before picking the Robochao off his face. "It's nice to meet you as well...Omochao." He stops for a moment as a thought crossed his mind. "I have a question. Do you know about Omega's brothers? The E-100 series?"

"Of course! I have knowledge of just about everything from my world!" Omochao said, before scratching his head sheepishly. "Though I have limited knowledge about this world."

Zane gained a small smile from that. "I see. If we have time, I...I want to learn more about them. If you don't mind that is."

Somehow, despite being a robot, you can feel a big happy smile appear on Omochao's face. "Sure thing! And while we're at it, we can also-!"

Naruto pulled Omochao back towards him, a water tentacle coming out of his back. He stared at his little buddy and released him. He placed a finger on his lips, telling him to be quiet. He turns his head, prompting the robochao and android to do the same.

All the Chao in the area stared at the newcomers with looks of surprise and curiosity, but their attention was solely on Kia. They slowly walked towards her, making noises while doing so. Tikal's first incarnate remained still, her eyes widen slightly in awe as she watched the friendly creatures coming towards her.

One of the Chao walked faster towards Kia, who smiles at the adorable creature as she got on her knees and picked it up, making the dot on its head to turn into a heart as it cheers, melting her heart in pure happiness.

"Cute~!" Kia hugs the Chao, rubbing her cheek against its own happily. "Oh my gosh! You guys are even more adorable up close!"

The Chao all wore happy smiles on their faces as they crowded around Kia, making happy noises. Some of them even went to Zane and was hanging on his body like a totem pole.

Naruto placed his hands behind his back happily as he and Omochao watched the interaction between the Chao and his new friends. Though he did laugh at the Chao hanging off of Zane and the funny expression he wore on his face.

"Hey Naruto?" Omochao whispered in his ear. "Who exactly is Kia? The others are saying she reminds them of Chaos' friend Tikal."

"That's because Kia is Tikal's reincarnation."

"Oh! Well that makes…" Omochao paused right there as he processed what Naruto just told him. "HUH!? TI-!" He was silenced as Naruto placed his hand on his mouth again.

"Again...long story. Let Kia explain it later." Naruto told him as Omochao nods once more.

Kia was still gushing over the Chao as she pet or kissed one of them. She was going to continue but then noticed a glowing green light. Everyone else noticed this as well as they looked up at the altar.

Naruto looks curiously at it before he turns to Kia and his eyes widened as he saw a pink aura surrounding her being. He looks at her metal bracelet and saw it was glowing, more than likely reacting to the Master Emerald. He looks between all three before he pounded his fist into his open palm.

"Hey Kia." Naruto called out, getting her attention. "Come with me for a second."

Kia tilt her head to the side and watched as Naruto was walking up the steps to the altar. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. He was going to take her to the Master Emerald. She stood up and followed after him, both walking at the same pace. She was both excited and nervous.

Excited at the fact that she was going to see the Master Emerald up close and personal yet nervous because she doesn't know what to do in this situation. Naruto has been living on the island for six years, meaning that he is obviously much closer to the Master Emerald.

But her? She's only seen it through her dreams. She knows that the Master Emerald is sentient in some way but she doesn't know how to communicate with it like Tikal has done before.

She'll just have to follow her memories of her past life.

"So…" Naruto started, interrupting Kia from her thoughts. "That bracelet you have is definitely something special. What is it exactly?"

"You mean the **Power Bracelet**?" Kia asked, looking at her Power Bracelet. "They were created by the Ancients a long time ago to help us unlock our hidden power."

"Hidden power?" Naruto asked, an interested look on his face.

"Hm." Kia nodded. "The Bracelet allows the user to tap into the power that lies dormant within us. They enhance our ability to fight in anyway we want, but it's only temporary."

"Temporary? Wait a sec, who told you about this 'hidden power' thing?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Um...no one." Kia admitted sheepishly. That answer made Naruto comically trip on his step as he tried to regain his footing. He eventually got it and looked at her with a dumbfounded look. "It's what the legends said."

Naruto continued to stare at her with that dumbfounded expression on his face but then shook his head. He looks at her with a serious expression. "I think those legends might be wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kia asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Kia, have you ever heard of a Chaos Drive?" Naruto asked, earning a shake of the head. "Chaos Drives are basically chaos energy in crystallized forms." Kia's eyes widen. "They were created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather to transfer energy into living beings."

Now Kia herself almost tripped on her step, making Naruto stop and turn to her in comical surprise. "What?! Eggman's grandfather?!"

"Ah! Y-Yeah?" Naruto said, rubbing his head sheepishly. "See after Robotnik got locked up, the government G.U.N took the Chaos Drives and used them to power up their robots. Not only that, they can also be used to raise a Chao's specific skill."

"Um…" Kia scratched her cheek and had an awkward look on her face. She doesn't know what a G.U.N is but she knew it's something from Tikal's World. "That's interesting and all, but what does that have to do with the Bracelet?"

"It has _everything_ to do with the Bracelet." Naruto replied happily. "Because your Bracelet has a Chaos Drive in it! I know because I can sense chaos energy!"

"WHAT?!" Kia's eyes widened in shock. She looks down at her Bracelet and noticed how it was glowing along with the Master Emerald, staring at it in astonishment. "Are you serious!? So then all this time...we were powered by chaos energy!?"

"Yeah. I think when those Ancients guys came to the island, they must've found some notes about them over at the Workshop in the Mystic Ruins." Naruto said, looking up thoughtfully. "They probably took the original concept and combined them with those bracelets so that they can power someone up, granting them a temporary form."

"Yeah, but my form lasts longer than most." Kia revealed, getting a confused look from Naruto. "Normally the form lasts about a good five minutes for everyone, but for some reason mines last longer than that and we didn't know why. But now, after hearing about these Chaos Drives things, it all makes sense. Man, and here we are thinking these Bracelets unlocked our hidden power."

She looked a little down at that Naruto noticed. Who could blame her? All this time she and everyone else believed the Power Bracelets helped them unlock their full potential when in fact it just gave them a temporary power boost.

He'll be honest, when Naruto first came to the island, he was surprised to not see a single ninja on the island, yet they know they exist. So it told him that these people weren't trained in chakra and didn't know how to properly use it in battle, just like civilians. They relied on the Power Bracelets along with any weapons they have in their arsenal. Looks like in this world, people have different ways to fight without using chakra.

"Everyone has a hidden power inside them." Naruto told her, getting her attention. "There are various ways for us to unlock them, either someone unlocking it for us or something else entirely. But you? You may have gained some of Tikal's powers but I get the feeling that you haven't gained _all_ of it."

They reached the top of the Altar and Kia couldn't help but widen her eyes in amazement. There it is. The Master Emerald in all its glory. It's just as beautiful as it was in Tikal's memories. The glowing only adding more beauty to it.

"And I think I know how you're going to get them." Naruto said, glancing at her with a bright smile on her face. He gently grabbed Kia's hand and led her to the emerald.

"W-Wait!" Kia stuttered, making Naruto stop and turn to her in confusion. She shyly looked down. "Are you really sure it's okay? This is a sacred holy ground and you've been here longer than me. I...I don't know if..."

"It's okay." Naruto smiled in reassurance. "I trust you Kia. Not because you're Tikal's reincarnate, but because you're my friend. Even the Master Emerald trusts you as well."

"Friends…?" Kia whispered, a stunned expression on her face as Naruto nods happily. A small smile replaced her expression as she nods her head and continued until she stood in front of the Master Emerald. She slowly raise her left hand to touch it.

But for some strange reason, she couldn't.

She noticed her hand was trembling and she wasn't sure if it was because she was nervous or anxious. She didn't have to wait for long as she saw Naruto's hand touching her trembling left. She glanced at him from the side and watched him nodding at her with a smile.

"I'll help you." Naruto said, causing Kia to nod, a blush forming on her face.

They both turned to the Master Emerald as Naruto gently brought her hand towards it. The moment her hand touched the massive emerald, the glow around the emerald got brighter than it was before. Naruto moved away while Kia still had her hand on the Master Emerald. He looks towards her and his eyes widened as he saw Kia's eyes glowing green as the blue markings of her Power Bracelet appeared around her body, only this time they were glowing green.

Green energy came out of the Master Emerald and began to travel its way all over Kia's body, making her float slightly, along with her hair. The Chaos Drive on her Power Bracelet began to glow green.

But then, much to Naruto's amazement, her bracelet began to vanish in bits of light while the Chaos Drive remained active. The object suddenly turned into energy and it went inside Kia.

"Awesome…" Naruto whispered.

Kia meanwhile didn't know what was going. The moment her hand touched the Master Emerald, she felt something deep down inside her awakened. She could also feel the energy of the Master Emerald flowing inside her like a gentle running river.

And it felt amazing!

She never knew the energy of the Master Emerald would feel like this! Is this what Tikal and Knuckles felt whenever they were near it or using it?

Suddenly, Tikal's Prayer appears inside her head and she immediately began to say the words.

_"The servers...are the seven Chaos."_

Naruto's eyes widened slightly from hearing those words coming out of Kia's mouth. Just now, he heard another voice speaking in sync with Kia and he already knew who the other voice belonged to.

_"Chaos...is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller exists to unify the Chaos."_

Naruto stared on in amazement, not noticing Zane and the others were there with him. They watched as the Master Emerald gave its energy to Kia. Naruto, for a moment, thought he was seeing things because in that little second, he saw Kia's hair turn into a pulsating peach-yellow, then turned pink, before it returned to its normal color.

The glowing of the Master Emerald soon vanished, yet Kia still kept floating. She slowly fell back to the surface, just as her hair stopped floating as well. She removed her hand from the Master Emerald and took a couple of steps back holding her head as she felt a little bit dizzy.

"Hey, are you alright Kia?" Omochao asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah. I'm cool." Kia answered, shaking her head slightly before giving everyone her attention.

"What was with the light show?" Zane asked, his voice having a tiny hint of curiosity.

"That was incredible!" Naruto said in awe. "How do you feel?"

"I...I don't know." Kia said. "I feel...I feel like a new kind of power woke up inside me." She looks down at her Power Bracelet but then her eyes widen as she saw it was gone. "What happened to my bracelet?! It's gone!"

"When the Master Emerald gave you its energy, the bracelet vanished along with the Chaos Drive. But I don't think that means you can't access your form." Naruto told her but also confusing her. "Remember what I told you, the bracelet had a Chaos Drive in it, meaning you and everyone else back on Twilight Island entered a state that runs on chaos energy."

Kia's eyes widened slightly. That's right! Chaos energy is the energy that generates by transforming thoughts into power. So then the Power Bracelets were reacting to their thoughts and helped grant them access to a new form! And it was because of the Chaos Drives placed in them!

She had that bracelet as a gift from her father before the start of their training together and she's been holding onto it ever since, without even knowing she was using a chaos energy based form.

_"But now that my bracelet is gone and that I'm fully connected to the Master Emerald...that means…"_ Kia had a small grin on her face as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her form.

In a burst of energy, her markings appeared again, though this time, her entire body is coated in a blue/pink aura of chaos energy. She opened her eyes, showing they were glowing. She looks down at herself happily.

"I did it! It works!"

"Cool~!" Naruto said, eyes full of amazement and wonder.

He can sense and feel the chaos energy around her, and it was incredible! With that amount of chaos energy unleashed, she could be as powerful as Shadow the Hedgehog was.

"Oh my Chao!" Omochao exclaimed, a comical surprised look present on his face.

"Chao~!" The other Chao were equally awe-struck by Kia's new appearance, judging from exclamation marks on their head.

"Amazing..." Zane said, an impressive look on his face.

"How do you feel now?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I feel even stronger than I was before." Kia admitted, clenching her fists. "It's like I did more than just enter the form I was in. I think it evolved into something better. Like some sort of…"

"...**Chaos Boost**." Zane finished, a dazed look on his face as he stared at Kia. In his eyes, he saw a black hedgehog being coated in a red aura take Kia's place before he shook his head.

"Yeah! That's it!" Kia said, she closed her eyes and deactivated her form.

"Chaos...Boost. That's a perfect name!" Naruto said happily, turning to Ace. "Where'd you get that name from?"

Zane blinks and shook his head. "I...do not know. After seeing Kia in that form, the name just came to me. It...reminded me of something."

Naruto and Kia looked at each other in confusion before Naruto's eyes went wide with realization.

"Shadow." The Water Demigod said. "Now I get it. I think Shadow must've had this Chaos Boost form at some point in the previous world a long time ago."

"It would make sense after all, since out of Sonic and the others, Shadow is the one who uses Chaos Powers the most." Omochao added in. "But it's weird since I've never seen him use it before. I didn't even know such a thing existed."

"Yet now...the Master Emerald has unlocked this power for me along with many others." Kia finished, a stunned look on her face. She trembles slightly before she jumps in excitement. "Awesome! Awesome! This is totally awesome!" She then hugs Naruto, Omochao and Zane tightly. "Thanks so much you guys!"

Naruto blushed a deep red from the hug, especially since her face was close to his and that it was a girl, Omochao felt really happy that he helped as he rubbed his head and Zane looked a tiny bit stunned by the hug, judging from his widened eyes.

Kia then released herself from her newly made friends and gained a confident smirk. "And guess what? I can now sense the location of the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Sweet!" Naruto grins. "You now have **Emerald Radar**!"

"Yeah! I have Emerald...wait what?" Kia asked, staring at Naruto in confusion.

"Emerald Radar." Naruto repeated. "It's a skill that Knuckles and Rouge had. Not sure about Tikal, but I think she had it along with Chaos. Think of it as a sixth sense. They do say the best treasure hunters can 'feel' what their looking for this way, meaning it can be used to locate the emeralds or just about any other treasure."

Kia raised a brow at him but he just smiled. She smiled herself and shrugs. She then looked serious. "The Master Emerald also showed me visions of where the Chaos Warriors are located. They're at the **Five Great Shinobi Nations**."

Naruto and Zane's eyes were narrowed, but Naruto's eyes narrowed even further. Great. Of course they would be at the Shinobi Nations.

"They're at the Shinobi Nations?" Omochao asked, sounding a bit nervous. "That doesn't sound very good."

"Do you know where exactly?" Zane asked.

Kia shook her head. "They split and went off into different countries but I can pinpoint them. Agni is in the **Land of Fire**. Gaia, the **Land of Earth**. Frost, the **Land of Snow**. Zenon, the **Land of Lightning**. And Vayu is at the **Land of Wind**."

"What about Terios?" Naruto asked.

Kia frowned in thought. "I don't know. I mean I sensed the emerald he took in the Shinobi Nations with the others but I couldn't see him. It's like he's blocking me from seeing where he's located."

"Hmm." Naruto hums as he crossed his arms, closing his eyes in thought. It sounds like Terios doesn't want them to know where he's at right now. Well at least they know he's somewhere in the shinobi countries, so that's good right?

The Guardian opened his eyes and looks at Kia and Zane. "We'll worry about Terios later. Right now, we know where the Chaos Warriors are, so we better head out and take care of them. Otherwise…" He looks down. "The shinobi will no doubt try and seal the Chaos Warriors and make a **Jinchūriki**. We _can't_ let that happen, especially since they're...apart of me."

Kia and Zane nodded both well aware of what a Jinchūriki is. Zane knew about them from the information that the Ancients planted inside his head as the Sage of Six Paths was the first jinchuriki in history. Kia herself heard about them after hearing the stories from some of the men back home when they came from their travels.

The power of a human sacrifice. Kia found herself disgusted by hearing those words. Jinchūriki are basically humans who have one of the nine legendary Tailed Beasts sealed within them, either at birth or an early age of their life. The shinobi see their jinchūriki as weapons to be used in times of war and as such would train them to become those weapons.

Not only that but the people would see the jinchūriki as the monsters themselves and mistreat them because of it. Honestly, it tore Kia up inside as she felt sorry for the jinchūriki and their tailed-beasts.

The jinchūriki because of the awful life they had to live and the tailed-beasts because of how people saw them as. The shinobi saw them as mindless monsters or demons because of the raw destructive power that they wield. Power that they themselves wanted to make their village stronger.

But Kia knew better than that. The beasts weren't mindless and they sure as hell weren't demons either. All they wanted to do was just to live in peace, yet instead the shinobi would try to hunt them down and seal them against their will. And it started after the rise of the hidden ninja villages.

When she was younger, she always wanted to meet a jinchūriki and figure out a way to release them. But she learned that if a tailed-beast was released from their jinchūriki by force, then they would die.

Another reason why she didn't like shinobi very much.

Naruto suddenly remembered the bag of clothes he has. He looks inside to look but then his eyes widened as he saw something that made him gasp. He reached inside the bag and took out the object in question.

It was a small toy that looked exactly like a neutral Chao, with its size and weight even matching them. But looking at it, it was way more advanced with joints on its arm and legs. The toy had two eyes which were closed and a mouth that was formed into a thin line. Looking at the wings, they were yellow and looked like the wings of a jet.

Naruto examined the toy before he noticed something about it. He saw a hole on the back of its head, like you should put something in it. There was something else he noticed too. While it was still a toy and mechanical, it honestly felt like an actual Chao that was...sleeping.

"Wait a minute…" The guardian looked at the toy then back at Omochao, seeing a similar hole on the back of his head. He turned back to the toy with widened eyes. "Omochao! Come with me real quick!"

Omochao and the others stopped what they were doing and turned to Naruto. "Why?" He got his answered when Naruto outstretched his hand and grabbed him.

"Just come on dude! We'll be back everyone!" The demigod jumped off the altar, leaving behind a confused group as they watched him vanish.

They waited for a good ten minutes before they beard the sound of footsteps. They looked at the stairs and saw Naruto now sporting a new whole look.

He now wore royal blue skinny harem pants with an emblem, resembling a light blue spiral on the ends. He wore a matching colored sleeveless open hoodie with green trim on the inside and a navy blue design on the hood. Underneath the hoodie, he wore a navy blue skin-tight tank that further defined how toned and muscular he really is despite being thirteen. The tank has a light blue stripe going down from the neck to the end.

To finish it, he proudly wore his chaos star necklace as the sun reflected off of it.

The group noticed that Naruto had cut his hair. Instead of the extremely long mane-like waist length hair he had earlier, his hair is cut shorter now going past his neck yet close to touching his back

"So...what do you guys think?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Chao!" The Chao agreed as well as they danced around him.

"Good." Zane said, giving Naruto a thumbs up.

Kia however stared at Naruto, her mouth gaped open in surprise as a blush appeared on her face. Her eyes went down from his feet, which she noticed had blue ankle wraps, to his body, which made her blush increase further, and to his face.

_"Oh Ancients above...he is so...so…!"_

"Kia? Hey Kia!" Hearing snapping noises knocked her out of her dazed blushing expression. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks before noticing Naruto in front of her face. "Hey, you alright? Your face is red." She blushed brightly at the closeness and saw he was about to use his forehead to touch hers to check her temperature.

"I'M FINE!" Kia suddenly screamed as she comically pushed Naruto away from her, making him move his arms comically, and turned around to hide her blushing face. She coughed into her fist. "A-Anyway! What happened to Omochao?"

Naruto looked a bit confused at Kia's strange reaction but just shrugged his shoulders and coughed in his fist. "Ladies, gentlemen and various creatures that's here!" His announcement got curious looks from everyone. "I, Naruto Kaosu, am proud to present to you, the new and improved...**OMOCHAO 2.0**!"

They heard what sounded like a boom coming from the sky. They looked up and saw what something flying towards them before it stopped next right next to Naruto.

"TA-DA!" The new Omochao yelled happily, showing everyone his new look.

"O-Omochao!?" Kia asked curiously. "Is...is that you?!"

Omochao now looked incredibly different than he did moments ago. His new body looked way more advanced than his old almost broken down body. He has normal looking yellow eyes and a moving mouth that wasn't in a permanent smile. Instead of the fan he had on his head, he now had the yellow glowing dot of the neutral Chao and the key on his back was replaced by jet-like wings that were emitting a bluish white light.

"Yup!" Omochao said happily as he looked at his new body with other Chao surrounding him to take a closer look. "Just look at me everyone! Now I'm a really real Chao!"

Zane looked surprised by this as he turns to Naruto. "Where did you get that body?"

"Kia's grandma." Naruto answered, getting Kia's attention as she looked dumbfounded. "When she brought the clothes, she put that body in the bag."

"Really?" Kia asked.

"Yeah. She said she found it on the beach the other day." Naruto said, watching Omochao have fun with his new body along with his new friends

"I swear...that old woman is something else." Kia shook her head in amusement at her grandmother with smile present. She looked at the Master Emerald and jumps on it, sitting crossed legged on it. "Come on Naruto."

Naruto looked curious at Kia, wondering what she was up to. He shrug his shoulder and jumped on the emerald, sitting cross legged as well.

"Okay, now just hold my hands and close your eyes." Kia instructed him as he did so. "Can you sense the emeralds right now?"

"Yeah. I can sense both the emeralds and the Chaos Warriors."

"Do you still have that blue emerald?" Kia asked. The blue emerald appeared and was circling them. "Good, so what we're going to do is simple. We're going to choose which of the Chaos Warriors to go after first. However, instead of us traveling to each of the countries, which obviously takes weeks, we're going to use your Chaos Control in order to teleport us to where both the emeralds and the warriors are at."

"Right."

"So...which of the Chaos Warriors are we going to fight first?"

Naruto had to be smart about this. Agni, Frost, Zenon, Gaia and Vayu. Five elemental versions of Chaos, each having a Chaos Emerald and each at a country of their elemental namesake. _"This reminds me of those RPG video games I've played on the Dreamcast."_

Yeah, that's it. Just think of it like a video game.

He's the main character/hero, Kia is the wizard/fighter and Zane is the warrior/berserker. The Chao, Wisps and Little Critters were considered the mascots/support/summons. They'll also run into small enemies to no doubt level them up and gain EXP points.

The Chaos Warriors were the bosses and Terios is considered the final boss. And every boss, especially the elemental ones, has a weakness against other elementals. The are made up of fire, earth, lightning, wind/air and ice while Naruto is water and Terios is a combination of water and darkness.

And if what that Ancient told him was true...

"Yosh!" Naruto opened his eyes and a grin forms on his face. "We're going after Agni!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Phew! Over 20,000 words?! Holy crap that's a lot of writing on this chapter! Glad I'm finished! A lot of great things happened in this long chapter but let's get to the important stuff!

Yes! Naruto has a brand new personal weapon! I was torn from choosing between the trident and sword, so I decided "Why not combine them both? Have one transform into the other? Two for the price of one after all.". Honestly, I liked that idea.

Kia has finally achieved her dream and arrived on Angel Island, not only that but the Master Emerald helped unlock the hidden power that lies dormant within her after meeting Tikal all those years ago. She also unlocked her own version of the Chaos Boost from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) thanks to the Ancients Bracelet she and everyone else on Twilight Island has. Now she's the one with the Master Emerald. Also...she may or may not have also inherited some of Knuckles' abilities. ;-)

Get ready, because things are about to get hot. Team Chaos are going up against Agni the Fire Chaos in the Land of Fire! Will they win? Will they run into any shinobi and if so will they be from the Leaf? Find out in the next chapter. Read and Review guys!

* * *

**Update: **Lastly, the most important subject of this chapter. E-123 Omega and by extension E-102 Gamma's successor Zane the Omega.

First, let me get this out of the way. I...am a massive fan of Omega. I loved him since the moment he appeared in Sonic Heroes, his design and overall personality are just too cool! However, Gamma is and always will be the greatest robot to appear in Sonic and he will forever have a place in my heart as a Sonic fan.

Zane is the first of his kind to exist in the Naruto world since he's an android. But just what sort of powers did Ancients give him you may ask? Well, you'll just have to find out later on.

As for his appearance in this fanfic, just imagine him as he would appear in the Mega Man Zero/ZX series.

Now mind you Zane isn't going to be OP like the Androids from DBZ. Think of him as a mixture of Zero in Mega Man Zero, Casshern from Casshern Sin (2008). It's his first time waking up in world run by shinobi, so he's going to learn more about Naruto's World and create new bonds with people as he journeys with Naruto and Kia on their adventures.

Well...that's it.


	7. VS Agni the Fire Chaos

**The Chaos Maelstrom**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

**Land of Fire **

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Somewhere in the Land of Fire, loud explosions were heard alongside screams of terror in a small town.

The entire town was set ablaze in a sea of flames with many dead bodies scattered all over the place. The bodies themselves died of either stabbed wounds from a sword or burned beyond recognition.

People tried to run away from the creature that was currently destroying their precious town, only for half of them to be burned to a crisp and fall dead, getting more screams from those that survived.

"What the hell is that thing!?" One of the townsfolk asked in fear as he ran as fast as he could.

"It's...it's a monster!" A woman cries out before she coughs out blood as a sword made of fire pierce through her chest, making her drop dead, while the fire sword disappears.

"OH MY GOD!" The same townsman screams before he too dropped to the ground by the fire swords as they pierced throughout his body.

The people screamed louder from seeing that, even more so when they saw the silhouette figure of the monster in the flames, it's glowing red eyes glaring at them.

"EVERYONE! You must hurry and escape here!"

Some of the people looked back and much to their relief and joy, they saw five shinobi of the Leaf Village, four Chūnin and one Jonin, gathered and were glaring back at the monster in the flames.

One of the ninjas, an older man with dark wavy brown hair and matching colored eyes steps forward, showing he was the leader of the squad.

"Two of you, get these people out of here! The other two are with me! We're gonna take this fire bastard down!"

"Sir!" The two, who got their orders, went to get the civilians up and ran away from the monster, leaving the three Chūnin standing together.

"Hey…" One of the Chūnin spoke up. "Do you guys think...this is the one?"

"Yeah. I think so too." The second one said. "There were reports of several towns and small villages being destroyed in a sea of flames all over the country."

"Eyewitnesses also reported that the one responsible was a demon made of fire and carrying a very large sword." The leader continued as he glared at the creature shrouded in flames. "Are you this demon everyone was talking about?"

The 'Fire Demon' stared at the shinobi with a tilt of its head before it went back to place. He then waved his hand to the side, revealing it to be Agni the Fire Chaos, causing the group's eyes widened from seeing it's true form.

"What the hell? What..._are_ you?" The Leader asked the fire creature. All the years he's been a shinobi, he's seen a lot of stuff. He saw war, death, the Nine-Tails' attack on the village and met many creatures.

But _never_ did he see any type of creature like this before, which only brought questions. What was it? Where did it come from? For what reason was it destroying the towns and minor villages? And what was that red emerald inside it's bone?

Still whatever this thing was...it was dangerous and they needed to kill it.

Agni's eyes were narrowed as he began to walk towards them, causing the experienced shinobi to jump back and draw out their kunai. He then raised his hand to the side as his sword materialized in sparks of fire.

"Get ready! Take this monster down no matter what!" The leader barked.

"Yes!" His companions said at the same time. They gave out battle cries as they charged at Agni.

If the Fire Chaos had a mouth, a dark smirk would've been seen on his face as the shinobi jumped in the air and began their assault.

* * *

**Chaos 6: To the Land of Wave! Three Way Battle! Team Chaos vs. The Demon of the Mist vs. Agni!**

**Chapter Cover:** Naruto and Zabuza are standing back-to-back, with their weapons drawn as they look at each other. Agni is above them as he glares at the readers. Kia and Zane were on Naruto's side while Haku and Meizu was on Zabuza's side.

* * *

"Alright!" Naruto exclaims, a grin on his face as he turns to his friends. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yup!" Kia and Omochao nod happily.

"Affirmative." Zane said.

Right now, everyone stood in front of the Master Emerald, with Naruto's hand placed on it. Before they were about to head out, Naruto had actually grabbed something for their trip. He grabbed some Gold Rings and put them in a pouch. The rings would be used to exchange for actual money. Though he had to make sure it was the rings used for currency and not the Warp Rings used for traveling.

If he was honest with himself, Naruto was a little bit anxious about the fact that he was actually going back to the Land of Fire. His former homeland, where the Leaf Village is at. He never thought he would see the day where he would have to go back there, especially for something like this!

But hey, it's not like Agni is at the Hidden Leaf Village. He could be anywhere in the Land of Fire either hiding or causing a large amount of destruction.

He also knows for a fact that there will definitely be Leaf shinobi all over the place doing all sorts of missions while traveling, while at the same time being on a lookout for him.

Now don't get the wrong idea.

Naruto knows that he's incredibly stronger than any shinobi that's out there, be they jonin or even a Kage. After all, he's got a new kind of power that this world has never seen before. He knows that if there were an army of ninja, he'll be able to take them _all_ down. That's not him being cocky or arrogant, it's the truth and fact.

But in a fight, ninjas are crafty bastards who would do anything to get the upper hand, even if it's a simple dirty trick just like how Terios did in their so-called spar.

That's why, once they meet a Hidden Leaf Ninja, he'll be quick and beat them with a simple karate chop. One that _won't_ kill them but will definitely break something. Because once they see him, they will no doubt alert the Hokage.

Come to think of it, they won't even recognize him. He doesn't even look like the Hokage anymore, which he is thankful for. His hair is blue, his whiskers are gone and his eyes have gained green tint into them.

So yeah, he has nothing to worry about.

Plus, Agni is the Chaos that controls fire. Fire is weak to water. He already thought about what would happen if he were to go to the others. Frost would immediately freeze him solid, Zenon would electrocute him to death, Gaia would...probably absorb his water since she's earth. As for Vayu...well he honestly doesn't know what the Wind Chaos would do but he wasn't going to take the chance.

Naruto turns to everyone and places his hand on the Master Emerald. "Okay! Everyone grab a hold." Kia and Zane grabbed his shoulders and Omochao landed on his head. He turned to the Master Emerald and closed his eyes. _"Get ready Agni. We're coming for ya."_

In a flash of green light, Naruto and the gang vanished.

* * *

**Land of Fire: Forest Area**

In a flash of light, the group of four appears as they fall to the ground. They looked around the area they were in and saw they were at an open field, surrounded by trees.

"Are we here?" Kia asked.

"Yup!" Omochao said, eyes glowing blue as a holographic map appeared in front of them, surprising Kia. The map showed the Five Great Shinobi Countries, each with their own symbol and color. A red dot appeared on the symbol of fire as the map zoomed in closer to the dot, giving it even greater details as they could see the names of the towns and the Hidden Leaf Village.

_"Good. It looks like we're far away from the leaf village."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Look. There's a town near us." Zane said, pointing at the town on the map.

"Maybe the people can tell us if they saw anything strange happening the last two days." Kia stated.

"Yeah! Let's go and see-what the?" Naruto looked a bit confused as he sniffed the air a couple of times. "Do you guys smell that?"

Kia and Zane looked at Naruto in confusion with Omochao blinking curiously as he turned the holomap off. The three of them, yes even Omochao, sniffed the air and only two of them didn't smell anything particular.

"Nope. I don't smell anything." Kia said.

"I don't either." Omochao added in.

"I do." Zane said after taking a quick sniff.

"What does it smell like?" Omochao asked curiously as he tried to sniff again.

"Like something's burning." Naruto said with his eyes narrowed.

"Burning?" Kia's eyes widened as she sniffed once more and smelt it. She looked up to the sky and gasped when she saw black smoke. "Guys look!" They looked up and saw the smoke.

"Oh my chao!" Omochao exclaimed with the dot on his head forming an exclamation mark. "That's where the town is located!"

Naruto immediately ran to the direction of the large smoke, the others following after him with Omochao being able to keep up with them than with his last almost broken body. As they traveled through the forest, they used various parkour movements to move faster by jumping from tree to tree, swinging on tree branches or vaulting over large rocks that were in the way.

Once they made it out of the forest, they stopped running as their eyes widened from what they were seeing.

"Oh no…" Kia whispered, a horrified look on her face. Zane narrowed his eyes and Naruto had an angry look on his face.

There in front of them was the town they were going to. But the town looked like it just got attacked not too long ago. They could see multiple burning balls on the ground and even in the buildings as they could see the gaping holes in them. They also saw some of the buildings were on fire.

People around the area were trying to put the fire out, though they were others who were crying out in pain or sorrow. The ones who were crying out in pain had severe burns on their bodies or faces which made Naruto, Kia and Omochao flinch slightly at seeing them. The others were crying in front of a large row of bodies covered by blankets with minor injuries on their persons.

Naruto growled slightly as he already knew who was responsible for this. "Agni did this."

"It looks like we just missed him." Omochao said, looking around sadly at the destruction of the village and the crying people.

"Shit!" Kia cursed as she clenched her fists tightly. "He couldn't have gotten far! Maybe we can-!"

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion erupted nearby, making the villagers stop what they were doing and cry out in fear. Naruto, Kia and Omochao jumped at the explosion and gave a startled yell while Zane looked surprised. They looked in the direction of where the explosion came from and saw a building had blown up, all the debris flying in random directions.

"Whoa!" Naruto yells in surprise. He quickly sent a blast of water at the building, killing the flames while also gaining a lot of people's attention. His hands transformed into water as he sent streams of them at the rest of the burning buildings.

The guardian jumps on one of the buildings and turns back to his friends. "I'll take care of the fire! You guys split up and help any villagers that are in trouble!"

"Ok!" Omochao nods his head.

"Affirmative." Zane acknowledged.

"Got it!" Kia said. "We'll let you know if we hear anything about Agni!"

Naruto nods his head and leaves to do his task while everyone else runs in random directions.

* * *

_Later_

Naruto had just gotten finished getting rid of the last few fires. Along the way, he helped many people who were trapped inside their homes, in the safe houses or in the debris. Everyone was greatly thankful towards him as they either hugged him or shook his hands.

Some asked him about his powers and if he was a shinobi sent by the Leaf Village, which he coldly declined.

Though he did get annoyed when some of them confused him for a girl and he had to correct them about that, making them apologize continuously for the confusion with him telling them that it was okay.

Right now, Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, hoping to run into one of his friends.

_"Damn! I knew it was going to be bad but I didn't think it would be this bad! One of them actually did this much with just one emerald?"_ He asked angrily as he stopped on the roof of a building and looked down, seeing many doctors trying their hardest to heal the injured. But then again, each of them is a piece of a Chaos after all, so he really shouldn't be surprised about this. And he knew first hand of what their power is like.

The guardian closed his eyes and tried to sense Agni...only to sense that he's not even here and was going further away. He opens his eyes and rubs his head in frustration. "Where the hell is he going?"

He was going to turn and search for his friends again, only for the light of the sun to hit him in the eye, making him block it with his hand. He looked at where the light came from and saw something on the ground near the forest area.

"Hm?" Naruto leapt off the roof and landed near the object. He picks it and examines it before his eyes narrowed. It was a damaged and slightly burnt Forehead Protector that had a symbol of a leaf on its melted plate.

_"A leaf headband. They were here?" _He looked down when he noticed a trail of blood going deeper into the forest. He also noticed the burn marks on the grass and trees.

Already starting to get a bad feeling, Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and followed the trail. As he went deeper into the forest, he noticed more and more trees had deadly burn marks along with bloody handprints on them and the trail getting more bloody. Even the smell of burnt blood was starting to enter his nose, which made Naruto cover it in disgust and gags.

It was close. Too close.

Naruto looks down at the trail as the blood gets bigger and moves to a different direction. He slowly turns to the direction only to gasp in horror and take a few steps back.

An older man, who looks to be in his early thirties, had his back lying on the tree, with his head down looking like he was sleeping. The problem? The man was covered head to toe in blood.

The man's left arm was sliced clean off by something _very_ hot. No blood was gushing out as it should, meaning that when his arm cut it was probably on fire and it stopped the blood. The same thing happened to the man's left leg as he could clearly see the severed limb a few inches away from the man.

His uniform, which he quickly noticed was the Hidden Leaf's attire, got badly damaged as it had burned like slashes all over it with the scars left behind from them. He also noticed a large stab wound on his torso, the red blood in his body all black, charred and burnt.

Naruto looked at the headband then back to the man, quickly noticing his Forehead Protector was missing, already knowing that it belonged to him. He walks up to the corpse, kneeling down in front of it as he bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you for trying to stop Agni and protecting everyone. May you find peace in the afterlife." He said softly as he placed the headband next to it.

Despite being a ninja, this man was still human. He probably had a wife and children back home waiting for him to come home. If he was here then it's more than likely he had a team with him, but he hasn't found any of them yet. Meaning they probably managed to escape Agni by the last second...or their bodies are among those that didn't make it.

Once he was finished, he stood up and walked away from the body, looking down in thought.

_"I can't believe it. There was a leaf ninja here in this village. What was he doing here? Did he hear about Agni's attack and was searching for him?"_

Naruto stops and looks back. _"That guy looked like a Jonin, so does that mean he led a group of Genin or Chunin? And if he did, where are they? Did they somehow managed to escape or are they-"_

"Naruto!"

"Hm?" Naruto blinked, hearing the familiar voice. "Kia? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Up here!"

Naruto looked up and a surprised look came on his face as he saw a pink orb of light floating dorawn to him. "Kia?"

"Yup!_"_ Kia said happily.

"H-How…?" Naruto asked in a surprised tone.

"It's one of my amazing abilities." Kia replied in a proud manner. "I can leave my body behind and take on this spirit form. This is how I came to your island the other day."

Naruto's eyes widened in amazement. "Whoa! That's so cool!" He blinked as he recalled what she said. "Wait...leave your body behind?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm with Zane and Omochao right now."

"Oh. Okay. So what's up?"

"We found a shinobi who survived the battle against Agni." Kia told him as Naruto's eyes widened. "We might get some info about him and find out what happened."

"Here I come." Naruto nodded just as Kia's spirit orb floated away with him following after it.

* * *

Takashi Inuzuka just couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that his team was dead. All of them were dead. When they first came here this early in the morning, it was all just to stay for a single night before heading off to their real destination to search for a wanted S-Rank Rogue Ninja.

That's when they heard the very loud multiple explosions coming from outside along with hearing the screams of many people. They looked outside and saw raining fiery rocks that were causing large amounts of explosions everywhere. They immediately went outside to investigate, thinking it was an enemy shinobi

They couldn't see the enemy but they saw their attacks as they murdered many innocent people and destroyed many buildings. As all of that happened, Takashi had remembered hearing about a rumor that's been going around like wildfire, that it even reached the Leaf Village.

It was about a fire demon that wields a large sword and wears strange armor, destroying many villages and towns in a single day since it's appearance. There have been instant requests sent to the Leaf Village to head out and defeat this demon.

Right now, most Jōnin and Chūnin from the Leaf were going towards the towns and villages that were attacked in order to get more information about this fire demon and learn what it's next target might be.

They didn't even expect for the fire demon to actually come to this village and attack it. They all tried their hardest to defeat this demon, but it was incredibly powerful. No matter what jutsu they threw at it, this demon would either turn into a puddle and avoid it or just block it with his sword. They even tried to fight fire with fire by launching fire jutsu at it, only for the demon to _absorb_ the jutsu.

That's when the nightmare started.

The demon then attacked them. When it sent a stream of fire at them, the flames were so intense that it _melted the flesh_ off of one of their comrades before he died. He then went on and killed the others, leaving only him and his commander.

The Commander told him to head back to the Leaf Village while he dealt with the Fire Demon...but Takashi didn't listen.

He remembered crying out in anger as he tried to attack the demon by punching it, only for the demon to not even get fazed by it. The emerald in the demon's armor suddenly began to glow and what he saw was a bright red light that sent him flying backwards into a building.

As he was about to lose consciousness, he saw the Fire Demon cut his commander's arm off before dragging him off somewhere.

Takashi woke up hours later, being saved by some kid that felt...strange to him. It wasn't just the way he talked nor the way he was dressed. It was his overall character that was strange and his appearance was strange, like his mechanical looking arms. Like he's...not even human.

Surprisingly, the kid wasn't alone as he had friends and they were just as strange as the kid. A girl in some odd foreign clothes and some sort of living toy that floats _and_ talks! After a quick group meeting, something weird happened to the girl.

She sat in a meditative pose and some orb of light came out of her body. Right now, they were waiting for her to come back with one of their friends, which greatly confused the man.

"Guys!"

Everyone looked up and saw Naruto and Kia's spirit orb heading towards them. The spirit orb went back inside of the girl's body, making her eyes open up, just as Naruto landed next to her.

"There you are Naruto!" Omochao said happily. "Great job getting rid of the fire."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled at his friend before his face turned deadly serious as he turned to the Leaf Chunin, who actually felt intimidated by the glare on his face. He walks up to Inuzuka with the others following.

"Is it true what my friend said. Did you really fight Agni?"

"A-Agni? You mean that Fire Demon?" Takashi asked as Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah. My team and I...we came to this town to stay for a night because we heard that a S-Rank Rogue Ninja was nearby. But then we heard these explosions and lots of people screaming. When we looked outside we saw these fireballs raining down from the sky! It was crazy!"

Team Chaos watched with wide eyes as the man started to shake horribly, his eyes full of nothing but fear.

"It was a massacre! Many people were being burnt alive and it looked like some of them were either cut or stabbed by a sword! The flames themselves...I...I never saw nor felt such incredible powerful flames after the Uchiha Clan's extinction! And the attacks that I saw…!"

"Hey!" Naruto grabbed the Chunin by his shoulders, quickly noticing that he was about to have a panic attack. He also paid extra attention to that little tidbit about the Uchiha's extinction, which made him think about a certain bastard he knows, and decided to put a pin on that subject later. "Take deep breaths and calm down."

Takashi stared at him before doing exactly what he said. He placed a hand on his heart in order to calm it down. "Okay. Okay. Thank you."

Naruto nods before he releases the man. "Now, what happened afterwards?"

"Well...we saw a bunch of people getting attacked and we immediately stepped in to save them. That's when we saw it." Takashi said, his voice turning grim. "The Fire Demon. Some of us left to take the villagers to safety while the others stayed and fought it. But...it was too powerful for us. It killed my comrades, leaving me and our commander. He told me to head back to the village but...I didn't listen. I was so angry about what that demon did, that I attacked it. But then something weird happens."

"Weird how?" Naruto asked, raising a brow.

"The Demon had a glowing red diamond in its body." Takashi answered, which made the group narrow their eyes. "All I remember was seeing a bright red light and I got sent flying into the building where your friends found me. The commander...I saw him fighting the Fire Demon before I lost consciousness after that." His eyes widened in realization. "Wait! The commander! Is he alright? Please tell me you found him!"

Naruto's eyes softened before he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I found his body in the nearby forest."

Kia gasps in horror while Zane closes his eyes, feeling sorry for the older man in front of them. Omochao found himself sitting on Naruto's shoulder, being extra quiet as he looked down sadly. Takashi's eyes widened in horror.

"No! Not Commander Yu!" He cried out in grief. He punched his fists to the ground in anger. "I can't believe it! It's only been a couple of days since this rumor came out and it's already true."

That caught everyone's attention.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Omochao asked curiously.

"There was this rumor going around the whole country about a powerful fire demon suddenly appearing and destroying everything in it's sight. Many towns, villages and old temples, all of them were burned to the ground in a sea of flames!" Takashi told them much to everyone's shock. "It...It almost sounds like it destroyed nearly half of the country!"

"_Half _of the country is gone?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"He...he did all of that in _two days_?" Kia asked, covering her mouth in horror. She turns away and looks down in grief. All of those innocent lives taken...just thinking about them broke her heart.

"If that's true, then the same thing is happening all over the Shinobi Nations with the others." Zane stated.

"Others?" Takashi asked in shock. "Wait, you mean there are others out there like that demon!?"

"Yes." Zane replied, much to Takashi's horror. "Each of them are in a different shinobi country with Agni currently here in the Land of Fire."

"My god..." Takashi whispered. If there were other powerful demons like that Fire Demon out there in other countries then...who knows what sort of power they possess.

"But wait, where is Agni going right now?" Omochao asked.

"I can still feel him." Naruto answered, getting everyone's attention. He pointed in the direction he sensed Agni in. "He's heading somewhere east."

"East?" Takashi asked, bringing attention to himself. "The only place that's east is the **Land of Waves**."

"Land of Waves?" Naruto and Kia asked while Zane tilted his head to the side.

"Hey, I know that place." Omochao said, getting everyone's attention. "It's a small island located near the Land of Fire."

"Yes." Takashi answered. "I heard that a Genin Squad were supposed to protect a bridge builder, who came by and needed protection as a C-Rank mission. But it went higher when they were attacked by the Demon Brothers. Apparently, the bridge builder lied about the difficulty of the mission. From what I heard, one of the brothers got killed along with a genin fresh out of the Academy. The mission was immediately aborted and no one else bothered to take it."

"What happened to the bridge builder?" Kia asked.

"I don't know. He probably went back to the Land of Waves or…" Takashi trailed off, an uncertain expression on his face.

"How _long_ ago was this?" Naruto asked in an angry tone as he questioned why that man didn't send anyone to help him.

"About a week ago."

Everyone blinked and turned to the owner of the voice. They saw an overweight bespectacled elderly man. He has grey hair and a large beard with dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat.

"Who's this old fat man?" Zane asked bluntly, making everyone fall back comically while doing a large spit-take either out of shock or trying to hold the laughs in.

"Zane!" Kia said as she tried to cover her mouth to stop laughing.

"I may be old but I ain't a fat kid!" The old man exclaimed after getting back up. "My name is Tazuna. I'm the same master bridge builder that guy was talking about. The who..." He sighs sadly, looking down in shame. "Got that genin killed."

Everyone looked surprised as they stared at the man before looking at each other. Wow. What were the odds of actually running into the same person here?

"It's been about a week ever since that incident. After they left, I've been traveling on my own and been staying here for a while. To be honest, I'm surprised I'm even still alive." Tazuna continued. "I stayed here for a while, hoping I could find a mercenary or bodyguard to protect me while I finish my work, until that fire monster thing just showed up and destroyed everything."

The Bridge Builder looked down, clenching his fist, a scared look on his face. "My family is there in Wave! If that fire monster is headed there, then I need to hurry up and get to them! I know I might be asking too much but-"

"You don't even have to ask!" Naruto said happily making everyone blinked at him.

"Say wha-HEY!" Tazuna was lifted in the air by Naruto using one hand. "Hey! What the hell!? The hell you think you're-!?"

"Look pops. That 'Fire Demon' we're after is in your country right now doing who knows what and we were just about to head there to defeat him." Naruto told him. "There are others out there like him and we're the only ones that can stop them. So you might as well get comfortable! Cause right now, you got the best guardians for hire, free of charge! Right guys?"

"Of course!" Omochao said happily.

"Did _you_ even have to ask?" Kia asked, a confident smirk on her face.

"Yes." Zane said, smirking a little bit.

"..." Tazuna didn't say anything as he had a stunned expression on his face. His eyes watered as he lowered his head. "Thank...thank you. Thank you so much."

Naruto nods his head and smiles. "Alright! Next stop, the Land of Wave! Oh before I forget…" He turns to the Leaf Chunin with a dark look on his face as his pupils turn to slits. "I'll say this once and _only _once. Once you get back to the Leaf Village and tell your Hokage what happened, keep your _**mouth**_ shut about us. You **never** saw us. **Am I clear**?"

Takashi trembled fearfully at the snarl on the teen's face and from how incredibly deep his voice got at the end. Not only that but he also felt the boy's Killing Intent and it was on par with the Hokage's...maybe even more! He nods frantically causing Naruto to give a satisfied nod.

Kia looked at Naruto with a confused and worried look on her face. Judging by his earlier expression on the man and the way he talked to him just now, she can tell that Naruto _really_ doesn't like shinobi from the leaf and the overall village in general. In fact if anything, it's almost like he hates them.

She knew he had an awful childhood growing up, but she had no idea it was _that_ bad to the point that he would actually hate the village. She also knew that Naruto wasn't telling them everything. Now she knew he wasn't lying when he said he had a bad childhood, he just told them bits and pieces of it to let everyone know what his life was like.

But she noticed that he didn't say anything about where his parents were at throughout his pain. It told her they might may have died in the line of duty...or worse...

Kia shook her head. _"No. I shouldn't pry on something personal like that. Hopefully, he'll tell me...us soon. But then again, he and Omochao are close, so maybe he knows about Naruto's past."_

"Kia?" Kia blinked and noticed everyone was looking at her with curious looks on their faces. Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Is something up?"

"Oh no! Just thinking about something." Kia replied. "Anyway, we better hurry to the Land of Waves."

The group quickly headed in the direction of the Land of Waves, all the while the screaming Tazuna was yelling at Naruto to put him down.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

**Hidden Leaf Village: Hokage's Office**

Minato was inside his office doing the one thing that always tires him and his predecessor's out.

Paperwork. Mountains and mountains of paperwork.

The Fourth Hokage has been at this since he woke up early this morning and right now he is exhausted. Not only did he have to do the paperwork but he also had to stop what he was doing and assign daily missions.

Minato took a heavy breath and released it as he was doing the final part of his paperwork. After writing down something one last time, he sat the pencil down and stared at the paper blankly. He then slams his head down on the ground.

"Finally. What a tiresome morning." He said. Hearing a knock at the door, he quickly sat back up and looked professional. "Come in."

The door instantly opened up as red blur came in and knocked Minato out of his chair. The Kage blinks before he smiles in amusement as he looks down at the culprit, who was currently hugging the life out of him.

"Hiya Daddy!" A girl's chipper voice said happily.

Minato laughs sheepishly. "Hello, Naruki."

**Naruki Namikaze**, the middle child of the triplets. She inherited her father's blonde hair though it wasn't as spiky as his. She had whisker-like marks. She wore an orange shirt that showed off her midriff and matching colored skirt. She also wore tights under them and black shinobi sandals. Her eyes were purple like her mother's.

"Honesty…" Another girl's voice sighed as she entered the room. "You're a Genin Naruki, at least act like one."

"Huh!?" Naruki released her father and glared at her older sister. "Why should I Minami? Dad's the Hokage isn't he? And it isn't like he's gonna retire anytime soon."

**Minami Namikaze**, the eldest triplet, just sighed again and shook her head. She looked exactly like her mother was when she was young but with noticeable differences. Like her little sister, she too had whisker marks and had her mother's red hair, which was tied into twin pigtails. She also inherited her father's blue eye color.

For her outfit, she wore a long black scarf with red butterflies decorated on it. She wore a black and dark red turtleneck sleeveless jacket, with black shorts, black shinobi sandals and black fingerless gloves.

"Yo, sensei." **Kakashi Hatake** came in, waving his hand.

"Welcome back home everyone." Minato said as he stood up.

"Good to be back fa-I mean Lord Fourth." Minami said, smiling at her father. "In case you're wondering, Sasuke already went home." Minato nodded his head.

"The mission was a complete success Lord Fourth." Kakashi told his teacher, scratching his head sheepishly. "And well...let's just say, a lot of things have happened."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Naruki nods in excitement. "We got, like, so many things to tell you!"

Minato chuckles. "That comes later when the whole family is together for dinner. For now, I want you both to head back home while Kakashi and I talk. Your mother and sister are expecting you."

"Alright!" Naruki cheerfully said as she turned and was about to run out before Minami's voice stopped her.

"Did...did you hear anything yet, about Naruto?" Minami asked softly.

"...No. Still nothing." Minato replied, a sad smile present on his face.

"I see…" Minami mumbled as she turned around and left, walking past the quiet Naruki who had her hair shadow her eyes. "See you later."

"Yeah…" Naruki mumbled as well, following her sister as she closed the door softly.

Minato and Kakashi frown as they leave before the Yellow Flash turns to the photo sitting on the desk.

It was the last picture they took with Naruto before the incident. While everyone else was smiling happily, Naruto was the only one who wasn't. Instead, he had his hair covering his eyes as he looked away from the camera.

_"Naruto...where _are_ you son?"_

* * *

**Land of Waves**

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." Kia said to Naruto. "You know they say when you sneeze it's because someone is talking about you."

"Wonder who?" Naruto asked himself, rubbing his nose softly. He had an itching feeling that he knew who but he didn't want to think about it.

The journey had been calmed and without any complications along the way. While they traveled, they talked in order to pass the time and to learn more about the Land of Waves with Tazuna answering it to the best of his abilities, all the while sounding somewhat miserable.

Right now, they were walking through the town. They saw many people looking poor or miserable. Hell, even the stores around here didn't even look like actual stores!

The people who saw Tazuna were honestly surprised to see him alive and well since they haven't heard from him in days. They were even more surprised when they saw the kids and strange toy who were with him, thinking they were shinobi until they noticed they weren't wearing the shinobi headband, which made some wonder why _they_ were with him and where the ninja were at.

"This is terrible…" Kia commented sadly, looking around the poverty of the village.

Zane nods in agreement. "The atmosphere around here does feel...heavy."

"Yeah, it is. All because of that bastard Gato." Tazuna said in silent anger.

"Gato? He's the reason for all this?" Naruto asked, he too looked around with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. I'll tell you more about him once we make it to my house." Tazuna said. "Because believe me when I say that it's one long hell of a story."

The group nodded and returned back to silence as they followed the older man to his home. After a while, they finally made it to a simple two-story house. Tazuna took a deep breath and entered the house with the others following after him.

"Hey! I'm home!" Tazuna called out.

"Father/Grandpa!"

As soon as they entered, they were greeted by two people. One is a young boy, who was hugging Tazuna by his legs crying happily. He has black spiky hair and wore a dark green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a pair of sandals. He also wore white and blue striped hat.

The second was a woman in her late twenties, who was hugging Tazuna happily, with a few tears leaking out of her eyes. She has long dark blue hair and wore a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and collar being red. She also wore a long blue skirt.

The team smiled happily at the loving moment as they turned to each other with chuckles or giggles, though in Zane's case he had a small smile.

After a quick introduction, along with stopping Tazuna's daughter Tsunami from hugging Omochao to death, the group were now sitting around the dinner table.

Tazuna sat at the head of the table while Team Chaos were sitting on either side of him with Omochao sitting on Naruto's head. Inari was sitting away from them, looking down.

The table was filled to the brim with dinner made by Tsunami. It was actually just a simple dinner which consisted of rice, meat and fish. They also had a cup of tea. Omochao asked if they had any batteries, which they did and were surprised to see him literally eat them.

After a quick and nice dinner, along with some laughs as Omochao was flying around and tried to escape from Tsunami's hugs, Team Chaos had their full attention on Tazuna.

"Alright, so who is this Gato and what did he do to your country to have it become like this?" Naruto asked. He and others quickly noticed how the Tsunami went stiff as her eyes widened while Inari was shaking.

Tazuna took a heavy sigh before his expression turned serious. He explained his situation and what was happening to his country. The Land of Waves, though an isolated island, relied on shipping from other countries for commerce and trade for living. It was prosperous.

This changed when Gatō, of Gato Transport, set his sights on it. He took control of the Land of Waves' shipping routes, creating a monopoly of trafficking drugs and smuggling contraband, by isolating the country from the outside world. In the process, he prevented free sea-freighting and turned it into an impoverished, hunger-stricken country, breaking the people's will in the process.

In order to break this monopoly, Tazuna pursued the construction of a bridge connecting the island to the Land of Fire, but because of Gato some of Tazuna's workers quit the construction in fear that they would be killed.

Just like the country's hero Kaiza.

Hearing Kaiza's name made Inari tremble even worse as he ran to his room. Just as he ran off, the three teens saw the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Mr. Tazuna…" Kia said in a soft whisper, her eyes never leaving the spot where Inari disappeared to. "Who is Kaiza?"

Naruto, Zane and Omochao were all quiet as they stared at Tazuna, wanting to know who he is as well. But if one were to pay close attention to Naruto, they could see his fingers scratching the table, as thanks to his heightened hearing he could hear Inari crying upstairs.

Tazuna looks at the same spot before he looks down sadly. He told them about Kaiza, who was a traveling fisherman that came to the Land of Waves for a new life. He saved Inari's life during a flood a while back and married Tsunami becoming Inari's new father.

When Gato came to take over the country, Kaiza was the only one to stand up to him and even tried to stop him. In response, Gato did something so vile and evil to Kaiza that it made Kia and Omochao gasp in horror while covering their mouths.

Zane's eyes were narrowed into a dark glare as his iris began to glow. Naruto let out a silent angry growl, showing his fangs and his pupils turned into slits.

"He...he chopped off Kaiza's arms in front of everyone in Wave?! Just to let them know to never cross him?!" Omochao asked. His voice was full of horror and confusion.

"Yes. Which is why everyone in Wave is the way they are now." Tazuna replied sadly. "After that…well...I think you know the rest of the story."

"How awful…" Kia whispered, feeling sorry for the people of Wave. She knew that some Shinobi Nations would be harsh and cruel but she didn't think that the minor non-shinobi countries would be suffering under someone like Gato.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger. So many thoughts racing through his head about what he was going to do to Gato when he gets his hands on him. He wasn't the only one as Ace himself wanted to find this Gato and end his life on the spot.

After the long and sad story, the group had remained silent and continued on with their meal, each lost in their own thoughts. Since Naruto was the first one finished, he had decided to go out for a little bit, mainly just to get his mind off of Tazuna's story.

As he was walking through the forest, he was thinking back on what happened today. He just couldn't believe how much has happened in just one day! Not only did he learn that Angel Island appeared in this world a thousand years ago, he and Kia found the successor of E-123 Omega, he got a weapon, and now he's out on an adventure!

He'll be honest, it's been a very long time since he's ever talked to humans before, so he was really surprised that he wasn't awkward around them. Though truthfully that was because he's always been around Omochao and the others. He always wanted to go out and explore the world, he just never hoped it would be for something like this.

Going on a journey to beat Chaos' five missing essences and gather up the Chaos Emeralds. This sounded like the many adventures Sonic and his friends had back in their world!

And now the same thing was happening to him and his friends.

Naruto chuckled to himself before he blinked as though he just remembered something. "Oh yeah! The trident!" He looks down at his pendant with a raised eyebrow. He was trying to figure out how the hell the trident got into his pendant and why it now suddenly had a crystal in it.

But most of all...

"How do I call it out?"

The young demigod crossed his arms and thought back to what he learned about the weapon. When he first saw it, it was a dull ordinary trident, but as soon as he touched it, the Chaos Drive reacted to him and the trident suddenly transformed into it's beautiful current design along with having a sword mode after it's upgrade.

An idea popped into his head as he closed his eyes and held a hand out. In a wisps of water-like light, the trident appeared in his hand, drawing an excited look on his face as he opened his eyes and looked at it in awe.

"Awesome! It worked!" Naruto said happily as he held the trident. Since the crystal is chaos energy, all he had to do was call out to the trident and it did. He twirls the weapon for a second before he did a stab motion with it, a feral grin present.

"Oh yeah! Let's get chaotic!"

Naruto performed a bunch of practice swings as he attacked the air using his trident. While he was doing so, he began to jump all over the place, stabbing and slashing while twirling his new weapon happily.

Forming an idea, he transformed into his Chaos form, not seeing the crystal glowing, and performed a powerful swipe as a wave of water erupted and cut through several trees near him, comically shocking the transformed teen before he returned to normal.

"Awesome!" C-Naruto yells in excitement as he performs several twirls while moving the trident around his body. He then launched it in the air, looking up at it as it covered in a bright light.

The light vanished as his weapon fell back into his hand, now changed into its sword mode. He grins as he performs several slashes at a tree, unleashing waves of blue chaos energy at it as the tree falls over. He looks at the tree that was falling towards him and grins as the sword begins to glow. He raised it up and gave out a yell as he swiped down, releasing a powerful blue wave of energy that cut the tree in half, completely missing him.

C-Naruto remained in his position as he took a deep breath and looked at his weapon with stars in his eyes. "Oh man, this is the coolest weapon in the whole flipping world, chao chao!"

Even though he can shape his limbs into various weapons, via blades and hammers, he knows that even that wouldn't be enough to beat the Chaos Warriors especially when they themselves have weapons of their own and are quite masterful with them.

There's no doubt in his mind that the Ancients made him this so he can fight them fair and square...or more than likely so that he can hit their brains when he gets the chance.

Still, it was at least nice of them to give him an _actual_ weapon, something he always wanted when he was a kid!

Clapping noises were heard coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a girl around Zane's age, clapping at him.

She has long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. She wore a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to his ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and he wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark-coloured choker around her neck.

"That was very impressive. You're quite skilled with that weapon." The girl asked him, making Naruto chuckle sheepishly as his sword disappeared.

"Hehe, thanks." The demigod thanked her as he took her appearance.

She has long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. She wore a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to his ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark-coloured choker around his neck.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The girl asked, a curious look on her face.

"Hehe...yup, you caught me." Naruto chuckled. "What gave it away?"

"I've never seen clothes like yours before." The girl said, staring at his outfit before looking at his slightly long hair. "And it's the first time I've ever seen someone with hair as blue as the ocean. It's really beautiful by the way."

"Really?" Naruto asked, looking at his blue hair. He knew that his hair was unique but he didn't know it was that _kind_ of unique. He blushed a little bit and chuckled. "Hehe thanks. Well, someone did tell me I was special but I'm really not. What about you? Are you from around here?"

"Oh no, I travel a lot with my teacher." The girl explained. "We decided to stop here for a while to stack up on supplies. I came to the forest in search of medical herbs just in case we might need them. My teacher does like to get himself hurt a lot." She giggled at the end which made Naruto giggle as well.

"No kidding? Your teacher must be really tough then." The demigod said as the girl nodded.

"What about you? What brings you here?"

Naruto's expression turned serious as he looked out at the lake. "My friends and I are searching for a monster in this country."

The girl blinks in surprise. "A...monster?"

Naruto nods in reply. "It's...a pretty long and complicated story, but we're also here to protect a bridge builder from some thugs."

"...I see. Are you and your friends shinobi?" The girl asked curiously.

"No, no. I guess you can call us…" Naruto looks up thoughtfully, trying to find the right word for him and his friends. They were definitely not mercenaries for hire as they volunteered to help Tazuna without pay. He immediately found the word he was looking for. "Adventurers. Because once we're done here, we will be going to another country."

"Oh? That sounds like fun." The girl smiles. "Your friends...are they precious to you?"

Naruto looked surprised by the sudden question but then his mind flashed to Chaos, his first friend. Next were Omochao, the Chao, Critters and Wisps back on the island. Then were his most recent friends, Kia, her family and friends, and Ace.

A bright happy smile forms on Naruto's face.

"Of course they are! The friends I'm with now and my friends back home, they're all precious to me!" He smiles softly as he looks up at the sky, thinking about everyone back on the island. "But to be completely honest, my friends back home…to me they're the greatest family I could ever have, and I love them very much."

"That's good." The girl says looking happy at Naruto's answer with her eyes showing nothing but understanding in them. "That means you can become stronger."

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"When a person has something precious...people whom they want to protect with everything they have, only then can they become stronger. At least, that's what I believe." The girl explained to the young demigod, making him go wide eyed in surprise as he looked back at the lake.

"Wow...I never really thought of it like that." Naruto admitted which made the girl giggle. While true that he protected everyone from any of the monsters that used to attack his home, he always thought it was because of his powers, not because of his drive to protect them itself.

"The fact that you love your friends so very much proves that you appreciate the bond that you formed with them and want to protect them. And those bonds will help you become stronger." The girl said as she stood up.

"You're leaving already?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes. I don't want to keep my teacher waiting for long." The girl answered.

"Aw, but I was going to introduce you to my friends!" Naruto pouts which made the girl giggle once again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll meet them soon." The girl said as she turned to walk away. "Good luck and be careful with fighting that monster."

"Thanks! Oh wait! I never got your name!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up. "My name is Naruto Kaosu! What's your name miss?"

"It's Haku." The girl turns around and smiles at Naruto. "It's nice to meet you Naruto. I hope we meet again."

"Hehe! Yeah! Me too Haku!" The demigod said, happy that he actually made a new friend today.

Haku turned back to walk away again but stopped, making Naruto blink. "By the way, I'm a boy."

"DA-BUUUUU!" Naruto did a large spit take as he fell backwards in comical shock and disbelief just as Haku walked away, disappearing in the trees.

* * *

_Later_

Naruto was lying on Tazuna's roof, looking up at the star filled night sky with a relaxed expression on his face.

After Haku left, he went back to self training in his weapon, learning what other things it could do. By then it had already gotten dark. He came back to the house and saw everyone had gotten to sleep

With everything that went down today, he had decided to chill outside and watch the stars.

"Looking at the stars always calm me down and help me clear my thoughts."

"Looks like we have something in common huh?"

Naruto moves his head upwards, seeing Kia standing in front of him, looking down at him with a smile on her face. "Hey. What are you doing up? I thought you went to sleep."

"I couldn't." Kia answered, lying down next to him, a frown present on her face. "Hearing Mr. Tazuna's story...it's just so heartbreaking. Who would've thought that one man would be able to cause this much misery?"

"That's what happens when someone like Gato has such power and resources. " Naruto said as he thought back on every movie he watched when it came to corrupt businessmen. "Yet despite all that, they're just cowards hiding behind their dogs."

Kia nods in agreement at Naruto's response. It was true. Men like Gato, no matter how rich or powerful they may seem, were still cowards as they would have their thugs come with them wherever they went.

"But don't worry about Gato." Naruto said, getting Kia's attention as he smirks at her, pulling a thumbs up at her. "We'll take him and every last of his goons down together. After that, Agni will be next!"

Kia looked at Naruto with a surprised expression, her cheeks a light dust of pink as she saw how cool he looked. She nods in understanding and smirks back at him. "Yeah! Of course we will."

Naruto smirk grew before he turned curious. "Oh yeah. So how's it going with your powers?"

Kia blinks before looking up in thought. "Well, the Master Emerald did unlock them for me hours ago so I'm still trying to get the hang of them."

"If you want, we can spar again tomorrow. This time we can have Ace join us." Naruto suggested before giggling. "I'm dying to see what he got up his sleeves."

Kia giggled. "Me too, but the sparring can wait. I think I can figure them out as we move along." Naruto nods in agreement with the statement. "What about you and your trident?"

Naruto grins as he holds his hand out causing the trident to appear which makes Kia gasp in awe.

"I think after today, I'm pretty sure I got the hang of it." The trident disappears as he pouts. "I've been trying to come up with a good name for it but so far I got nothing."

Kia giggles at the pouting look on Naruto's face. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come to you. Still, I'm surprised that Agni hasn't attacked since coming here. I wonder what he's doing right now."

"Maybe he's taking a break." Naruto suggested.

"Maybe." Kia nodded in agreement.

The two turned to each other before they began to laugh at the thought of a destructive fire god actually taking a break. They knew they should be taking this more seriously, but today has been nothing but sadness. A little light-hearted humor should be enough to get rid of the depression of today.

"What's so funny?" Naruto and Kia looked from their spot and saw Zane and Omochao looking at them curiously.

"Just a dumb joke." Naruto answered Zane's question. He looked back at the stars. "So, what do you think about the stars Zane?"

Zane blinked at Naruto and looked up at the millions of stars that lit up the sky. He was mesmerized by seeing something he only saw as an image. So seeing them up close and real life filled him with a sense of joy. He went and joined his friends in watching them.

"They're...beautiful. Like a million lights shining down on us."

"Of course!" Omochao as his appearance changes into that of a scholar. "Scientifically, all of those stars are actually luminous balls of gas held together by-"

"Omochao." Naruto's deadpan voice interrupted the upgraded Robo-Chao as he returned to normal.

"Uh, right. Sorry." Omochao said sheepishly, scratching his head. "Force of habit."

"You know back on Twilight Island, we often use the stars to help guide us whenever we travel out to sea and get lost." Kia answered.

"Really?" Zane asked curiously with Tikal's incarnate nodding in response.

"They represent and symbolize so many positive things that we often wonder what they really are. Could they be distant planets that we know nothing about? Are they the souls of people from the past looking down on us? So many questions, so many possibilities."

"Which is why we use them as inspirations." Naruto said, raising his hand up to the night sky. "When we have huge goals in mind and no matter how difficult it gets, we will always keep reaching for the stars."

"You said it buddy!" Omochao said happily with Kia nodding in agreement.

"Reach for the stars…" Zane whispered as he looked at the stars with an awestruck expression. He smiled softly. "Hm."

The four friends went silent as they watched the stars until one by one they all fell asleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

**Land of Waves: Forest Area**

Agni is currently in the forest area of the country, far away from the village. He was walking aimlessly through the night, his foot prints leaving scorch marks, before he suddenly stopped.

The Fire Chaos looked behind him and stared out in the distance, eyes narrowing in anger. He could feel him nearby. Chaos was here. He was about to go before he heard laughter near him. He looked back and saw a large group of human men carrying weapons walking around, completely ignorant of his existence.

Agni stared at the humans before looking at the direction where Chaos is at. He looked back to the laughing men before making his decision. He turns into a puddle and sneaks towards the men, his intention clear as he followed after them.

Tonight, he'll have some fun. Tomorrow, Chaos will die.

* * *

**Next Day**

Today was a bright and sunny morning in Land of Waves for some. In a beautiful clearing, surrounded by trees and a small crystalline lake, Naruto sat on the edge of the lake, looking at it with a peaceful relaxed expression on his face. He needed it after what happened earlier.

Just thinking about it made his expression turn into a blushing mess as he remembered what happened before coming here.

_"Oh man! I can't believe I was that close to a girl!"_

When the young demigod was asleep, he felt a new kind of warmth that made him want to never leave it. In fact, it made him cuddle and hold whatever was holding him closer. He thought it was the Chao or Critters hugging him again like always until he remembered two things.

First, he wasn't on Angel Island. And second, the Chao's body was pudding-like and the Critters had fur.

He instantly woke up and saw Kia was clinging onto him, her soft arms wrapped around his and her left leg on top of his own. He was also holding her using his other arm, which made the young demigod turn redder than a tomato. Thankfully, he didn't scream out loud and woke her up. He also noticed Zane was gone, more than likely left to explore the village or went back inside.

Since Kia was still sound asleep, he managed to release her and carried her back inside all the while his heart was beating so badly he felt it was going to burst out of his chest like in those cartoons.

Without much to do and wanting to forget what just happened, he decided to just explore the forest that was close to Tazuna's house. Naruto honestly wasn't expecting to find any place magnificent or anything like that after seeing the sad state the village was in yesterday, but once he got to this clearing he was definitely surprised and awed by how beautiful it was.

The trees ended in a simple clearing filled with grass, with multiple types of flowers growing in certain spots. Beyond that there was a lake filled with nothing but crystalline water that made you want to dip in and enjoy the water as much as one could.

"Still, the others have got to see this." Naruto smiles. "This is a really beautiful place. But..." He thought back on Haku. "It would've been nice if Haku met them and we would all be here enjoying it. I wonder what's he doing right now?"

After remaining quiet for a while Naruto stood up and decided to walk to the lake. He didn't know why, but something inside was telling him to go there. As his feet touched the gentle water surface, no ripples appeared from the steps he took. He stopped walking as soon as he made it to the center.

Him, standing here like this, reminded Naruto of the dream he had. The dream about the endless blue sea and skies. He closed his eyes as though he was enjoying the breeze.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in the dream world. His eyes widened as he saw things have changed since he was here last time.

The sky had darkened somewhat and the clouds had turned grey. Six of the pillars are now damaged and they didn't have any of the Chaos Emeralds on them, except for one that has the blue emerald.

Even the ocean changed as it wasn't as vast as it used to be. Instead, there are five empty spots that circled around him with the water falling down in the empty space.

Naruto looked around in confusion, wondering why he was back here and why it looked like this until the sound of a Chao reached his ears. He turns to the Chao with a curious look before his eyes widened in surprise. Instead of a Chao, he saw Agni standing in one of the black spots in his current form glaring at him.

A serious look appeared on Naruto's face as he fully turns to the Fire Chaos. They both didn't say anything. He turned around and was surprised to see the other there standing in the black spots as well, with their backs turned to him.

The guardian turned back to Agni but then widened his eyes to see him back in his zero form but was blue and he had lime green eyes. Staring into Agni's eyes, Naruto could see the hope and...a plead for help?

Agni reached his hand out towards him but then saw a black hand erupt from the spot as it grabbed him, making Naruto gasp in shock. He saw the same thing happen to the others as they got swallowed by the darkness.

Naruto ran to Agni and reached his hand out to him as the hand dragged him back to the darkness with Naruto still trying to reach him.

_**"Help us...friend!"**_

* * *

Naruto snaps his eyes open and a gasp escapes from his lips, taking a deep breath. He looks around, seeing he is back at the lake again. He looks down at the lake, seeing his reflection with a confused expression.

"Help you…?"

Later on, Naruto returned back to the house and told everyone where he was at and about the new friend he made yesterday.

After he was finished, laughter could be heard throughout the house as Tazuna kept slamming his fist into the table hysterically, pointing at the comically annoyed Naruto. Kia herself was giggling while Omochao was laughing as well and Zane himself looked amused.

"So let me get this straight, yesterday you ran into this other kid, who you thought was a girl but was in fact a boy and was hoping you were gonna see him today?!" Tazuna asked before laughing once again. "Ha! This is the best morning I've ever had!"

"Quiet! It wasn't that funny!" Naruto told the older man, growling at him.

"It's okay Naruto. Remember yesterday when everyone thought that you were a girl too?" Omochao asked.

"Tch!" Naruto comically turned away.

Kia turns away, covering her mouth to keep the laughter coming out and making sure no one would see her pink cheeks. _"That's because he's so beautiful anyone would mistake him for a girl." _

"Okay, I'll admit, when I first saw you yesterday, I thought you were a girl also." Tazuna honestly said, which made Naruto glare at him. He raised his hands. "It was just brief. Just brief. When you turned around and I saw your body, the thought instantly flew out of my head."

"Good." Naruto nods. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Obviously, keep working on my bridge." Tazuna said.

"But father, you can't work on it by yourself!" Tsunami exclaimed. "I told you! A week after you disappeared everyone who was working on the bridge with you had quit when Gato's thugs came and threatened them! They even went as far as to try and destroy it!"

"I know, and I don't care!" Tazuna told his daughter. "It took me a week to finally come back home after what happened to that kid and those bastards have been destroying it. This bridge is the only thing that's gonna help us connect to the mainland and to stop people like Gato from coming here. Besides I won't be alone." He turns to look at Naruto and friends which made them nod their heads.

"He's right. We'll be there with him." Kia replied.

"But wait, word had spread that Tazuna is alive." Omochao informed them. "Which means that Gato is more than likely sending his men out to come and kill him and his family right now."

"And let's not forget about Agni." Naruto said as he closed his eyes, trying to sense Agni. A second later he reopened them. "Okay, I can sense Agni is far away from the village. In fact, he seems to be going somewhere."

"So what should we do?" Omochao asked.

Before anyone could reply, they heard loud banging coming from the door, getting everyone's attention. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari all tensed fearfully while the members of Team Chaos narrowed their eyes. The doors burst open as a group of five men carrying weapons came in.

"Well well. Looks like the word is true boys!" One of the men laughed. "The 'Master Bridge Builder' is alive and back in town."

"And look at this!" The second one exclaimed, staring at Naruto and his friends. "I was expecting to see some ninja from the Leaf Village, not a bunch of little brats! Those are his protectors?"

Tazuna immediately stood up and glared at the men with hatred. "Get the hell out of my house you little punks!"

The thugs just laughed. "Are you kidding? Now that you came back, killing you will be the boss's greatest pleasure ever!" He turns to look at Tsunami and Inari, an evil grin on his face. "After he's done torturing you to death, we'll kill that bratty little grandson of yours. As an added bonus, we'll have your daughter and that little girl over there become our-"

The third thug didn't finish his sentence as a powerful stream of water sent him flying out of the house and onto the ground, knocking him out. The other two, including Tazuna and his family, were shocked by the sudden attack and turned to the group of teens.

Naruto, who was already up, had his arm stretched out and aimed at the thug he just blasted away. They also saw water dancing around his arm, silently telling them that it came from him. He also had a dark glare on his face and it was directed at Gato's thugs.

He wasn't the only one however as Kia and Zane were up as well, both of them having equal glares on their faces as well, though Kia's glare darkened at what the thug was about to say.

"Let's take this **outside**." Naruto said, his eyes glowing green and voice getting deeper at the end.

Before the rest of the thugs could say or do anything, Naruto launched a ball of water at them, which not only soaked them but knocked them out of the house. Team Chaos immediately followed after them a second later with a water tentacle slamming the door shut.

Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami stared wide eyed. Omochao was still there sitting at the table, humming a happy Chao song. They could hear various noises coming from outside, which ranged from punching to something being slammed on the ground, which made the house shake slightly. They also heard the cries of pain and pleas for mercy from the thugs. They flinched as they heard something crunch very loudly and heard a high-pitched scream.

For some reason, after hearing that scream, Tazuna covered his manhood and sweated nervously.

A couple of seconds later, the noise instantly stopped. The door opened up and the group walked in with Kia looking satisfied, Naruto dusting his hands and Ace having his eyes closed.

"Hehe, that was fun!" Kia chuckled as she cracked her fingers.

"I'll say!" Naruto agrees happily, turning to Zane. "You were amazing out there Zane! Where did you learn those moves?"

"During my sleep in the pod, it wasn't just information about who I am and the Shinobi World that I was educated in." Zane replied. "I was also educated in various fighting styles that existed from both here and the Ancients' world."

While the trio were talking to each other, Tazuna and his family stared at them with eyes full of shock.

"The hell did you kids do?" Tazuna asked, causing the trio to stop and glance at each other. They turned back to Tazuna, sharing the same comical expression.

"Does it matter?" They asked in a deadpan voice.

Tazuna was going to answer but stopped for a second, thinking it over. He then shrugs. "Good point. It was about time someone sent those punks running for the hills!" He laughed happily along with everyone else except for Zane and Inari.

"What's the point?" Inari asked, stopping all laughter, bringing attention to himself. "Even if they ran away, they'll just come back again. Do you even have a plan to take Gato down?!"

Nobody didn't say anything as they let the boy continue his rant.

"Or what about this so-called monster that's apparently in our country!?" Inari shouted, glaring at the group of teens. "How do we even know you can take them down!? You guys aren't even shinobi! Do you even know how many mercenaries Gato has?!"

"We don't care." Naruto said, his voice and expression both serious. "The only reason why he even has them is because he's paying them. Once we get rid of him, then all of his mercenaries will have no choice but to leave." He pointed his thumb at the door. "Besides ninjas or not, you just saw us take some of them out."

"Who cares!?" Inari yelled angrily. "You may have beaten them using some strange water power, but do you guys even know that he has rogue ninjas as well!?"

"And?" Naruto asked, shocking Inari. "Who cares about how many mercenaries or ninjas Gato has? You're treating him as though he's an emperor or something. Why do you think your dad was standing up to him and wasn't afraid of him? It's because he was fighting to get this country back to what it once was. He was a hero who tried his hardest-"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Inari cried out in anger, glaring at Naruto "You have no idea how much we suffered because of Gato! How many lives he ruined! You three probably lived happy lives while we were stuck here suffering not knowing what it's like to lose someone!"

**SLAP!**

The sound echoed out in the house as everyone looked on with stunned looks. They all looked at Naruto, his hand raised after slapping Inari, and the boy himself looking to the side with a wide eyed expression and his cheek turning red. He slowly turned to Naruto just as he lowered his hand before he grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him close to his chest so he could see his blank expression.

"Listen to me and listen close." Naruto spoke, his voice low and deadly serious for what he's about to say. "Don't ever tell me or anyone else about what it means to suffer when you don't know what the hell you're talking about. Me? Ever since I was a kid, I've suffered all throughout my early childhood in the Hidden Leaf Village, all because I didn't have chakra and couldn't be a fucking _ninja_."

Despite the deathly calm tone in his voice, they could clearly hear the anger starting to form.

"For seven long years, I had to deal with people whispering behind my back, people giving me hateful remarks, kids bullying me and a whole lot of shit that made me cry every goddamn night! My former family wasn't any different either!"

He yelled at the last part and everyone could see he was starting to tremble. Kia could feel Naruto's emotions, his sadness, his pain and anger. She felt more and more of these emotions coming out the more he spoke about his past.

"Naruto-" Kia was about to step forward but was stopped by Zane, who only shook his head.

"Instead of loving me like any family should, they treated me like a plaque! Like I wasn't worth their time! Excluding me from family trips, forgetting me on my birthdays, they did so many damn awful things to me that makes me cry every night! So I left and you know what? I don't regret it. I'm glad I left because I didn't have to suffer anymore. I got a new family, a family who truly loves, supports and comforts me!"

The guardian thought back on all of the times Omochao and the others have always been there for him whenever he needed them. From when they took care of him when he got sick, when they crowded him in his sleep because of the nightmares he's had and when they would always cheer for him whenever he was training or fighting a monster. And most of all, when he told everyone about his past and how they hugged him to cheer him up.

Naruto glares right into Inari's eyes before sitting him down gently. "You may have lost your father, but you still have your mother and grandfather here with you. So if I was you I'd better appreciate having them. Because there are some kids out there who aren't so lucky and are living in darkness, with no one to show them the light. And do you know what happens to kids like that? They end up just like Gato and his mercenaries, maybe even worse!"

With that said, Naruto turns and walks away, going out the door but he suddenly stops.

"Your father is still alive." Naruto continued getting his attention. "He lives inside your heart along with everyone else who's loved him. As long as you remember him and the amazing things he's done, he'll always be there. But right now, you closed your heart out, not only to your mom and grandpa but to your father as well. You just have to open it and let him back in. When you do…"

The demigod turns and smiles softly at Inari. "He'll help you become a better hero than he was."

Inari's eyes widened watching as Naruto left the house.

Omochao looks at Naruto before looking back at Inari for a second, a sorrowful look on his face. He followed Naruto a second later with Zane following after them, his eyes closed.

"Tazuna, for now you stay here with your family. We'll be on the lookout to see if more of Gato's men are around." The android told the older man as he left, closing the door behind him.

Kia was the only one left as she stared at where her friends left before she looked down, memories of the Twilight Massacre and the town from the other day fresh on her mind, making her clench her fists.

"Inari, there's something I have to tell you."

Inari and his family turn to Kia.

"There are other people out there who are suffering just as much you and this country. Either by loss of someone very important to them or something else entirely. I know, because my home was attacked a couple of days ago, by one of the monsters that's here in this country." Kia told them, much to their shock and horror. She walks over to Inari, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"A lot of my people are still hurting right now because they lost their loved ones that day. The pain you're in, the grief that you're feeling, will be there and it will never leave."

Tikal's incarnate kneels down in front of him and hugs him softly, making his eyes widen. "It'll get harder before it gets easier. But it will get better. You just have to make it through." She moved away and held his cheeks to look him in the eye. "It's just like Naruto said, you still have your mom and grandpa, talk to them. Open your heart to them and have them help you overcome this."

She stood up and ran after her friends, closing the door behind her. Inari's eyes watered before he sniffed and ran back to his room. Tsunami quickly followed after him while Tazuna had a sad look on his face as he thought about what Naruto and Kia revealed to them.

"Damn...those poor kids. This world is truly messed up for having them go through all that."

* * *

Team Chaos were walking deep into Wave's Forest. It's been almost an hour since they left Tazuna's House. Like Zane told Tazuna, they were on the lookout for more of Gato's men. They ran into some of them in the village, destroying people's properties but easily took them down.

After interrogating them to see if there were more of them around, they learned that the others were currently attacking the bridge while the rest were still at their hideout. Once they got the information they needed, they tied the scumbags around a pole and left them in the middle of the village, where they got jumped by the locals.

Once that was done, they quickly went to the bridge where they saw the thugs damaging the equipment and machines while also trying to blow the bridge up.

Wanted to have some fun with the thugs, Naruto used his powers to turn into a giant water monster that scared the thugs to death. They tried to run away from it but got caught by him as he threw them across the ocean or dragged them underwater. In the end, Naruto, Kia and Omochao had good laughs while Zane looked amused.

Once that was over and done with, they decided to check one more place again before going back to Tazuna's house, this time the forest.

"So far so good." Naruto said as he looked around with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. I can't believe Gato only sent a little of his men out here." Kia said.

"Wonder why though?" Omochao said.

"The group that Gato sent to Tazuna's house were ordered to assassinate him. The two other groups were probably here because they were bored." Zane said.

"Maybe. Still, I hope Inari is okay after all that." Omochao said, feeling a bit sorry for the child, while also bringing the atmosphere down slightly by bringing him up.

Naruto sighs softly. "Me too bud. I hope he took what I said to heart."

"There's no doubt in my mind that he did." Kia said, smiling at Naruto. "You did a very good thing helping him open his eyes Naruto." She gave him a half lidded expression. "But don't you think slapping him was a bit much? I mean you did it in front of his family."

"I held back!" Naruto told her comically before he put his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Still, the kid has to learn that it's not just him and his home suffering. And the fact he said that we don't know anything about suffering just got me angry." He looks down sadly as he stops walking, making everyone else stop and turn to him. "It brought back memories I want to forget."

"You mean about the Leaf Village and your former family?" Kia asked softly as Naruto nodded. She and Omochao look at Naruto with sad frowns on their faces though Zane's expression hasn't changed despite his eyes showing concern. She walks up to Naruto and grabs his hands, getting his attention.

"Listen, I won't ask you about what happened in the past, because I know it's too painful for you. And I won't ask Omochao nor the others back on Angel Island. Just know that whenever you're ready to talk, I...we'll be waiting."

Naruto stared at Kia with a stunned expression on his face. He looks down at her hands, a smile present on his face. He was happy about what she said. Those memories were too painful for him, even though he should be over it by now.

He had already opened up about this to everyone back home and basically gave everyone on Twilight Island a glimpse of it. So...maybe he'll tell Zane and Kia the full story. Maybe not today, but soon.

"Okay. Thank you Kia." Naruto smiles at her causing her to smile back. He turns away with a slight blush. "Anyway, this area looks clear. Let's head back to…" He suddenly stopped as his nose picked up a new scent that was in the area with them. He took a quick sniff in the air before his eyes widened in alarm as he looked up at the trees.

For the scent smells of blood.

"Get down!"

Naruto quickly grabbed a surprised Kia and ducked just as a whoosing sound was heard over them. Zane ducked as well while the screaming Omochao flew out of the way just as the sound stopped cold when it hit a tree.

The teens quickly stood up and turned around to see what caused the sound and their eyes widened, with a gasp escaping from Kia's lips.

Stuck in the tree was a gigantic sword, but it wasn't the sword that surprised them. It was the man standing on the handle, with his back turned to them as he glared at them over his shoulder.

This man was tall and muscular with light grayish skin, short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head. He was shirtless, wearing only baggy pants with striped patterns and mimetic wrist-warmers, extending to his elbows and matching leg warmers.

Team Chaos stared at the man with various expressions. Zane looked at him with a narrowed expression, Kia looked concerned and a little worried as she nervously gulped down her spit and Naruto just glared at the man.

Omochao meanwhile hid behind Naruto's back.

The teens could tell that this man was extremely dangerous if the giant sword wasn't a dead giveaway. From the large amount of blood he was sniffing from the man, Naruto's nose told him that this guy has been killing for a very long time and it's what put him on edge.

Plus that forehead protector of his…looking at it more closely, he saw it had a slash across it's symbol, which told Naruto that the man is a missing-ninja. Before he left the village, he heard about them from the Fourth Hokage and his wife when they were training their daughters.

Naruto brought Omochao in front of him and whispered something to him. The little robochao nodded at him before he flew off. He turns back to the missing-nin, taking a couple of steps forward, casually putting his hands in his pockets.

"Wow. Isn't this a surprise? Gato must really be scared of Tazuna and his bridge if he would hire a missing-nin just to come and kill a defenseless old man."

The man just released a nasty chuckle as he stared right at Naruto. "Well...what a surprise indeed. Looks like that old man really was desperate to hire a bunch of non-shinobi brats to protect him. But then again, even I know to never judge a book by it's cover."

"As you should." Naruto said as he stopped a few feet away from the man. "So Mr. Ninja, before my friends and I kick your butt, do you mind giving us your name?" The demigod and his friends were immediately hit by a massive powerful wave of killing intent.

Zane remained neutral about it, but he did tense up as he got ready to fight. Naruto still had his casual attitude, not all that fazed by it since he fought monsters on his island that aimed their killing intent at him.

Still and he had to admit, his killing intent wasn't half bad.

Kia wasn't doing all that good. She was slightly trembling as she felt the man's killing intent wash over the area. The killing intent made her feel scared. Even though she felt the weakened Order's slight killing intent through his containment pod, she wasn't all that scared of it. But this man...this shinobi's killing intent wasn't like the weakened Order.

It was more like a demon in human form.

_"No! I can't be scared! Not when my friends need me!" _Kia said to herself as a determined expression came on her face before she glared at the missing-nin._ "Even though they were dreams, I still remember feeling Perfect Chaos' bloodlust and it was way scarier than this!"_

Outwardly, the man remained calm though inwardly, he was impressed with the three children as they stood their ground against his killing intent especially the girl who looked scared for a moment before she became more determined.

"Hmm. You got a lot of guts kid, I'll give you that. Too bad I have to cut them out of you and your friends." That earned him glares from the brats as they each took a fighting stance. "Though since you three won't live long enough, I'll tell you my name. I'm the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

The man suddenly vanished, along with his giant sword. Zane and Kia's eyes widened as they saw the man standing behind Naruto, his sword raised in the air.

"Zabuza Momochi."

The Demon brought the blade down to cleave Naruto in half, only for his eyes to widen in absolute disbelief at what he was seeing. The brat simply held a hand out and caught the blade. He _caught_ his sword with one hand and it wasn't sliced off. was too stunned by what was happening, that it was the kid's voice that snapped him out of if.

"Well then, Zabuza Momochi, you have two options." Naruto said, not even turning around to face him. "Option A, you cancel your deal with Gato, leave Tazuna alone and go about your business. As for B...I honestly hope you choose A. Otherwise…"

He turns to look up at him over his shoulder, his eyes glowing green as he glares at him. "Things are going to get chaotic."

Zabuza raised an interested brow as he stared at the boy's glowing green eyes. So he was right about these kids after all. There was more to them than meets the eye.

"Tempting. Very tempting kid. But I think I'd rather kill you brats and then the bridge builder."

"Fine then. Let's get chaotic." Naruto said as Zabuza got blasted away by a jet of water that came out of his back.

"What the hell?!" The Demon of the Mist asked, wondering what kind of Water Jutsu that attack was.

As Zabuza slid across the ground he used his forearm and sword to block two attacks from Zane and Kia respectively. He swept his forearm to throw Zane off his balance before he maneuvered himself and backflip away from him while Kia jumped over the sword to try and kick Zabuza's head, only for the Demon to grab her foot before she spun to use her other feet, this time making him let go and dodge.

The Missing Nin saw Naruto charging towards him, this time with a three pronged spear drawn to attack. Both weapons clashed with each other as one tried to push the other back. Zabuza stepped back and attacked Naruto with various slashes while the guardian himself continued to block them using his trident.

After blocking one last time, Naruto went and pulled a parry on the sword, knocking it and kicking Zabuza hard in his mid-section, making him slide backwards again.

The Demon glared at the trio as they came together and took fighting stances. "Not bad brats. Not bad at all. I might have underestimated you just a little bit but not anymore." He did a few hand signs as a dense mist started to appear. "Meizu, take the brat in red. The girl is yours Haku."

"H-Haku!? Haku is here?" Naruto asked in shock while Zane and Kia looked surprised. He grit his teeth as he turned to his friends. "Zane! Kia! Get ready!"

"Ok!"

"Affirmative!"

"Aw, how cute. So the little twerps are trying to play ninja huh?" A male voice asked in amusement, which made everyone tense.

Twin chains shot out in the mist and were heading towards Zane, who simply used his forearms to block them. The chains wrapped themselves around Zane's arms before he narrowed his eyes at them, seeing sparks flying out and felt himself getting pulled into the mist, disappearing from his friend's vision.

"Zane!" Naruto and Kia called out before their eyes widened as Zabuza appeared in front of them. The two quickly moved out of the way, separating themselves from each other, as he brought his sword down and turned to Naruto.

"You're dealing with me brat."

"Good." The guardian said with a grin. "I fought loads of monsters back on my island, never thought I'd get the chance to fight a 'demon'. Let's dance!"

* * *

"Guys!" Tikal's reincarnate calls out to them in the very dense mist. "Naruto! Zane!" She was about to run off to find them but had stopped as three sharp needles landed themselves in front of her.

"Sorry. But I'm your opponent."

Kia's eyes widened as she felt the person's words coming directly from behind her. She quickly struck the person with a roundhouse kick, only to hit nothing. She took a ready stance and closed her eyes.

This is it. This is the first time where she will have to fight a shinobi. She can already tell this person was quite fast, no doubt from the intense training this person went through. She had her fair share of training as well. The hellish training that every warrior of Twilight Island went through, she went through as well.

With Terios, it was an unexpected situation that threw her off-guard. But not anymore. Her years of training and the awakening of her powers, it was time to see what happens when you combine both of them together.

"Hey. Your name is Haku right? Are you the same Haku that befriended Naruto?"

"...What if I am?"

"Then what are you doing working with Zabuza!?" Kia asked in confusion and anger. "Didn't you and Naruto just become friends yesterday? Why are you fighting us?"

"...The reason is quite simple."

Sensing something appearing in front of her, Kia opened her eyes and she found herself staring at an ice mirror. Even though it looked beautiful and cool, she knew that this wasn't just an ordinary mirror.

Instead of seeing her reflection in the mirror, she saw Haku, who was wearing a type of mask and his hair in a bun, standing right in front of her. His outfit consisted of a pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono.

"I am Zabuza's tool."

Multiple senbon needles shot out of the mirror and were heading directly towards a shocked Kia, who immediately raised her hands in front of her as a blue energy shield appeared and knocked away the senbon needles, though some of them managed to get her.

Once the barrage stopped, the energy shield dispersed as Kia glared at the mirror.

"A tool?! Is that really what you see yourself as?" Kia asked in anger. Another reason why she didn't like shinobi. They always thought of themselves as weapons to be used for their village, which confused her greatly. How could they even think like that?

Haku emerged out of the mirror, forming an ice senbon in his hand "Yes. As long as I can be used, that will forever be my role."

"Haku…" Kia found herself hesitant but then shook her head. Even though he's Naruto's new friend, right now they were enemies. "Well in that case...I'll make you find a better role in life!" She immediately took her stance but then her eyes widened as Haku appeared next to her.

Haku went in for the attack just as Kia did the same, blocking him using her forearm. She could see that he had the senbon in his hand in a reverse grip, showing he was trying to stab her. She quickly grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder.

The Island Princess quickly dashed to him just as he landed, performing a bunch of quick jabs which were blocked. She decided to kick it up a notch by jumping over Haku and doing multiple kicks which Haku avoided.

He grabbed her foot and threw her away from him, causing her to flip and land on the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw that he had already thrown several senbon at her. She tried to avoid them but ended up gritting her teeth in pain as they had already stabbed themselves on her body.

The Masked Nin took this chance to attack Kia again, though he was using his senbon, which Kia easily avoided while trying to get some distance between them. She suddenly slipped on a puddle of water, making her gasp in surprise.

_"Now!"_ Haku saw this chance and started to take it. However, much to his surprise, Kia regained her footing and grabbed his hand, along with his outfit, pulling him close to her so he could see her pleading expression.

"Please stop! I don't want to fight you, especially since you're Naruto's friend."

"...!"

Beneath his mask, Haku had his eyes widen. Despite only meeting just this morning, Naruto already saw him as a friend? Truthfully, he too did not want to fight them either and it was killing him on the inside that he was fighting one of Naruto's friends.

But he was a tool. And tools are meant to follow orders.

Haku used his other hand and made several signs. "**Secret Jutsu: Thousand Needles of Death**!"

Multiple water needles appeared out of the puddle that Kia stepped on and they surrounded both her and Haku.

"Uh oh." Kia said, looking wide eyed at the multiple needles that surrounded them.

Haku suddenly jumped backwards, allowing the needles to attack Kia, who quickly gathered spiritual energy to her feet and jumped in the air to avoid the devastating attack.

A pink swirl of energy appeared below Kia's feet as she floated in the air, sighing in relief before glaring down at Haku, who looked at her with a stunned expression hidden beneath his mask.

She stops floating and falls to the ground, landing on her feet, still glaring at Haku as she takes the needles. _"I hope the others are doing okay." _She gave a battle cry and charged at her opponent who did the same thing.

* * *

Zane was currently dodging the slashes and chains that his opponent was launching at him. His opponent was Meizu, the only survivor of Demon Brother.

He had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed gauntlet which had chains coming out. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-coloured, knee-length sandals and several pouches around his waist. His forehead protector had two horns on it.

Right now, Meizu was getting annoyed. After pulling the red brat towards him to finish him off with his poisoned gauntlets, the kid maneuvered at the last second and double kicked him in the chest, making him fly as he released his hold on his arms.

After quickly getting back up, Meizu charged at Zane and attacked him with various swiping attacks. But for some damn reason, he couldn't land a hit on him!

No matter how hard he tried to attack this kid, he would always dodge and block him before landing a few blows that he would always just up and dodge them, which greatly angered him.

"LITTLE SHIT! Hold the fuck still and let me fucking kill you!" Meizu yells as he charges at the android once more, performing a spinning claw attack.

Zane remained still where he was as he watched Meizu getting closer and closer. He raised his hand and grabbed the claw that was close to swiping his face clean off. Meizu was in shock that the kid stopped his attack. He even tried to get out of his grasp but couldn't.

"You mother-!" He tried to attack using his other claw but that was caught as well.

"I have a question for you. What reason do you have to work for someone like Gato?" Zane asked. "Do you not realize what he has done to the country and its people?"

"Do you really think I give a damn about what that short moron is doing?" Meizu asked. "He's got money and he's paying me big time just to kill one lousy bridge builder. Though for me, this is more personal since that fat son of a bitch got my brother killed!"

"...I see." Zane said, narrowing his eyes. "So you must be one of the Demon Brothers we heard about the other day. Are you the one who killed the genin?"

"You're damn right it was me!" Meizu said angrily, glaring right into Zane's amber eyes. "After that fucking Jonin gave us the slip and killed my brother in front of me, I went and took one of his brats and slit her fucking throat open, filling it to the brim with poison! After I dropped her on the ground, I grabbed my brother's corpse and left!"

Meizu had a crazed angry look in his eyes as he glared at Zane, who's hair shadowed his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this! Not only will I get revenge for my brother, I will also get paid triple of my original pay! Once I'm finished beating that old bastard, I am going to torture his grandson to death and rape his daughter as he lays there and watch me do it!"

"...I see. Thank you for telling me this." Zane said in an emotionless tone. "Because now I know," He raised his head, revealing his eyes glowing as red lines started to appear on his arms. "That you're nothing but a rotten piece of shit."

"What'd you say to me motherfucker!?" Meizu asked in anger before he yelled in pain as Zane squeezed his hands.

Despite wearing the gauntlets, he could feel the metal starting to seep into his skin. Thankfully, he released his grip and let missing-nin go, making him get some distance between them.

While Meizu was trying to soothe the pain in his hands, he looked at Zane before his eyes widened in shock. The red brat had red lines all over his body while his eyes continued to glow. Suddenly the lines traveled to his chest where they formed a strange **Ω** symbol.

A red light erupts from the symbol which covers Zane, making Meizu cover his eyes because of the brightness. Once the light vanished, Meizu uncovered his eyes but then stared in disbelief and shock.

"What the fuck?!"

Instead of seeing the brat he was fighting, what he saw was a red and black suit of armor.

Zane himself was impressed by the suit he was wearing. It bore a striking resemblance to E-123 Omega himself, albeit more human-like, sleek and lighter to fit him. It has slightly stockier arms that seem to extend and his hands turned into sharp metal claws, with black shoulder guards that have the omega symbols on both. The chest plate also has a red light in the center that also has the black omega symbol. It has a yellow helmet, complete with a black visor that shows his glowing eyes, and a red mouthplate.

"E-123: Armor Mode Initiated." Zane spoke up, the armor he's wearing making him sound like a robot.

"What are you?!" Meizu asked, taking a couple more steps back. Looking at the armor, it made it seem like it was a walking machine. "Are you...even human?"

"No." Zane said as he slowly raised his hands at a shocked Meizu. His hands disappeared and out came gatling guns. "I'm something else."

* * *

Naruto could hear the sound of machine guns being fired which told him that it was most likely Zane. He also saw the brief red light show earlier and it made him wonder what Ace had done. He was just dying to know!

But no. Now wasn't the time for that.

Naruto clenched his trident tightly as he looked down at it. This was the first time he ever fought using a weapon like this. While true he did have self-taught training using his bokken, but his trident is a different story.

Plus he only trained in it in a day.

"You better pay attention to me instead of that weapon boy!" Zabuza said, appearing behind Naruto, who turned to him as he raised his trident to block his sword.

"Sorry. First time using this in a fight!" Naruto pushed his opponent back and stabbed him with the spear. However much to his slight surprise, Zabuza dispersed into liquid. _"Clone!"_

He felt something stab his torso, making him look down to see Zabuza's sword sticking out of his stomach.

"It's over kid." Zabuza said from behind Naruto, who just stared at the sword with a half-lidded expression on his face and a cheeky smirk.

"Yeah...that won't work against me." The guardian said as he quickly elbows Zabuza's face, stunning him slightly and kicks him away, sending him flying into the lake while also taking his sword with him.

However Zabuza flips in the air and lands on the surface. He glares up at Naruto but then widens his eyes once more. The blue brat stood there with his arms crossed, staring at him.

But that wasn't what surprised Zabuza. No, what surprised him was that the kid had a hole from where he stabbed him, with his body looking like it was made out of water.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes into glare as the brat gave him a cheeky grin. "What the hell are you boy!? I thought you and your friends weren't ninjas!"

"We aren't ninjas." Naruto told him as his trident disappeared into his necklace while the hole closed up. "Let's just say...the three of us are different."

"Different how?"

Naruto grins before he jumps in the water. Zabuza looked confused for a moment but then felt himself get uppercut in the chin which sent him flying upwards. "What?!"

He flips and looks down to see what hit him only to see nothing. He grit his teeth and let out a grow before he felt someone tap his shoulder. Confused, he turns around only to see Naruto in his Chaos form, glaring at him with his fist pulled back, which shocks the Demon to the core.

"This is kind of different." C-Naruto told him with a smirk. He pushed his first forward into Zabuza's stomach, only for him to block it using his sword.

The punch was so powerful that not only did cracks form on Zabuza's blade, it also sent him crashing into the lake once again as a loud splash was heard.

The impact made Zabuza bounce off the lake with a silent gasp escaping his lips. He had taken a lot of hits before over the years, but that brat's punch, that strength of his just now was in a class of its own!

His eyes widened when he saw the...kid diving towards him. He flips out of the way, putting some distance between himself and the brat, who landed in the lake.

"What the hell is this boy? What kind of jutsu are you using to gain that form?" The Demon asked while also doing a bunch of hand signs.

Naruto stood up and stared at Zabuza. "Hate to disappoint you but this isn't a jutsu."

"You think I'm stupid kid!?" Zabuza asked, before doing one last sign. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

A dragon made of water manifested itself from behind Zabuza as it roared at a comically blank faced C-Naruto. The dragon charges at its target intent on dealing him with a lot of damage.

C-Naruto meanwhile looked bored before he did something that shocked Zabuza. He held his index finger towards the water dragon. "Stop." The dragon immediately stopped, it's snout barely touching his finger.

"Turn around." The transformed demi-god ordered, motioning his finger in a circle, as the dragon turned towards Zabuza. "Sick him."

The dragon roars and charged at the still shocked Zabuza who barely had time to avoid his _own fucking jutsu_! The dragon crashes in front of him, sending him flying back but not before a giant water hand grabbed him. Naruto rose from the water, bringing Zabuza closer to him until their faces were close to one another.

"Pretty impressive kid. It takes a lot to catch me off guard and actually damage my sword like this. I don't know what kind of monster you are, but this power of yours is out of this world. How the hell are you and your friends aren't ninja?"

"...We have different reasons for not being a ninja. My reason is because I wasn't born with chakra." Naruto answered, surprising Zabuza.

In this world, shinobi always lies in order to get what they want, either out of their own desire or because of a mission. The Demon of the Mist has met those liars and could tell when they were lying. This kid was not lying. He was telling the absolute truth.

But that just leaves the question...how the hell was the brat still alive all this time? Was it because of this strange power he wields or something else?

"Now listen and listen close, because my friends and I don't have time to play around with you." Naruto told him, getting his attention. "There is a dangerous and very powerful monster out there doing who knows what and you are in the way of us finding it. So if I were you-"

"Naruto! Everyone! We have an emergency!" A loud voice called out in the mist, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Huh?" C-Naruto blinked, looking out to the mist along with Zabuza as they saw a bright yellow light. "Omochao! What's going on?"

"It's Tazuna! He went to the bridge by himself!" Omochao called out, shocking the team. "And Gato and his men are there!"

"WHAT?!"

**KA-BOOM!**

A very loud and powerful explosion erupted, making everyone immediately stop what they were doing. C-Naruto had actually let Zabuza go the moment the explosion erupted.

In fact the explosion was so powerful, it blew the mist away causing it to disappear and let everyone see the glowing orange light. They all looked up to the source of the eruption, seeing that it was close.

"What the hell?" Zabuza's eyes narrowed, knowing where the explosion came from. It was the hideout where Gato and he hung out at. He also saw something flying out of the explosion, which looked like giant fireballs and were landing in different directions. "Who the hell did that?"

"Agni!" C-Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the same searing pain he felt a couple of days ago. "AH!" He dropped to his knees, putting his hand on his chest.

With his eyes closed, C-Naruto could clearly see Agni standing on a cliff that was overlooking the village. He could also feel the dark intentions that the Fire Chaos had in store for them as he saw Agni turn to look at him. The Fire Chaos took a couple of steps back before running forward and leaps off the cliff, heading towards the bridge.

"Naruto!" Kia cried out, seeing her friend in pain.

"Huh?" Haku asked, looking at Naruto with surprise. What was that water form of his? And why does he seem like he's in pain?

Zabuza looked down at C-Naruto as he continued to hold his chest and take deep calming breaths. He let out a smirk before he kicked him a good distance away causing him to revert back.

Zane, still in his armor, dashed to Naruto and caught him in his arms. Kia gasped and ran towards them, along with Omochao, leaving Haku by himself. The Masked-Ninja looked at the trio, appearing as though he wanted to check on Naruto as well but decided against it. He instantly appeared next to Zabuza's side, who was watching them.

"Those three are something else, Zabuza."

"No kidding." Zabuza spoke to his apprentice. He took a quick glance at Meizu, seeing his bloodied body. "Hmph. I knew that fool Meizu would get himself killed. What a pathetic joke of a ninja. Come Haku. Let's go and pay Gato a visit."

"Understood." Haku said.

Both of them vanished, heading to the incomplete bridge.

"Naruto! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Omochao asked, appearing all over Naruto.

"I'm fine." Naruto said, getting out of Zane's arms. He did a double-take at Zane and was about to geek out at the cool armor that looks like Omega. He slapped his cheeks, bringing comical confused looks on everyone's faces. _"Geek out later. Geek out later."_

The guardian looks up at the large forest fire that instantly formed. "It was Agni. He was calling out to me." He turns to his friends, a look of alarm, which makes them tense up. "And he's heading towards Tazuna's bridge!"

"We gotta hurry up and go there!" Kia exclaims as she the others run to the bridge.

* * *

**Land of Waves: Tazuna's Bridge**

Now Tazuna knew he was having the crappiest day so far.

Not only did Gato's thugs show up on his front door, he was told to stay indoors by his bodyguards with that weird toy of theirs coming back to keep an eye on them, then he left out to check on his bridge.

And what did he find?

He found Gato and his army of mercenaries already on the bridge waiting for him to show up and he had no one to protect him. Now he regrets leaving his home.

After a quick exchange of words and insults, Gato grew angry at the old man and sent his men out to kill him. But after taking only one step, a loud explosion erupted from where Gato's hideout was located, shocking everyone present at the loud explosion, which shook the whole country.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gato asked in shock, looking up at where the explosion came from. "What was that!?"

"Gato." A deep voice growled out.

Gato and his mercenaries looked forward again, seeing Zabuza and Haku there, glaring at them. Ignoring the loud explosion for now, Gato had a smug grin on his face.

"Zabuza. How good of you to finally show up. Did you finally kill those brats?"

"Tazuna!"

Everyone looked behind Zabuza and Haku, who continued to glare at them, seeing the three kids surround Tazuna and were glaring at them. Gato then burst out laughing.

"Well, look at these boys! It would seem that the 'demon' couldn't even kill a bunch of kids and one old man! And the third one is missing! He got beaten by those kids!" The mercenaries joined their boss in laughter. But then Gato noticed one of them was missing. "Heh. Some demon you turned out to be Zabuza."

"What the hell are you doing here Gato?" Zabuza asked, ignoring Gato's insult towards him, Haku looked ready to attack him.

While Gato was explaining to Zabuza about the sudden betrayal, Naruto and his friends were on the lookout for Agni.

"Tazuna. Go back to your family and stay with them. _Now_." Kia whispered towards him.

"Why?" Tazuna whispered back.

"We got an uninvited guest showing up." Naruto answered, causing Tazuna to tense up fearfully.

"You mean…?!"

"Hey. Brat." Zabuza called out to Naruto, bringing his and the others attention. They also felt his and Haku's Killing Intent towards Gato. "Looks like we don't have a reason to fight anymore."

Naruto blinks before a smirk crosses his face. "Looks like that way. But if I were you two…I'd stay right where you are."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at that but then he and Haku quickly noticed something. The air around them had started to get hotter every second.

"Alright boys!" Gato called out to his mercenaries. "Kill them all! And as a reward, you can-!"

The short businessman didn't finish his sentence as a massive pillar of fire crashed down on them from the sky. Zabuza and Haku had to jump back while blocking their faces from the intense heat. They could see the silhouette of Gato and his mercenaries as they screamed out in pain before their figures turned to ash.

But then something else appeared in the pillar with it's glowing orange eyes glaring at the group...or more specifically at Naruto.

Naruto and Zane instantly transformed, which shocked Tazuna to the core, while Kia's narrowed eyes glowed an intense blue.

"Tazuna, go!" C-Naruto told him.

"R-Right." Tazuna quickly ran away.

"Hey brat. Earlier you said something about a monster being here. Is that it?" Zabuza asked, gripping his sword as he tensed up. He sensed the killing intent coming from the pillar and it was...it was even more **powerful** than _his_.

Whereas his killing intent is more of a demon, the creature behind the pillar of fire killing intent was _god-like_.

C-Naruto's hands turned into claws as he glared right back at the orange eyes. "Yeah."

Haku tried to form ice senbons but couldn't. The heat from the pillar was just too powerful. The pillar soon dispersed, leaving only a ring of fire that surrounded the Fire Chaos himself. Zabuza and Haku quickly noticed the similarities between both the creature in front of them and Naruto himself.

"Agni." C-Naruto growled as he and the others ran in front of Zabuza and Haku, taking their fighting stances. "You two-"

"If you're gonna tell us to leave then you better shut it brat." Zabuza interrupted the surprised Naruto as he and Haku stood next to them. "Gato was going to be my kill but then that thing took it away from me. So for me, this became personal."

"Zabuza, you don't know what you're doing." Kia told him, glaring at Agni. "That isn't just an ordinary monster we're fighting, he's basically a god-like entity."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Agni. "A god-like entity huh?" A savage grin soon forms behind his bandages. "How exciting." Kia stared at him with wide eyes. "Let me tell you something girl. Do you know what a demon's arch-nemesis is? Gods."

Naruto, Zane and Haku took a quick glance at Zabuza and saw he was starting to tremble in excitement.

"That thing's killing intent is on a god-like level that it even surpassed my own. My instincts are telling me to kill him, here and now. And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Zabuza exclaimed.

Agni, having enough of that foolish human's mouth, raised his hands towards them as five big drops of liquid fell while the Chaos Emerald in his bone glowed. Much to the group's surprise the liquid began to take shape and formed into miniature versions of Agni.

"Get ready!" C-Naruto said to everyone. His friends, Haku included, nodded their heads while Zabuza scoffed.

**Battle Song: Through the Fire (By: Crush 40) [Sonic & the Black Knight]**

Agni charged towards them, leaving behind a trail of flames, grabbing Naruto by his neck and went past the shocked group, who looked behind them.

"Naruto!" Kia called out as she was going to chase them, if not for Haku placing a hand on her shoulder as ice senbons formed in his hands.

"No. Them first."

The five mini Agni charged at the group, each of them jumping in the air before dashing at their respective opponents.

C-Naruto grit his teeth, gripping the hand that was currently choking him as they were still dashing across the bridge. "So you wanna take it one on one huh? Okay!" He slammed his feet on the ground, gripping Agni's hand very tightly, causing him to release his hold on him.

"Let's get chaotic!"

Using his incredible super strength, C-Naruto threw Agni over his shoulder and slammed him down on the ground. He raised his leg up in an arc and brought it down to Agni's head, but he turned into a puddle and quickly moved out of the way, which made a crater form.

The transformed guardian glanced up at Agni as he returned to normal. "You know, I always wondered what kind of skills and abilities Chaos had when he was Chaos 1. You may be him but it's clearly obvious that you and the other powers are on a different level."

Agni glares at Chaos in annoyance as his greatsword, Ifrit's Wrath, appeared in his hand and he pointed it at him.

"But guess what Agni?" C-Naruto asked, slowly raising his hand. "You and the others may have gotten stronger with the Chaos Emeralds but that doesn't mean anything. You guys are still Chaos' essence, meaning that even though you somewhat share the same abilities as him, you also share his weakness."

Agni's eyes glowed an intense red color just as the emerald did the same thing. The more Chaos kept talking, the angrier he was getting.

"And that's exactly how…" The trident appeared in C-Naruto's hand as he twirls it around and it transformed into it's sword mode. His eyes glowed an intense green as he glared at Agni with determination. "We're gonna beat you guys!"

Now officially pissed off, Agni charged at C-Naruto, leaving behind a trail of fire. The water demigod himself did the same thing while doing a battle cry. Their swords clashed with each other making sparks fly out as they struggled to push each other back unknowingly releasing their energy.

They pulled their swords back and then clashed once again, each strike making sparks fly. Naruto jumps on the greatsword and performs a spinning kick on Agni's head, making him stumble back.

The Fire Chaos slashed his sword, sending waves of flames at C-Naruto, who sent waves of water at them. The two attacks collided with each other, causing steam to appear that blocked them from their view. C-Naruto narrowed his eyes before they widened comically as he saw a large red fireball heading towards him.

"WHOA!"

C-Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and summoned a large wall of water that blocked the fireball but made it burst upon impact and caused the wall of water to explode with drops of it falling from the sky, making it look like it was raining.

The guardian looked around and noticed that Agni was missing. He suddenly sensed him appear behind him, his blazing sword ready to stab him through the chest.

The water demigod quickly bent his body out of the way from the stabbing sword but could still feel the heat from it as it boiled his body. He charged in with a devastating combo attack using his fists and kicks before launching him flying in the air. He dashed at Agni, his sword transformed back into a trident as he got ready to stab him in the brain.

Agni looked at C-Naruto and his eyes widened, seeing that he was going to use that trident to stab his brain. But he wouldn't let that happen. He empowered his sword with both his fire energy along with the energy of the Chaos Emerald, causing it to glow red and flames to surround it.

Just when C-Naruto got close enough, he avoided the trident, shocking him before he noticed the raised glowing sword. Before he could even try to avoid or block it, it was too late as Agni sent a powerful fiery slash attack that got C-Naruto crashing back to the ground as he screamed. He also accidentally let go of his sword causing it to disappear.

The guardian bounced off the bridge before flipping and landed on his feet. He rubbed his torso where the attack hit him, hissing at the burning sensation. "Damn. That hurts…!" He glares at Agni seeing him land on his feet. He then smirked.

"Heh. Not bad!" C-Naruto exclaimed as his body was surrounded in a veil of water, with a blue aura surrounding him as his eyes glowed blue, showing he was using the power of the blue emerald.

Agni did the same thing as he was surrounded in a cloak of fire, his sword vanishing. A red aura appeared around him as his eyes glowed a matching color.

The two of them then shot up in the sky, both spinning around each other before they clashed.

* * *

Kia was currently dodging the attacks Mini-Agni #1. She backflips away from it when it tries to grab her with it's arms on fire. She does a mid-air spin charge and dashed back to it, aiming for it's head.

Mini-Agni #1 then swiped his enlarged fist and knocked her back, making her get out of her spin dash and fall on her back. She looks up and flips away as Mini-Agni #1 landed on the spot where she was at.

"Damn!" Kia cursed. She looks down at the state of her outfit, seeing a bunch of cuts and tears along with some black marks on them. "These guys are tougher and smarter than I thought. Guess Agni and the others learned their lesson after their fight with the Sage's youngest son."

An ice mirror appeared next to her and Haku stepped right out, looking a little exhausted as his mask got destroyed during his battle against his Mini-Agni.

"Do you have any idea how we can beat them?" Haku asked. During his fight, he tried using several of his ice jutsu on it. But whenever he would get close or try to use his ninjutsu, the intense heat always melted his ice.

"There is." Kia answered glaring at the two Mini-Agni. "Since Agni's a Chaos who controls fire then he's weak against any form of water attacks. But his true weakness is his brain."

"His brain?" Haku asked before his eyes widened as he turned to the Mini-Agni and saw a silhouette of a small brain. "I understand now. So if we can strike the brain of Agni's minions…"

"Then they'll go back to where they belong." Kia finished. "Haku, you might want to stay off the ground."

Haku didn't even bother to question her as an ice mirror appeared behind her and he went inside it. Kia clenched her fist, gathering up her spiritual powers to it and jumping in the air.

"Sorry about this Mr. Tazuna. **Wrath of Gaia**!"

She punched the bridge so hard it made an earthquake occur around the area that caused the Mini-Agni along with everyone else to stumble and be left in a daze. She smirks as she performed a spin charge and then dashed at Mini-Agni #1, landing a direct hit on the head which caused it to disperse.

"Yes!" Kia cheered as she ran off, more than likely going to join C-Naruto.

Mini-Agni #2 was still dazed as it could see small emeralds spinning around its head. It shook its head and looked around seeing he was surrounded by a dome of mirrors with Haku in all of them.

"**Secret Technique: Crystal Ice Mirrors**."

Then in a burst of rapid speed, a thousand metal senbons shot out of the mirror, aiming directly at Mini-Agni #2's head, each of them clashing as they attacked the small brain. Mini-Agni #2 then melted to the ground just as Haku stepped out of the mirror and the rest shattered.

Haku looked down at the melted red puddle as it burned away before it retreated, going back to where it belongs. "Naruto." He then vanished.

* * *

Zabuza grunts as he continued to push Mini-Agni #3 with his sword as it clashed with it's sword made of fire.

"Well what do ya know? Water and the brain, huh?" The Demon of the Mist asked before smirking in amusement. "Looks like even gods have their own weaknesses as well!"

Using his full strength, he pushed Mini-Agni away before raising his hand in front of it.

"Now! **Water Prison Jutsu**!"

A sphere of water surrounded Mini-Agni #3. It tried to attack but found that it couldn't move a muscle. It then glares at Zabuza with intense hatred while the Missing Nin himself just grins, spinning his sword in position of the brain's location.

"It's over." Mini-Agni #3 eyes widened in pain as the sword stabbed him through the head, cutting his brain in half. Zabuza watched as the Mini-Agni turned into a puddle before it disappeared. "Heh."

The Demon turns to where Naruto and Agni are at, seeing blue and red lights clashing with each other. "Time for the boss!" He ran towards them.

Nearby, Zane was currently firing missiles at his Mini Agni who was avoiding them while charging at him.

Zane stopped his assault and had to use his arms to block the multiple strikes Mini-Agni was throwing at him. He moved to the side to avoid one last assault and then grabbed it by its face.

"Annihilate." Zane spoke before firing a green laser beam that destroyed Mini-Agni #4's brain, causing it to turn into a puddle and go back to it's boss. The armored teennturns around. "Enemy defeated. New target locked on: Agni."

Using his rocket thrusters, he flew to the battle between Naruto and Agni.

C-Naruto gave a yell as he sent his purple charged fist at the Fire Chaos' face, making him fly back and roll on the bridge while dropping his sword.

The demigod quickly stretched his arms out to grab his fire counterpart, only for him to turn into a puddle to avoid the grab. A giant clawed hand rose from the puddle and grabbed his outstretched limb.

"Uh oh!"

Agni 1 reformed himself and pulled C-Naruto towards him, earning a yell of surprise from him. He soon saw his friends heading his way, causing him to grin. His cheeks puffed out and he released a jet of water that made Agni 1 close his eyes and made him let go.

"Kia! Now!"

"**Heaven's Justice**!"

Thin lightning bolts struck down from the sky and hit Agni 1, stunning and hurting him as he was left in a daze. He was then struck from behind by a giant blade that sent him heading towards Naruto, who enlarged his foot and sent him upwards.

Zane instantly appeared above Agni 1 and fired a plasma ball, sending him crashing back down to the bridge where multiple ice mirrors appeared around him. Seeing this caused the Fire Chaos to cover himself as thousands of senbon flew out of the mirrors and into the Fire Chaos.

Nearby, C-Naruto, Kia, Zane and Zabuza watched the ice dome as Haku kept throwing more and more senbons.

"Hmph. Looks like this fight is over." Zabuza said.

"...No. It's not." C-Naruto answered, narrowing his eyes. He could sense Agni starting to gather up energy from the Chaos Emerald. And he was gathering a lot of it as flames began to pop out of his body. His eyes widened in alarm as he realized Agni's intent. "HAKU GET OUT OF THERE!"

It was too late.

Haku's eyes widened, not only from hearing Naruto's alarmed voice but also from the fire leaking out of Agni's body. He saw the fire creatures eyes glowing red before he made a gesture that made a powerful wave of glowing red flames erupt from him.

**Music Ends**

The waves not only destroyed the ice mirrors, it also pushed the others back. C-Naruto grit his teeth at the intense heat as he looked back before his eyes widened.

Agni 1 stood where he was at, only this time he was surrounded by a flaming red aura. The aura was so incredibly hot and intense, that the bridge actually began to melt. Not only that, in his hand he held Haku by his neck, glaring up at him.

"HAKU!" Everyone looked up as they heard Naruto's yell. They looked ahead and their eyes widened as well with Kia covering her mouth.

Looking at Haku, they saw that his clothes were burned and he had slightly burn marks on his arms and face. They could see that his eyes were closed, showing that he was unconscious.

Zabuza's eyes widened in anger as he charged at Agni, performing several hand signs. "**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu**!" A large volume of water came from the ocean below and into the sky, forming into a vortex.

The vortex then crashed down on Agni 1, who simply released Haku and jumped away. C-Naruto's eyes widened from that as he motioned his hand and made the vortex not hit Haku and crash back into the ocean. Zabuza ignored that and Haku and continued his charge at Agni.

C-Naruto, Kia and Zane quickly ran to him, rolling him over his back to get a better look at him.

"He has suffered severe third degree burns on his arms, torso, legs and is exhausted from using too much of his chakra." Zane said, doing a quick scan on the Hunter-Nin. He turns to his friends. "He must be treated quickly."

"N...Naruto…" Haku said weakly and tiredly, getting everyone's attention.

"Don't talk!" Naruto told him. "Don't worry. We'll get you patched up in no time!"

"Yeah! So just don't say anything!" Kia agreed.

"Why are you saving me?" Haku questioned, a sorrowful smile present on his face. His question confused the group very much. "I'm completely out of chakra and vulnerable right now. You should take this chance...and kill me now."

That made the group's eyes widen in surprise, shock and horror.

"What!?" Kia asked in horror.

"Are you crazy!? Why the hell would you say something like that!?" Naruto asked also, slightly mad that Haku would ask him that.

"Because...I've failed Zabuza." Haku sadly said. "He has no need for a useless tool like me. So please kill me."

"...a tool?" Naruto asked in a quiet whisper. "Is that really what you see yourself as? A tool for Zabuza?! What's wrong you Haku! Why would you go so far for a guy like that!?"

"Do you remember what I said about precious people?"

"Of course I do! But what does that have to do with-"

"Zabuza is someone I consider to be most precious to me." Haku interrupted him, stunning him into silence. Kia also looked stunned while Ace remained quiet, wanting to listen in more.

"But...why?" Kia asked softly.

"Zabuza saved me. Not only from my life but from my loneliness as well." Haki answered, recalling his past. "If not for him, I wouldn't be here. So...for the sake of the one who saved me and his dreams, I was willing to do anything."

That made Naruto recall his own past as well and a wave of understanding overcame him. Kia herself had a look of understanding as well along with Ace who closed his eyes.

"But…" Haku spoke, getting their attention. "I failed to do what Zabuza asked me to do and defeat you and your friends. My usefulness has come to an end. This broken tool has no reason-"

"That's enough!" Naruto interrupted him angrily. "I'm sick of hearing you say that! You are not a tool Haku! You're a human being! What about _your_ dreams? What do you want in life!?"

"All I want is to help Zabuza achieve his dreams." Haku answered in a resigned tone. "I can no longer do that."

"Then find something new! Find a new dream that's separate from Zabuza's!" Kia exclaimed, her eyes glaring at Haku's as they began to moisture. "Don't you see that Naruto is hurting right now? He doesn't want to kill you Haku! Neither do I nor Zane! You're his friend and that means you're our friend too!"

Haku gasped as he stared up at her before turning to Naruto's pupil-less lime green eyes before they widened further. Kia was right. Looking into his eyes, he could see that Naruto was indeed sad, angry and hurt about what he said. Naruto truly didn't want to kill him because he saw him as a friend. But why? They only met for a day yet he truly valued him, a tool, as a friend. He felt touched by that...but…

Just when he was about to say something, Haku's eyes turned sharp before he stood up, ignoring the pain he was feeling and the protests everyone was giving him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto...everyone." Haku apologized, confusing. "But there's one thing I must do...for Zabuza." Using what little chakra he had left, he created an ice mirror and vanished into it.

"W-Where did he go!?" Kia asked.

C-Naruto's mind raced before he reached a conclusion. "He didn't!" He instantly turned around and ran ahead with his following after him.

Zabuza was getting tired. He was running low on chakra and he felt like his skin was being melted off because of the heat this damn god was giving off. Right now, the Demon of the Mist was being held by Agni's fire-like rope, rendering his arms useless with his sword having cracks all over it.

"A battle between a demon and a god. I never would have imagined that I would go toe to toe against one. You really live up to the title don't you?"

"..." Agni 1 raised his hand and Ifrit's Wrath appeared.

"What? You're gonna kill me?" Zabuza asked. "Well? What are you waiting for? Do it then!"

Agni's face moved upward as if to show he was grinning evilly at him. He then positioned his sword at Zabuza's heart, flames dancing around it. He immediately dashed to his target.

Several things happened at once in the span of very little time.

First an ice mirror appeared beside Zabuza, which Haku stepped out of to stand between Agni and Zabuza, as he threw several powerful water enhanced senbon needles through the fire ropes that made them vanish. Next was Naruto's sudden arrival, via teleporting, and summoning his sword to release a blue water-like energy wave that not only knocked Agni's Ifrit's Wrath off course but to also get rid of the flames that were on it.

Instead of stabbing Haku through the heart, Ifrit's Wrath instead stabbed through Haku's left chest.

"Hmph. Looks like you served your final purpose Haku." Zabuza said to his subordinate as he reached his one working arm to grab Kubikiribōchō.

Despite the pain he was in, Haku smiled warmly as his eyes began to glaze over. "Yes...I'm really glad…"

Agni's eyes widened in anger at Naruto, whom he sees as Chaos, interrupted by his killing blow. He turns to glare at him, ignoring Zabuza, who was ready to cut Haku in half to get to him.

"No!"

Kia, in her Chaos Boost state, appeared next to Zabuza and landed a punch so strong, it sent him flying and loosen the bandages around his mouth. Once he landed on the ground, he fell unconscious.

Zane appeared in front of Agni and launched a torrent of water that blew him back and made him let go of Ifrit's Wrath as it vanished. The armored teen grabbed Haku as he fell forward and laid him down gently on the ground.

C-Naruto stared at Haku, then turned to immediately glare at Agni 1. "We're ending this now!" He unknowingly tapped into the blue emerald's power once again. He surfs towards Agni, raising his hand as a glowing blue ball of chaos energy appeared, as he charged at him also.

C-Naruto threw his sword at Agni's brain, making him duck while he summonded Ifrit's Wrath in his hand. Red flames once again danced around his blade as he spun around fast, turning into a mini fire tornado.

The demi-god grinned at that as he jumped, avoiding the attack. He focused intently on the brain as Agni continued to spin. "It's over!" He dashed to Agni and aimed his ball of energy at the brain. "**Chaos Sphere**!"

A direct hit landed on the brain, which caused Agni's eyes to widen in absolute pain and to stop what he was doing. The sphere of chaos energy then burst upon contact, causing more damage and making Agni crash into the bridge.

C-Naruto landed and looked down at Agni's remains before looking at the red emerald he relinquished. He turned back to Agni and saw the remains were starting to form together into a large puddle.

"No. It's over now." The guardian said softly to the remains as he held his hand to it, not paying attention to the glowing symbol on his chest.

The red puddle immediately reacted as it charged at the outstretched hand before spreading all over C-Naruto's body, completely covering him.

Kia, who has just finished healing Haku, turns to Naruto and sees what's happening. "Naruto!" She got up and ran to him but stopped when Zane held his arm out in front of her.

"Hold on."

Kia looked at Zane and was about to protest until she saw a bright golden light envelope both Naruto and Agni. The light then turned into a glowing Chao Cocoon.

* * *

_Dream World_

Naruto, back in his human form, smiles as he opens his eyes. He noticed he wasn't in the dream world, but someplace else. It was a golden space that seemed to sparkle.

He turns to Agni, back in his Zero form, who was looking around in confusion. He turns to Naruto and jumps back, trying to draw his greatsword, only for it to not appear.

"Agni." Naruto got his attention. "I know you and the others must be feeling a lot of things. You're sad, hurt, angry, frustrated. You're filled with all kinds of negative emotions. I know because I can feel them as well."

"..."

"But there's something that you have to know. Chaos would've done everything in his power to save you all. But he didn't know. He was still in the Master Emerald because of the Ancients taking his essence, thereby making him even weaker than he already was. I bet when he found out about what happened, he was hurting inside because he failed to protect you."

Agni's eyes widened a little from hearing before they softened. It was true. Due to the link that he and the others shared with Chaos, he felt their emotions and vice versa. He was trying to call them back home. And to be honest...they truly wanted to go back.

The Fire Chaos then realized what was happening. He...he actually wanted to go back to Chaos. No! No! What was he thinking!? He doesn't want to go back to Chaos! It's just a trick! A trick caused by that human child! He doesn't-!

**HUG**

Agni's eyes widened as Naruto came and hugged him. He struggled to get Naruto off of him, but he continued to hug him tighter.

"It's okay, Agni." The guardian demi-god said softly, causing Agni to stop. "I know that you've been hurting for a very long time. But don't worry. I'm here and I'm going to save you and the others from the hurt. I mean...you did tell me to help you, right?"

Agni moved his head to stare at Naruto as he released him from the hug. He then gave the Fire Chaos, a happy grin which made Agni gain a happy expression also as he nodded.

Much to Naruto's surprise, the Fire Chaos began to turn back into his original form before Order's corruption as the fire-like chaos energy left and was circling around them.

Naruto looks at the swirling energy before turning back towards the now purified Agni in confusion. Agni then hugged Naruto, surprising him slightly before he hugged him in return. He noticed Agni begin to shrink and change, turning into the size of a Chao.

"Naruto chao chao! (Thank you Naruto!)"

"You're welcome!" Naruto smiles happily, not noticing that his chaos star began glowing.

The fire-like chaos energy covered the two as Agni began to fade inside Naruto, causing a bright orange light to erupt from them.

* * *

Kia and Zane looked at the still cocoon covered Naruto, with the Princess of Twilight Isle wondering what was happening. But then much to her and Zane's joy the glowing cocoon instantly faded away, revealing C-Naruto.

But then their eyes widened as they saw something that shocked them to the core.

"N-Naruto?"

There before them stood a totally different Naruto. He was still in his Chaos form, only this time he had changed. For one, he now had a tail but that wasn't the amazing part. His entire body was completely orange, with red and yellow flame-like protrusions from his arms and legs, and the fin-like protrusions on his head moving as though it was fire itself.

They also noticed the greatsword that C-Naruto held in his hand. But it wasn't the same sword that Agni wielded.

It was still a double edged blade, but it's color was a mixture of white, black and red. The white was in the lower area and had a separate piece in the center. The white area was surrounded by a black line and the rest of the top was red. There were golden decorations on the white area of the blade, where a red crystal was lined around it. The handle was black and the pommel was a triangular like gear piece.

Kia and Zane, who de-transformed, looked at Naruto's new form with stunned looks on their faces.

"Naruto. Is that...you?"

C-Naruto turns around to face him, seeing his pupil-less eyes are now red. He smiles cheerfully, waving at them. "Hey Kia! Zane! Check me out! I got a new form!"

Kia and Zane glanced at each other with smiles before Kia ran over to him while Zane walked.

"Naruto! I can't believe it! Is that really you?" Kia asked, moving all around Naruto as she examined his new form and high-tech sword. "Look at you! You look incredible!"

"I can already assume that this is because of Agni?" Zane asked.

"Yeah! Me and him came to an understanding, so he's become a part of me." C-Naruto replied happily, looking at himself and his new weapon. "But I definitely wasn't expecting _this_ to happen to me! I look awesome!" He turned around and shook his new tail. "And I got a tail!"

Kia nodded and looked curious. "So like, can you still return to the original look?"

C-Naruto smirks and rubs his thumb across his nose. "Watch this!" In a brief flash, he returned to his human form. "Ta-dah!"

Kia and Zane clapped their hands at Naruto before he remembered something. "Oh yeah! How's Haku doing?"

"Don't worry, he's fine." Kia smiles, turning her head to look at him. "I managed to heal what I could, so he'll be fine."

"And Zabuza?"

"He's over there." Zane said, pointing to where Zabuza was at, seeing him standing up with his back turned to them. "He woke up once you were in the cocoon."

Naruto glared at Zabuza, eyes turning into slits as he recalled what he tried to do to Haku in order to get to Agni's brain. "What the hell is wrong you Zabuza!?" He shouted angrily, stomping towards him. "You tried to kill Haku! Why did you do that?! Don't you care about him?"

Zabuza scoffed. "Please kid, Haku is a tool to help me defeat my enemies. If he has to die so that can happen so be it, he knows what I expect of him." The wielder of Kubikiribōchō started with a cold indifference.

Kia gasped and gained an angry look on her face. "Are you serious!? How can you say that?"

"You mean everything to Haku!" Naruto told Zabuza. "He told us how you saved his life as a kid. After all this time, how can you think of him like some tool to be thrown away when it's no longer useful? Did everything you two went through mean absolutely nothing to you?!"

"That's just how things are in the shinobi world kid." Zabuza replied, though there was a slight strain in his voice. "Haku and I are shinobi, we are used as tools for the village and the country. The sooner you accept this fact of life the better chance you have of surviving."

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" Naruto strongly told him, pointing at Haku. "When you found Haku that day you decided to take him in, you raised him, trained him. You saved him from living a lonely life!"

Kia nods in agreement. "That's right! Haku loves you! He cares about you! To him, you're his family! And all the times you've spent together, you're telling us that you only see him as a tool? You're lying to yourself Zabuza. The truth...is that you care about Haku just as much, don't you?"

"..."

Even though Zabuza didn't reply, Kia can sense that he was feeling a lot of emotions that were starting to come out of his cold facade. Relief and joy about Haku being alive, regret that he almost killed him and how he thought of him as a tool, among others.

"During our fight, I could tell that Haku was hurting inside." Kia said softly. "He was hurting...because he was fighting me, one of Naruto's friends. If Haku really was a tool then he wouldn't _feel_ anything, but he felt hurt about what he was doing." She wiped her eyes when she felt them starting to water. "Yet despite that, he was doing it for you because he sees you like a father-figure and he loves you as one. And you feel the same way, don't you?"

Again Zabuza didn't reply but she didn't need to hear him say it from his mouth. She can sense his reply from his emotions...and she was right on the money.

"Zabuza." Naruto started in a calm soft voice. "I know how awful the shinobi world and life is. I really do. It's true that there are people out there who will lie and use others for their own selfish or other reasons. But the world is much more than that. You alone proved it when you took Haku with you instead of just killing him. Even though you thought of using him as a tool, the truth was that you were lonely yourself and having Haku around made you happy."

Naruto walked around Zabuza and looked up at him with a smile present. "You and Haku may be shinobi, but you're still human. Instead of following the shinobi code or whatever and thinking like one, don't you think it's much better if you just open your heart and listen to it?"

"Yeah!" Kia agreed as she joined Naruto. "You did it when you met Haku. So there's nothing wrong with listening to it again."

"..." Zabuza had his forehead protector shadowing his eyes. He turns away from them to stare at Haku's form, where Zane stood and watched the interaction between them. "You brats...you talk too damn much."

Naruto and Kia smiled softly as they saw Zabuza trembling and saw the tears falling from his eyes. They turned to Zane and saw him give them a small smile as he nodded at them.

* * *

**Next Day**

Haku's eyes opened groggily as he woke up in a room he didn't recognize. Sitting up in the bed he found himself grimaced in pain as his hand instinctively went to his right chest from the slight pain he felt from there.

"Easy Haku, don't push yourself." Zabuza's gruff voice said from off to the side. "If you move around too much you're going to end up opening your wounds." He warned.

Despite Zabuza's warning Haku's head instantly snapped toward the source of the voice to see his master leaning against the wall by a window, with Kubikiribōchō resting beside him.

He could see that his master's injuries were healed as there were no bandages on his person, save for his face.

He also wore new clothes. A sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and yet again, the Hidden Mist's striped wrist and leg-warmers.

"Zabuza what happened? Where are we?" Haku asked, as he tried to stand only for his master to make him lie back down.

"We're in the old bridge builder's home." Zabuza started.

Haku looked surprised but then his eyes widened as he recalled the battle from yesterday. He looks at his bandaged body with a curious expression. "H-How am I still…?"

"You can thank the blue brat and his girlfriend for that. During his fight with that Fire God yesterday, the girl managed to heal anything that was fatal while he used his water to heal the burn marks you got." Zabuza replied, gesturing the stab wound on his left chest and non-existent burn marks.

"Naruto." Haku mumbled, a bit surprised that he owed the younger boy his life, especially since he asked him to take it yesterday.

"Yeah. Him." Zabuza said, a far off look on his face as he thought about the blue hair water brat.

The door opened up and Kia walked in, a plate of food in her hands. She looks at Haku and smiles happily at him. "Haku! You're awake!"

Haku blinks in surprise before he nods at her. "Yes. Um…" He thought back on what her name was as he heard Naruto calling to them. "Kia, right?"

"Yup!" Kia replied as she sat the plate down on the dresser. She sat down on the bed, still smiling at Haku. "I know it's late, but it's nice to meet you Haku. I am Kia of Twilight Island."

"Twilight...Island?" Haku asked, looking a bit curious. "I've never heard of it before."

"Yeah...we keep to ourselves and don't bother with the rest of the world." Kia answered sheepishly.

Zabuza raised a brow before he closed his eyes and pushed himself off the wall, getting the teens attention "I'm going to raid Gato's Compound. Haku, get some rest."

"Yes, Zabuza." Haku bowed slightly as Zabuza left the room. He turned to Kia who was giggling to herself. "Is something funny?"

"Oh, he's just acting like he's not happy to see you wake up." Kia answered, much to Haku's confusion. "So? How do you feel?"

"I feel a little bit of pain in my left chest, other than that I'm fine." Haku said, smiling at Kia. "I heard from Zabuza that you healed me. Thank you."

"No problem. It's like I said yesterday, any friend of Naruto's is our friend too." Kia said softly.

Haku smiles at that as he nods at her. "By the way, where is Naruto and your two other friends?"

Kia looked at Haku before her eyes moved to the side as she had a comical sheepish expression on her face as yesterday's events replayed in her head. "Well…"

* * *

"Stupid old man. I can't believe he's making us fix the damage!" Naruto mumbled, a small vein appearing on his head.

"While Agni did cause significant damage, it was also us that caused it as well." Zane pointed out.

"But Agni did most of it!" Naruto childishly said, turning away with a pout.

Right now, he and Zane were currently working on the minor damaged bridge, fixing it up. Yesterday after the battle and taking Haku back to Tazuna's place to get him patched up, Naruto and his friends went around the village to get rid of the fires and help the injured.

Of course, everyone including Tazuna's family were shocked when they saw Naruto's Chaos form.

Many of Gato's thugs, who somehow managed to survive, got jumped and captured by the angry villagers, leaving them tied up in the middle of town.

Then Tazuna came to the bridge to check on it and he became shocked by what he saw. His bridge...his beautiful precious bridge had gotten damaged! There were several scorch marks and footprints, a large crater and it looked like parts of it were melting!

So Tazuna turned to his bodyguards with a comical glare on his face, seeing that they, except for Zane who looked indifferent, wore sheepish expressions. Next thing they knew, they were repairing the bridge for the damage they caused while he and his men worked on the other half.

Naruto just sighs as he finishes getting rid of the scorch marks. He stood and stretched his arms out. "Whatever..." He held his hand out and two water tentacles came out, grabbing two glasses of lemonade from a nearby plate and were pulled to his hands.

"At least we're done now!" Naruto happily turned to Zane with the two glasses and held one out towards him.

"Affirmative." Zane acknowledged as he got finished with patching up the craters that were around. He grabbed the glass and drank the lemonade down. There was nothing he could do about the melted parts of the bridge, but he didn't care. It was Tazuna's problem now.

"So what happens now?" Omochao curiously asked from up Naruto's head as he guzzled down his drink. "Are we still gonna protect Tazuna or…?"

"Nah." Naruto smiles happily as he looks at the more happy Tazuna and his equally happy men. "Gato and his mercenaries are dead, with the surviving members in the middle of the village tied up. I think Tazuna will be just fine."

Omochao looked down at Naruto with his head tilted. "But what about Zabuza and Haku? What are they gonna do?"

"Nothing."

Omochao gave a startled scream at the voice that spoke from behind Naruto, making the blue-haired teen turn his head along with Zane. They saw Zabuza standing there with his arms crossed as he watched the men getting to work.

"We were hired by that bastard to kill the old man. But now that he's dead, then there's no reason for us to be here." Zabuza explained with Naruto nodding in agreement. His eyes moved to look at Naruto. "So, there's more of those god-like beings out there in the countries."

"Yeah." Naruto nods, a serious look on his face. He looks down at his pendant, seeing that the diamond shape hole on the upper-left now had a red crystal. "We beat Agni, who was in the Land of Fire before coming here. Now all that's left is Frost, Zenon, Vayu and Gaia."

"Which one should we go after next?" Zane asked.

"We're going after Frost." Naruto replied instantly. "Kia did say that she's in the Land of Snow right now. Now that we know that they have a weakness to certain elements, we can use it to our advantage."

"Land of Snow? I think you mean the Land of Spring kid." Zabuza corrected him, earning confused looks from the three. "A while ago, I heard a Hidden Leaf team went there to protect the princess from her uncle."

"Whoa, really?" Naruto asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. Don't know much, but the Hidden Leaf team won and the Land of Snow became the Land of Spring with the princess taking over as it's new feudal lord." Zabuza continued.

"Huh." Naruto turns to Zane, his expression still the same. "It's true what they say. You learn something new everyday."

Zane just shrugged in response.

"And get this," Zabuza spoke, getting the attention again. "The Leaf team that was sent to the Land of Spring? Rumors say that the Fourth Hokage's daughters were on the same team."

**Crack!**

Hearing the sound made Zabuza and Zane look at Naruto, his hair shadowing his eyes. They also saw that the hand which he held the empty glass was now closed with shards of it either in his hands or on the ground. They also noticed how Omochao went completely still and his smile turned into a frown.

"...what?" He asked in a _deadly_ serious tone, making Zabuza raise an eyebrow at. He could hear the anger in his tone so he decided to test him.

"The Fourth Hokage's…" Naruto began to shake. "Twin daughters…." The shaking got worse and was obviously noticeable. "Were at the Land of Spring with a team."

A silent feral growl escaped Naruto's mouth. Zabuza and Zane noticed Naruto's eyes were glowing green under the shadow of his eyes and his teeth were getting sharper.

"Naruto…" Omochao's voice made Naruto turn to look at him, now resting on his shoulders. He rubbed his cheek in a soft manner. "It's okay. Zabuza said this happened a while ago. They're not there anymore."

Naruto stared at Omochao before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his teeth returning to normal. He opens his eyes, showing they returned to their normal gentleness. He smiles at the robochao with relief and gratitude.

"Thanks Omochao."

Omochao's frown turned upside down as he hugged Naruto's face. "Of course! We are best friends right?"

"Right!" Naruto smiles happily.

Zane blinks at Naruto, surprised by the mood change but then smiles and shakes his head.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in mood. Just now the brat was dead angry at the mention of the Yellow Flash and his family, meaning there's some history between them.

A very bad one.

"Naruto~! Zane~! Omochao~! Mr. Tazuna~!"

Everyone turned around and saw Kia there waving at them. She wasn't alone either, as Tsunami, Inari and even a fully clothed Haku were there with her.

Naruto and Omochao waved back at her happily, though Naruto's happiness increased when he saw Haku. "Hey everyone!" He quickly ran to them with Zane and Zabuza following behind at a steady pace.

Tazuna smiles at them before he tells his men to take a break. He walks up to his daughter and gives her a hug. "Hey there! What are you doing here?"

"We came to see Naruto and his friends off." Tsunami said, much to Tazuna's confusion.

"See them off?" The bridge builder questioned, looking at the group talking with Haku, his grandson joining in. His eyes widened as he remembered the reason why they were here. "Oh yeah. Not only did they beat that fire monster but the damn thing actually turned Gato and his army into ashes. If that thing wasn't trying to kill us, I would've given it a hug in appreciation."

Tsunami giggled at that. "Still with Gato gone, then that means your life isn't in danger no more."

"Yeah. Guess so." Tazuna said, rubbing his head as he felt a little down that they were leaving. Damn, he was already starting to like those brats and their talking toy.

While the two of them talked, the others were having their own conversation.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" Kia asked Zabuza and Haku.

"Well, we were planning on going back to the Hidden Mist Village after our mission here was completed." Zabuza replied. "There's a civil war happening and we're planning on joining the rebels. After all, that little Mizukage bastard Yagura has it out on me."

"A civil war?" Kia asked in shock.

"Like I said, learn something new everyday." Naruto repeated in a deadpan tone with Zane and Omochao nodding next to him in agreement.

"Do you really have to go?" Inari asked Naruto sadly, causing him to smile a little.

"Yeah. More of those monsters are out there and we have to stop them." The water guardian told him, which made Inari look down. He wraps his arm around the younger boy's head and gives him a noogie, ignoring his protests. "But don't worry! Just because we're going doesn't mean that this is goodbye! No matter how far away we are, we're still pals!"

"Hm!" Kia nods. "Besides, we can come by and visit once everything's calmed down."

"Affirmative." Zane smiled.

"You know it dude!" Omochao said happily.

Inari's eyes watered at that before he sniffs and rubs his eyes.

"Dude, are you crying?" Naruto asked, releasing Inari.

"I-I can't help it." Inari replied, losing his fight to hold back his tears. "Great now you're going to make fun of me and call me a cry baby."

"Make fun of you?" Kia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, putting a hand on top of Inari's head and rubbing his head messing with his hair. "It's okay to cry every once in a while, especially when you're happy, as long as it's not the only thing you do."

"Really?" Inari asked looking up at him through tear filled eyes.

"Yeah!" Naruto responded reassuringly. He turns to Kia, Zane and Omochao. "You guys ready to go?" Everyone nods as Naruto turns to Zabuza and Haku. "Zabuza. Haku. Take care of yourselves and be careful out there okay?"

"...Hmph." Zabuza turned away and vanished, leaving the group giggling.

"Farewell everyone." Haku smiles at them before he bows to them. He stood straight and looked at Naruto. "And thank you Naruto. You truly have some amazing friends."

Naruto smiles happily, scratching his cheek. "Hey, don't leave yourself out. You and Zabuza are my friends too, chao chao!"

Haku giggles at that verbal tic before he nods at him. He then vanished.

"Well, now it's our turn!" Omochao said happily.

"Yeah!" Naruto, Kia and Zane said at the same time. They turned to the people of Wave who were looking at them and began to wave at them.

"See you later everyone!" Naruto told them.

"Bye Naruto remember to visit us!" Inari waved back happily.

"You got it!" Team Chaos then vanished in a flash of green light

"Oh yeah! Hey boss, I mean I know the bridge isn't complete yet, but did you ever decide what you want to call it?"

"Oh yeah. Damn I completely forgot it." Tazuna said in realization, as he gained a thoughtful look on his face before he smiled as he thought about Naruto. "How about the **Great Naruto Bridge**? In honor of the new hero who saved us, not only from Gato but from the monster that almost killed us all."

Everyone on the bridge cheered happily at the new official name of their unfinished bridge.

* * *

**Land of Snow**

In the deep cold winter storm of the Land of Snow, a small four legged figure is seen weakly walking through it, trying to hurry towards town. This figure is a white cat with a single blue bang on top of it's head. The cat was meowing weakly for help but couldn't due to the storm being so icy cold. It took several more steps before it fell on the snow.

The cat tried to stay awake and keep walking but it was too tired and cold to move. It knew that if it stayed out here longer, it would freeze to death.

_"Please...someone help me…"_

**Author's Note: **That's another chapter over 25,000 words done! I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting to get this much words in it, but I had a lot of ideas for the chapter and decided to fit all of it in.

So much has happened in this chapter with Naruto beating Agni, getting a new weapon and an AWESOME new fire form!

I'll be honest, it was kinda hard trying to think of what Naruto's fire form would look like. I didn't want it to look plain like his Chaos Zero form, so I decided to put some extra features to it to make it look unique. The same thing will happen to the other forms Naruto will get after he beats the remaining Chaos Warriors.

As for his new weapon...well it's Ifrit's Wrath but in its' positive form. Allow me to explain, when Order attacked the Chaos Warriors and hit them with his negative chaos energy, not only did they change but so did their weapons, meaning that their weapons are in their negative/corrupted forms.

When Naruto beat Agni and purified him, he also unknowingly did the same thing with Ifrit's Wrath (Which will have a different name from now), so now it's back in its true form.

Now, we come to my boy Zane in his Omega Armor. As I said in the previous chapter, Zane will have his own unique set of skills and abilities but he will also have the abilities of E-123 Omega and the others, in the form of the **E-Armors** the Ancients gave him during his creation.

If you haven't seen trivia, I was inspired by Tony Stark and the many Iron Man suits he's had over the years in the comics, cartoons and movies, each one being activated in a different manner and having a different purpose.

Each E-Armor has their own skills and unique abilities based on the E-100 robots. The E-123 Armor is obviously based on Omega with other armors going to be revealed soon.

Now that Agni has been defeated, the heroes next location will be the Land of Spring (formerly known as the Land of Snow). What will they, mainly Naruto, learn once they make it there? Well find out the next chapter.

Also I've been trying to come up with a name for Naruto's trident and so far I've narrowed it down to these:

Perfect Zero (References **Perfect** Chaos and Chaos **Zero**)

Mizukami ("Mizu" means water and "Kami" means god. A reference to Naruto's last name in the old story Naruto: The Next Chaos)

Chaotic Bond/Bond of Chaos (A reference to the special bond between Naruto and Chaos)

I'll set up a poll on the account to have you guys vote on which name you like best.

See you next chapter and remember to review. Also I reworked the previous chapters and made them better than before. Check them out.


	8. VS Frost the Ice Chaos

**The Chaos Maelstrom**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Author's Note: **From now, whenever Naruto changes into his Chaos form, he will be called C-Naruto. Also here are the results of the poll on the name for Naruto's weapon.

**1\. Perfect Zero: 57%**

**2\. Chaotic Bond/Bonds of Chaos: 23%**

**3\. Mizukami: 19%**

There ya go folks! Perfect Zero is number 1! That means it's official! Perfect Zero is the name for Naruto's trident! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and thanks for your patience.

* * *

**Land of Snow**

In the Land of Snow, far away from civilization in the mountain region, lies a palace made out of crystalline ice. Inside the palace, sitting on a throne was Frost the Ice Chaos. She had her eyes closed as though she was sleeping, but then they opened up as she sensed something.

She sensed that Agni no longer exists, meaning he was beaten by Chaos. Eyes glowing white in anger, she stood up and walked to the wall, her feet stomping on the floor below her which caused ice spikes to pop up.

Chaos had beaten Agni! One of her brothers has been defeated and absorbed by Chaos! Curse him! Curse Chaos! She should've killed that fool when she had the chance that day after they got finished jumping him.

But...for some very bizarre reason...she couldn't. Neither of them could. Why was that?

Frost didn't like that kind of thinking, so she ignored it. She raised her hand and the ice moved to open up like a door that leads to outside.

She looks out in the distance, seeing her ice has already spread throughout the small country. Those large mirror heating generators that she could see were completely frozen solid, her ice so hard and powerful that ordinary flames wouldn't melt it.

Yes. Her Ice Kingdom is truly a remarkable paradise for her. And the humans who didn't like it? Well, tell that to the hundreds of frozen bodies that were all around her palace and no doubt around her land as well.

Hearing what sound armor clinking on the snow, she looks down and narrowed her eyes as she saw an army of armored men coming to her castle with weapons. If she had a mouth, she would've smirked in amusement even though her eyes did show it.

That foolish princess sent more troops to their graves. Or did they come here of their own reason to prove that they can beat her, just like the other armies before them? Either way, it didn't matter to her. Because they were still weak little humans.

Frost jumps down from her palace window and landed in front of the army. Her eyes glowed once again as she saw the army prepare to charge at her.

"ATTACK!" The Commander shouted as the army charged at Frost with battle cries.

Frost glares at the shouting army before she charged at them also. The moment she did, the yells of battle became yells of pain and anguish as massive amounts of blood is seen landing on the snow along with severed limbs.

While this happened, Frost was thinking about various ways to kill Chaos if he decides to face her.

* * *

**Chaos 7: Chaotic Clash in the Land of Snow!**

**Chapter Cover:** Frost is seen sliding on the snow while holding her weapon as she glared at the readers. In the reflection of her Ice Queen's blade were Team Chaos, looking at the readers with serious looks on their faces.

**Christmas Cover:** Naruto, Kia and Zane were wearing stylish blue, yellow, and red Santa Claus outfits respectively. They were inside a red sleigh, smiling happily at the readers. The Wisps and Animals were inside the sleigh also, looking inside the bag that was filled with presents. Several neutral/fly Chao were in front of the sleigh, wearing reindeer antlers, with Omochao in front of them having a glowing red nose

* * *

Princess Koyuki is looking out in the distance from her castle, glaring at the location of where the ice palace is supposedly at.

It has been a couple of days since that Ice Monster appeared in her country and turned it back into the Land of Snow because of it's blizzard storm. Though in this case, it would be the Land of _**Ice **_now, seeing how her country is covered in ice.

She had already sent out requests to the other shinobi countries to help deal with this problem but they haven't gotten back to her, especially the Hidden Leaf since the Hokage's twin daughters helped her get back to her senses weeks before this monster showed up.

When she demanded to know why no one has come to answer any of her requests, she came to a startling discovery. The Five Great Shinobi Countries were being attacked by various elemental monsters just like hers.

Almost half of the Land of Fire was burned by a Fire Monster. Massive turquoise colored tornadoes, created by a Wind Demon, kept appearing in the Land of Wind destroying everything in its path. The Land of Lightning is being attacked by a powerful Lightning Beast that can not only summon thunderstorms but can also control it. The Land of Earth is being attacked by a Green Creature that not only controls the element earth but also nature itself.

The shinobi of those these countries are trying their hardest to fight these unknown monsters but they've only been ended up dead, non left alive. Just like what's happening with her country with the Ice Monster.

But that just begs the question...what on earth are these creatures and where did they come from?

Koyuki sighed and shook her head. A month. She only been feudal lord for barely a month now and already a whole lot of shit is going down. And just when she was starting to film for her new Ichi Ichi Paradise movie.

"Lady Koyuki!"

Koyuki blinks and turns around to see one of her advisors, an elderly woman, walking in. "What is it?"

"There are three children downstairs who want to meet with you." The old woman said, causing Koyuki to sigh in annoyance.

Oh great. _More_ autograph requests! Can't these children know that their country is-

"One of the children said that they know about the Ice Monster that has been attacking us and that they came here to defeat it!"

"...What?" Koyuki turns to her advisor with wide eyes. "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes. They said that they came from the Land of Waves after taking care of the Fire Demon yesterday."

Koyuki stared at her advisor in shock before quickly running to go and meet them.

* * *

Team Chaos were currently in the lobby of the Princess's castle, waiting until they could hear something from someone. Naruto was playing games on his Chao PAD, Zane was leaning on the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed, and Kia was playing with Omochao.

Kia shivered slightly as she looked outside the window, staring at the storm and icy lands. "I can't believe how cold it was out there! Are you sure this is the Land of Spring or Snow or...whatever its called?"

"Yeah, this is the right place." Naruto answered, looking out at the window as well. "I can sense Frost is out there."

When they first got transported here, they were in the icy plains that reminded Naruto of the Ice Cap. He also noticed it was colder compared to the Ice Cap, which told him that they were in the right country, if the sudden snowstorm was of any indication.

It was there that they saw a town nearby, much to Kia's absolute joy. After all, a town means that there are homes and where there are homes means there are heat!

So they immediately ran to the town with Kia taking lead. While doing so, they saw these...three giant frozen things that look like mirrors. Naruto had to stop and examine them with an awe-struck look on his face before Kia came back and pushed him to the town.

However, Naruto had to stop again as he heard what sounded like an animal not to far from them. It was faint but thanks to his enhanced hearing, he heard it loud and clear. While telling his friends to go ahead without him, he ran to the source of the sound and much to his shock, he saw it was a white cat that was making the sounds.

He noted that it was shivering in the cold, which told him it was still alive but he also saw ice starting to form on it's fur. He quickly took his jacket off and wrapped it around the cold kitten and went to catch up with his friends, not paying attention to the fact that the cat barely open it's eyes and saw him carrying her before they closed again.

They eventually made it and saw a lot of people looking either worried or scared. They asked around for the location of the ruler and now found themselves here. One of the people here were even nice enough to give her brown cape that has a hood. They even took the cat to take it somewhere that's either warm or has a nice fire place that can warm it up, while wrapping it up in warm blankets with Naruto taking his jacket back.

_"I hope that cat's okay."_ Naruto thought to himself, feeling a bit worried.

"Indeed." Zane said, eyes still closed. "It is obvious that Frost is the one responsible for this sudden weather change, and from the looks of it, it has been this way for a while. After all, this was supposed to be the Land of Spring."

"So what's the plan guys?" Omochao asked.

"Simple Omo." Kia replied, looking at him from her shoulder. "We're gonna talk to the Princess and learn more about what's happened here. Once we're done with that, we'll head out and fight Frost."

"And once Frost is done with and Naruto absorbs her, we'll figure out a way to turn this Land of Ice back to the Land of Spring." Zane finished.

"Yup. That's the whole idea." Naruto replied.

"By the way, I have a question." Kia said, getting her friends attention. Her eyebrow was twitching as she glared comically at them. "HOW THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS NOT COLD!?"

Her yell blew Naruto and Zane's hairs back while Omochao comically jumped in the air in fright before falling on the floor. Her yell also got everyone's attention as they stared at the group with wide comical eyes.

Naruto and Zane stared at her with comical eyes while she continued to glare at them. They glanced at each other in confusion before turning back to her while Omochao moaned on the floor and flew beside Kia.

"W-What do ya mean?" Naruto asked.

"What do I mean?" Kia repeated in disbelief. She motioned to the people around her. "Look around you! It's freezing cold outside and everyone here is wearing a coat or something to keep themselves nice and warm. Yet you two are the only ones who aren't wearing anything! Omochao I understand, but with you two, it's like the cold doesn't affect you!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looks up. "Well, back on Angel Island there's many highly variable environments. One of those is a place called Ice Cap, which is at the highest icy mountains. I've been going there a lot since I was kid, so I'm use to a weather like this."

Kia looked interested from that little info about Angel Island having different environments. She only knows much about it from seeing Tikal's memories, so to hear that there's different areas set in different environments got her excited to explore it once this whole mess with Terios and the Chaos Warriors was finished.

She turns to Zane with a curious look on her face. "What about you Zane?"

"I was created to handle extreme weather conditions like this." Zane stated. "Be it hot or cold, the temperature doesn't affect me."

Kia pouted at him before turning to Naruto who only blinked in confusion. She huffed and turned away from them. "That is so not fair!"

Naruto sweat dropped and chuckled sheepishly as he apologized to her while Zane raised a confused eyebrow at Kia. Omochao, who remained quiet, was silently laughing at them.

"P-Princess Koyuki!"

Team Chaos turned their heads and saw many people bowing their heads to the woman who was walking towards them. She has long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and violet-blue eyes. She wore a green blouse over a pink jacket with brown gloves.

The woman, now revealed to be the princess of this country, stared at Team Chaos as they stared back at her, ignoring the people who bowed their heads at her.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted her casually, waving his hand at her. He ignored the shock looks the people gave him as he put his PAD away. He smiles cheerfully at her as he stood up in front of her. "So, you're the princess of this country right? Nice to meet'cha! I'm-OW!"

Kia was pulling on Naruto's ear as she glared at him lightly. "You big goof! You can't talk like that in front of a princess!"

"Ow! What's the big deal?! Who cares if she's a princess? Besides aren't you one-OW! OUCH! You're pulling my ear harder, chao chao!"

Koyuki looked surprised as she watched how the boy was being scolded by the girl because of how he casually greeted her and for what he was about to say. She looked at the other boy and saw him comically stare at them while that...strange adorable toy of theirs was scratching his with a sheepish expression on his face. She turns back to Naruto and narrowed her eyes at him, staring right at the expressions he was making.

For some reason that boy looks...oddly familiar to her. She shook her head. No. Now wasn't the time for this silliness. She coughed in her fist to get their attention as Kia stopped pulling his ear.

"Yes. My name is **Koyuki Kazahana** and I'm the princess of the Land of Snow." Koyuki greeted herself.

"Huh? But I thought-?" Naruto was going to correct her before Kia covered his mouth, glaring at him sternly for a moment before turning to the princess with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, your highness. My name is Kia and these are my friends. This one right here is Naruto, the other one is Zane and the little guy is Omochao."

"Hello your highness." Omochao greeted her with wave. Koyuki stared at him with widened eyes before she waved back at him.

"Good morning, Princess." Zane nodded.

Koyuki nods before she glanced at the blue haired teen with widened eyes. Naruto…? His name was Naruto. It couldn't be the same Naruto that _they_ were talking about is it?

The princess shook her head. Damn, she did it again. Her face turns serious but her eyes did look hopeful. "Is it true about what my advisor said? Are you really here to save us from the Ice Monster?"

That caught the people's attention as they stared at the children with wide eyes full of disbelief.

"Yes, we are." Kia said as she and the others nodded their heads, further surprising the people as they whispered amongst themselves.

Feeling a slight jab below her ribcage caused Kia to squeek as she removed her hand from Naruto's mouth. She gives a comical glare at him, seeing him turn away with a cheeky smile on his face. She also noticed the comical looking bat-like wings and a spike ball hovering above his head.

Huh. Looks like someone has a little devil side hidden in him. The bat wings and spiked ball disappeared as Naruto turns to Koyuki.

"Koyuki, can you tell us about what happened here from the very beginning?"

"Of course. Please, come this way." Koyuki turns and walks away with Team Chaos following, not caring for the wide eyed expressions everyone gave them or the whispers that could be heard.

_"I get the feeling this is gonna be a long story." _Naruto thought to himself as he prepared himself to listen to Koyuki's story, knowing that those _two_ are going to be a huge part in it.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Kushina and her daughters were having an all girls-day out. They visited many shopping stores where they were looking at nice fancy clothes. Afterwards, they decided to take a break at Ichiraku's eating nice steamy bowls of ramen.

While Kushina and the twins were happily chatting and enjoying their ramen, Mika was the only wasn't having a good time. In fact, she looked kind of down.

During their shopping spree, Mika has been seeing a lot of children in her age group playing or hanging with their older brothers. They also went past the Hyuga Clan's Compound where she saw Hanabi training with her brother Neji.

The more she thought about them, the more she kept thinking about her big brother Naruto. And when she thinks about him, she feels sad. She feels sad because he's not here playing with her, spending time with her and teaching her some stuff.

Where was her big brother?

"Mika?" Kushina asked, staring at her youngest child. "You barely touched your ramen. Is everything okay?"

That caught Naruki and Minami's attention.

"I'm...not really hungry Mama." Mika said sadly, still looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"I...I was thinking about big brother." Mika answered, making the three look at her. "When we were walking...and I saw the other kids playing with their brothers, it made me think about big brother Naruto." She sniffs and clenched her dress. "I...I was hoping big brother would've finally came back home yesterday but he didn't. Why isn't he here yet? D-Did something happen to him?"

"No! No! Of course not!" Kushina exclaimed with a strained smile. "Nothing happened to him!"

"B…" Mika let out a choked sob as tears began to fall from her eyes. "But why hasn't he come back home yet? S-Something must've happened to him! What if he's hurt really badly somewhere and he needs help?! What if he's been locked up and can't get out?! What if...what if...he's d...de..."

She didn't want to finish what she was about to say as she let loose her cries.

Kushina immediately picked her youngest child and cradled her in her arms as she sobs in her mother's chest. The Uzumaki matriarch felt tears starting to gather in her eyes as well at what her little Mika was thinking about Naruto. She knew that it was going to be a matter of time before such thoughts were going to enter her head but she didn't think it would be this soon.

But it's like what Mika said. She seen multiple kids with their older siblings every single day.

Some had big sisters while others had big brothers, and that left a hole in little Mika's heart because she has two big sisters, whom she knows all her life, and a big brother, whom she doesn't know at all. He's practically a stranger to her. A stranger she really wants to meet and befriend.

"Mika…" Kushina whispered softly to her. She looked towards Minami, whose head was down as she bit her bottom lip while Naruki placed a hand on her face as she began to tremble slightly.

It was no doubt that they were thinking about what Mika was going to say and it pained them to hear their baby sister was going to say that Naruto was...was _dead_. And if he was, which they prayed with all their hearts that he wasn't, then they would be devastated.

Or worse...have their spirits _broken_.

Looking at the bracelet Naruto made her brought back memories she wanted so desperately to change when he tried to show it to her to get her attention.

And what did she do? She just shooed him away as though he was a pet, I repeat a _pet_, and not her own child, which deeply broke her heart especially when she remembered seeing the tears from his eyes when he ran to his room. She wanted to chase after him and apologize but she was just tired from the tiresome day that she had. But then the incident between him and Naruki happened with everyone in the village, them included, basically ganged up on Naruto for it.

It was the final nail in the coffin as Naruto packed whatever he could fit in his bookbag and ran away during the stormy night...and fell down the ocean floor, which no child could survive.

The Uzumaki matriarch shook her head as a determined spark entered her eyes. No! Stop it! Stop thinking like that! Her little maelstrom is not _dead_! He is alive and well! Her son hasn't left this world! She knows he's alive, she can feel it deep within her heart. And she will find him, no matter what!

"Lady Kushina." An ANBU appeared, kneeling on the ground behind them.

"What is it?" Kushina asked, a serious look on her face, as she turns to the ANBU along with her daughters.

"There is a meeting in regards to the Fire Demon that's been attacking the country. One of the survivors is alive and just came to the village. Lord Fourth wants every chunin and jonin present including you."

Naruki and Minami both tensed at the mention of the Fire Demon that destroyed almost half of the country and killed every experienced ninja that were sent to kill it, including unfortunate genin who were unlucky to run into. They looked at each other nervously somewhat glad that they never ran into it.

Kushina glanced at her twin eldest daughters and saw how nervous they were about the Fire Demon. She then glanced at her youngest, who while still sad about her brother looked confused and curious about what was going on. She sighs and nods to the ANBU.

"Tell Minato I will be there shortly." The ANBU nodded and vanished. "...Mika."

Mika turns to her mother along with the twins.

"I promise you. Nothing bad has happened to your brother. He's just probably held up somewhere and can't make it. That's why when I'm done with the meeting, I'm going to go and see where he's at!" Kushina told her with a determined grin. "I'll bring that knucklehead back home safe and sound, ya know!"

Mika's eyes widened before they sparkled in awe at her mother. She nods happily at her before hopping off and slurping down her ramen. Naruki and Minami both smiled at their younger sister before turning to her mother who looked at them seriously.

"Watch her." Kushina told them as they nodded their heads. She then vanished.

"Minami…" Naruki said softly so that Mika wouldn't hear what she was about to say. "Do...Do you think Naruto is really out there somewhere especially with those monsters around?"

"He is." Minami said a steel determined tone. "I know he is. Wherever he is, he's no doubt safe and sound." She smiles in amusement as she remembered the happier days. "He is our little brother after all."

Naruki smiles a little bit and nods. "Yeah."

The three sisters then went back to enjoy their meal.

In the Hokage's Manor, Minato stared at the assembled ninja that were gathered. Among them were the Leaf's proud Clan Heads, the Jonin who had the clan heirs in their squads, and most of the Chunin who worked at the Academy or just had their days off.

Behind Minato were his advisors, which were Lord Hiruzen, Lord Danzo, Lord Homura and Lady Koharu. Next to Minato were his sensei Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Tsunade, along with her apprentice Shizune and pet pig Tonton.

They were just waiting for one more person to arrive and then they can get the meeting started. And that person has just arrived via opening the door.

It was none other than Kushina, decked out in her Jonin outfit with her hair in a high ponytail.

Minato nods at her before turning to address everyone. "Thank you all for coming. Now that everyone's here, we can begin. As many of you know, a couple of days ago, the Land of Fire has been attacked by an unknown creature that has the power to control fire."

Nearly everyone tensed up and nodded their heads.

"Ever since this Fire Demon appeared, it has caused a lot of destruction to our country; Towns, small villages, the forest and the people. This demon has destroyed so much in the short amount of time it's appeared. Many lives have been lost to this demon, including our own shinobi, ranging from Jonin to even Genin. But thankfully, I'm proud to say that one of our own has managed to survive. Takashi Inuzuka step forward."

Minato smiles at the end towards Takashi, who had minor bandages on his face. Takashi nods and steps forward, bowing his head.

"Thank you Lord Fourth. I am happy to be back home safe and sound."

Minato nods and his expression turns serious. "Now then Takashi. Tell us what happened?"

Takashi's eyes trembled slightly before he nods and explains everything. He told them about what happened before the Fire Demon appears and after it appeared, right up until he lost consciousness.

Everyone's eyes widened as he kept telling them his story about what happened. This Fire Demon had started to remind them about the Nine-Tails Fox. However, from the sound of it, the power of this Fire Demon sounded like it's power was on par with the Nine-Tails itself!

When Takashi stopped talking about what happened after he lost consciousness, everyone quickly noticed how nervous and hesitant he looked about saying what happened after he woke up. Hell, he looked a little scared, if his pale face was of any indication.

Tsume Inuzuka narrowed her eyes at him. "Takashi. Is there something wrong?"

"N-No. Nothing at all Lady Tsume." Takashi shook his head.

"Then do you mind telling us what happened _after_ you woke up?"

Takashi went comically pale as the blue haired boy from before appeared in his head, his glowing slitted green eyes glaring back at him. He gulps down nervously as he tried to think about what to say.

"Takashi." Minato's voice spoke out in a stern yet soft tone. "It's okay. You're back home now. No one's gonna hurt you. Tell us what happened."

Takashi's eyes moved to him before he looked down for a moment. He couldn't just no to the Hokage _especially_ to Lady Tsume. After all, _she_ was the one who chased her husband away. He looks back at the Hokage and nods his head.

"When I was unconscious, I...I was saved by two children."

That made everyone blink.

"I'm sorry. Did you say children?" Minato asked, making sure he heard right.

Takashi nods and explained. He told everyone how he thought the kids were genin sent by the Leaf, but the thought left his mind when he saw that they didn't wear no ninja headband on their person. He also told them about this weird toy that was not only flying but talking as well. He said that one of the kids, a girl went to find the third one in their group.

"When the second boy showed up, he asked me some questions about what happened so I told them. He...he's also the one who told me he found Commander Naka's body."

Everyone's eyes widened before they closed in brief mourn for the loss of their shinobi.

Minato hums in thought. Three children, two boys and a girl, and a living toy? None of the children were genin, so does that mean they were the residence of the town they were in or were they travelers?

"Did the children say anything at all?"

"Yes. They said that the Fire Demon's name was Agni." Takashi answered, which surprised them.

"Agni?" Minato asked, a curious look on his face. He didn't know if this thing had a name or not, so he was honestly surprised to find that out. Plus, a name like Agni sounded...unique.

"If that Fire Demon has a name then that means the children must know of it's origins." Hiruzen said, stroking his chin in thought.

"It's not only that sir, but there's others out there like it!" Takashi told everyone.

He went on to explain that there were four other elemental demons out there causing trouble in the Shinobi Nations. He then told them that the second boy had the power to sense where the creature was going, which was the Land of Wave. He explained the bridge builder showed up and the four went to the Land of Waves to stop Agni.

With the second boy threatening him to not tell anyone in the Hidden Leaf Village about them and what was going on.

Everyone in the meeting room had looks of stunned disbelief on their faces once Takashi was finished his story. They all began to whisper amongst themselves about this new development each one couldn't believe what they just heard. It was mainly about the other elemental demons and the supposed children who were the only ones that could beat them.

"_Five_ elemental demons in each major country?" Jiraiya asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"My God...the whole Shinobi Nations are under attack as we speak!" Shizune exclaimed, hugging Tonton a little closer as the pig herself looked scared.

"Oink..."

"What the hell is going on out there?" Tsunade asked herself.

All her life, she had never heard of anything like this before. Sure there were the Tailed-Beasts, but she never heard of _five_ unknown demons attacking at the same time throughout the whole Shinobi Nations.

Hiruzen was in the same boat as his student. He could already tell that the other countries are no doubt risking their lives trying to stop their respective demons. But that just begs the question; where on earth did they come from?

The day that Fire Demon...no. The day that _**Agni**_ attacked, it just randomly appeared out of nowhere and began it's slaughter. There's no doubt in his mind that the other elementals did the same thing when they arrived as well.

It was like the Nine-Tails all over again. But this time on an even larger scale.

But what caught Hiruzen's attention most, were the three children and living toy from Takashi's story. The ones who know what these demons are and could supposedly defeat them.

Minato narrowed his eyes in thought, thinking the same thing about these children and their supposed living toy. So these kids knew what they were up against and they were at the Land of Waves right now taking care of Agni? He already knew that once they were done there, they would go to another country to take care of the rest.

Still...those children...

An anxious look appeared on Minato's face as he continued to think about the children who can supposedly defeat these demons. It couldn't be...t-there's no way _he_ could be one of them. Could it…?

The Yellow Flash glanced at his wife and saw she was thinking the same thing, with a nervous look on her face as she turns to look at him. He raised his hand, making everyone go silent, giving him their attention. He turns to Takashi.

"Takashi...what can you tell us about those children?"

"Um...well to be honest Lord Fourth, they were odd." Seeing the confused looks he was getting he continued. "What I mean is, all three of them looked like they didn't belong to any of the Shinobi Nations."

"How do you mean exactly? What did these children look like?" Minato asked.

Takashi looked down in thought as he remembered the children. "Well the first boy I saw had blond hair…" That caught Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune's attention. "With black bangs, amber colored eyes and was dressed in red. His arms were completely black but it looked...mechanical."

That made them drop their heads in disappointment but the mechanical looking arms got everyone else's attention, especially Tsunade. They never heard of someone, let alone a child having something like mechanical arms.

"The girl had orange colored hair and was dressed like she was from a tribe." Takashi continued. "The last boy, and this is the same one who threatened me, had a hair color I never seen before! It was as blue as the ocean! His eyes were a mix between green and blue. Oh and he also wore a necklace with a strange eight pointed star." He finished before rubbing his head sheepishly. "I honestly thought he was a girl at first."

Minato looked down in thought. He initially thought the first boy was Naruto but that died when he said the boy had black bangs, amber eyes and had mechanical like arms. But then he mentioned the second boy and how he threatened him to keep him and his friends a secret and all about the elemental demons.

Eyes widened from thinking about that made Minato swallow the lump that formed in his throat. The blue haired boy _threatened_ one of his shinobi to keep _them_, him and his friends, a secret from the Hokage and the _whole_ Leaf Village.

But why? Why would this mysterious blue haired boy make a threat like that out of the blue? It was almost as if...as if he didn't want to them to know about _him_ specifically.

And that's what made Minato nervous as he turns to Takashi.

"Did...did any of the children say their names to you?"

"No." Takashi shook his head. "But I did hear the toy say the blue haired one's name when he arrived. I think it was...Naruto."

"WHAT!?"

Takashi gagged out in shock as he was lifted by his uniform and was staring into a frantic yet hopeful Kushina's eyes. Everyone else gasped from that while Minato had already stood up, his chair falling to the floor.

"Naruto!? The blue haired boy's name is _Naruto_!? Are you sure?! Are you absolutely sure that's what you heard!?"

"Yes! I'm sure that's what the toy called him! I promise it is!" Takashi answered while comically raising his hands in the air.

Minato, Hiruzen and everyone who knows about Naruto were all stunned in shock silence. They just couldn't believe it. Naruto...the same Naruto who ran away and disappeared in the ocean...was alive. Naruto was alive and he was back in the Shinobi Nations!

"Kushina, calm down!" Homura exclaimed. "This boy couldn't possibly be your son."

Before Kushina would snap at Homura, Jiraiya beat her to the punch.

"No." Jiraiya said, getting everyone's attention. "Naruto is named after a character from my story, so a name like that is uncommon. It has to be our Naruto, especially since he threatened one of our shinobi."

"That's right." Hiruzen agreed, looking down at the floor with a frown. "It's plainly obvious that he didn't want us to know that he was back in the Shinobi Nations after he's disappeared for so long."

"But how do we know that this is actually the same Naruto we're talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Show me!" Kushina told Takashi, glaring at him. "Transform and show me what my son looks like! I want to see his face now!"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" The redhead wife of the Hokage released Takashi who scrambled a little bit before doing a hand sign. "**Transform**!"

In a poof of smoke, Takashi had transformed into an exact replica of Naruto, stunning everyone in the room as they gasped once again. He opens his eyes, showing everyone the unique yet very beautiful eye color.

"_That's_ Naruto…?" Tsunade asked, staring at the form with widened eyes. She couldn't believe it. Is that really the same little yellow haired brat who would prank everyone in the village?

What on earth happened to him to make look like this? His hair color is now a beautiful deep azure color that looked like it was dipped in the ocean. His eyes, while still ocean blue as she remembered from the pictures from his younger days, now had a green tint added around the pupil, giving birth to an equally beautiful unique kind of eye color as it glows slightly. His face had lost all the baby fat and was now leaner than Minato's but was now more effeminate, with his long hair making him look like a girl.

She can also see that even though he has a lean figure, he's incredibly muscular and toned to the point where they can clearly see his six pack abs and pecks in his skin tight shirt. In other words, he was ripped. Hell, he was even more ripped than the adult men in this village as they had average or well-built bodies. Not even boys in his age group had muscles like his.

Is this really the same Naruto Namikaze?

"O-Oink~!"

Tsunade stopped her examination and glanced at Shizune, seeing her gawking at the transformed Takashi, while squeezing the life out of Tonton. She also took notice of the massive blush that appeared on her cheeks as she took in the current Naruto's form.

A small teasing smirk appeared on the Slug Princess's face. Oh, she was going to have so much fun teasing her after this.

"My God..." Hiruzen whispered in disbelief as his started to water slightly.

The former Hokage couldn't believe it. Naruto...it truly is Naruto! He looks positively different from the last time he saw him all those years ago. It was true what Takashi said as well. He really did look like a beautiful young girl with the way he looks now but you can easily tell he's a boy by looking at his slender yet extremely toned muscular physique.

"It...it really is him." Jiraiya said, staring at the blue haired teen's form with widened eyes. While his face did look more feminine, there's no mistake he could see some of Minato and Kushina in there.

How? How did he change so much in the six years he's been gone? What's happened to him to make him become that?

Kushina covered her mouth as tears of joy began to gather, staring at the form of her son. Minato's lips trembled as tears gathered as well. It was true! It truly was their own flesh and blood son, albeit a whole lot different now then he when he was a child.

While Minato was slightly hurt that his son's hair was a different color, he didn't care. He was extremely happy to see his son's face for the first time in six years, even though it was just a transformation. His son has changed quite a lot during the time he's been away.

But…but why? What has happened to him to make him look the way he does now?

Kushina had to stop herself from wanting to touch the transformed Takashi's face even though she wanted to so bad. She had to remind herself that was only a transformation jutsu and not her baby boy.

Six years she had to wait until they heard anything on Naruto's whereabouts. Six anxious, agonizing years she had to deal with the fact that her boy had disappeared off the face of the earth with no one, not even their neighboring countries had not seen nor heard a boy of Naruto's description.

But now...now he's finally been found! Her little maelstrom has been found! was currently in the Land of Waves probably fighting that Fire Demon right now!

_"Naruto!"_ She was about to run out of the meeting hall.

"Where are you going Kushina?" Danzō asked, snapping Minato out of his thoughts.

Kushina grit her teeth, turning to glare at him. "I'm _going_ to get my son!"

"The meeting isn't over yet. Wait until it is-"

"I'm not waiting on nothing Danzō!" Kushina said angrily. "My son has finally been found after six years of searching for him! I'm not gonna stand here and waste valuable time because of some meeting, especially when he's out there fighting those monsters!"

The survivor of the Uzumaki Clan quickly ran out of the room, not waiting for a reply and obviously going home to pack some stuff. Takashi then released the transformation, his expression of comical shock from what he heard.

Minato's eyes were narrowed as he nodded in agreement. "She's right. This is an opportunity that we _absolutely_ can't waste! If Naruto and his friends are indeed in the Land of Waves that we must hurry up and go there!"

"But Minato if Naruto is indeed going to fight those monsters, then how the hell is he gonna do it? That kid doesn't have any chakra!" Tsunade reminded him.

"Actually, as soon as they left the town, a lot of people have been saying that he summoned water to get rid of the flames." Takashi spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

"Wait…he _summoned_ water?" Jiraiya asked, raising a brow.

"Y-Yeah. I don't know how to explain it because I wasn't there to see it, but they say that they saw him summon water right from the palm of his hands, under his feet and everything. They also say that he formed a giant ball of water out of his mouth. I even saw him lift up Tazuna as though he was weightless! "

Everyone looked stunned from what they heard, none more so than Minato as he couldn't believe what he heard. The Shinobi of Darkness himself looked interested.

After all, everyone in the Leaf Village knows that Minato and Kushina's only son doesn't have chakra therefore he couldn't be a ninja. It was a miracle itself that the child actually lived, because without chakra they will die.

Yet Naruto Namikaze didn't. He lived. Somehow, someway, the child lived without having chakra. And hearing what Takashi Inuzuka said caught his interest and made him want to learn more about the boy.

"But...but that's impossible. I checked Naruto myself when he was only a baby. There was no chakra in his system at all!" Tsunade continued to argue.

Minato shook his head. "We'll worry about that later! Right now, getting Naruto is our top priority!"

* * *

**Leaf Village: Namikaze Compound**

Kushina was frantically running around the house, gathering up whatever supplies she may need during her journey to the Land of Waves. Her daughters were in the living room, watching as their mother continued to pack her bag. Even though she looked frantic she also looked extremely happy.

"Mother! What's going on?" Minami asked.

"We found him Mina! We finally found him!" Kushina told her oldest daughter, causing her and Naruki's eyes to widen while Mika looked confused.

"Found who?"

"Naruto! We've found Naruto, ya know!" Kushina cried happily, much to Mika's extreme joy.

"Eeeeh~!? Big brother has been found!?" She asked in excitement.

"Yes, baby!"

"W-Where is he?!" Minami asked, equally excited with tears gathered in her eyes. "Is he okay!?"

"He's at the Land of Waves fighting that Fire Demon!" Kushina said as she ran down the steps, not paying attention to the shocked looks her eldest daughters gave her and the confused expression on her youngest.

"The Land of Waves? And he's fighting that monster alone?! Let us come with you, ya know!" Naruki pleaded.

"No." Kushina said sternly, making them look ready to protest but stopped when they saw the glare on her face. "You both _just_ came back from a mission. You need to get some rest _and_ watch Mika while I'm away. I'm going to get your brother back!"

Once she made sure she had everything packed, she gave her daughters each a kiss on the head.

"I love you! I'll see you later with your brother, ya know!" Kushina ran out the door, with her daughters following her and stopping at the door.

"Bye mama! See you later!" Mika waved happily to her as she disappeared. She jumped up and down excitedly. "Big brother's coming! Big brother's coming! YAYYYY!" She ran back inside, going to her room so she can get ready for when her long lost big brother finally comes home, not paying attention to the disappointed looks on her big sisters' faces.

"T-Thats…" Naruki grit her teeth as her hair shadowed her eyes. She then punched the door next to her. "That's not fair! He's our little brother, so we should all go together! We're ninjas too aren't we?!"

"Ruki." Minami said softly pulling her younger twin into a hug. _"Bring him home safe and sound."_

* * *

**Land of Snow**

"And that's it." Koyuki said, finishing her story to Team Chaos.

Wow. Just...wow. Naruto was right on the money with that. It really was a long story. Ten years ago when Koyuki was a child her terrible uncle killed her father and ruled over the country with an iron fist. She managed to escape with the help of Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf and held the crystal key that led to her father's sacred treasure.

She changed her name and eventually worked as an actress in movies where was extremely popular in the Land of Fire.

She also hired Kakashi and his Squad 7, which consisted of the Fourth Hokage's daughters and Sasuke Uchiha, to help keep her safe while she filmed for movie in the Land of Snow.

During the shoot, they've been attacked by her uncle and his hired assassins with her personal assistant, who's been with her and her father for a long time, getting killed in order to protect her. She initially got kidnapped with one of Lord Fourth's daughters getting captured along with her where her uncle took her necklace.

Eventually they escaped and managed to catch up with the others where Minami got into a heated battle with her uncle by herself. She beat her uncle and broke the ice that shattered the Generator Walls, which was the treasure her father was talking about and turned the Land of Snow into Spring.

Kia, Zane and a comical looking Omochao looked wide eye from the story while Naruto remained completely silent, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"That's insane. How long ago did this happen?" Kia asked curiously, still not getting over the fact the princess in front of them is also a movie actress.

"It happened a week before that ice monster suddenly appeared and terrorized my land." Koyuki said, looking down sadly. "Many of my soldiers have been going to it's palace to try and fight it, only for it to prove futile as they ended up dead."

That made Team Chaos look down for a brief mourning.

"I sent out requests to not only the Hidden Leaf but to the other shinobi nations as well." Koyuki continued, looking down sadly. "Only to learn that they were being attacked by other elemental monsters like the one here."

The Land's Princess then did something that surprised the group. She bowed her head low to the floor. "Please, I beg of you! Save us from this monster! The weather keeps getting worse and worse as the days past! If this keeps up, I'm afraid we'll all freeze to death! And if that happens, then I'll...I'll never be able to fulfill my father's dream! Please…"

"Princess…" Kia said softly, feeling the princess's emotions from where she stood. The princess was so desperate to try and save her country, but because of what was going on, no one could come to her aid and she began to lose hope.

The Island Princess looked towards Naruto when she heard him walking up to Koyuki. "Naruto?"

Naruto got on one knee in front of Koyuki, raising his hand to her. "Dum~my!" He karate chopped her in the noggin comically, making her eyes widen in slight pain as a large bump formed on her head.

Kia's eyes widened in comical shock, Zane looked with a raised eyebrow and Omochao looked comically surprised.

"What the hell?!" Koyuki cried out as she stood up, glaring at Naruto who looked away while whistling. "Why did you hit me!?"

"We told you before, we came here to fight the ice monster and save this country." Naruto told her. "In fact, we came from the Land of Waves after fighting Agni, the Fire Demon that's been terrorizing the Land of Fire and we're heading towards other nations to get rid of the others."

Koyuki's eyes widened a little in surprise. These non-shinobi children fought against the Fire Demon and actually _won_? Especially when older more experienced shinobi were having trouble dealing with them? Just who on earth were these kids?

"You see your highness, that's why we're here." Kia told her. "To fight that Ice Monster and figure out how to return everything back to normal."

"And now that we know that those large frozen mirrors were the generators, they're the only way we can turn the country back to the way it was." Zane concluded.

"B...But how?" Koyuki asked. "We've been using large amounts of fire to unfreeze them but it wouldn't work! Not even the ice on the ground hasn't even melted, and the fire's been sitting there for the past couple of days before the storm blew it away!"

"It's because of Frost and her using the power of the C-" Naruto, Kia and Zane quickly covered Omochao's mouth with half-lidded comical expressions which made Koyuki blink at them.

"Frost? Who's that? And what power?"

"Frost is the Ice Monster's name! Also please ignore what Omo here said." Naruto said, laughing sheepishly.

Koyuki stared at him before looking at the others and saw Kia wearing the same expression as Naruto while Zane's expression remained neutral though he did shrug at her. Are these three _really_ the ones who defeated the Fire Demon?

Once again, she shook her head in disbelief before looking at them seriously once more.

"Can I trust you to handle this...Frost?"

"You bet!" Naruto grins confidently, which made Koyuki's eyes widen. "This whole mess started with Frost, so if we beat her then we can end this Winter Wonderland!"

"That's right!" Kia smirked with the same confidence. "Don't worry your highness. Just leave Frost to us, we'll handle her and save your country!"

"You said it!" Omochao exclaimed, fist bumping in the air.

"Affirmative." Zane said with a smirk.

Koyuki looked stunned at the group before her lips trembled. A happy smile forms on her face as she nods at them. Now she was certain about that Naruto boy. His name, the confidence he displayed that reminded her too much of the Namikaze twins. He must be the one from the story Naruki told her.

"T-Thank you. Thank you very much!" The group smirks at her as they nodded their heads.

"Now, let's go get Frost." Naruto told his friends. They walked right out of the door before Naruto felt the princess's hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop and turn to her. "What's up?"

"I have a question I need to ask you." Koyuki told him, before releasing him. "But...that can wait until you come back."

"Um, sure." Naruto replied as he turned and left the room.

* * *

_Later_

**Music: Ice Mountain: Lap Music [Team Sonic Racing OST]**

The group had left the town and were now making their way across the icy plains to Frost's location with Naruto in the lead.

"Sheesh! This is crazy!" Kia exclaimed, looking around.

The plains were covered in so much snow and ice the ocean themselves were frozen solid. They even saw multiple spikes rising out of the ground. Looking around, they could see mini mountains made of ice here and there.

"I know right? I can't believe Frost did all this to the whole country when it was spring." Naruto said.

"We should be careful once we get close to Frost's location." Zane told everyone. "If Agni was able to create small powerful clones of himself then there's a slight chance that Frost might be able to do the same."

"Not just her, but the others as well." Omochao agreed as he above everyone's heads.

"No problem!" Naruto grins. "We can handle anything those guys throw at us! So I say bring it on!"

They entered a cave where they saw three grind rails made of ice. Naruto looks at his friends with an excited grin as they nodded their heads at him. The three jumped on the rails, Naruto's feet already transformed and slide down the rails.

Naruto and Kia were cheering very loudly as they enjoyed themselves moving from side to side, up and down, and going through a loop. Zane remained calm throughout it but you can easily tell he was enjoying it just as much as his friends as his smile would widen every now and then as he kept the momentum.

Omochao meanwhile was on Naruto's head, holding onto dear life, his eyes turned into comical swirls.

Thankfully, the group were almost out of the cave, judging by the light at the end of the tunnel, but the grind rails were about to come to an end. They jumped off the rails and were sliding down the ice cave, spinning all around it in excitement. They finally reached the end of the tunnel and got out of the cave, now sliding through the snow before they slowed down.

"Dudes…" Kia said in a low voice as she looked back at the cave they exited from. "That. Was…"

"AWESOME!" Naruto happily finished as he and Kia gave each other high fives before doing the same thing with Zane.

"I must admit, that was thrilling." The artificial human told his friends.

"Ohh~my head's spinning." Omochao said, his head literally spinning with comical swirls replacing his eyes. He shook his head and flew beside Naruto's head. "Now I know how Tails felt."

Everyone chuckles at the little robo-chao before continuing on their journey to Frost. As they traveled through the icy plains, they began to notice these frozen sculptures and oddly shaped snowmen that seem to inhabit the area they were going through.

They paid them no mind as they continued on ahead, going through multiple shuttle loops, much to Naruto's surprise as he thought they only appeared on his island, and avoiding the dangerous sharp ice spikes that were sticking out of the ground!

They entered another ice cavern again, where they slipped and was riding on multiple ice slides. Naruto and Kia were momentarily surprised at first but then started cheering as they were having the time of their lives. Zane was more surprised that something like this existed in this cavern. Omochao was the only screaming as he kept his hold on Naruto's long hair.

As they went through the ice cavern, they came to realize that they may have gone into the ocean floor as they saw many aquatic mammals frozen in ice. From the smallest fish to the largest whale. At one point, to their disbelief, they saw a very large shark with it's lower half having the tentacles of an octopus as it fought off against smaller sharks that was eating it.

Now that's something you don't see in your ocean.

Many leaps, turns and going on different paths, the group of friends came back together and were going a long slope, going faster and faster as they kept going.

They flew out of the cavern and into the air with Naruto, Kia and Omochao giving out screams while Zane had a comical blank look. They fell into the large pile of snow, all of them leaving imprints in the snow.

Naruto came out of the snow pile, now having a beard, and cheered. "YEAH! That was awesome, chao!"

"Way past awesome!" Kia cheered in agreement, coming out as well and did a fist bump, not paying attention to the snow around her eyes that made it look like she was wearing glasses.

"That was fun." Zane said as he came out of the snow, his hair now looking like a white afro.

"That was super scary!" Omochao flies out of his imprint which made everyone turn to him but their eyes widen. Naruto burst out laughing and pointed him, Kia giggled and Zane was chuckling. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, Frosty the Snowchao~" Naruto sang.

Omochao summoned a mirror and looked at himself, seeing he was completely covered in snow, save for his face. He comically pouted at his friends before he laughed at them. "You guys should see yourselves!"

He showed them the mirror and all three saw the reflection of themselves, making their eyes widen as they looked at one another before laughing.

"Oh man! You guys look silly!" Kia exclaimed.

"We look silly? You look like you're a comedian with big goofy glasses!" Naruto said, laughing at her. "Am I right, Mr. Disco?"

"Affirmative, old man." Zane said, laughing slightly.

After doing their little jokes and laughter, they got out of the snow pile and shook the snow off their bodies. It was then they noticed something.

There was no snowstorm.

Looking up at the sky, they saw the clouds in the sky had darkened and it was now snowing softly. Naruto turns around and saw something in the distance. He walks up to the cliff and narrowed his eyes before they widen.

"Hey guys. Check it out." Naruto called out to his friends, getting their attention. They joined him on the cliff, looking at what he was seeing as their eyes widen as well.

**Music Ends**

There in the distance looked like a large palace made out of pure ice and crystals. The palace had several sharp spikes sticking out of it and was attached to a mountain, which was surrounded by several larger ones.

"Whoa~" The group said at the same time as they stared at the ice palace. Their expressions turned serious as they knew what the ice palace meant.

"She's in there." Naruto said. He heard Kia gasping, making him and the others turn to her and saw her horrified expression as she looked down at the cliff. "Kia? What's wrong?"

Kia couldn't reply as she was too horrified from what she was seeing. She pointed below the cliff with one hand, making the others look down before they too shared her expression.

Hundreds and hundreds of human bodies were down on the cliff, the path leading towards the palace. They could see some of the bodies were frozen solid with spikes coming out of certain parts of their frozen bodies. There were also those who weren't frozen and were lying down in the snow with several dried blood seen in the snow.

All in all, the sight reminded Naruto and Kia of the massacre on Twilight Island. With tears in her eyes, Kia began to experience flashbacks of the Twilight Massacre. From hearing the cries of everyone being murdered to seeing it happen with her own eyes as Terios showed her the hundreds of corpses around the beach.

After the little flashback moment was over, Kia had turned and ran from the gruesome scene, looking as though she was going to puke her breakfast which she sadly did, which made the others turn to her in worry.

"Kia!" Omochao cries out, flying to her to make sure she was okay.

Zane looked back at the corpses before turning away with his eyes closed and gritting his teeth. So many lives were lost in this country. He could tell some of the people he saw were warriors of this country and others were innocent civilians who were unfortunately caught up during their adventure.

Naruto stared at Kia with sadness before looking back at the corpses. His expression slowly shifted from sadness to anger as he began to tremble slightly, clenching his fists so tight, his palms started to leak blood. He glared up at the ice palace with his eyes glowing slightly.

"I know you can sense me. I know you can feel me. And I also know you can hear me." The demigod spoke out loud, getting everyone's attention. "You better get ready. Because we're coming for ya and you're gonna pay for what you did! You're going back where you belong! FROST!"

* * *

Inside the palace, sitting on her throne, Frost was seen glaring out in the open window, a snarl present on her face. Who was she glaring at? It was at Chaos and his pathetic friends. Instead of just going after the others, he decided to come here and fight _her_? After beating Agni?

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right too. The two of them were connected. She could sense him, she can feel what he feels and she can also hear what him, no matter how far away they were. Which meant she heard everything he said.

She stood and continued to glare at Naruto and his friends as they made their way towards her palace. So he said that he was going to make her pay for what she did huh? That she was going to go back where she belongs... just like Agni did when he fought him?

Okay Chaos. Let's settle this. But first, a present for your friends.

The white emerald inside her began to glow as Frost raised her hand out to the window, her eyes glowing white as well.

Oh yes. Time to have some fun.

* * *

Team Chaos were walking along the path to the palace, all the while making sure that they weren't stepping on any non-frozen human corpses and limbs, along with ignoring the god awful smell of the dead.

Kia was sticking close to Naruto by gripping the back of his jacket, her head down and eyes closed tightly as she didn't want to see the corpses, both frozen and not frozen.

Omochao was riding on Naruto's shoulder, worriedly looking back at Kia, with the guardian himself staring at her over his shoulder with the same expression. He glanced at Zane, who looked between them for a brief moment before shaking his head at Naruto, as if telling him to let her be for the moment.

Naruto sneaked a glance at Kia before turning to Zane and nodded at him. This was the second time she had to see corpses everywhere and it was painfully obvious that what happened to her island still haunted her. It would take time for her to get over it.

If he was younger, Naruto himself would be traumatized after seeing a whole island of people getting murdered and seeing the pile of corpses that were hiding in this mountain. Hell, he should be traumatized right now!

However, after years of watching movies and reading comics that showed stuff like that back on the island, made him see and know what a massacre looked like. In fact, seeing a massacre of any kind, be it innocent people or animals, made Naruto want to kill the ones who were responsible for it. Seeing his first massacre up close back on Twilight Island scared him because he wasn't expecting to see one in real life so soon.

And Kia had a front row seat of seeing it in action.

Naruto steeled himself as he stopped walking which made Zane and Kia, who still had her eyes closed, stopped walking.

"Kia." Naruto said softly.

"...yes?" Her voice was softer than it was before.

"I know it's hard seeing this again after what happened back on your island." Naruto felt her flinch from that but pressed on. "But you don't have to handle it alone. I'm here for you, so are Zane and Omochao. You can always count on us to help you through it."

"Yeah! It's always nice to count on your friends!" Omochao said happily.

"Friendship is important in life." Zane smiles softly.

"..."

Since the others couldn't see her expression, her face, which was scrunched up in sadness now changed into one of surprised. She felt tears gathering up in her eyes, only they were of joy.

She felt truly happy to have such amazing caring friends like them in her life. Though she had her family and friends back home, they were still getting over about what happened, especially the children in her age group and younger with their parents still talking to them about it.

But for her, what with what happened to her home and almost losing her father, those things were still fresh on her mind, and she couldn't talk to anybody about it, not even her own mother and grandmother. After the massacre on her island, whenever she tried to go to sleep, the nightmares would start and she would wake up crying as she helplessly watched everyone get killed in front of her with her mother rushing in to comfort her.

Even today they still haunt her, though they start to appear less since starting this journey. Maybe it's about time to get everything off her chest so she can truly move on from it. She looks up at her friends and smiles happily at them, her cheeks dusting red.

"Everyone, thank you."

Naruto and Omochao gave her happy grins while Zane's smile widened further as he nods.

Sadly their little happy moment had to come to an end by something unexpected. The ground started to shake uncontrollably, making the group stumble a bit with Omochao actually jumping in the air in fright.

"What's going on!?" The robochao asked in fear, an exclamation mark on his head. "Is it an earthquake?!"

"No!" Kia replied, glaring up at the palace as she sensed something was coming. "It's something else!"

"And whatever it is, it's big!" Zane exclaimed.

"Get ready!" Naruto exclaimed, already transformed into Chaos. He turns around to face the path that leads to the palace. "Here it comes!"

Kia and Zane turned to the path, both taking a stance with Zane already transformed into his E-123 Armor. The three saw a giant white hand popped out of the ground, making their eyes widened in comical shock just as another hand came out as well. The two hands slammed the ground in front of them, making everyone jump back.

The hands began to push the ground as though they were trying to get the rest of whatever was there out. Eventually, something burst out of the ice, causing the group to cover their faces from the small shards. They removed their face when they noticed a shadow was covering them.

They saw what looked like feet before slowly and almost mechanically looked up with their eyes widened in comical disbelief at the sight.

"Oh, you've got to be _fucking_ kidding me." C-Naruto swore, staring at the being with his mouth opened.

"I was expecting an army of smaller Frost." Kia said, her eyes widened. "I _definitely_ wasn't expecting her to make..._that_."

There in front of them was a giant literal ice monster. The monster's body was composed of ice and was covered with snow, with protrusions coming out. It's eyes were in a narrow shape and it has a wide, sharp fang-like mouth, both were glowing blue.

"Oh my chao! It's an **Ice Titan**!" Omochao cried out.

The Ice Titan glared at the shell-shocked group before roaring in their faces as they stood stiff still together.

"Yeah, that's not good." Zane stated in a comical deadpanned tone of voice.

"Should we run?" Kia asked the obvious. "I really think we should run."

"Um..." C-Naruto blinks as he saw the Titan pull his head back. "Yeah."

**Battle Music: Theory of Attack [Sonic Runners]**

The Ice Titan took a deep breath as he breathed out ice shards at the group, making them split up and move out of the way, with Omochao flying for cover. C-Naruto quickly charged at the Ice Titan before jumping towards the golem, fist pulled back as it enlarged itself.

He roared as he punched the Titan's face, only for his eyes to widen as he saw his arm was starting to freeze up before it started to follow down to the rest of his body.

Seeing this, Kia jumped in the air, doing a front flip, before landing an axe-kick to C-Naruto's frozen arm, shattering it completely before it could spread further. She glares at the Ice Titan as it roared at her, blowing her back that caused her to scream.

Zane charged at the Ice Titan firing homing missiles at it, only for it to summon a wall of ice from the ground. The missiles hit the wall of ice causing an explosion that made a cloud appear.

The Ice Titan came out of the cloud, now roaring at Zane before it roared in pain because of the flames the armored teen released from his armored hands. The Ice Titan backed away from Zane before it felt two solid punches across its face, that sent it sliding back, courtesy of C-Naruto and Kia, both having comical angry expressions.

"That was for freezing my arm/blowing me back!"

The Titan growls at them before it let loose a roar that sent out a flurry of ice shards everywhere. The group quickly hid behind a block of ice to avoid them.

"Looks like Frost decided to send her bodyguard to keep us company!" Kia said, ducking to avoid a shard.

"Dammit! We don't have time to deal with this Abominable Snow Monster!" Chaos exclaimed as he watched the Ice Titan continue to unleash it's shards randomly.

"Either way, this Ice Titan must be dealt with if we are to proceed further." Zane said.

"Zane is right. We just have to find its weak spot." Kia stated.

"EVERYONE! ABOVE YOU!" Omochao yells to his friends.

The trio looks up in time before their eyes widened as they saw the Ice Titan was in the air as it started to descend to where they hid. Chaos quickly grabbed Kia in a bridal carry as he leaps away while Zane used his rockets to join him.

Once the Ice Titan landed on the ground a large shock wave erupted, which not only blew the corpses back but also froze them in solid ice while in mid air. As they landed on the ground, they shattered into a million pieces like glass.

Chaos gasped at seeing that before he turned his head and grit his teeth in anger at what the Ice Titan had done. He and Zane landed on the now clear area with C-Naruto putting Kia down, who smiles and nods at him.

"Thanks."

The guardian demigod smirks at her before glaring at the Ice Titan. "Kia, you said we have to find this thing's weakness right?" Kia nodded which made him grin in a feral way. "And since he's made of ice..."

Flames started to spark around his necklace as the red crystal began to glow faintly.

"Time to bring the heat-?!"

C-Naruto was interrupted by the area shaking once again, which caused the faint glow on his necklace to vanish. Cracks started to appear and formed a circle around him, earning confused looks from them. The transformed demigod gave a comical yell as he was sent flying towards the palace, via the ice platform that was created below his feet.

"Naruto!" Kia called out to him, watching as he crashed into the ice palace which made her flinch.

Zane blinked a couple of times at that. "Huh. It looks like Frost wanted to fight Naruto alone while we deal with this Ice Titan she created to distract us."

"What should we do?" Omochao asked. He screamed when the Ice Titan roared at them, making him fly away in fear.

Kia took a fighting stance. "Right now we have to beat this guy and meet up with Naruto!" She turns back to their opponent as green fire-like energy appeared in her hands.

The Ice Titan roars again and charged at the duo, fist pulled back as he threw it towards them.

* * *

**CRASH!**

"WHOAAAAA!" C-Naruto screamed as he began to fall once he was forcefully crashed into the palace. He flips in the air then lands on his feet. He gave a sigh of relief then shook his head. "Definitely wasn't expecting that."

The demi-god stood up and looks around the room he was in. He had to admit, this place was pretty cool. The room was pretty big as it had enough space for it to throw a dance party. The floors were shiny blue and looking up at the ceiling, he could see there was a chandelier-like crystal hanging up there.

"Whoa…" C-Naruto whispered. His eyes widened as he sensed something appear behind him. He quickly turned around and used his forearms to block a very powerful punch that sent him flying towards the wall, slamming him into it.

"...nice punch." The guardian commented dryly as he glared at the perp who punched him. "Frost. Or should I call you Frost 1?"

Frost didn't say anything as she just glared at Naruto but he could feel that she was smirking at him in a mocking way, which pissed him off. His eyes widened as he saw her fire a large ice shard at him.

The transformed teen flips on the wall, avoiding the large ice shard as it struck where he was at just now. He looks up at Frost and grins mockingly at her.

"Miss me!" C-Naruto blew a raspberry at her.

**Fighting Music: Get Up on Your Feet Now [By: Aaron Carter]**

Frost's eyes glowed white in anger before she summoned her Ice Queen out in a flash of white light. C-Naruto grins as he charged at the Ice Chaos, summoning newly named **Perfect Zero** as she went to strike him.

C-Naruto blocked the attack and used his momentum to kick Frost across the face, knocking her to the side, before grabbing his trident to send water on the spears. He stabbed her in the stomach, attempting to push her back, only for the spear to be encased in ice, making his eyes widen.

"Uh oh."

Frost grabbed C-Naruto by his face and threw him away from her, not before throwing her Ice Queen as it spun very fast, leaving behind a trail of ice. C-Naruto rolls out of the way, barely avoiding the sharp blade, as it crashed in the throne chair.

The water guardian stared at it before turning back to Frost as he heard her slam her hands on the floor. The transformed demigod looks at the floor as he saw something glowing beneath.

Feeling his instincts starting to kick in, he rolled out of the way as an ice spike erupted from the ground, comically shocking C-Naruto.

"What the chao?!" The guardian felt his instinct again as he jumped back, avoiding another ice spike. He continued to jump back as more spikes kept erupting from where he stood, thankfully after jumping on the wall, he jumped off it and went towards Frost, getting ready to land an axe kick.

Frost's eyes glowed once again as she removed her hands from the floor and raised them towards C-Naruto. She created an ice mist that made C-Naruto's eyes widen.

"Wait a minute, is this...**Chaos Bind**!? Oh sh-!"

C-Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he got frozen solid in a block of ice. The block fell to the floor, which thankfully didn't crack despite how hard the floor is. Frost's mouth moved upwards as though she was smirking.

She summoned her Ice Queen as she walks up to C-Naruto. She twirls it a few times before raising it above her head. Just as she was about to strike him, she saw something inside Naruto. She narrowed her eyes at him before seeing his eyes glow red as she felt an intense heat coming from him.

A heat that felt _**very**_ familiar to her.

A burst of orange, flame-like energy completely destroyed the block of ice and pushed Frost back and fall on the floor. The Chaos of Ice stood up and looks at Naruto, only for her eyes to widen at what she saw.

The guardian was standing there, unfrozen but he now took on a different form and had a greatsword. A form that reminded her of Agni. She then glares angrily at him, thinking it was his way of mocking her because he defeated Agni and decided to take his form. She took her Ice Queen and split it in half, now using it as twin sickles.

C-Naruto grins as he raised his greatsword and pointed it Frost. "Frost, say hello to my **Agni Form** _and_ my new weapon; **Wild Fire**! Hope you're ready to feel the heat, because I'm about to get chaotic!"

The two of them charged at each other.

**Music End**

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Kia, in her Chaos Boost state, gave a yell as she gave the Ice Titan an uppercut to the chin, knocking it back a couple of steps. She flips in the air and slammed both of her fists back on the Titan's head, making cracks form.

The Ice Titan roared as he fired a powerful ice beam at her. Unfortunately for him, she summoned a shield of energy that only knocked her back as she landed on the ground. She then did something that made a comical vein appear on the Ice Titan's head. She pulled her left eye lid down and stuck her tongue at him.

"Meh~! Is that all you got Snow Monster?"

Growling in annoyance the Ice Titan was about to fire at her again, before he screeched as it felt something hit him and explode upon impact.

He looks to the direction of where he got hit only to roar in pain as he got hit again on his back, making him stumble to the side. Growing angry from this humiliation, he roared as he launched a bunch of ice shards in random directions.

Hiding behind a pillar, Kia smirks at seeing the Ice Titan throwing a tantrum. Sweet! She could tell the Ice Titan was getting weaker judging by how badly damaged his body is and how angrier he's getting. Hehe, looks like her plan was working like a charm.

After fighting this thing and hiding from the ice shards, Omochao came to her and Zane and told them that he picked up something inside of the Titan's body. Hearing that caused Kia to come up with a plan. A plan that involved with her distracting the Titan, while Zane kept firing at the vulnerable spots.

"Okay, so if Omochao was right, then the weak spot to this Titan should pop out soon." She spoke as she peeks from her hiding spot, already sensing Zane was in hiding as he kept firing at the Ice Titan.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw something white glowing in the body. After Zane fired one last energy blast on its chest, the Titan roars in pain as it stumbled backwards. The ice that was his chest was completely destroyed and it revealed a glowing white energy crystal in it.

"That's it!" Kia spoke as she jumped out of her hiding spot and ran to the Titan, her hands glowing with blue energy. She jumps at the white crystal and did a drill-like move, causing the energy in her hands to trail behind her. "**Spiral Drill**!"

The attack went through the crystal, completely destroying it as it made the Ice Titan roar out in pain. The roar slowly began to die out as the Ice Titan's glowing eyes and mouth were instantly out.

Kia landed on the ground softly, her Chaos Boost already turned off, just as the Ice Titan fell forward, making it shatter on the ground. The Princess of Twilight Island smirks as she turns to the defeated Ice Titan with a cocky grin, rubbing her thumb across her nose.

"And that's how it's done."

"Affirmative." Zane agreed as he landed beside her, who turns to look at him.

Instead of wearing the E-123 Armor, he now wore armor that bore an incredible resemblance to E-102 Gamma, which was even more sleeker than the Omega armor, but with minor differences. His torso was red with a thin white vertical stripe going down the middle. He also had the gray mufflers surrounding his pelvis area. The glowing circle on his chest now had the greek symbol for gamma and Zane's eyes were glowing green behind his visor.

Unlike Gamma, Zane didn't have the headlight that was on the gray mufflers nor the targeting scope on the right side of his head. He also didn't have the gun on his right hand, the floating red jet pack and the painted "102".

Kia smiles softly at Zane as memories of her time seeing Tikal's life began to flash in her head, or more specifically Tikal's meeting with Gamma. In fact, because she was taking a trip down memory lane, she saw the actual spirit of Gamma standing next to Zane.

"Kia?" Kia blinked and shook her head from hearing her name called out. She turns to Zane, seeing him and Omochao staring at her. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh! Well...um…" Kia tried to think of something to say before it finally came to mind. "I'm...just surprised at how you moved like that! You were moving so silently I couldn't even hear you hitting the snow and ground."

"Well of course!" Omochao said happily. "Unlike Omega, who's a walking arsenal, Gamma is more or less an assassin." That caught Kia and Zane's attention as their eyes widen in comical surprise.

"An assassin?!"

"Yup! Gamma was built to be sleek and versatile, being able to overcome most terrain. He was also good at tactics in assassination." Omochao explained happily, leaving the two to look at him in stunned silence.

"Whoa, I did _not _know that info." Kia said, examining Zane's armor as he did the same.

A loud explosion was heard, interrupting them. They looked up at the castle and saw a combination of fire and ice coming out of the now damaged wall. The two elements vanished but weapons clashing with each other could be heard.

Kia, Zane and Omochao looked another one another before making a quick dash to the palace, with wheels actually appearing on his feet.

* * *

C-Naruto leaps out of the way to avoid Frost, who had turned herself into a spiky snowball and was charging at him using a Spin Dash-esque move. He would sometimes run up the walls, but thanks to the spikes, Frost would simply climb up at the walls and follow him.

"This is crazy!" The newly born Fire Chaos exclaimed, looking back to see Frost still chasing him. "You know what? Screw this!" He stops running and turns to the Ice Chaos, holding his sword in position.

He narrowed his eyes as he began to gather energy, causing Wild Fire to start glowing. He waited as the spiky snowball got closer and closer. Once it got close enough, he began his attack. "**Inferno Blade**!"

Wild Fire became a massive blade, ranging from four times longer than normal, shrouded in flames. C-Naruto grins as he charged at Frost, giving out a battle cry as he kicked the giant snowball in the air before leaping upwards. He slashes the giant snowball multiple times before raising Wild Fire above his head.

He yells once again as he gave a powerful vertical slash at the snowball, knocking Frost out of it and slamming her down to the floor. Naruto fell down to the floor and kept his eyes on Frost as she stood up and glares angrily at him.

"It's over Frost! Just give up! You lost!"

Frost's eyes glowed white as she summoned Ice Queen. She grips the weapon tightly as the blades got bigger and were more ice-like. They were also glowing white, with cold smoke being seen.

C-Naruto narrowed his eyes before taking a stance before holding his fist. To be honest, he had no idea what he was doing. After all, he's never trained with Wild Fire or this new form of his. So everything he's been doing right now was through sheer instinct, almost as if he's known had to wield the weapon and use this power. He wonders if it was because he absorbed Agni.

It was actually pretty cool when he thought about it.

As he continued to take the stance, he was surrounded by orange light with a flame-like aura around him.

Frost narrowed her eyes before spinning her weapon in hand before charging at Fire Chaos, preparing to cut him in half using a horizontal slash. C-Naruto kept his narrowed his eyes focused on Frost, ignoring how her scythe was leaving behind a trial of ice mist and spikes.

The Ice Chaos herself got ready to cut Chaos in half and freeze him solid. She swings her weapon at him though he remained where he was, watching intently.

"Wait for it…" C-Naruto whispered to himself as he got ready to strike. Once she was close enough to him, he got ready to strike her. "Now!" He immediately moves to Frost, sliding on the icy floor to avoid her swiping attack as it left behind a wall of spiky ice, stunning her for a moment.

Once he made it behind her, C-Naruto grins as she turns to him with widened eyes. "Peek-a-boo!" He gave a right hook to Frost's face, knocking her to the side before landing multiple fast-paced blows on her.

As he attacked her, Wild Fire got bigger and was glowing bright yellow with small amounts of red in it. He stopped for a brief moment before going again, only this time moving much faster than before. He twirls the greatsword in his hand before landing a devastating finishing upward blow that not only knocked the white emerald out of her bones, but also caused her to fly back and slam into the wall behind her.

Frost was shattered into pieces upon impact, her now liquid-like state nowhere reforming herself because her brain suffered a lot of damage when Naruto attacked her.

C-Naruto wiped away the imaginary sweat from his brow and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Phew! That wasn't so hard." Wild Fire disappeared, causing his Agni Form to disappear and return him to his Chaos form.

"Naruto!"

C-Naruto looks over his shoulder and saw his friends rushing in. "Hey guys! Huh?" He blinks as he saw Kia and Omochao were riding on Zane's back, still in his E-102 Armor with wheels on his feet. He immediately geeked out which made it look comical as he was still in his Chaos form. "Aw man! Zane is that you!? You look just like Gamma!"

"Yes. It's me." Zane said, looking back at Kia and Omochao as they got off of him. His armor instantly vanished. "We came here to see if you needed any assistance against Frost." He looks around the damaged throne room with a comical blank expression on his face.

"Looks like you took care of her." Kia said, looking at the scattered pieces of Frost and the white emerald near C-Naruto's feet. She tensed up when she saw the pieces reform itself into a puddle.

"Not yet." The guardian picked up the emerald and tossed it to Kia as he turns to Frost, now fully formed and back to her Zero form. He then walks up to her, intended to do the same thing as he did to Agni; open her heart. He was also unaware that the chaos star symbol appeared on his chest once again.

_"Frost, I know that you hate Chaos and the humans for what happened all those years ago. But you and I both know that it wasn't his fault. Agni...he told me that all of you were in pain, that you were hurting and you wanted me to save you. It's okay now. I told Agni that I would save you from this anger that you and the others are feeling…and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."_

C-Naruto stops in front of Frost, smiling softly at her, as he held his hand out to her. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"..."

Frost didn't say anything because she knew that he was right. Due to the link that was shared between her and Chaos she already knew what his intentions were the moment he came here. It was to save her from this negative emotions she was feeling and to bring her back where she belonged.

Her eyes were shown to be happy as she nodded her head at him. She grabbed his hand as a yellow glow erupted from them. The golden glow completely covered them into a chao cocoon as it began to pulse slightly.

Kia, Zane and Omochao were smiling at each other, all three happy that Naruto managed to get another Chaos Warrior. They turned back to the cocoon as they saw it started to fade away, revealing C-Naruto in his brand new **Frost Form** and with his new weapon.

His ocean blue body is now light grey, almost looking white as snow, with crystal ice covering his shoulders, forearms and knees. His fin-like protrusions were extended and sharp, showing the extra length was because of the ice. His pupil-less eyes were also an icy blue.

The scythe in his hand had also changed. The handle is now an icy blue with the blade being made of crystal-like ice with a mixture of colors ranging from white, light blue and light purple. The handle also had a light grey collar on it with a white crystal embedded in it.

"Cool~!" Kia, Zane and Omochao said, staring at Naruto's form in awe.

"How do you feel Naruto?" Omochao asked curiously.

"Hehe. I feel nice _and_ cool." C-Naruto spoke, his tone of voice sounding cool as well. "Pun entirely intended." He laughed as Kia sent him a deadpan expression, Omochao tilt his head while Zane raised an eyebrow at him. He twirls the scythe. "Say hello to **Blizzard Peak**. Watch this."

**Music: Ski [By:Hyper Potions]**

He pointed his hand to the side and a blue beam shot out as it hit the floor. As it happened, a chunk of ice started to form as it got bigger and bigger. He stopped firing as the chunk of ice got big enough to go past their height. He then created two more ice chunks just as big as the one he created.

Everyone stared at the chunk of ice in confusion and slight awe. They turned to C-Naruto and saw him taking a stance as a grin formed on his face. He leaps at the ice chunk as he twirls his scythe around before slicing at the chunk with fast paced air movements. He moved around the chunk, using the blade to slide it downward as he cheered happily.

He launched himself towards the next chuck, flipping in the air as he sliced it multiple times, sometimes holding the scythe in both hands or switching between them. His feet touched the chunk before using it to flip off of it as the white crystal glowed brightly, causing him to throw it like a boomerang.

The glowing white scythe came back to C-Naruto as it split itself into his hands and transformed into dual blades as the glow vanished.

The dual blades were about the size of C-Naruto's arms and resembles trench knives with enclosed crystal-like handles. The blades themselves were an icy blue with a beautiful ice pattern-like designs on them and the edge being white. Both blades also have half of the white crystal.

"AW YEAH! This is happening!" C-Naruto exclaimed in excitement, back-flipping to the third untouched chunk as he attacked it, landing ferocious strikes upon it, landing on the floor as he slides across it. "Let's do this!" He gathered energy to his twin blades, wrapping them in ice and hurls them at the chunks as they attacked the chunks multiple times.

As C-Naruto continued to slide on the floor, he spins around and took a stance in front of his friends, who looked absolutely comically dumbfounded by what they saw. The dual swords came back to his hands.

The moment they did, multiple slash marks appeared on the chunks of ice before they broke apart and fell to the floor, revealing three amazing beautifully crafted sculptures.

The first sculpture is a Chao head, the second was a Chaos Emerald and the third was his Chaos Star symbol.

C-Naruto grins as he stood from his stance, taking in great delight at seeing his friends expressions making him giggle at them.

"Dude…" Kia whispered, staring at the sculptures with a star eyed expression before turning to C-Naruto's dual blades as he changed them back to the scythe. "How did you do that?"

"It just came to me." C-Naruto replied with a shrug of his shoulders. His scythe disappear as he returned to his human form. He looks down at the chaos star pendant, seeing that it now has the white crystal in the upper right hand diamond shape. He chuckles happily as he gave a cheer.

"All right! Two down and three more to go! This is getting too easy-?!" The ice palace began to crumble. "Whoa! What's going on!?"

"Because of the battle between you and Frost, adding to the fact that she was the one who kept the palace from staying the way it is, it's now starting to fall apart due to her being gone." Zane explained as he comically looked up. "Either that or it could be due to the avalanche."

**Music Ends**

"AVALANCHE!?" Everyone's eyes widened in comical shock, listening to the rumbling sound as it got closer to the palace.

"RUN AWAY!" Naruto yelled out as he quickly grabbed Kia in a bridal carry. They ran out of the open wall before leaping across the very large gap. He looked down and noticed nearly all of the corpses were gone.

"What happened to the bodies?"

Kia bit her lips and turns away. "The Ice Titan...while we were fighting him, he froze them so that he could throw them at us."

Naruto gasped and closed his eyes in sorrow. He planned on giving everyone a proper funeral once he absorbed Frost, but now he can't. He and Zane landed on the ground for a moment before running ahead and making another great leap towards the cliff they were just standing on.

They landed and turned to the palace as they watched the avalanche destroy it. The avalanche soon went over to the remaining corpses as they were deeply buried within the mountains of snow. The avalanche eventually died down, making the group look down at the large amounts of snow.

Kia got on her knees and clasped her hands together, bowing her head in a silent prayer as she mumbled something in her foreign language. Naruto, Zane and Omochao followed her lead, offering their prayers as well. After a couple of minutes, they stopped and took one last look down below.

They turned and ran off, heading back to the village, completely unaware that they were being watched from afar by a male figure in a black coat with his arms crossed.

The figure vanished into thin air afterwards.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

**Land of Waves**

Kushina and her Naruto Retrieval Team, which consisted of Jiraiya, Hiruzen Tsunade and Shizune were walking through the village looking around as many people were happily partying. Some were eating tons of food, throwing money in the air, crying tears of joy etc.

"This place sure seems chipper." Tsunade mused, looking at the happy people.

"No doubt thanks to Naruto and his friends." Shizune said, watching as many children played around.

"Hopefully they should still be around here." Jiraiya stated, looking at the big rocks that were on the streets and the burn marks across the roofs and buildings. "From the looks of things, Agni attacked the village and the brats beat him."

Kushina and Hiruzen were in front of the group, both of them not paying attention to the conversation, mainly focused on finding Tazuna. Kushina was praying to the gods above that Naruto was still here in the village. She was looking at every children that were out playing, hoping to spot Naruto or one of his friends.

However, most of the children here were wearing dirty clothes and had messy mops of hair. So she figured that Naruto must be with Tazuna right now, which is why she is so desperately trying to find the bridge builder. She was feeling so many emotions right now now that it felt like her heart is going to burst out of her chest.

She was happy, excited, hopeful, nervous and mostly scared. Yeah, her Kushina Uzumaki, wife of the Fourth Hokage was scared of facing her own son. It was his reaction to seeing her again after so long was what scared her. Would he be angry? Would he be furious that she showed up? Would he...would he downright attack her just from seeing her?

Since Kushina was lost in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she bumped into someone, knocking them on the ground. She blinks in alarm and looks down, seeing a blue haired woman with a little boy next to her, looking worried.

"Mom!"

"Oh! I'm so so very sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Kushina apologized as she held her hand out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." The woman took her hand and got pulled up. "I'm sorry as well. I wasn't paying attention either." The woman then looked at her and the group before her eyes widen. "Are you ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Yes." Hiruzen spoke up, stepping next to Kushina. "Sorry for wasting your time ma'am but we are looking for Mr. Tazuna. Is he around?"

"Why are you looking for my father?" The woman asked, pulling her son closer to her.

The group completely blinked at her. "Father?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes. My father. Now why are you looking for him?"

"We're looking for-"

"Hey Tsunami, Inari!" Everyone to see the master bridge builder himself walking up to his daughter and grandson, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Whew! Working on that bridge is going to be the best thing we've ever done! If we keep this up, we'll have it done in a few more days!"

"Good to see you again Mr. Tazuna." Hiruzen said

"Hm?" Tazuna turns to look at them before his eyes widened in shock. "Hidden Leaf ninja? The hell are you-"

"My son! Where is my son?!" Kushina asked, appearing in front of him, making her step back as the villagers stopped what they were doing and look at them.

"Huh?! You're son!?" Tazuna asked, feeling absolutely confused. What was this woman talking about?

"Yes! His name is Naruto!" Kushina exclaimed, making everyone looked wide eyed from that.

Tazuna and Tsunami narrowed their eyes at the woman in front of them, already remembering about what Naruto said the other day about his life in the Leaf Village and his former family.

"Naruto, eh." Tazuna said, noticing that people were looking at them. "Let's talk in private. Follow me"

The Retrieval Team were currently at Tazuna's bridge. The bridge builder had already sent his family home since he was already on break and told them that he would talk to them. He had already sent his workers on a half-hour break as soon as they arrived.

"So? Where should I start telling you about the kid?" Tazuna asked, crossing his arms.

"From the beginning if you would." Hiruzen replied, grabbing Kushina by her shoulder to keep her quiet.

Tazuna nods and explained to them what happened from the very beginning with Gato coming to their country and taking over it, to him creating bridge to connect to the Land of Fire. He even reluctantly brought up the incident about him coming to the Leaf to hire protection only for it to get cancelled after the genin got killed.

He then told him how he stayed in town, looking for a way to get back while also search for mercenaries for hire before it got attacked by Agni the Fire Demon. It was only a day after the attack that he ran into Naruto and his friends, who told him that they were going to the Land of Waves to not only beat Agni but to protect him from any mercenary that Gato will sent.

Kushina chose that moment to interrupt him as she slammed her first into a table with tools on it, breaking it in half as her hair turned into nine moving tails.

"So you basically hired my son, who was not born without chakra, to not only protect you from Gato but to also fight the Fire Demon!?" Kushina asked in anger, glaring at the bridge builder who looked absolutely terrified as he backed away from her.

"Hey, whoa! Whoa! It was him who volunteered! Besides, the kid had this strange power that I know for sure shinobi don't have!" Tazuna exclaimed, making Kushina look confused as her hair returned to normal while the others had knowing looks.

"What power?"

"He is talking about Naruto's ability to control water." Tsunade said, crossing her arms under her large bust as she turns away. "Though I'm still having trouble believing it."

"Huh? Control water?" Kushina asked, never hearing about this power to control water.

"Yeah! You should've seen the kid!" Tazuna said. He then explained to them what happened the following day. Apparently after they left to be on the lookout, with them leaving their toy over to watch him, he decided to head for the bridge ignoring the toy's warning.

Only to regret not listening to him when Gato and his thugs showed on the bridge waiting for him. Suddenly, a meteor shower showed up and nearly destroyed his whole home. That's when he told them about Zabuza and his apprentice Haku coming to confront Gato with Naruto and his friends joining them.

"Zabuza!?" Shizune asked in shock with everyone else sharing the reaction. "As in Zabuza Momochi!? The Demon of the Mist?!"

"Yeah. That's what Naruto told me as soon as they showed up." Tazuna said, scratching his head. "I'll tell ya, it looked like the kid did a number on the guy."

"Naruto...fought an A-Rank Missing Nin and actually won?" Kushina asked with a stun expression. She wasn't the only one as the others looked stunned as well. And it was due to this mysterious power that he wielded.

Tazuna then continued to tell them about Gato and his men being turned to ashes by a fire tornado created by Agni. He then told them something that shocked them to the absolute core. Before he ran off to find his family, per the kids instructions, Naruto had transformed into this creature made of water while he and the others stayed on the bridge to fight against Agni.

"Just a sec, you said that Naruto _transformed_ into a _water creature_?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah! It was crazy! It was something that I've never seen before! Hell even his other friend had transformed into a walking armored machine or something!" Tazuna exclaimed. "A while later, they came back with Zabuza badly hurt and his apprentice looking worse for wear. Naruto's girlfriend, Kia I think her name was, healed them both with some green energy coming out of her hands, while him and his other friend Zane went to help the village deal with the fire and any of Gato's mercenaries that were still hanging around."

He then explained to them about what happened today, with everyone celebrating about Gato and his mercenaries being gone and Naruto and his friends stopping the Fire Demon and saving them. He told them Zabuza and his apprentice left to the Land of Water to fight in a civil war or something.

"After that, Naruto and his friends left this morning to deal with another one of them monsters." Tazuna finished telling his story, looking at the shell-shocked team.

The Leaf Ninja were shocked beyond belief. They just couldn't believe what they were hearing from the bridge builder about Naruto. Not only does he have the power to control water, but he also transformed into an _unknown_ water creature?

Various reactions rang amongst the group.

Shizune and Tonton were comically gaping with their mouths opened up, both trying to process what they heard.

Hiruzen had a proud smile on his face. Despite not having chakra, he always knew Naruto was born to make a difference in this world and he was right. Somehow, someway, the lad had acquired an unknown power that even him, the Supreme Shinobi, has never seen or heard of. He was also disappointed that they just missed him.

Tsunade looked shocked before she gained a thoughtful expression. How? How did Naruto, a boy born without chakra, gained this power to control water and take on a transformation? It just didn't make sense to her at all! Did he have it the whole time or did he get it during his six year long absence? Was it a type of new kekkei genkai that haven't existed until today?

Plus there was his friends...Kia and Zane. She'll be honest, those are some pretty weird names.

So this Kia girl was a novice in medical ninjutsu. That caught her interest as she began to wonder where this girl learned how to use it, especially since she's not a ninja. She also felt proud that there were little girls out there learning medical ninjutsu at such an age instead of just thinking about boys and whatever, something like the newly graduated kunoichi back home need to learn about.

And this Zane kid had transformed into an armored _machine_? That's a type of kekkei genkai she has never heard about before and it made her curious about who he is and where Naruto found him.

Jiraiya looked shocked and confused, placing a hand under his chin as his mind went through a million thoughts. What the hell? So Naruto not only can control water, but he can also take the form of some unknown creature? What creature was it exactly? How did Naruto get this mysterious power? It just made him ask more questions about his godson _and_ his friends.

Kushina's face was ranging from different emotions. But mainly it was shock, confusion, disbelief, sadness and a hint of pride. A part of her was disappointed in herself because this was the first time _in years_ that she's ever felt proud in her son. He liberated a nation and saved it from being destroyed by Agni, so what parent wouldn't be proud of that?

She was curious about her son's power and it made her hate herself. She just couldn't believe that he has an ability to control water _without_ the need for chakra! But how!? How was he able to do!? _When_ was he able to do it!? Just what sort of kekkei genkai was it?

If she...if they had just given Naruto a chance to see his potential as a child then he wouldn't have ran away from home! He would still be in the Leaf Village as a Genin with his sisters and their friends!

There was also one other thing that she was disappointed in. They had just missed them.

"Dammit...dammit!" Kushina cursed, falling to her knees, already feeling tears gather in her eyes as she pounded the bridge in anger. "He left this morning? Damn that Takashi! If he had just came a day earlier then we would've gotten here before they left!"

Tsunade and Shizune quickly went to the distraught mother and began to comfort her. Hiruzen and Jiraiya looked sadly at her while Tazuna felt bad for the woman.

"Tazuna, do you know where Naruto and his friends went?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah. I heard him and the other brats talking about it last night with Zabuza. They went to the Land of Snow."

That caught everyone's attention.

"The Land of Snow!?" Kushina asked in shock. No way! Her son was at the same country where her daughters were at a couple days ago for a mission? The place where they had to protect that actress who turned out to be the hidden princess of that country? He was there!?

Tazuna nodded in reply. "Yeah. One of them monsters are there and this one has the power to control ice." Several gasps were heard. "I think the brats called them Chaos Warriors or something."

"Chaos...Warriors?" Shizune asked in confusion. She had never heard a group with such a bizarre name, but then again it does fit because their causing lots of chaos wherever they went.

"So _that's_ what these elemental demons are called." Jiraiya said. "Did they say anything else about them?"

Tazuna scratched his head in thought. "I don't remember too much about what happened since I was drunk out of my ass."

That made the Leaf Team either groan in disappointment or annoyance and Kushina, who had it with the old drunk cracked her knuckles. Tazuna, seeing this raised his hands up.

"B-But I do remember something about what Naruto said!" The bridge builder quickly stated as Kushina nodded in satisfaction. "These Chaos Warrior things are...um, they're a part of him."

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"A part of Naruto?" Hiruzen repeated.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked, prompting Tazuna to shrug in response.

"I honestly don't know. But from what he said, each of those things are a part of his power that was taken from him a long time ago and gained physical forms. Now he's trying to get them back."

Today was a day full of shock for the Hidden Leaf shinobi as they went over what they learned. So not only did they learn the name of those elemental demons, but they also learned that those same demons came from _Naruto_!? That's just...that's just unbelievable!

Kushina walked away from the group, placing a hand on her head as she leaned on the railing to keep herself from falling, trying so hard to process what she learned.

Her little boy has an unknown power and that same power was taken from him, giving birth to five elemental demons. So then the Fire Demon that destroyed half of the Land of Fire was a piece of Naruto's power this whole time?!

Now it all makes sense. That explains how her son know so much about those things and why he's now appeared after all these years. It's so that he can regain his power back and once he's done...he'll disappear again!

_"No!" _Kushina turned to everyone, an alarmed expression on her face. "We have to hurry to the Land of Snow before Naruto leaves!"

"Hold on, Kushina!" Jiraiya exclaimed, blocking her from running off again. Seeing her angry glare caused him to raise his hands. "Listen, we all want to go get Naruto just as much you do, but just wait a second. Tazuna, did Naruto and his friends walk out of your country this morning?"

"Nah. Believe it or not, Naruto used some weird move and they were teleported away." Tazuna revealed, much to their surprise

"He can also teleport?!" Shizune asked in disbelief. "So then they're in the Land of Snow right now!"

Kushina grit her teeth. "All the more reason for us to hurry up and go there before they go to another country!"

"Think for a moment Kushina." Hiruzen spoke up. "Naruto and his friends are _currently_ in the Land of Snow. _We_ are in the Land of Wave. It would take us a couple of days to get there by boat. So even if we do go, it will be too late as they will have already left."

"And for all we know they probably beaten one of those Chaos Warrior things already, meaning they're probably taking a break before they head off to another country." Tsunade finished.

Kushina clenched her fist and glared at everyone. "But what would happen if they enter the Land of Earth or Lightning next?! Minato has made plenty of enemies in those countries because of the Third Shinobi War! And if they spot Naruto then they'll-!"

"_Nothing_ will happen to Naruto nor his friends." Hiruzen said in a stern yet gentle voice. "They're not shinobi, which means they are not affiliated with any village at all. And with Naruto looking the way he is now, no one will think he's Minato's son."

"Plus, even if we did follow them to any of the Shinobi Nations, we'll be attacked on sight the moment we set foot there." Jiraiya said.

"...so what? You're telling me to just wait and do nothing while Naruto is out there risking his life to fight against those _monsters_!?" Kushina asked, tears gathering in her eyes. "I can't do that! Not when I'm so close to finding him! And you already know that once he beats them he'll just disappear again, throwing us back to square one! I promised Mika that I would bring her big brother back home so...so what am I going to tell her once we go back to the village!?"

By now tears were falling from Kushina's eyes as she finally let loose the emotions she was feeling right now. The others quickly went over to comfort her

Tazuna watched the exchange with a sad frown on his face. Despite not liking the Leaf shinobi and losing respect for them after hearing Naruto's story, he just can't ignore a crying desperate woman especially when she's a mother who's looking for her missing child. It's just not in him.

_"I just know this gonna bite me in the ass later. Sorry kid."_ Tazuna sighed. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, Naruto said that they'll come back."

That caught everyone's attention as Kushina wiped the tears out of her eyes, the emotion in her eyes and face both now full of hope.

"W-What?" Kushina asked, her tone being hopeful.

"The kid said that when everything between him and the monsters are done with, they'll come back once the bridge is finished which won't be until a couple more days." Tazuna told her.

"Really?!" Kushina asked, a bright smile on her face which made the others share the same expression

"But if I were you lots, I wouldn't meet him." Tazuna stated, making them frown in confusion while Kushina grabbed him by his collar using one hand and pulled him close to her face.

"_What_ did you just say?" The Uzumaki matriarch asked in an angry tone.

"I said I wouldn't meet him if I were you." Tazuna said once again, glaring at her. "Naruto told us about what happened to him."

Kushina's eyes widened as she let him go and backed away from him. "W-Wha…?"

"He told us about what happened to him back in _your_ village." Tazuna said, a bit more forcefully, now glaring angrily at her. "About the way he was treated just because he didn't have any of that chakra stuff, not only from the kids but from the adults as well, including members of his family!"

Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade flinched from that but Kushina looked like she had just gotten slapped across the face. Hiruzen just continued to frown, glancing at the others.

"My grandson said some stuff that upset Naruto and he told us about what happened in his childhood." Tazuna told them. "The more he kept telling us about it, the more pissed he was getting, which honesty tells me that he has no love for that village or anybody in it."

That made the Leaf team's eyes widen.

"W-What else did he say?" Kushina asked in a whisper.

"He said that he doesn't regret running away." Tazuna said, getting rid of the glare. "In fact, he's happy now because he has a new home and a _true_ family that loves him, with Naruto loving them just as much."

Kushina gasped in horror as she covered her mouth in disbelief, taking several steps back as though she's been slapped. She felt her knees weaken as she fell on them once again, not believing what she heard.

A new...family? As in a new mother and father with possible siblings?

Her heart felt like it was stabbed by several kunai as she placed her hand on it to try and calm it down even though it was pointless. Her worst fears has come true. While her son was away, he found a family.

A family that he wants to risk his life to protect, and it wasn't them, his _real _family. They...they were replaced. _She_ was replaced!

"That's why I'm saying it's not a good idea to meet Naruto." Tazuna said, staring at Kushina with a disappointed gaze. "He's pissed. Pissed at you, your family and the whole village for what you did to him. I don't even think I want to know what he might do to you if he see you. Still it's your choice. Now if we're done here, I need to continue with my break."

With that said, he turned and left, with everyone except Kushina watching him.

Jiraiya glared at Tazuna as he walked off before sighing. "Well gang, it looks like things just got complicated. A lot more complicated."

Hiruzen sighs as well and nodded his head. He turns to the still shocked Kushina who hasn't gotten up once and had tears flowing down once again, with her eyes looking almost lifeless.

"Since Naruto will come back to Wave once he's finished with the Chaos Warriors, we'll stay here until the day the bridge is complete. Even though Gato is gone, Tazuna will still need to be protected from anyone who still see his bridge as a threat."

Tsunade nodded as she and Shizune helped the still shocked Kushina up and escorted her away with Jiraiya following them. Hiruzen was about to follow after them until he noticed two pictures on the ground. He picked them up and looks at one. His eyes widened as he saw who was on it, bringing a smile on his face. He looked at the other picture...only for a gasp to escape his lips.

The former Hokage stared at it longer before he released a chuckle, which turned into laughter. He shook his head, pocketing the photo as he looks at the other one in his hands.

"I swear...this boy has never ceased to amaze me." Hiruzen said. "You really do look happy, Naruto."

The picture showed Naruto and his friends together with Tazuna's grandson, all of them holding their thumbs out towards the camera smiling or grinning. The other photo that he put in his pocket was that of Naruto in his Chaos form doing a pose in mid-air.

* * *

**Land of Snow**

Loud cheering is heard throughout the village and overall country. They were all celebrating for the defeat of the ice monster that invaded their home and for the restoration of spring.

That was what Team Chaos discovered as soon as they came back from destroying the ice that froze the heat generators, thanks to Naruto using his Agni Form to unleash a burst of chaotic fire that instantly melted the ice. The moment it did, they felt the warmth of the generators and watched in awe as winter disappeared in came spring with flowers blooming around them.

After doing a quick victory dance and cheer on their success, the group went back into town and saw everyone outside enjoying the warmth of spring. But when the people saw them, they quickly went over to them and thanked them.

The men pat Naruto and Zane on their backs with happy smiles while some of the women and girls in their age group kissed them on their cheeks, bringing a massive blush on Naruto's face while Zane only had a minor one with a stunned expression.

There were also some boys, younger and a little bit older, trying to make a move on Kia by asking her questions like if she was single or not. They were immediately chased away by some older women, who were retired shinobi. They congratulated her on helping to stop the monster and, strangely enough, for becoming an inspiration to the girls in her age group and younger. She knew what they were talking about and she felt a bit of pride swell up inside her.

The children were all playing with Omochao, each of them holding onto and examining him as he tried to tell them that he wasn't a toy. He managed to get out of their grasps and was flying away from them though they were happily chasing him around, which made everybody laugh.

Thankfully, before things could escalate, Princess Koyuki came down from her palace and made everyone calm down as they bowed to her, except for Team Chaos, who stood still and watched as she stood in front of them, a stunned look on her face.

"I...I can't believe it." Koyuki said, staring at the group. "You...you did it. You beat the ice monster and brought spring back."

Naruto grins happily at her, giving her two thumbs up and a wink. "Well, believe it princess! Told ya we were gonna-" He was interrupted by Koyuki bringing the four of them into an unexpected group hug.

Before they could say something, they felt Koyuki shaking and saw the tears of joy that fell from her eyes, which made their eyes widen.

"T...Thank you...thank you very much." Koyuki sobs. She felt happy and relieved to finally have her country back from the ice monster, to finally have Spring come back again.

Team Chaos tried to looked at each other but couldn't. So instead they decided to just hug her back and wore smiles on their faces, though in Naruto's case his smile was more happy. He was happy because everyone else was happy.

* * *

_Later_

**Music: Snow Day [By: Hyper Potions]**

It was now dark outside, yet a lot of people were outside having the time of their lives. All day, everyone was celebrating the defeat of the ice monster and the return of spring, all thanks to the efforts of Team Chaos.

Speaking of them, Team Chaos were also enjoying the party. Naruto was crowded by a bunch of girls as they lovingly swarmed him. He was also being somewhat shy around them, which was understandable since Kia was the first girl he's ever talked to and he doesn't know what to say around them. But that shyness, adding to the fact he was also the most beautiful boy they've ever seen, made the girls swoon over him. To them, he looked like a foreign prince from another country.

He could also feel Kia glaring at him as he awkwardly looked her way only to comically flinch when he saw her eyes glowing blue. She just huffed and turned away from him, making him blink wondering what he did.

Zane was also having a good time. He was trying out the various food that the people were offering to him, each one being incredibly more delicious than the last. This was the first time in his life that he was actually enjoying a party. After all, he's took a nice long nap back on Twilight Island and this was the first time he was enjoying himself.

While true everyone was celebrating back at Wave this morning, but he and Naruto had to fix the bridge because of the damage they caused during their fight with Agni. But now here they are celebrating with everyone and he was happy to enjoy something like this with his friends.

Omochao was happily playing with the young children, his animosity and annoyance from being held by them disappeared. They were playing various games which ranged from tag, racing, chasing Omochao or the Robochao himself showing them all the things he could do.

Kia herself was on stage dancing to the music that was being played with everyone cheering for her. Her incredible unique style of dancing caught everyone's attention, including her friends as they went to the stage and watched her.

"Wow! Look at Kia go!" Omochao said happily from up on Zane's head, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she looks incredible doesn't she?"

Naruto looked at her happy expression before he smiles warmly at her, not paying attention to the small blush that was on his face as he watched her gracefully dance to the beat. Despite everything that's happened, still feeling traumatized from what happened to her home and being reminded of it today, she's still able to smile like that.

And seeing that smile made him feel funny. A good feeling kind of funny.

"Alright Kia! Shake your groove thang!" Naruto gave out his own cheer bringing confused or weirded looks from those near him, including Zane while Omochao giggled.

Hearing Naruto's comment and seeing him watching her dance, made Kia's smile grow as a blush appeared on her cheeks. If anything it made her dance with more energy as people around her cheer louder.

Seeing her having the time of her life made Naruto want to go up and join her. But before he could, he was stopped by a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, he saw it was Koyuki, now dressed like an actual princess with makeup on her face. She nudged her towards the empty building and walked to it.

Naruto looked confused but then remembered that she wanted to talk to him about something. He followed her to the building and entered, closing the door behind him.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by the same cat that Naruto rescued earlier. Her head tilting to the side curiously.

"So what do you want to talk about?" The guardian asked.

"..." Koyuki took a deep breath and let it out as she turns to Naruto. "Earlier, when your friend Kia introduce you, your name got me remembering something. Something very important. Are you Naruto Namikaze, the lost son of the Hidden Leaf's Fourth Hokage?"

Naruto's expression was blank but inwardly his mind was in a swirl of emotions. Shit! How the hell does she know his name, let alone know that the Fourth Hokage has a lost son? Okay, he just had to play this right. He just had to stay calm and not let her know.

"Sorry. You got the wrong guy. My name is Naruto _Kaosu_. Besides I heard the Namikaze kid looked like the Fourth."

Koyuki looked surprised from the reply. She was pretty sure that this was the same Naruto that Naruki told her, but then again he was right. She did tell her that Naruto looks exactly like her father but takes more after his mother personality wise and he had whisker marks on his cheeks.

The boy in front of her did not match the description other than name.

"Oh. Right, sorry. It's just your name got me remembering about what Naruki told me."

Naruto raised a brow at that, though he was pissed that Naruki's name was brought up he didn't say anything about it .Seeing the look caused Koyuki to continue what she had to say.

"When I was captured by my uncle, Naruki followed after me but she got captured as well. We were in the holding cell and she told me about what happened to her little brother. Stuff about him not having chakra and not being able to be a ninja like them. She said that he ran away from home because of all the things everyone did to him. They've been looking for him the moment they learned that he left but discovered that he fell into the ocean."

Naruto said nothing about that. He just stood there listening with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Most in the Leaf Village believed that Naruto drowned in the ocean and lost his life that day, but Naruki and her family didn't. They believed that he was out there somewhere and are still looking for him to this day." Koyuki finished explaining her story, staring at Naruto to see his reaction to that, only to see nothing, because of his hair blocking his face.

"...That's too bad." Naruto said in a cold tone, much to Koyuki's confusion. "Because they're just chasing a ghost and don't want to admit it. Naruto Namikaze _is_ dead. No child, let alone one born without chakra, could survive something like that. That's something they need to accept and get over it."

"I...guess. Sorry again for the mix-up." Koyuki said, prompting Naruto to shrug his shoulders.

"It's cool. So, is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah. You can head back outside."

"Okay!" Naruto smiles as he turns and walks away, throwing his arms behind his head. "You should hurry up and join too, otherwise you're going to miss out on the fun. Even a princess should know what that is right?"

"Hey! I'll have you know I am fun!" Koyuki told him with mock frown as she followed him out the door.

Inwardly, she shook her head at his earliest reply. She knew that he was lying about who he was, after all his face somewhat reminded her of Naruki and Minami. She knew his relationship with his family was bad, but she didn't think it was _that_ bad where he flat out says that he did die.

The Fourth and his family definitely left a scar in Naruto's heart, one that can't be healed. All because of the stupid reason that he can't be a ninja and it made her feel slightly disappointed at them for treating Naruto like that.

_"Minami...Naruki...I'm sorry, but I can't let you or your family hurt him again."_

* * *

**Music: You're My Hero [Sonic 3D Blast]**

Hours passed and the party ended with a bang as multiple fireworks were fired and seen through the night sky. Once that ended, everyone gave silent prayers to those who lost their lives to the ice monster and to the terrible weather it brought.

Afterwards, they turned in for the night and went to bed.

Except for Naruto and Omochao. The two sat on the roof of the building, looking at the beautiful aurora in the distance. It's colors were like that of an amazing rainbow.

"Wow. That's really beautiful huh?" Omochao asked.

"Yeah. Despite it now being spring, I can't believe the aurora lights still shows up." Naruto said. "It kinda reminds you of home huh?"

"Yup." Omochao said.

"There you two are."

Naruto and Omochao turned their heads to see Kia and Zane walking to them and sitting down.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked.

"Looking at that." Omochao said, pointing at the lights.

"Is that...the aurora?" Kia asked with wide eyed look on her face. "Wow! It really is the aurora! I've never seen one before!"

"Really?" Naruto asked curiously as Kia shook her head.

"Nope. I've always heard stories about them from when I was a kid. I can't believe I'm finally able to see it." Kia said in awe.

"I've...never seen this before." Zane admitted, his face full of wonder. "What is this aurora?"

"I'll tell ya!" Omochao said happily. "The aurora is a natural light display in the Earth's sky, only seen in the high-latitude regions. But I've never seen one like this before."

"Regardless, it's still beautiful." Naruto said before he released a chuckle. "The first time I saw one was on my first Christmas."

That caught Kia and Zane's attention as they turned to each other in confusion. They turned back to Naruto, both looking curious.

"What's Christmas?" They asked.

Naruto and Omochao did a large comical spit-take as they fell backwards in disbelief. They sat up and looked at Kia in shock.

"How the chao do you not know about Christmas?!" Naruto asked. "I mean, Zane I understand but you Kia? Didn't the Ancients introduce it to your island?"

"No." Kia answered before looking up. "I mean we do celebrate certain holidays but we've never celebrated any Christmas before."

"Oh man! You guys are missing out!" Naruto said, getting on his knees as he started to tell his story, his human friends leaning close to listen.

* * *

***Flashback***

**Angel Island: Mystic Ruins Garden**** [6 Years Ago]**

Little seven year old Naruto is seen walking around the forest, humming a happy tone. He was on his way to the Chao Garden in the Mystic Ruins, taking a shortcut he had discovered on the island.

He could see the entrance to the garden, making him smile happily as he ran towards it and entered.

"HELLO~!" Naruto called out once he entered. "What are you guys...doing?"

He looked at the Mystic Garden, and saw it was filled to the brim with decorative looking colored lights, ornaments and some greenery stuck together. He saw some of the adult Chao and Wisps were putting the decorations up and were placing decorative boxes under the tree.

Naruto simply walked around the place, looking at the decorative garden with an awestruck curious look on his face

"Huh? What's all this?" He touched one of the boxes in a pile and shook it before placing it down.

One of the Chao noticed him and went towards him while making happy noises. The Chao happily circled his head and hugged him.

Naruto laughed happily and hugged him back. "Hi there little fella!" The Chao and Wisps heard the commotion and flew towards them, all of them making happy noises.

"Hey guys! What's with all this stuff? Are you celebrating something?"

"Yeah! We're celebrating Christmas!"

"Wah!" Naruto gave a comical yell as he swiped his behind him, unleashing a wave of water that sent little Omochao into the pond. "Omochao!?" He ran to the Robochao and picked him up, seeing his eyes turned into comical swirls causing the young demigod to laugh sheepishly at him.

"Sorry about that Omochao." He sat him down on the ground and looked at him curiously. "You said you guys are celebrating...Christmas was it? What's that?"

Omochao and the various species that was in the garden looked at Naruto with wide eyes, making him blink at them in confusion.

"What?"

"EH!?" Omochao instantly flew up to Naruto's face, making him move his arms back and forth. "You've never heard of Christmas!? How could you have not heard of Christmas!?"

"Hey! Get off my back!" Naruto exclaimed, comically glaring at Omochao. "You guys are in _my_ world! So it's not my fault that I don't know what you're celebrating! In fact, what or who is Christmas anyway and why are you guys celebrating it?!"

"Oh chao!" Omochao said, face-palming himself. "That's right. I completely forgot about that! It's still a shock that nobody here celebrate Christmas. Or any holiday."

The Chao and Wisps around them all nodded their heads with arms crossed, prompting Naruto to frown in annoyance.

"So is someone going to tell me what Christmas is or not?"

Omochao smile's somehow grew bigger as he began to explain the concept of Christmas to Naruto. He told him the magical tale about the beautiful decorative lights, fruitcakes, stockings, the exchange of gifts from family, and most importantly, the one man who delivers those gifts to all the good boys and girls.

Santa Claus.

"Holy chao! Are you guys serious?!" Naruto asked with a wide happy smile on his face with sparkles in his eyes. "So this Santa Claus guy travels around the world in one night to give good kids toys?!"

"Yup! It's all true!" Omochao answered. "Santa has a list where he writes down the names of those who are naughty and those who are nice. Those who are nice receive gifts and those who aren't receive coal in their stockings."

"Aw man! I can't believe a holiday like that exists in your world and not here!" Naruto complained, crossing his arms in an adorable pout. "I'm so totally jealous."

"It's okay Naruto. Just look on the bright side." Omochao said, sitting on Naruto's head.

"Huh? Bright side?"

"Yeah! Since it's your first time learning about Christmas, then this can be your first year celebrating with us!" Omochao said happily, shocking Naruto.

"R-Really?" The blue haired boy asked in a slight whisper, hugging his knees closer. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not! Believe it or not, we've been preparing to celebrate Christmas with you for a while. You're our friend Naruto and we love having you around. Right, everyone?" Omochao asked, causing them to cheer happily.

Naruto's lips trembled as he started to remember his life back in the Leaf Village, where only a few people he knows only ever wanted him around while everyone else didn't, including his ex-family. But now living here, staying with Omochao and the others, he truly felt at home.

He smacked his cheeks and a happy smile formed on his face. He leaps off the ground and did a fist bump in the air. "Yeah! My first Christmas here on Angel Island! Awesome!" He fell down and began to wonder what he should write on his list until he realized something.

"Hey wait! Nobody in this world celebrated or even heard of Christmas. So doesn't that mean Santa doesn't exist here?" The little demigod asked with a sad frown but then blinked when Omochao sat himself on his head.

"Aw, Naruto. It doesn't matter what world you're living in." Omochao told him. "As long as you believe in Santa Claus, he'll always exist."

"So...I just gotta believe in Santa?" Naruto asked curiously as Omochao nodded. A bright smile formed on his face as he happily nods. "Okay then! From now on, no matter what, I'll always believe in Santa Claus! Now, let's celebrate Christmas!"

That made everyone cheer out again.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

Kia and Zane were mesmerized by the story they were just told about Christmas judging by the twinkle in their eyes

"Whoa! That really sounds like you all have fun." Kia said. "So what happened? Did you guys see Santa? What did he give you?"

"Can I celebrate this holiday with everyone?" Zane asked curiously. "I would like to meet this Santa Claus and ask for something."

"Whoa! Whoa! One at a time guys." Naruto said, laughing a bit. "Well, we all had the best Christmas ever! It's really the greatest holiday! I believe everyone should celebrate it, even you Zane, even though they don't know about it yet."

"Ok! Ok! So what about Santa Claus? Did you meet him?" Kia asked, wanting to know more about this man that can travel the world in one night and leaves gifts for children.

"Well..." He gave a teasing smirk at his friends as he and Omochao chuckled at each other. "Not telling!

Kia fell over comically while Zane tilt his head. The island princess stood up and comically glares at Naruto.

"Huh?! Why not!?"

"It's a secret~" Naruto sang as he and Omochao chuckled. "You have to wait until it's Christmas."

Kia pouted at Naruto when he and Omochao laughed at her. She then grabbed his ear and pulled it, making him cry out. Zane smiles at them before he released a minor chuckle at Naruto's expense.

Unknown to the group, they were being watched from afar by the same cat. The cat had a pair of blue cat-like eyes as they stared at the laughing group of friends.

"Oh~! Those guys look like they're having tons of fun!" The cat, obviously a girl, said with a pout in her tone. Her eyes soon focused more on Naruto than the others, her cheeks turning red slightly at seeing that smile on his face and remembering how he saved her in the cold earlier. She nodded to herself. "It's official! I'm gonna join them! Nyah nyah!"

…

…

...

Wait _what_?!

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Damn it! How the hell did they find us and so soon!?"

A woman was running through the forest with a child in her arms. The child was a young boy who looked to be 6-7 years old with red bandages covering his face, neck and body. He wore a dirty white shirt and white pants which was covered in dried blood.

The woman, who was dressed like a scientist, looked back to make sure they weren't followed which thankfully they wasn't. But that didn't stop her from continuing to do her mission. Which is to make sure that the child in her arms will forever escape that horrid place he was in and find a new home.

Things were going fine too until it was discovered that her and the child were gone and were searching for them.

The plan was to cross the border to one of the foreign shinobi countries so that way they won't be hunted that was close to where they were currently at. The Land of Fire was too risky to take the child there. After all, that country was where _he_ came from and there's no doubt that Leaf Village would condemn the child cause he was one of the experiments.

The Land of Earth was too far away plus knowing the Hidden Stone Village, they would be killed on the spot for trespassing on their country.

The only place left was the Land of Wind, where the Hidden Sand Village was located. So she decided to head there, especially since they were more closer to it.

"Just a little more…" The woman said to the child in her arms. "Don't worry, we're about to cross the border. They won't be able to hunt you there."

"..." The child didn't say anything as he looked at the woman. He looked behind her and let out a horrified gasped.

The woman looked behind her and her eyes widened in fear as she saw five moving shadows heading their way. "Shit! They found us!"

The scientist ran faster through the forest. Come on! Come on! She was so close to the border, she could feel it! Yes! She saw it! She saw the desert just a few yards away!

They were almost there! They were about to free from-

The woman let out a scream as she felt something stab her ankle, making her fall to the ground as she covered the boy to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. She released the child as he stood up and looked at her injury, only to gasp as she saw a sharp bone in her ankle.

"No! Dammit! He sent _him _with them?!" She asked in fear and desperation. She looks back and saw them coming. She looks at the worried bandaged child and placed her hand on his cheek, though he did flinch upon contact. "Listen child, you must keep going to the desert. No matter what happens you must never stop running! Keep going until you find the Hidden Sand Village, you'll be safe there!"

"B...B…" The boy looked troubled and scared at the thought of being all alone. He looked back at the desert then to the woman.

"It's too late for me child! You must go now! Hurry before they capture you again! And don't look back!" The woman told the boy as he trembled fearfully before he turns and runs towards the desert, disappearing within the trees and bush. She smiled softly at the boy she's come to care for when she first discovered him.

Now that he's escape, she will give him the time he need to reach the border. She reach into her jacket pocket and took out some bombs just as five shadows surrounded her. She gave a chuckle as she got on her knee and looked up, seeing the infamous **Sound Five**, looking down at her.

"Well, looks like we finally caught the sneaky rat." A young man six arms stated as he grins down at the fallen scientist, who glares up at them.

"But it seems the baby rat isn't with her." A redheaded young woman said.

Another young man with white hair, pulled a bone out his arm and pointed it at the woman. "Where is the child woman?"

"He's safe. Far away from you and that _monster_!" The woman spat out, not wanting to say that monster's name.

"Oh! Seems she's still got some spunk in her!" A third young man with grey hair and wearing green lipstick chuckle in amusement.

The white haired young man stabbed the woman in her arms, making her scream out in pain. "I ask again; where is the child?"

"I'm...not saying nothing!" The woman said, gritting her teeth.

"Let's just take her to Lord Orochimaru." A fat young man with an orange mohawk said. "After all, I'm sure he would love to punish her."

The woman let out a chuckle as she grins at them. "Sorry, but that's not going to happen!"

She opens her jacket to show several sizzling balls on her and the group's eyes widened as they saw what they were.

"Shit! Bombs!"

The group jumped away from her while the woman closed her eyes in peace, knowing that somewhere out there the child will be safe and have a family to call his own.

_"I wish you all the happiness in the world little one."_

The boy did as the woman instructed. He kept running and running, not looking back. He made it to the desert but had to stop for a moment as he heard a loud explosion from behind him.

The boy's eyes widened as he knew the woman died protecting him from his pursuers.

Another one.

That's another person who died because of him.

With tears flowing down his eyes, the boy clenched his pants leg tightly before continuing on through the desert, the moon shining down on him.

But if the boy paid close attention to his shadow, he would see that it wasn't shaped like him.

It was shaped like a monster.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another Chaos Warrior has been defeated and a new form has been unlocked for Naruto! And it looks like the Hidden Leaf has learned about Naruto's power and his whereabouts!

But the main topics of this chapter is this mysterious figure watching Team Chaos from afar and the little boy at the end? For those of you who knows and read the original story, I think you may know who the little boy is suppose to be...or at least whom he is based off of. ;)

Now, I'm going to show info on Team Chaos just to show y'all where they're currently at and explain more about their forms. Next chapter is going to be about the Chaos Warriors

**Naruto Kaosu**

**Age: **13

**Race**: Demigod (Though Naruto is technically still considered to be human due to the fact that Chaos was only a mutated chao and was just praised as a godlike being.)

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Ability Type:** Speed

**Color Theme: **Blue

**Personality:**

A fun-loving, cheerful, adventurous boy who grew up unloved by his former family and village due to him being born without chakra. After running away at the age of seven and meeting Chaos, he grew up his remaining childhood on Angel Island, bonding with the survived creatures from the island's original world and being it's new protector. While he takes his duty as guardian very seriously, he was inspired by the heroes of Chaos' world, mostly Sonic, and wants to be like them; helping those in need and using his powers to protect his loved ones.

**Powers/Abilities:**

Initially having no chakra and an untrained body, Naruto was just an ordinary human. After absorbing the dying water god Chaos, Naruto possess immeasurable powers and abilities that are way beyond that of a shinobi such as superhuman strength, enhanced senses, enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes, water mimicry and manipulation, harnessing chaos energy etc. Due to him living on a deserted island with no human contact, he trained by himself for six years, developing his own unique fighting style, learning craftsmanship, having survival instincts among other things.

**Weapons**

**Perfect Zero: **

A weapon that was created by the Ancients a long time ago and Naruto's signature weapon. The weapon has two forms; **Trident Mode** and **Sword Mode. **It's name is a reference to Chaos Zero and Perfect Chaos as it's Trident Mode and Sword Mode is based on them respectively.

**Wild Fire:**

Agni's original weapon but now in a positive form thanks to Naruto's influence. It is a greatsword that holds incredible pyrokinetic abilities. It's named after the natural disaster that happens in wildland or rural areas. It is a reference to Agni's personality and his chaotic fire powers. It also references the first original beta title for **Sonic and the Secret Rings** called **Sonic Wild Fire**.

**Blizzard Peak**:

Frost's original weapon now in a positive form thanks to Naruto's influence. The weapon has two forms; **Scythe **and **Twin Daggers**. It's name refers to Frost's ice powers and her ability to cause an intense blizzard to happen. It is also named after the level from **Sonic Rush Adventure**

**Naruto's Forms**

**Chaos Form: **

Naruto's default form. A form that grants him further access to the powers and abilities of the original Chaos such as hydrokinetic shape-shifting. However unlike the original Chaos, whose abilities were limited due to him needing and absorbing the seven Chaos Emeralds, Naruto overcame that limit and doesn't need the emeralds to change forms, rather they only increase his power. Parts of his powers are currently missing with only two of them currently regained.

**Agni Form: **

Obtained after Naruto defeated Agni and absorbed him, accessible via the Wild Fire great sword. This form grants Naruto complete control over fire and is highly aggressive in terms of its heavy strike combos and finishers.

**Frost Form: **

Obtained after Naruto defeated Frost and absorbed her, accessible via the Blizzard Peak weapon. This form grants Naruto complete control over the element ice. Graceful when skating on the ground but deadly when he comes your way with his swift strikes, Naruto is both fast and agile while his attacks are light.

* * *

**Kia of Twilight Island**

**Age: **13

**Race:** Human

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Ability Type:** Flight

**Color Theme:** Peace-Orange

**Personality: **

A spunky outgoing girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind and express her emotions. Kind, gentle and respectable she cares very deeply and passionately about her family and friends. Like Naruto, she is also adventurous, wanting to know more about the world far beyond her island home and dreams of going to Angel Island. (Most of her personality comes from Tikal.)

**Powers/Abilities:**

After meeting the spirit of Tikal at the age of seven, she has gained all of her spiritual powers and abilities. Her grandmother helped her train in her spiritual powers while at the same time she was trained by her father to learn about her tribe's ancient martial art styles and swordsmanship skills, making her a deadly adversary even at her age. After touching the Master Emerald, its energy unlocked the untapped power that lies within her, enhancing her current skills and allowing her to utilize Chaos Powers.

**Kia's Forms**

**Chaos Boost:**

An enhanced state Kia can transform into via chaos energy, originally from her Power Bracelet but now can change into it at will. She has better access to her strength and Chaos Powers.

* * *

**Zane the Omega**

**Age: **1,000 years (14-16 Physically)

**Race: **Android

**Alignment: **Neutral Good

**Ability Type:** Power

**Color Theme:** Red

**Personality:**

Awakening with a blank robot-like expression, Zane slowly starts to show more emotions as he travels along with Naruto and Kia to defeat the Chaos Warriors and learn more about the current world he's living in.

**Powers/Abilities:**

Due to him being created by the Ancients a millennium ago, his physical features are greatly enhanced beyond that of a human and shinobi, such as strength, speed, reflexes, agility, etc. He can also use his mechanical arms to change into various weapons, such as swords and guns. He also knows various fighting styles due to the Ancients uploading them in his brain.

**Zane's Armor **

**E-123 Armor:**

An armor granting Zane access to a limited arsenal of weapons. It is based on E-123 Omega and represents his indestructible power.

**E-102 Armor:**

An armor granting Zane various weapons for him to be silent, quick and deadly like an assassin. The armor also has wheels on its feet and a cloaking mode. It is based on E-102 Gamma and represents his assassin-like stealth.

**E-101 Armor:** ?

**E-103 Armor: **?

**E-104 Armor: **?

**E-105 Armor:** ?

Well that's it. See you all next chapter. Remember to read and review. Also, please stay safe out there and protect yourselves from this dangerous virus.


	9. Battle in the Desert Pt 1

**The Chaos Maelstrom**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

**Land of Wind: Desert**

At the vast open desert, three Sand Chunin were heading towards their destination while also keeping their eyes and ears open. Only one of them was frantically looking around.

"Will you calm down Tobio?" One of the Chunin told the frantic young man.

"How can I Tsubasa?" Tobio asked, still looking around. "That Wind Demon could attack us at any moment! Is it really okay for us to be out here in the open?"

"Quit worrying." The leader of the group, Yajirobe said. "The Wind Demon is on the other side of the country minding its own business."

"He's right." Tsubasa said, staring at Tobio. "As long as the demon is where it's at it won't...bother...us?"

The three noticed a strong wind was starting to pick up. The wind was so powerful that it made them use their arms to block the sand from going to their eyes.

"H-Hey!" Tobio called out.

"It's _nothing_ Tobio." Yajirobe told his subordinate. "You know the wind is strong in this area."

"But not _this_ strong!" Tsubasa exclaimed, still blocking her face.

The wind suddenly got stronger which picked up the sand and started to form a mini tornado. The trio of Sand Chunin eyes widened in shock at seeing the tornado but then they widened further as they saw glowing sky blue colored eyes appear on the tornado, glaring at them.

"What the hell…?" Tsubasa asked, taking a kunai out.

"It's the demon!" Tobio exclaimed, looking ready to run.

"Hold your ground and get ready!" Yajirobe ordered his subordinates, taking out his kunai. "We are shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village and we never run away!"

Tobio looked at his leader with a stunned expression. He turned to Tsubasa and saw she was holding her kunai out as well. She glanced at him and nodded her head, turning back to the eyes of the tornado. Tobio nods back at her before taking out twin kunai and taking a stance, gulping slightly at the demon's narrowed eyes on the tornado.

The tornado dispersed itself and revealed the Wind Chaos himself, his Chaos Emerald glowing brightly in his body.

"Get ready…" Yajirobe told his subordinates. "If we die, then we die with honor!"

"Yes sir!"

Vayu 1 glares at the humans for a moment before he jumps and spreads his arms out, causing powerful gusts of turquoise colored wind to fly around him. The Sand Chunin watched with stunned looks, each of them not believing what they're seeing with their own eyes. He charged at the Sand Chunin, his dark intentions clear.

* * *

**Chaos 8: Battle in the Desert (Part 1)!**

**Chapter Cover: **Team Chaos are running across the desert with Naruto looking back at something with a comical alarmed expression. Two silhouettes were behind them; one was a four winged bird-like creature and the other was a monster with a single tail.

* * *

**Land of Snow: Valley**

Today is a happy day for everyone in the Land of Snow as they continued with the celebration of the previous day. Many people were outside enjoying the nice warmth of spring and enjoying some good breakfast. While everyone was celebrating, Team Chaos and Princess Koyuki were outside of town, enjoying their time together.

They were sitting on a hill of flowers, watching as everyone continued partying like no tomorrow.

Naruto plucked a flower out of the ground and took a quick sniff. He sighs happily. "You know...this is a pretty nice country you have here Koyuki."

"I'll say. It's really comforting." Kia said, whistling to the birds that were happily flying around her making them chirp at her.

"It's thanks to all of you." Koyuki said with a smile. "Because of your efforts in beating Frost, you not only saved the country but also brought spring back. Now that everything's back to normal here, I guess you'll be going then?"

"Yes." Zane agreed, who was lying down on the soft green grass. "There's more we have to do."

"That's two of the Chaos Warriors we've defeated and three emeralds we have in our grasp." Omochao informed as he summoned a holo-graphic image of the emeralds with three (blue, red and white) of them crossed out while also surprising Koyuki at seeing the 3D image.

"All that's left is Vayu, Zenon, Gaia and..." Kia trailed off at the end as a frown forms on her beautiful face.

"Terios." Naruto said, frowning slightly as well. He blinked as he felt something rubbing his body.

"Nya~"

Everyone blinked at the noise. They looked towards the source, which was next to Naruto, and saw a cat looking up at him while rubbing her body on him. The cat's body was snow white and it had a single blue bang. It's curious eyes are blue.

"Hey, it's the cat I saved the other day!" Naruto said happily, picking up the cat and softly rubbing its head, earning a purr of delight. "I'm so glad that you're okay!" He giggled when the cat licked his cheek happily.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Kia said, also rubbing the cat's body softly. She examines the cat more closely. "I've never seen a cat like her before. Is she yours Koyuki?"

"No. But I have seen her wandering around trying to play with everyone, even though they mostly ignore her except for the children." Koyuki told them. "Nobody knows where she came from. She just suddenly appeared in town one day but then she just vanished when the snow storm came."

"Really?" Naruto asked, looking at the unique cat. "Well, she doesn't have a collar or anything so she must be a stray. You must be really tough to survive out there by yourself, huh?" He giggled again when the cat licked his nose. He stood up while still holding the cat. "Sorry, but we gotta hit the road."

"Nya?" The cat looked at Naruto in confusion before being handed over to Koyuki. "Nya!"

"I'm sorry, but where we're going is dangerous." Kia said, rubbing the cat's chin softly. "We just don't want anything to happen to you that's all."

The cat purred up a storm but then mewed in disappointment when Kia stopped what she was doing. She looked at Naruto and saw him stretching his body out. He stops stretching and slaps his cheeks.

"Alright. You guys ready to go?"

"Yes!" Kia and Omochao said.

"Affirmative." Zane said.

Naruto nods at them before turning to Koyuki. "It was nice meeting you Koyuki. Sorry we couldn't stay for much longer."

The Land of Snow's princess shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. You guys have to go and stop those monsters right? So then go. Just promise to visit every now and then. I still want you four to check out my movies, especially since you've never seen one of them before."

Everyone smiled when they saw Koyuki smile at them and finished her sentence with a wink towards them. Naruto looked sheepish and rubbed his head.

"Sure! When we come back, I want to watch every last one of them!"

"So do I!" Omochao raised his hand.

"Me too!" Kia raised her hand as well.

"Me three." Zane raised his hand.

Their responses caused Koyuki to giggle.

"Anyway, we've wasted enough time. Let's get going." Naruto said as the blue emerald appeared in his hand. "See ya later Koyuki. You too little buddy."

"Nya~!" The cat meowed, looking sad to see them go.

Naruto gave an apologetic smile at the cat before closing his eyes, with the others following his lead. "**Chaos**…" The cat jumped out of the surprised Koyuki's hands and was heading towards Team Chaos as they were surrounded by blue energy. "**Control**!"

The blue energy covered them, along with their little feline friend, and they were transported away, leaving behind a shell shocked Koyuki.

"Whoa…"

* * *

**Land of Wind: Desert**

A flash of blue light appears and reveals Team Chaos, all of them with their eyes closed except for Omochao. They opened their eyes and looked at their surroundings.

"Whoa, what's this place?" Kia asked, surprised to see that they're in the middle of the desert.

"We're at the **Land of Wind**, home of the **Village Hidden in the Sand**." Omochao informed everyone.

"A hidden village?" Naruto asked, looking around in comical confusion. "Out here?"

"Uh-huh! The country covers a vast realm, but is significantly composed of deserts and thus has little productivity." Omochao explained. "Because there is very little rainfall throughout the year, the people of the country live in villages built on one of the desert's many oases. Despite the country's extremely harsh environment, it does have a large population."

"Really? People actually live out here in this crazy heat?" Kia asked while fanning herself using her hand.

"Well there were people who lived in deserts back in my world." Omochao replied. "So it's no surprise that even shinobi can live out here."

Naruto placed his hands behind his head as he looked around the desert, a comical flat look on his face. "Meh. It somewhat reminds me of the Sandopolis back on Angel Island. The difference? This place looks dead and empty."

"But isn't that how deserts are supposed to be?" Kia asked, raising a curious brow at Naruto, who's flat expression turned happy.

"Yeah, but not on Angel Island! The Sandopolis is _much_ brighter than this place. There's an oasis, some ruins scattered around, oh there's also tropical trees _and_ pyramids all over the place!"

Kia listened closely as she imagined what Naruto was describing about this Sandopolis place on Angel Island with a smile on her face. The more he kept talking about the locations on the island, the more eager she was about wanting to explore it.

But then she looked confused at the last part as she's never heard of pyramids before. "Pyramids? What're they?"

Before Naruto could answer, Zane had spoken up. "Hey. We have a stowaway." He got everyone's attention as he turned to them while holding a familiar feline in his hand.

"It's the cat!?" Omochao exclaimed as he flew towards her, the yellow dot above his head turned into a question mark.

The cat looked at Omochao with a tilt of her head and licked him, making him rub his head. She turns to Naruto with a happy expression as she leaps out of Zane's hand, prompting Naruto to catch her using both his hands. She ran up his arms to ride his shoulder as she licked his cheek and rubbed her face with his, purring all the while.

"Nyah~! Nyah~!"

"I can't believe she actually came with us." Kia said, watching as the cat continues purring around Naruto. "She must _really_ love you Naruto."

"I'm just that good with animals." Naruto smiled as he scratched the cat behind the ear, earning a purr of delight from her. "Maybe she wanted to-"

The guardian stopped talking as he sensed something coming. Kia, Zane and even the cat sensed it as well. They turned around and saw a cyan tornado heading their way, making them jump out of its path with Omochao screaming in comical shock as he moved out of the way. After a couple of seconds, the tornado disappeared though it did leave behind a big fissure in its wake.

"Holy chao! Who did that!?" Omochao asked in comical shock as multiple exclamation marks appeared over his head.

"Him!" Naruto growled, glaring up at the figure surrounded by turquoise colored wind.

The wind dispersed and revealed the evolved Wind Chaos himself, glaring down at them. Everyone came together and took fighting stances with the tensed cat hissing at Vayu 1.

"Vayu. Saved us the trouble of looking for you, huh?" Naruto asked, taking the cat off his shoulder and giving her to Omochao, who quickly flew away at a safe distance. "I'm guessing you already know what happened to Agni and Frost, right?"

Vayu's glare hardened at the mention of his defeated siblings. He held his hand out and Dancing Winds appeared.

"Hey whoa, wait a second Vayu!" Naruto told him, raising his hands as a sign of surrender. "I understand what you're feeling, I really do. But killing and causing all this destruction isn't going to change what happened in the past and it's not going to fix how you _truly_ feel."

Vayu 1's eyes widened as Dancing Winds disappeared and he fell to the ground. Naruto smiles softly as he slowly walks up to Vayu 1, his hands raised as a sign of peace. Kia and the others stood where they were as they relaxed their stances, though they still kept their guard up just in case Vayu 1 started something. Even the cat was watching with such intense interest.

"Listen, I've been thinking really hard about something since my fight with Agni...and I think I finally understand." Naruto said, looking down for a moment. "When Order turned you and gave you your powers, he may have also transferred his emotions to you. What you and the others are feeling right now, those negative feelings, those aren't really yours, their Order's! That's why you guys are acting like this! Now I know for certain that that's what Agni was telling me."

The others weren't really surprised by what Naruto said. After all, he told them this the other night and Kia honestly thought the same thing. Because on that day when she felt the C. Warriors' negative emotions, Order's emotions were the most powerful. So what Naruto said about Order sharing his emotions when he attacked them made sense.

Since no one was paying attention to her, the cat's expression showed she was extremely confused on what was going on. _"Hmm? This is all so confusing. I feel like I missed out on so much stuff nyah!"_

The Water Guardian's smile widened as he finally got close enough to Vayu 1, looking up at him slightly due to the difference in height. He held his hand out towards the Wind Chaos, who only looked at it briefly before looking at him just as Naruto smiled softly.

"Vayu, I know the real you is trapped inside the darkness in your heart. And I want to help you and the others out of it just as I did for Agni and Frost. So will you let me?"

"..."

Vayu 1's expression showed that he was stunned by what Naruto said. He looked at him then at the outstretched hand once again before slowly raising his hand to touch Naruto's, bringing a smile to his face and relaxed poses from his friends. Kia and Omochao smile at them while Zane has a small smile.

On the outside, Vayu 1 looked like he was frozen in place, but inwardly he was battling with his emotions, his real ones and the ones that came from Order.

Once Naruto was finished talking, the real Vayu that was trapped in the darkness saw a small bright light in the distance and tried to reach for it. However, Order's darkness wouldn't have it and tried to drag him back with Vayu trying to fight through it. In the end, the darkness took over and completely consumed Vayu as he continued to reach for it.

Outside Vayu 1's mind, his eyes slowly narrowed into an angry glare as he grabbed the surprised Naruto by the neck and began to choke him, a dark aura surrounding him. He summoned Dancing Winds again in his other hand.

"Naruto!" The others cried out.

"Nyah!" The cat meows.

Kia and Zane went into action and attacked Vayu 1 at the same time, forcing him to drop Naruto as he blocked their punch and kick. Vayu 1 then pushed them back only to get punched away by an enlarged fist from Naruto now transformed into Chaos, which comically shocked the cat.

"Damn! I almost reached him!" The young guardian said as Kia and Zane in his E-123 Armor appeared next to him, watching as Vayu 1 stood up.

Vayu 1's eyes glowed before a dark wind aura erupted from him, blowing the desert sand in the air and causing the trio to cover their faces while holding their ground. Omochao and the cat were comically blown back.

"The darkness within Order's heart." Kia said softly, peaking at Vayu 1 as she saw the aura. "His negative emotions...they're even greater than Chaos'."

"We must hurry and take the Chaos Emerald out of Vayu." Zane started aiming his laser beams at the Wind Chaos.

The dark wind and mini sand storm dispersed as Vayu 1 charged at them. He raised his hands and created multiple balls of condensed wind at them. Eyes widened from seeing the balls of wind made the trio jump in the air. They looked down at Vayu 1 and saw he had vanished.

"What?! Where-?" C-Naruto was interrupted when Vayu 1 appeared in front of him and sent an energy wind slash at him, sending him crashing back to the ground as clouds of sand covered him.

Inside his armor, Zane grit his teeth and fired his laser beams at Vayu 1, only for them to be blocked by a wind barrier that surrounded him, surprising him. "What in-" He was blasted away by a vortex that came out of Vayu 1's hand.

"Guys!" Kia called out before turning to glare at Vayu 1 only for her eyes to widen as he summoned his spear and tried to stab her. "Whoa!" She dodged the spear and used the handle as her momentum to perform an axe kick to Vayu 1's head, thereby hitting his brain.

Vayu 1 was sent falling to the ground and landed with a splash, the glow of the Chaos Emeralds circling around him. Kia smirked at her accomplishment as she flips and landed on the ground, rubbing her thumb across her nose.

"And _that's_ how we do it."

"Kia!" The incarnation of Tikal looked back to see C-Naruto and Zane running towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Totally!" Kia said, giving them a peace sign. Since she wasn't paying attention, Vayu 1 had reformed himself and now stood behind her, his lance raised to cut her in half which alarmed C-Naruto and Zane.

"KIA, LOOK OUT!"

Kia turned around and gasped when she saw Vayu 1. C-Naruto instantly appeared via Chaos Control, summoning Perfect Zero in his hands as he used it to block the strike. C-Naruto grit his teeth as he unknowingly began to build up power in the trident. He then pushed Vayu 1 back and aimed his trident to stab him, only for it to fire a beam of intense concentrated blue energy that comically pushed him back as he gave a startled yell.

Kia, who had already moved out of the way when C-Naruto appeared, eyes widened in comical shock as he went past her, blowing her hair to the side. Zane himself blinked in confusion as he looked back at C-Naruto who was trying to control the trident.

Vayu 1 was unfortunate as the beam landed a hit on him and was currently getting pushed back by it before he turned into a puddle once again just as the beam vanished.

Kia and Zane looked at the large puddle that was Vayu 1 before turning to C-Naruto, who looked dumbfounded from what happened. He looks down at Perfect Zero, seeing the smoke that was coming out of the trident's tip, blinking multiple times. He then looked at his friends with a deadpan expression.

"I _really_ need to learn how to work this thing." That earned him a giggle from Kia and a knowing look from Zane.

"Naruto! Everyone! It's an emergency!" Omochao's voice called out, getting their attention away from Vayu 1. He also had the cat in his hands. They also took note of the panic in his voice.

"What's wrong Omo?" C-Naruto asked.

Since they weren't paying attention to Vayu 1, his head popped out of the puddle and he was glaring at them. His eyes widened briefly as he sensed that Chaos had three of the Chaos Emeralds with him. A dark look appeared on his face as he disappeared into the wind.

"We found a little boy covered in bandages unconscious!" Omochao said urgently, shocking the teens. "And his bandages had blood on them! I think he's hurt!"

"A little boy?" Zane asked in disbelief.

"T...There's an injured child out here?!" Kia asked, her face full of worry and concern for the child.

"Why is…you guys follow Omochao to the kid, I'll deal with Vayu!" C-Naruto told them, he instantly turned around to face Vayu 1 only to do a double take as he saw he vanished. "HUH?! He's gone!"

"What!?" Everyone yelled before looking around for Vayu 1.

"Naruto, can't you and Kia sense him or the emerald?" Omochao asked fearfully, looking frantically around for the Wind Chaos.

The cat herself was looking for Vayu 1, her eyes narrowed into slits and a hiss escaping her mouth.

"No. I can't sense either of them." C-Naruto told him.

"Same here." Kia agreed. "He not only erased his presence but he also somehow erased the emerald's power."

"Stay on guard! He could attack us at any moment!" Zane told everyone as they nodded their heads and continued to search for any signs of Vayu 1.

Though they didn't have to wait for long.

A gust of cyan colored wind suddenly appeared and blew Kia and Zane in the air, making them scream out in surprise.

"Kia! Zane!"

C-Naruto jumps in the air to chase after them but his eyes widened when Vayu 1 appeared in front of him once again. He gasped out in pain when Vayu 1 punched him in the stomach causing a vortex to come out and blew him to the ground. As the guardian crashed, the three Chaos Emeralds came out of his body and rolled on the sand before stopping.

"Oh no, the Chaos Emeralds!"

C-Naruto stood up and ran to them but Vayu 1 wouldn't have it. He summoned a twister that sucked up the Chaos Emeralds which made C-Naruto stop and look on with widened eyes as he knew what was about to happen. He didn't even register that Kia and Zane had landed on the ground safely and joined him.

Vayu 1 absorbed the three emeralds and he was covered in a bright light that caused a massive wind storm to appear. Omochao along with the cat quickly went to join the others, hiding behind C-Naruto as they peeked from over his shoulder.

The wind storm surrounded Vayu 1, covering him in a wind-like aura that looked exactly like a Chao cocoon only slightly bigger. The cocoon even started pulsing as though it was a heartbeat while it started to grow bigger.

A loud screech came from inside the cocoon that echoed throughout the area, making the group tense up slightly as they saw the shadow of something inside it. The cocoon instantly vanished and revealed a completely different Vayu, stunning everyone present.

Unlike his previous form, Vayu's new form almost resembled a huge bird. He has an eagle-like body with four powerful looking feather-like wings protruding from his back, two of them looking big and the other two small. He also had sharp talons and a tail. Inside his arms, he had grey bones, each with a Chaos Emerald. He also has bones running from his stomach to his wings, where it has a pelvis-like bone holding two Chaos Emeralds.

Everyone stared at the transformed Vayu 4 with widened eyes. C-Naruto, Omochao and Kia couldn't believe what they were seeing. Looking at Vayu 4 reminded them about Chaos 4. However instead of the aquatic shark-like form Chaos 4 was known for, Vayu 4 looked like a bird out of a fantasy novel.

"Okay, that right there." Kia said in a comical stunned tone, pointing at Vayu 4 as he glared down at them. "That's not good."

Vayu 4 let out a screech as he brought the tips of his wings toward his hands where energy began to gather. The energy took the shape of a very large ball, which made everyone's eyes widen comically.

"NYA!" The cat meowed in a frightened tone as she jumped on C-Naruto's head.

"Definitely not good!" The guardian exclaimed as he grabbed Kia in a bridal carry and used a water tentacle to pull Omochao in her arms. "RUN!"

C-Naruto turned and ran while summoning a wave of water to surf just as Zane used the rocket thrusters of his armor to catch up with him. Vayu 4 let out a final screech as he released his attack, sending it flying to where they once stood. Kia looked back at the big ball of energy as it landed to where they stood. Her eyes widened as it exploded upon impact and a dome was seen along a massive wave of sand.

"Guys! Behind us!" Kia called out amidst the loud explosion.

C-Naruto and Zane looked back before their eyes widened at seeing the dome and the massive sand wave. "Holy chaos!"

They looked forward and tried to move faster to get out of its range, only for it to prove meaningless as they were caught by the sand wave earning comical wide eyed screams from everyone except for Zane.

Vayu 4 watched as the dome of energy disappeared and in its place was a very large deep crater, with sand falling in it. He looked for his targets and couldn't see them anywhere, knowing for sure they got buried in the sand. The newly evolved Wind Chaos let out a victorious screech and flew away. He let out one final screech as he disappeared from view.

Muffled sounds could be heard from underneath the sand. The sounds got louder and louder as it began to reach the surface. Two drills erupted from the sand and out came Zane, now out of his E-Armor as soon as he emerged. He shook his head and looked around for his friends with his mechanical arms returned to normal.

"Guys! Where are you?"

"We're here!" Zane turns around after hearing one of his friends. He saw an energy shield was formed around Kia, who had Omochao and the cat in her arms.

"Is everyone here?" Kia asked, dispelling her shield.

"Mostly. Where's Naruto?" Zane asked.

"Naruto? NARUTO! Where are you!?" Kia yelled out.

"Nyah~!" The cat meows loudly.

Omochao flew out of Kia's hand and searched for the missing guardian. What he found was a pair of legs comically sticking out of the sand. "I found him!" He called out as he flew to him with the others following after him.

Once they made it to Naruto, Kia found herself holding her laughs in at the comical sight of half his body buried in sand and seeing him trying to find his way out. The cat also found it funny as she released a very silent giggle.

Using his feet, he planted them firmly on the sand and pushed himself out, removing his hands. He used his freed limbs to further push his head out, all the while comically shaking his butt in the air which Omochao and Kia laughed at with Zane himself releasing a small laugh and the cat biting her tail to keep herself from laughing out loud, less she exposed herself.

Hearing the laughter caused multiple comical veins to appear on Naruto's butt as he used his hands to summon a blast of water that helped him get out of the sand. He spat out the sand that was in his mouth while making gagging noises. Once he was done, he sent a comical glare at his friends as he saw them either chuckling or giggling.

"Gee, thanks a lot guys! No really, thanks for _trying_ to get me out of the _sand_!"

"S-Sorry Naruto." Kia apologized, smirking in amusement. "It was just too funny seeing your new dance."

"That wasn't a dance, chao chao!" Naruto exclaimed as he dust the sand off his clothes while letting out a sigh, looking up at the sky. "Great. Not only did Vayu get the jump on us at the last second, he also nabbed the three emeralds."

Omochao looked down sadly, feeling like it was his fault. "I'm sorry Naruto. It's because of me that Vayu took advantage of me taking your attention."

Naruto rubbed the robochao's head while smiling. "Don't worry Omo. I know it wasn't your fault. If anything it's _my_ fault." He said sheepishly. "I mean I should've absorbed him when I had the chance but didn't. So don't feel bad about what happened."

"Okay!" Omochao perked up and happily nodded as he flew around him, earning a happy laugh from Naruto.

Everyone smiled at the interaction between the two lifelong friends but their expressions died down as they recalled what Omochao said about a child being out here.

"Omochao." Zane said, getting the robochao's attention. "You said you found a child out here. Where is he?"

"Oh! Right! Follow me!"

Omochao turned and flew away with everyone following after him, though the cat took a ride on Naruto's shoulder. After following the robochao for a couple of minutes, they finally found the boy whom he was talking about, lying face first on the ground unconscious.

"There he is!" Omochao told them, pointing at the boy.

Team Chaos gasped at seeing the boy. They quickly slid down a sandy slope before running on the ground heading straight for the boy. Kia was the first to reach him as she got on his hands and knees. She gently grabbed the boy and slowly turned him around. She and the others gasped in as they saw the large amounts of blood on his bandages and the dirty clothes he wore. They also saw how boney the boy looked, meaning that he hasn't eaten in days.

"Oh my god…" Kia whispered, staring at the half dead boy with horror in her eyes. She moved his rough and dirty hair to the side, seeing the left side of his face covered in bandages.

Anger appeared in Zane's eyes as he looked at the blood and bandages that covered the child's body. There's no doubt in his mind that the boy was most likely attacked by someone or something, and he was obviously running away from it, judging how badly his feet looked. Just who or what did this to him when he looks about six years of age?

Naruto stared at the child with widened eyes, his thoughts running a thousand miles. W...What on Angel Island happened to this kid to make him look like this?! Matter of fact, how did this kid get all the way out here in the middle of this desert!? Did he come from the Sand Village or something?

_"No! I'll worry about that later!"_ Naruto thought as he examined the boy while making a ball of water out of his hand. Looking at it, the ball of water seemed to have some energy in it. He could see the boy was dehydrated, no doubt due to the heat of the desert.

Kia, seeing what Naruto was doing, gently moved the child's head closer towards his hand while Naruto used his other hand to open the boy's mouth slightly. He sends the glowing water inside the boy's mouth as he unconsciously drinks it.

The boy's body emitted a bluish light for a brief moment, surprising Kia and Zane for a moment before it vanished.

Everyone heard soft groans coming from the boy. They leaned in close as they saw him softly opening his soft orange colored eye that wasn't covered by bandages. He initially closed them when he felt the rays of the sun.

"Hey, are you okay buddy?"

The boy's lone eye widened at hearing the unknown voice. He instantly looked up and saw three people in front of him, staring at him with looks he wasn't familiar with. He also noticed that he was being carried in the girl's arms. He gave a yell as he pushed Kia away from him and frantically got out of her arms, backing from them with fear in his eyes, not caring that his feet were hurting.

"Hey! Whoa! It's okay! We're not gonna hurt you." Naruto said softly as he gently tried to take a step forward but stopped when he saw the boy continue to scramble back, staring at them with terror in his eyes as he began to tremble all over.

"I don't get it." Omochao said, a question mark appearing over his head. "Why is he backing away from us?"

"It's because he's terrified." Zane answered with a narrowed expression. Whatever has happened to him left a horrible scar in his mind and heart.

_"That poor little boy…"_ The cat thought to herself.

"Let me talk to him." Kia said, she stepped in front of Naruto and got on her knees, smiling softly at the child, who looked at her with fear. Seeing this, she let out a soothing aura. "Hello there, little one. My name is Kia."

The fear in the boy's eye slightly died down a little bit as he looked at her with a little curiosity yet still caution. "...K...K...Kia…?"

Kia's smile widened even more as she nodded her head. She really should thank her grandma for teaching her how to control her aura. "That's right! I'm Kia. And these are my friends; the blue one is Naruto, the one in red is Zane, the little flying toy is Omochao and the kitty cat is a new friend of ours."

The boy looked at each and every one of them, seeing the smiles on their faces though Naruto covered Omochao's mouth to keep him from shouting at Kia judging by the vein that hovered above his head. The effect of Kia's soothing aura began to calm him down.

"K-Kia…Na...ruto...Zane...O-Omochao...and...kitty?"

Everyone smiles happily at that while Kia nodded once again. "Yup. You had us worried and scared when we found you lying on the ground. Thankfully, Naruto here gave you some magic water to heal you."

The boy stared at her before looking at Naruto. "You...heal...me?"

"Yup! You got it kiddo!" The demigod replied happily.

"You...save...me?" The boy asked once more. He felt tears gathering in his eyes when he saw them nod their heads. These people...these strangers actually saved _him_? He stood up and tried to walk only to fall on the ground, surprising everyone.

Kia ran to him and gently picked him up, holding the banaged child close to her, shocking him slightly. The boy started to tense up but realized he was holding her gently and not rough like everyone else has done. In fact, thinking about the doctor lady who always treated him nicely did something like this to him. If he remembered correctly, she called it a hug. He leaned in closer to her, clearly enjoying the gentle embrace.

Kia smiles at the boy in her arms before turning to her friends, nodding at them. Naruto and Zane smiled while Omochao let out cheer and the cat meowed. They went towards them.

"Do you have a name?" Zane asked.

"...Test Subject...135." The boy whispered, not seeing everyone tensing up and going stiff. He clenched Kia's clothes tightly as tears fell from his eyes. "He...always...called….me that. He...gave everyone...different names."

"Who's 'he'?" Naruto asked in a tone fit for a big brother. Right now, he was _trying_ his very hardest in not wanting this kid to see his expression as he didn't want to scare him.

"...the Snake Man." The boy answered in a terrified whisper, choking back a sob as memories of his time at the underground facility resurfaced, making him bury his face in Kia's shoulder and shake uncontrollably.

_"Snake Man?_" Everyone asked themselves. Kia, Zane, Omochao and the cat all looked confused as they tried to imagine what this Snake Man looked like.

Naruto had a confused yet curious expression on his face as he looked down in thought. The Snake Man? He doesn't know why but something about that sounds familiar to him.

Kia suddenly had a fearful look on her face as she hugged the boy closer to her. She was scared about what she was going to ask him and the answer that she was gonna receive.

"This Snake Man. Was he the one who hurt you?"

The boy nodded his head frantically on her shoulder, his muffled cries being louder as his memories of the Snake Man hurting him and all other children like him resurfaced.

Naruto bit his lower lip to keep himself from growling out loud as his eyes narrowed into slits while Zane clenched his fists so tight, sparks were seen flying, both having enraged expressions on their faces. Kia covered her mouth in horror as tears gathered in her eyes. The cat had a snarl on her face as hissing noises came out her mouth and Omochao looked horrified.

"How long has he been hurting you?" Kia asked.

"A...a very...long time." The boy answered before he ended up falling asleep.

Seeing this, Kia stood up while holding the child in her arms, wiping away the angry hot tears in her eyes as she looked at her friends, seeing the looks of rage on their faces as she too felt the same way.

"Omochao, how far away is the Hidden Sand Village?" Naruto asked in a blank tone.

"It's...it's not that far." Omochao said softly, still in shock after what he heard from the little boy. "We just have to keep heading straight."

"Let's go then!" Kia said urgently.

* * *

Thankfully, it didn't take them very long to reach their destination. As they made their way across the desert, they found the entrance to the Hidden Sand Village. Surprisingly enough there weren't any guards around the gate.

But as soon as they were gonna run right through it, they were surrounded by Sand Shinobi.

"Hey! Wait a second, we don't mean no harm!" Naruto called out urgently.

One of the shinobi stepped forward and addressed the group with a narrowed look. "Who are you? What business do you have coming here?"

"We are travelers who came here to deal with the monster that's been terrorizing your country." Zane explained, shocking the shinobi. He pointed his hand at the unconscious boy. "We found this child in the middle of the desert and he needs medical care."

"Please!" Kia pleaded. "He's been out there for who knows how long! We have to take him to the hospital!"

"She's right! Once we drop him off, we'll be heading out to take care of the demon and then we'll come back to check up on him!" Naruto finished, looking into the man's eyes. "He needs help!"

The shinobi looked at the children with surprised expressions before turning to their Commander, who stared hard into the children's eyes before looking at the bandaged child. He turns to look at Naruto, seeing how it looked like he was the leader of this little group, seeing the desperate plea for them to help the child. The Commander sighed tiredly.

"Fine. The girl and child can go to the hospital. You two however are going to see the Kazekage about what you just said."

The group looked at each other having a silent discussion with each other. Kia nodded her head at them which in turn made Naruto and Zane look back at the Commander and nod their heads. The Commander raised a hand and motioned one of his shinobi, a woman, to go near Kia and the child.

The woman placed her hand on Kia's shoulder. She gave an apologetic smile at her as she did a hand sign. "Sorry about this, but you might feel a bit dazed."

"Huh?" The two vanished in a poof of smoke.

Zane blinked at the strange teleportation technique. He turns to look at Naruto, who held onto the cat, a curious expression on his face. "What was that technique the shinobi woman did?"

"It's called the **Body Flicker Technique**." Omochao answered. "It's a very common technique amongst shinobi. It let's them travel long distances at an incredible speed."

"In other words, it's a **Teleportation Jutsu**." Naruto stated, turning to the Commander. "You said you wanted to take us to the Kazekage right?"

The Commander, while a bit put off that their toy was alive and could talk, nods his head. He turns and walks forward, moving his hand as the rest of the shinobi vanished. "Follow me."

Naruto and Zane glanced at each other before following after him, going through the very giant gate. Once they made it through, an awestruck look appeared on the group's faces as they saw the Hidden Sand Village in all its glory.

"Whoa~"

Every building and home looked like they were made of incredible durable clay to keep it from falling apart. Looking at the shinobi, they were wearing blue or black uniforms underneath flak jackets of various shades of beige to better blend with their natural environment and shoulders guards. They also wore headpieces consisting of a head-wrap and cloth neck-covers. Some of them were even carrying very large fans.

Naruto was still awestruck as they walked through the village. Never in his wildest dreams would he find himself in a foreign shinobi village outside of the Leaf Village, especially since he wasn't a shinobi on a mission. He can clearly see a major difference between the Sand and Leaf, aside from the obvious location and environment.

Unlike the Leaf, which had the Hokage Mountain depicting the stone faces of all the Hokages, the Sand had no such monument at all. The shinobi here are even dressed differently compared to the shinobi back at the Leaf as they don't have the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the back of their flak jackets or shoulders.

All in all, this is a pretty nice shinobi village despite the state it was in and it made Naruto wonder what the other shinobi villages were like. Honestly, he and his friends should be thankful _and_ lucky the Sand Shinobi let them through. It just made Naruto glad that they weren't shinobi, otherwise they would've killed them on the spot.

Heh, as if they could.

"Wow. So cool…" Naruto said with Omochao and the cat nodding in agreement.

"So this is what a shinobi village looks like." Zane commented as he watched the people, both shinobi and non-shinobi walk around with smiles. "It looks...normal."

The Commander heard what they said and let out an amused chuckle. Oh yeah, these kids were definitely travelers if they hadn't been to any shinobi village yet. He actually thought they were shinobi until he saw that they didn't have any forehead protectors on their persons despite their foreign appearance.

It just made him all the more curious about where they came from and how they know about the Wind Demon that's been constantly attacking the village.

"That's right. It isn't much, but this village of ours is home sweet home." The Commander said, glancing back at the boys. "Get ready. We're almost at Lord Kazekage's mansion."

"Hm...a Kazekage." Naruto hummed to himself. "I wonder what kind of guy he's like."

Back in his former home, gramps would always teach him about the many different shinobi villages and their home country, especially about the various Kage that rule them. He always wanted to go to these villages one day and meet these Kage. Now he's finally gotten the chance!

The Commander chuckled once again earning curious looks from everyone. "Believe me. You'll know when you see him."

As they walked, Omochao had noticed that everyone was looking at them. Some were curious, most were cautious while others were blushing as they stared at Naruto and Zane. The children were looking up at him from atop Naruto's head. He merely smiled and waved at them, surprising them slightly before they waved back at him with widened eyes.

The cat meanwhile was setting herself comfortable in Naruto's arms as she rubbed against his impressive pecs. If one were to look more closely at her, they would see the cat had a blush on her cheeks as she enjoyed Naruto's warmth. She enjoyed it more as Naruto softly rubbed her head with his gentle fingers.

"Nya~Nya~!" The cat meowed in bliss, bringing a happy smile on Naruto's face as she dug herself deeper into his chest.

"You like that girl?" Naruto asked as the cat licked his cheek, earning a giggle from him.

"We're here."

The group stopped what they were doing and stood in front of a large building that had the "**風**" kanji on it. They looked at the entrance and saw a man in white robes waiting for them along with a shinobi next to him. The man had auburn hair, dark eyes and had a very stern look on his face.

The Commander kneel in front of the man. "Lord Rasa. I'm sorry for having to call you out here."

"No worries. I was actually a little curious to hear of these outsiders." The Fourth Kazekage smiled a little bit at his oldest loyal subordinate. He looked up at the group and examined them with a raised eyebrow. "I was told there was a girl and an injured child with them."

"Yes sir. The girl and child are currently at the hospital as we speak." The Commander said as Rasa nodded his head.

"Very well. I will handle things from here." The Kazekage told his shinobi as they bowed their heads and vanished. He looks at the group. "So, my men told me that you travelers came here to defeat the Wind Demon."

"Yes we have." Naruto replied. "We fought others like it not too long ago and we need to hurry back and defeat it."

_"Others?"_

Even though Rasa was surprised to find out about that little tidbit, his face didn't as his eyes narrowed. So there were other demons out there like one who attacked their country and killed many of his shinobi. Since the demon's first appearance, it attacked his village and he lost many of his shinobi during the battle to protect it. Whatever this demon was, it was unlike anything he's ever seen before and many of have been asking it what it was and where it came from.

The demon was powerful. _Too_ powerful. And it was something he wanted in order to increase his village's resources once again.

He looked into Naruto's eyes and saw no trace of deception from him, bringing more surprise from him. He couldn't believe that these children were able to beat other demons like it but none of his shinobi couldn't. It told him that the Wind Demon had a weakness and these outsiders know what it is. He turned away and motioned his head to the building.

"Follow me. I would like to hear more about this demon." Rasa walks inside the building with Zane and Omochao following after him.

Naruto followed after them. He only took a couple of steps but then stopped as a sudden smell entered his nose. A smell that was all too familiar to him and was beginning to get used to it much to his disgust.

"Blood…" The demi-god said that one word with his expression full of shock and alarm. Old blood _and_ fresh blood! He never smelled so much blood like this before and it was coming from one source! He frantically looked around trying to find it, only to see nothing despite it being so close to him.

The smell instantly vanished without a trace.

Naruto heard the cat meow softly in his arms, making him look down to see her looking around with her ears back into her head and her expression full of fear. Seeing this made him hug her closer to his chest and rub her head gently. "Don't worry girl. I'm right here. I won't let nothing hurt you."

The cat let out a soft meow as she calmed down a little bit. But that still didn't stop the intense fear that she was feeling. Naruto's narrowed eyes glanced around again before walking inside, his guard now even more up than before.

But what Naruto didn't know was that he was being watched from atop of a building next door by a boy with short spiky auburn hair, his cold empty gaze following his every move as sand swirled around him.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

**Hidden Sand Village: Hospital**

Kia was currently sitting outside the room where the boy was being taken care of inside. She looked at the doctors and nurses who were working on the sick or injured, and the shinobi who were patrolling. She won't lie, she's feeling a bit...okay no, she's feeling a _lot_ nervous right now.

Here she was, an islander from a place that's been cut off from the shinobi world, here in a shinobi village. Granted she and the others are currently traveling through the countries, but she never once thought she would visit a village that was full of them. Thinking back on their trip during Wave, Zabuza and Haku were the first shinobi she met and they were both very strong in their own right.

But she knows that there are shinobi out there that are even stronger than them put together like the leaders of the village. What were they called again? Kage or something?

Tikal's incarnate placed her under her chin as she thought about Naruto and the others. She hoped that everything was going okay between them and the village leader. There's no doubt in her mind that they're probably explaining their situation to him right now.

She also hoped Naruto and Zane didn't say or do anything stupid that would get them in trouble.

Hearing the door open made Kia stand up to see someone come out. It was an elderly woman with black eyes and lavender coloured hair tied in a bun. She wore an which consists of a dark coloured, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top.

There was also a nurse next to her as the two conversed silently before the nurse went back inside. The elderly woman walked up to Kia.

"Hello my dear. Are you the one who brought the child here?"

"Yes ma'am. Is he gonna be okay?"

"Do not fear, the child will be fine." The elderly woman answered, bringing much joy and relief to Kia.

"Thank you very much Miss…"

"Chiyo. My name is Chiyo dear."

Kia nods happily. "My name is Kia. Thank you very much for taking care of him Ms. Chiyo."

"Of course!" Chiyo said happily. "Helping those in need is what I live for! Forgive me for being curious but may I ask where you're from? You look like you're not from around any of the Shinobi Nations."

"Oh no it's okay, I've been getting that alot." Kia said with a giggle. "I'm from an island that's far away from the shinobi nations." She scratched her head sheepishly. "Even though we're not on the map, we do try to keep ourselves hidden from the shinobi countries since we don't like them very much."

Chiyo laughed a little bit from that. "Ah, so you're a foreigner! It's rare to see one nowadays especially if shinobi haven't discovered it yet. If shinobi aren't allowed on your island then it must be a pretty peaceful place to live in. It's understandable that they aren't allowed to enter, most of them _do_ bring nothing but trouble."

While Chiyo was laughing, a glare was on Kia's face as she looked at the floor. Terios immediately flashed into her head. _"They sure do."_ She shook her head, not wanting to think about it, and looked back at Chiyo. "Miss Chiyo, is it okay if I see the boy for a little bit?"

The old woman stopped laughing and looked a little tense from that before looking down with a dark frown, making Kia blink at her in concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no!" The old woman smiled. "The boy is sleeping right now. It's just…" She looked back at the door before taking a deep breath as she looked back at Kia, a serious look on his face. "Tell me Kia, where _exactly_ did you find that child?"

"My friends and I found him out in the desert unconscious. Naruto, one of my friends, gave him some water to help wake him up. He was terrified when he saw us, but we managed to calm him down and talked to him for a bit. But then he fell back asleep, so we took with him us to this village and here we are now."

"Hmm…" Chiyo hummed, looking a little thoughtful at the explanation. While she was curious about why non-shinobi children were traveling through their country, she was also more curious about the resting boy. "Did the child say anything to you? His name or something?"

Kia looked angry as she clenched her fists tightly. "Yes. He told us that he was called _Test Subject 135_." She spat those words out as though they were venom, shocking Chiyo by the title the child was called. "He also told us somebody did that to him and that there were others like him."

"My goodness." Chiyo muttered, a shocked expression on her face. "Did he say who it was?"

"He said it was a Snake Man."

Gasps were heard around her along with the sound of dropped objects. Kia's anger turned into confusion as she looked around seeing everyone, including Chiyo, stare at her with widened eyes with some of them even going pale or tensing up in alarm.

"W-What is it?" Kia asked in a worried tone, wondering why everyone was staring at her.

"The Snake Man…" Chiyo muttered to herself as her expression turned into a dark glare. "There's only one man I know with that description. To think that fool would do such a thing to children!"

"Wait, you know this Snake Man?" Kia asked, eyes widened a little in surprise.

Chiyo looked at Kia for a moment before glancing around, noticing people were whispering amongst themselves. She turns her attention back to Kia. "Come, let's talk inside."

Kia blinked in confusion for a moment before she nodded her head and the two entered. The room was pretty big but also basic just like any other hospital that's out there, it had a bed, a heart monitor, a few tables here and there. There were also curtains hanging around the bed, blocking them from seeing the person that was lying down.

But Kia knew that the child was in bed and she smiled softly when she heard the light snoring coming from behind the curtain.

"Kia." Chiyo spoke up, getting the girl's attention. "That boy...he must be one of the very lucky few who managed to escape from that man and _not_ get killed or forcibly dragged back to where he escaped from. In fact, it's a miracle that you and your friends found him out there before it was too late."

"What do you mean?" Kia asked, her entire body tensing up from hearing that statement.

"The 'Snake Man' the child mentioned is an extremely dangerous wanted criminal." Chiyo replied. "Originally, this man was a famous and well respected shinobi who hails from the Hidden Leaf Village."

_"Naruto's former home."_ Kia thought to herself. She leaned in a bit closer to hear more about this Snake Man.

"He and his team were trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Supreme Shinobi and former Third Hokage of the Leaf Village." Chiyo continued. "The man and his team participated in the Second Great Ninja War where they fought the legendary shinobi Hanzo in battle and managed to win. After his defeat in battle, Hanzo gave the man and his team the title 'The Three Legendary Sannin', for their accomplishment in managing to survive against him when all others couldn't. But then, sometime after that event, the man's true ambition was revealed."

"True ambition?"

"He wished to seek immortality." Kia gasped in disbelief. "This man wanted to know all of the world's secrets but knew that he wouldn't live long to discover them. So in order to discover how to achieve immortality, he performed heinous experimentation on not only the prisoners he's captured but also on his own comrades."

"Immortality…" Kia whispered in disgust, her hair shadowing her eyes. "All those awful things he did on innocent people and his own comrades...he did all of that just to seek something that's impossible!?"

"I'm afraid so." Chiyo said, her tone very similar to Kia's. "It wasn't until years later, after Minato Namikaze was named the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf, that they caught the man doing experiments on the citizens of the Leaf. The man defected from the Leaf Village and hasn't been seen since then. But there have been reports on shinobi, including ours, who have gone missing over the years which tells us that it's his doing."

Chiyo finished her explanation as she looked at Kia, seeing her shaking in anger at what the Snake Man had done.

Human experimentation.

The dirtiest most despicable act in human history. It's bad enough that they do it on animals but it's worse when a human does it to other humans! No matter if they were bad or good, it was still wrong and it's disgusting to know that one man would do something like that, all for the sake of obtaining immortality and to learn more about the world's secrets.

Kia's eyes slowly widened in realization as she turned around to look at the boy behind the sheets. She walked up to the curtain, her entire being shaking in nervousness at what she was about to see. Chiyo, already knowing what she was going to do, just looked down at the floor and let her be.

"That's right, my dear. That boy has been experimented on by that same 'Snake Man' whom I told you about. That's why I said it was a miracle that he managed to escape from him. But I'm afraid he waited too late, for the damage done to him cannot be reversed. And there's no doubt in my mind that the poor child has been scarred for life because of this whole ordeal."

Kia raised her trembling arm up to tightly grip the curtain in her hand. She slowly moved the curtain back just as Chiyo continued to speak once again.

"The one who did this...the Snake Man the child was talking about and the one who seeks immortality...he is…"

Kia released a horrified gasp as she stared at the boy. His shirt and pants along with the bandages were gone, leaving him in his underwear, but that's not what horrified her.

The boy's entire body was filled to the brim with scars. Some looked like he was cut open with, while others looked like they were from a fight with a large one on his shoulder. Most of the scars looked old while others looked like they were recently healed.

Looking at his left arm, it looked like he was wearing a dark red reptilian-esque claw that extends to his elbows, kinda like Zane with his robotic arms. There were glowing golden veins that ran through it in its entirety. She looked up at his cute little face and saw a deep scar on his left cheek.

"The Snake Sannin, _**Orochimaru**_."

* * *

"And that's when we came here."

Naruto said as he finished explaining what was going on to the Fourth Kazekage, who sat behind his desk and listened intently to the story that was told. He didn't tell him anything that was _too_ important though like the Chaos Emeralds. As for the C. Warriors, he just told him that they came from a far away unnamed island that got destroyed when they woke up. He sure as hell didn't want these guys to learn about Kia's island and to go there just to conquer it.

Everyone was currently inside the Kazekage's office, standing in front of his desk with the Fourth himself sitting behind it. The room was pretty big, bigger than the Hokage's office as there was a couch on the other side along with a stack of scrolls lined up on the shelves.

"Hmm…" Rasa hummed to himself. Interesting. So his country wasn't the only one that was being attacked by the Wind Demon that appeared. There were different elemental versions of the demon across the major shinobi countries with two of them already killed by the travelers.

If he were honest, he was actually annoyed to hear that information. Since there are other elemental demons attacking the countries then that just meant the other Kage are probably planning on sealing them to make a different kind of Jinchuriki.

Thankfully for him, the travelers took care of the Land of Fire's demon first.

After all, they had the powerful Nine-Tails Fox, both Yin and Yang halves sealed inside the Hokage's twin daughters. If Minato Namikaze were to seal one of these Chaos Warriors inside another child, then the Land of Fire would be even more powerful than it already is as of now.

The Land of Snow he wasn't all that worried about since it's just a minor country with an equally minor shinobi village. So even they wouldn't know the proper sealing techniques to even make a Jinchuriki.

All that was left were here, the Lands of Earth and Lightning and the country of where the Seven-Tails is located. There was also something Naruto said about these demons.

Rasa stares at Naruto, who still held the now sleeping cat. "Okay, say I believe you about these…Chaos Warriors, tell me, just how powerful are these creatures?"

"One was powerful enough to nearly burn half a country and the other was able to keep it in an eternal snow storm. This all happened after they left the island they destroyed." Zane replied in a blank tone, making Rasa blink in shock.

_"If that's true, then these Chaos Warriors might be more powerful than some of the Tailed Beast!"_ The Fourth Kazekage thought. "So then tell me...if these things are that powerful then how were you travelers able to beat two of them?"

"Because we know everything about them, from their strengths to their weaknesses." Omochao answered this time with the demigod nodding in agreement.

"Even though the Chaos Warriors have elemental forms, each one is weak against another certain element. Not only that but they all do share the same weakness, which we use in order to beat them." Naruto continued, shaking his head. "Though with Vayu, it could be a bit difficult to get him."

"Why say that?"

"Because he's evolved to a higher form now." Zane answered, making the Fourth Kazekage look at them with a wide eyed expression.

"_Evolved_?! It can do that?"

"Yeah and he's even more powerful than he was before." Naruto replied, remembering that attack Vayu 4 launched at him.

Rasa placed a hand under his chin. This is even better than he thought! So the Wind Demon, or Vayu as these travelers called it, can evolve to a higher form? It's official! He must have this creature in his grasp and seal it inside a child! That way the village can be even more than it currently is!

"Speaking of, we should hurry up and meet with Kia at the hospital." Omochao said.

"Indeed. We cannot waste time with Vayu still out there in his evolved state." Zane replied. "He could come back and completely destroy the village."

"Or worse…" Naruto said with a narrowed expression. "He'll fly off somewhere to another country. Let's hurry and go before that happens."

"Right." The group turned around and was about to head out.

"Wait for a moment." Rasa told them as they stopped and turned to him. "Before you leave, I believe it's best I send my ninja with you."

After he said that, Naruto and Zane narrowed their eyes slightly at the Fourth Kazekage while Omochao tilted his head to the side in confusion. The cat's ear twitched slightly as she opened her eyes a little bit to stare at Rasa.

"Huh? Are you sure?" The Robochao asked.

"As you said, since the Wind Demon evolved and became more powerful that means it'll be difficult with just you three, yes?" Rasa questioned. "Being the case, that also means you're going to need extra help in order to 'defeat' it. So with that in mind, I have the perfect team for this kind of thing."

"Who?"

"Us, obviously."

Team Chaos, with the exception of Zane, jumped slightly at the sudden female voice that spoke up. They looked at the couch and saw an older girl sitting there with her leg crossed over the other while an older boy stood to the side with his arms crossed.

The girl has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. Her outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extends halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

The older boy wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. He also wore face paint. He was also carrying something wrapped in bandages on his back.

"How nice of you to join us...Temari, Kankuro." Rasa said to his children.

"Of course. We did want to meet our supposed guests." Temari said, her eyes moving towards Naruto and Zane, though they were more focused on Zane. "And I'm liking what I see so far."

"So, these are the so-called 'travelers' that showed up at our village huh? The same ones who fought that Wind Demon and survived?" The face paint boy asked, smirking mockingly at them. "Two punks, a cat and a toy? Heh! What a joke!"

That earned him comical glares from Naruto, the cat and Omochao while Zane just stared blankly.

"Hey! Who're you calling a toy!?" Omochao asked in comical anger as he flew towards the surprised boy's face. "I'm not a toy, I'm a real Chao! And you left out our other friend Kia!"

"Well, look at that. The toy is really alive and it talks!" The boy said mockingly. "You know when I was a kid, I always used to love getting toys, only because I get to _destroy_ them later on."

Omochao turned blue and gave a startled squeak. "D-D-Don't hurt me!' He flew behind Naruto's back.

"You know when _I_ was a kid, I always loved kicking a stuck up jerk's ass and I still do it to this day." The guardian told him with a half lidded expression before blinking in confusion as he looked between the older teens. "Hey wait, aren't genin squads supposed to have three? Where's the other-"

Naruto stopped talking as he felt his senses screaming at him. They were telling him that a powerful dangerous threat had appeared and it was right behind them. He slowly turned around and found himself staring into the cold empty eyes of the threat in the form of a boy, standing in front of the door with his arms crossed.

_"W-When did he get here?"_ Naruto asked in shock.

The boy looked to be about his age with fair skin, green eyes, and short spiky auburn hair. He lacks distinctive pupils or eyebrows and has tanuki-like black rings around his eyes. There was a carved kanji for "love" **(****愛****)** on the left side of his forehead, which his hair is parted in order for it to be kept visible.

He wears a black bodysuit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector.

Sensing the danger, the cat was now fully awake and looked at the danger in front of her. She let out a very loud hissing sound and backed up into Naruto, which drew the attention of just about everyone in the room.

"HUH?! W-Wait a second, when did he get in here!?" Omochao asked in comical shock. He definitely did not see the mysterious redhead standing there just a second ago!

"And of course, you're here as well." Rasa said with narrowed eyes as he stared at his youngest son. "Gaara."

Zane narrowed his eyes at Gaara before turning to look at Kankuro and Temari, seeing the nervous expressions they both had on their faces. Whoever this kid is, they were definitely scared of him. But why? Why would they fear someone who's younger than them?

Hearing a growl next to him caused Zane to turn to Naruto and what he saw surprised him slightly. Naruto had a fierce snarl on his face as he glared hard at Gaara to the point where the pupils of his eyes turned slit-like.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Omochao took notice of it as well and asked his best friend that question.

"Earlier...when we were outside, I smelled a large amount of blood but then it vanished. It was mixed between old and fresh." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off Gaara for even a second. "Now I know...that gourd on his back, it's the source of where the smell is coming from!"

Everyone, except for Gaara of course, were surprised by his response while Omochao looked alarmed from that as he hid under Naruto's jacket, away from the auburn boy's blank gaze.

Gaara's emotionless gaze was on Zane for a moment before he turned to the still glaring Naruto, completely ignoring both the hissing cat and now scared Omochao. There was something different about both of them, especially the blue hair one. The beast within him was growling at the blue one as it too could feel something different about him.

Something otherworldly and mysterious.

Rasa coughed in his hands, getting everyone's attention. "Naruto, Zane. I would like to introduce to you my children; Temari, Kankuro and Gaara." The group looked surprised to hear that. "These three are the top genin squad throughout the entire village. I am absolutely certain that they can help you defeat the Wind Demon."

Naruto still had the surprised look on his face before he looked thoughtful. He can easily tell that the Fourth Kazekage was up to something, especially since he was sending his children out with them. He glanced at Zane who only shrugged in response, earning a deadpan expression. He then sighed and rested his arms behind his head.

"All right, they can come. But first we have to get our friend then drop these two off."

Rasa gave a small smile and nodded his head at him. The two of them left the office and the smile on Rasa's face vanished at that moment. He looked at his children with a gaze that was fit for a Kage.

"Make sure those travelers don't kill that demon. I want it brought back here alive."

The Sand Genin, except for Gaara, nodded their heads at their leader before they vanished.

* * *

Team Chaos were on their way to the hospital to meet up with Kia, all of them remaining quiet for a moment. Naruto took a whiff in the air to make sure they weren't being followed by Gaara or his siblings. Knowing that they aren't, he let out a deep sigh and had a comical flat expression on his face.

"I don't trust that Kazekage."

"Neither do I." Zane agreed. "It's obvious that he is up to something that involves Vayu."

"Like what?" Omochao asked. "What could Lord Kazekage want with Vayu?"

"It's like I said before when we left Angel Island." Naruto said. "Since the Chaos Warriors are attacking the major shinobi countries, the Kages of those villages will try to capture them so they can seal them into someone and control their power."

"In other words, they will be making a Jinchuriki using the Chaos Warriors since all of the Tailed Beasts are currently sealed inside their human hosts." Zane added in.

"Oh! You mean like that Nine-Tails Fox monster in the Leaf Village right?" Omochao asked as Naruto nodded in agreement. "Hey wait! Doesn't that mean we should be careful around here!? There's probably a Jinchuriki here right now! And if the Leaf Village has the Nine-Tails Fox, then what Tailed Beast does the Sand Village have!?"

Naruto and Zane stopped walking as they turned to Omochao with comical blank looks on their faces. They glanced at each other before Naruto let out a short yell that made Omochao and the cat jump a bit in comical shock while gaining the attention of everyone else, who looked at him with surprise.

"Aw man! I've been so focused on the Chaos Warriors, I completely forgot about them! Dammit!"

Okay, so here's the thing. While Naruto knew that he was definitely stronger than the average shinobi, he never really took into account the power of a jinchuriki.

Because they had the power of whatever Tailed Beast was sealed in them and that kind of power would make them even more powerful than a Kage-level ninja, especially if they have good control over their beasts.

So if there is a jinchuriki here in this village then they'll have to be on the lookout and beat them before they fully transform into their Beast form.

The cat looked at Naruto with a tilt of her head as she let out a small giggle at the comical expression he was making. Feeling her ears twitching, she looked ahead and pawed at Naruto's cheek.

"Nya nya~!" The cat meows loudly, getting everyone's attention as they look ahead to see Kia outside of a building next to some old woman.

"Hey! Kia!" Naruto called out.

"Huh…?" Kia and the old woman looked back and saw Naruto running up to them with Zane walking at a steady pace. "Oh, hey guys."

"Oh my, so these are your friends?" Chiyo asked in surprise, bringing attention to herself.

"That's right Miss Chiyo." Kia answered, a small smile forming on her face.

Chiyo examined the two boys while humming as though she was trying to remember something. She pointed at Naruto first. "You're Naruto. The other one must be Zane and the toy is Omochao, yes?"

"That's right! Nice to meetcha Granny Chiyo." Naruto confirmed with a smile while covering Omochao's mouth with his hand as he was comically yelling. He then gestured to the cat in his arms. "And don't forget about Snow here."

Everyone stared at him making him blink in confusion.

"Snow?" Kia asked, tilting her head.

"What? We gotta call her something." Naruto said with a comical expression.

_"But why Snow?! That's not even my name!" _The cat complained inwardly as she huffed.

"He does have a point." Omochao said. "It's kinda fitting if you ignore the blue hair on her head."

That earned him an annoyed comical glare from 'Snow' which made him actually fly back nervously.

Kia sighed and shook her head at them with an amused smile. "So how did it go with Lord Kazekage?"

"...pretty well." Naruto shrugged. "We're about to head out to defeat Vayu in a little bit, though we're gonna have some extra help."

"Extra help?"

"The Kazekage has sent his children on the mission with us." Zane replied with Kia looking surprised and Chiyo looking shocked.

"He _what_?!" The elder asked.

"Yeah, he wanted his kids to help us with Vayu." Naruto said, making Chiyo look down with widened eyes and a slightly fearful expression.

_"That foolish man! What is he thinking now?!"_

"We're going to meet with them outside of the village." Naruto continued. "Omochao and Snow are gonna stay and watch the kid for us until we come back. How is he anyway?"

Kia tensed up at that question as she remembered the child's body earlier. "He's...he's…" She tried to explain what she saw to them but she didn't know _how_ to. What she saw was something so awful and disgusting that she began to think that this Orochimaru character was in fact a demon instead of human.

This didn't go unnoticed by everyone present as they saw how nervous she looked. Naruto and Omochao looked worried and scared that something happened to him while they were talking with the Kazekage with Zane looking at the building with a narrowed expression.

"What is it?" Omochao asked worriedly. "Did something happen to the boy?"

"Oh no! He's fine! He's asleep right now!" Kia reassured her friends but then looked away from them. "It's..."

"I believe it would be best for you youngsters to see for yourself." Chiyo said grimly as she turned around and entered the building.

Naruto and Zane tense up a bit as they glanced at Kia and saw her looking down. The two followed after Chiyo, leaving Kia alone as she braced herself for what was about to happen.

A couple of minutes later, she felt a powerful surge of energy erupt from within the building along with Naruto's rising anger. The Island Princess also noticed that many shinobi in the area stopped what they were doing as they all felt the unknown energy as well with looks of alarm.

The energy disappeared after a couple of seconds.

Kia looked back at the entrance to see Chiyo, Naruto and Zane walking out. Chiyo had a blank expression on her face, though she was glancing back at the boys but it was Naruto who had her attention most.

Zane had a cold angry look on his face while Naruto's hair covered his face, though she can tell what he's already feeling judging by the slight glow of his eyes and his bared teeth. She also noticed Snow and Omochao weren't with them, meaning they were in the room with the boy.

Chiyo took a heavy sigh and addressed the group. "Listen children, I know what you're feeling right now is terrible. What you saw was something that no one, let alone a child, should have to go through. If anything, we should at least be happy that he escaped that fate and survived."

The group looked at the elderly woman before turning to each other. While all three of them were downright furious to see what had happened to their young friend, they knew that elder was right. The boy was safe and out of that snake man's clutches.

They gave smiles towards each other and nodded their heads. They turned to Chiyo.

"Thank you for your kind words Ms. Chiyo." Kia said gratefully as she bowed towards her. She turned towards her friends. "Let's go. I'm pretty sure we kept those ninja waiting for too long."

"Right! Let's go!" Naruto said as he got ready to grab his friends.

* * *

**Hidden Sand Village: Entrance**

Just outside of the village, the Three Sand Siblings were at the entrance waiting for the travelers to show up. Temari was practicing with her giant fan weapon, Kankuro was pacing around and Gaara simply stood where he was looking out at the distance.

"Damn! Those guys sure are taking their sweet time coming here." Kankuro said, still pacing.

"Chill out Kankuro." Temari told her little brother. "They did say they were going to check up on that kid they brought and get their friend."

"Yeah, but do they even know where the hospital is at?" Kankuro asked in annoyance. "If these guys did what they say they did with those other two Chaos Demons or whatever they're called, then they need to hurry up. Because of this stupid demon, we won't be able to make it in time for the Chunin Exams! Hell for all we know it's probably-"

"Shut up Kankuro." Gaara said emotionless, making his older brother flinch. He glanced up at the sky, seeing a shadow fly across the sun. "They are here." That earned confused looks from Kankuro and Temari

"H-Huh? What are-"

**BOOM!**

A cloud of sand erupted as something landed in front of them, making the older siblings flinch while Gaara stared at the cloud of sand. The sand vanished to reveal Naruto with his arms wrapped around Kia and Zane. He released them and turned to the Sand Siblings.

"You sure took your time coming here." Kankuro said, making Naruto roll his eyes at him.

"Sor-ry." The guardian said sarcastically, ignoring the glare sent his way. "Kia, these are the guys we were talking about; Temari, Kankuro and the guy with the gourd is Gaara."

"Hiya." Kia waved to them.

"If we're done with these pointless greetings, then let's go." Gaara said as he moved forward, ignoring the glare Naruto gave him as he walked past.

However, the moment the youngest brother walked past Kia, she gave a startled gasp in fear as a vision of some monster appeared glaring at her before it vanished. She blinked in alarm and shook her head, turning to Gaara with widened eyes.

_"W-Wha…" _Everyone quickly walked past as she continued to stare at Gaara, which Naruto immediately noticed.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course I am." Kia answered as she walked ahead of Naruto, a comical blue question mark appearing above his head. _"That monster just now…"_ She looked at Gaara's back with a frightened look on her face. _"Who is this boy?"_

* * *

_Meanwhile_

**Hidden Leaf Village: Hokage's Office**

Minato was sitting anxiously in his office, looking out at the window. It has been only a day since the Retrieval Team left and he was waiting for a letter from then to see if they managed to find Naruto.

Ever since they left yesterday, his mind has been preoccupied on his son as he had sent his ninja and the elders home. Just like yesterday, he had so many questions about his runaway son that didn't make sense to him. Like his appearance first of all.

Remembering the form Takashi took, Minato placed his hand under his chin and closed his eyes, picturing it. He definitely knew that Naruto's current form wasn't a transformation jutsu, so why exactly did he look the way he does now? His hair went from blond and spiky to a more smooth flowing ocean blue color. The three whisker-like birthmarks that he had were completely gone, making him somewhat look like an exact replica of him if he had blue hair. His eyes had a slightly green tint around his pupil, making it look like his eyes were glowing slightly, while the rest were still ocean blue.

When Naruto was younger, he was incredibly shorter than the kids in his age group including his sisters but now he looks taller than any of the children in his age group.

Minato couldn't believe how his son went through this huge change in the six years he's been gone. He didn't even know how it happened until Takashi told them about his mysterious ability to control water.

_"Is that the reason why Naruto looks the way he does now? Did he truly awaken a power that allows him to control water when he was away or is it more to it than just that?"_

It would make sense. After all, it's unheard of for a kekkei genkai to change the appearance of someone when they're using it. But what sort of kekkei genkai does Naruto have that doesn't require chakra!? Now that's something that doesn't make sense.

A poof of smoke erupted on his desk, knocking him out of his thoughts as he looked at it, seeing it was a small orange toad.

"Yo, Minato. Got a message for ya from Jiraiya and the others." The toad said, pulling out a scroll from his back and tossing it to the blond kage who caught it.

Minato opened up the scroll and began to read through its contents. Once he was finished, he dropped the scroll on his desk, his expression full of shock and disbelief from what he read.

The toad looked uncomfortable as he looked at the shocked kage and decided to snap him out of it. "Hey, Minato!" The Fourth Hokage immediately snapped out of it. "You alright kid?"

"Y-Yes. I'm fine." Minato answered as he picked up the scroll again, re-reading what his sensei wrote, frowning slightly. He was trying to think of what he should do with the information he got.

So not only is it true that Naruto has the power to control water, he is also able to transform into some unknown creature? And those demons that've been terrorizing the shinobi world were _parts_ of that same power that was taken from Naruto when he was _little_? That means that unknown power did awaken within Naruto at some point after he left the village!

From what the letter said, Naruto was strong enough to stand toe-to-toe with the infamous 'Demon' Zabuza Momochi, an A-Rank Missing Nin and he didn't manage to get himself hurt while doing so which was honestly impressive to him. He and his friends also managed to beat Agni and left for the Land of Snow the following day. If they follow this pattern then that only means they probably beat that Frost creature there and ended up somewhere else.

The Yellow Flash won't tell anyone this, but his heart felt like it was stabbed by a million kunai when he read about Naruto having a new family. He couldn't imagine what Kushina was going through after Tazuna told her this in her face, and to be honest, he was worried of what she might do to Tazuna later...but then again, she's probably too heartbroken to do anything right now. He definitely didn't even want to know how the girls would react to the news especially Mika since she wanted to meet her big brother the most.

_"Naruto…" _Minato thought sadly before he shook his head. No. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. New family or not, Naruto was still his biological son and he needed to think about how to deal with him when bringing him back home.

_"If he was able to take down Zabuza Momochi then what else is he capable of? I know that once he beats those Chaos Warriors and absorbs them, he'll regain the pieces of his power and disappear again. And once he and his friends return to the Land of Waves, he'll no doubt attack Kushina and the others the moment he sees them and we won't know how powerful he'll be. What should I…?"_

But then an idea popped into his head. He quickly grabbed a pen and a blank message scroll, writing something on it. He rolled the scroll up and gave it the toad. "Make sure that gets sent to the Retrieval Team asap!"

"On it." The toad replied, grabbing the scroll and vanished.

Once the toad vanished, Minato snapped his fingers and his three ANBU appeared kneeling in front of him. He turns to look at them. "Gather up the elders and the shinobi clan heads for a meeting."

The ANBU nodded their heads as they vanished.

Minato sighed as he looked out the window. "I hope I know what I'm doing."

* * *

**Land of Wind: Desert **

"So wait, you're telling me that the shinobi of your village can only use Wind Style techniques while other countries use different elemental styles?" Kia asked Temari curiously.

"That's right. Man you three really are foreigners." The eldest sand sibling said as she rolled her eyes. "Though it's true that most of us do use Wind Release techniques, there are some, like yours truly, that use a fan to generate them when we can't produce them naturally. In fact believe it or not, Wind Release is one of the rarest of the five nature transformations."

"Oh! So that's why the Shinobi Nations have the elements in their names." Kia said, looking up thoughtfully. "I guess that kinda explains why the Chaos Warriors would split and go to the different countries."

Right now, the group were still traveling across the desert, heading towards Vayu 4's location. Naruto was in front of the group since he was able to sense him, Gaara was not too far walking next to him, Kia and Temari were behind them with Zane and Kankuro in the far back.

They've been traveling for a good ten minutes since they left the village and things were pretty tense with no one not saying anything to each other. But Kia being more curious about the shinobi of this country asked the Sand Trio some questions about them. Gaara had ignored her, Kankuro wasn't paying her no mind and Temari was the only who answered all her curious questions if not just to shut her up.

It also gave Team Chaos a chance to learn more about the shinobi world and what exactly they do with their chakra, aside from using it to stick to walls and perform jutsus like using it to discover what their Nature Transformation is, which is an advanced form of chakra control that allows them to perform elemental ninjutsu.

The Five Basic Natures were Fire, Wind, Lighting, Water and Earth, which is why the countries were named after those Natures, because the shinobi of those countries use those specific Natures while others have a unique kind of Nature.

"Guess so." Temari replied.

Kia was going to ask another question but stopped as she had remembered something important that she needed to share with her friends. "Hey, Naruto?"

"What's up?" Naruto asked, turning around to her with his hands resting behind his head while walking backwards.

"Have you ever heard of someone named Orochimaru?" Kia asked curiously, causing Temari and Kankuro to tense up slightly at the mention of the name.

"Orochimaru?" She nodded her head, causing the guardian teen to look up thoughtfully. "Um...lemme see. I think I remember hearing that name when I was little."

"Maybe this'll help you remember better." Kia said. "He was the former student of the Third Hokage."

A light bulb appeared above Naruto's head. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! I've always heard stories about him along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Not only did they beat up that Salamander guy during the war, they also got three powerful summoning animal contracts."

"Summoning animals?" Zane and Kia asked curiously.

"Yeah. See when a shinobi meets a certain kind of animal or its species and has a contract with them, they'll be able to summon that animal to help them out in battle." Naruto explained, remembering what Lord Third taught him when he was young.

"That's...amazing." Zane said. This information was something very new to him as he had no idea shinobi were also very skilled with summoning powerful creatures. "These Legendary Sannin, what are their summoning animals?"

A half lidded Naruto frowned slightly, mainly at remembering his _godparents_. "The no good pervert Jiraiya can summon toads and the old hag Tsunade can summon slugs."

Kia and Zane blinked at the descriptions Naruto gave to two of the Sannin while Temari and Kankuro chuckled. Gaara ignored everything that was happening around him.

"As for Orochimaru…" Naruto placed a hand under his chin. "If I'm remembering right, I'm pretty sure that his animal contract is...with...snakes." He immediately stopped walking as it finally dawned on him about what the boy said.

"Snakes?" Zane asked, stopping as well as he looked at Naruto with widened eyes. "You don't mean…?"

"Yeah. Miss Chiyo told me everything about that...that **filth**." Kia said angrily as she too stopped as well while the Sand Siblings kept walking, though they were still listening. "Orochimaru...he's the Snake Man the little boy was talking about. He's been experimenting on him and countless others just to search for immortality!"

The boys eyes' widened in shock and anger. Naruto grit his teeth as he clenched his fists. He _knew_ that Snake Man sounded familiar for some reason. Even though he didn't pay that stuff any mind back then, he did remember hearing drunken men saying something about "the snake bastard" or "traitorous snake". Now he knows what they were talking about.

"So that Snake Man is Orochimaru, huh?" Naruto asked, his pupil turning into a slit. "I don't care how powerful this guy is...the moment I see him, he's going to...!" He stopped talking and went into a trance-like state.

"Naruto?" Kia asked curiously.

Zane waved a hand in front of the dazed Naruto's face. He even snapped his fingers to get his attention.

"Hey! The hell are you three doing back there?!" Kankuro asked rudely. He and his siblings had to stop walking because the three foreigners stopped as well. "Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

"Will you hold on?!" Kia shot back. "I think Naruto might be having a vision!"

"A vision?" Temari asked curiously. "Like he's seeing into the future or something?"

Kia shook her head and looked at the daze guardian. "Not the future per say. He's seeing what Vayu is seeing right now. This happened before with Agni."

It was true as well. Naruto could clearly see what Vayu 4 is seeing. The evolved Wind Chaos was at an old ruin of sorts, sitting on top of a destroyed building. Vayu 4 suddenly glared angrily at something in the distance. He stood up and gave a very loud screech as his wings spread open before he took off to the sky heading somewhere.

That somewhere?

It was their current location.

Naruto gasped and shook his head. "Vayu is coming!"

Everyone, except for Gaara, wore surprised expressions as they looked at the cloud covered sky. They soon heard a faint screech that was getting closer and closer to them before it stopped.

The group narrowed their eyes at the clouds as they heard nothing but silence. Suddenly, an energy ball shot out and was heading towards Gaara, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Gaara! Look out!" Naruto called out to him.

The energy ball hit Gaara before sand came out of the gourd and surrounded him, blocking the energy ball and causing a burst of powerful wind to erupt as it slightly made the others, except Gaara, cover their faces.

Once it died down, Team Chaos stared at Gaara with surprised expressions, watching as the sand from his gourd surrounded him in a circle.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked in surprise. "_Please_ tell me I'm not the only one who saw that?"

"We all saw it." Zane said, equally stunned.

"The sand...protected him?" Kia asked in a puzzled tone. What sort of jutsu was that? This was the first time she's ever seen anyone manipulate sand before and Gaara used it to actually _protect_ him? She hated to admit it, but shinobi really are something else.

Everyone looked up to the sky as Vayu 4 made his appearance among the now open clouds. The Wind Chaos gave a screech and charged at them.

"What the fu-!?" Kankuro was about to swear before Vayu 4 flew past them, making nearly everyone duck slightly and was now flying above them. "Okay...so this thing definitely looks more powerful than when we last saw it."

"Hey! You said ugly here had a weakness that was shared with the others right?!" Temari asked Naruto as she took a fighting stance. "What the hell is it?!"

Team Chaos looked up at the large bird-like creature that is Vayu and they couldn't help but smirk at each other. "It's simple." Zane said with his eyes glowing a slight orange.

Kia pounded her fists together. "Very simple really. All we gotta do is attack..."

Naruto stares up at Vayu 4 before a grin forms on his face. "His brain!"

The moment he finished saying that, he and Zane had instantly transformed. Naruto in his Chaos form and Zane in a whole new armor.

This armor's color was mostly orange, black and silver, with a white vertical stripe going down his torso. It's much sleeker and more fluid than the previous two armors, and there is less segmentation in the suit overall. It also had a pair of orange wings, but the wings themselves looked like they were holographic. The armor's hands looked like they were missile launchers and the centerpiece had a unique symbol on it.

"E-104: Armor Mode Initiated." Zane spoke up as he opened his now glowing orange eyes.

The Sand Siblings, Gaara included, looked at the two of them with widened eyes. What the hell were they seeing? Was this some sort of Kekkei Genkai or something?! What was up with that strange hi tech armor that Zane wore with the strange looking wings? And Naruto…

"What the hell!? That form...he looks like…" Kankuro said, his mind flashing back to when they first saw Vayu attacking them that day.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Temari whispered to herself as she looked at each of them with widened eyes.

Gaara remained silent as he stared at Naruto with widened eyes. Now he knows why the demon inside him was reacting to that boy. Because his presence is extremely similar to the monster that was in front of them. The inner demon whispered to Gaara, telling him to help the blue one get rid of the Wind Demon. After that, he can kill Naruto. Slowly, a maniac-like grin starts to form on his face as he continues staring at Naruto before turning his attention to Vayu 4.

**Fight Music: Not Afraid (Instrumental) [By: EminEm]**

Vayu 4 gave a battle screech once again, only this time he launched a torrent of wind out of his mouth, causing the group to jump away. C-Naruto landed on the ground and raised his hands at Vayu 4 with Kia doing the same thing.

"Take this!" They exclaimed as they unleashed their attack on Vayu 4 in the form of two energy balls. The Wind Chaos immediately flew out of the way and was flying around them, launching many attacks at the grounded duo who were avoiding them

"I got him!" Zane said as he flew after Vayu 4, leaving behind a trail of glowing orange lights. He aimed his launchers at Vayu 4 and fired multiple missiles at him, only for the Wind Chaos to avoid them.

"Heh! Wait for us handsome!" Temari called out, her and Kankuro riding on a sand platform that Gaara made.

As the four took to the sky, Zane aimed his missile launchers at Vayu 4 and fired at him. The missiles landed hits on Vayu 4, causing him to screech out and turn to glare at him.

The Wind Chaos spread its arms out as it summoned multiple glowing spears in the air around him. The weapons pointed at Zane and the Sand Siblings before they were launched at them. Zane and the Sand Team quickly flew out of the weapons range only to see that they were following them.

Zane's eyes widened in surprise before he looked forward and continued to fly faster. He looked back at the glowing spears only to see a water tentacle wrapped around them as they disappeared. He looked down and saw C-Naruto looking up at him with a grin and thumbs up, causing the android to grin back and give his own thumbs up.

Gaara did a hand sign as a sand shield blocked the spears that were chasing them, his eyes not leaving Vayu 4's form. He summoned sand shuriken and launched them at Vayu 4's brain. The evolved Wind Chaos knocked them away using his wings.

"Kankuro!" Temari called out drawing out her giant fan.

"I'm on it!" Kankuro nodded as he pulled the wraps around the package behind his back showing Team Chaos what he was carrying.

"What the hell is that?" C-Naruto asked, looking quite puzzled.

"It...looks like a puppet." Kia stated, narrowing her eyes slightly

Looking at it, the puppet resembles a three-eyed, four-armed humanoid with jagged teeth and a spiky brown hairstyle protruding from the top of its head and framing the sides.

They watched as Kankuro's puppet came to life due to him moving his hands around. Their eyes widened in awe as the puppet blew out a stream of fire with Temari using her fan to generate a gust of wind to make the flames bigger and stronger.

"Awesome…" C-Naruto and Kia muttered.

The flames surrounded Vayu 4, causing him to screech out and try to blow the fire off him, which only made things worse for him as the flames got stronger. He fell to the ground, giving C-Naruto and Kia a chance to attack. The two quickly jumped in to attack only to see the sand below them move and grab Vayu 4, making it screech once again as it struggled to get out of the sand. It screeched once more before Vayu 4 was covered in sand.

**"Sand Burial."**

The sand exploded, taking Vayu 4 with it as his remains fell to the ground with the glowing lights of the emeralds floating.

C-Naruto blinks in amazement. "Damn! The Kazekage wasn't kidding. His kids are pretty amazing."

"I'll say." Kia replied.

"Indeed." Zane said, hovering behind his friends.

Team Chaos looked up to see the Sand Siblings heading their way. The platform melded with the sand below as they landed on the ground, looking at Vayu 4's remains.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Temari smirked.

"I thought you guys said it was powerful." Kankuro chuckled, turning to Team Chaos but was interrupted by a very loud and angry screech. He sweated nervously as he turned back to a completely reformed Vayu 4, who was glaring at them with his eyes glowing. "Um, he sounds mad."

Vayu 4 gave a screech as a powerful gust of wind surrounded him. He instantly vanished into the wind only to reappear in front of Kankuro with his weapon drawn and covered in cyan energy.

"What!?" Kankuro cried out in alarm before he and his puppet was blown away by a powerful energy slash that not only made him gain a deep cut going down his torso, it also destroyed his puppet in pieces.

"KANKURO!" Temari cried out as she turned to face attack Vayu 4, only for him to use his wings to summon a powerful gust of wind that blew her and Team Chaos away, except for the unmoving Gaara.

The Wind Chaos flew at Temari, getting her undivided attention as she saw his wings glowing. The wings released streams of cyan 'X' shaped blades from the tips causing Temari to bring out her fan to try and block it, only for the attack to knock the fan out of her hand and make her stumble while in air.

"Shit!" The elder sibling cursed, watching as her fan landed on the ground. That moment of distraction caused Vayu 4 to grab her by her neck. Temari struggled to get out of his grip only to cough as his grip tightened around her neck.

"Let her go Vayu!" Vayu 4 looked back to see Kia and Zane, who had Chaos in his hands, heading towards him.

Temari, seeing Vayu 4 was distracted, reached into her pouch and took out her kunai to stab his brain. However before she could Vayu 4 spun around in the air and headed towards them. He put his other hand on Temari's stomach and launched her at Kia, via a gust of wind, which caused the island princess to get knocked out of the air and sent both of them falling towards the ground.

"Kia! Temari!" C-Naruto called out before he glared at Vayu 4. "That does it! Zane, throw me up at the sun! I got an idea!"

"Got it!" Zane threw the guardian in the air, causing Vayu 4 to stop and look up at him, only to close his eyes at the glare from the sun not seeing C-Naruto's figure heading towards him.

"Ha!" The demigod fell on Vayu 4's back and latched onto him. "Whoa!" The Wind Chaos started to fly around trying to get him off his back. This only made C-Naruto hold him tighter, using his limbs to hold him tight and steady.

"Zane! Hurry up and take him out while I hold him!"

Now understanding what Naruto was up to, Zane's left hand transformed into a missile launcher as he held it with his other hand to aim directly at the Wind Chaos' brain. Once he got a clear enough shot while making extra sure he wasn't aiming at Naruto, he fired the missile.

Vayu 4's eyes widened comically at seeing the missile getting closer towards him before he gained a devious idea.

Down below, Gaara remained where he was as he continued to watch what was going on in the sky, his gaze remained focused on Naruto and Vayu 4, not paying attention to his unconscious siblings and the dazed Kia on the ground. He saw the strange weapon Zane had launched heading towards them but then Vayu 4 suddenly turned around, exposing Naruto's and the missile exploded upon impact.

He heard Zane call out Naruto's name while he watched his body fall and land on the ground in puddles of water.

Gaara looked back at Vayu 4 as he fought Zane in the air. The Sand User used his sand to create a large sand shuriken above his head watching as Vayu 4 grabbed the armored Zane and released a cyan energy ball that sent him crashing to the ground.

**"Giant Sand Shuriken."** Gaara said as he launched the shuriken at high speed towards the Wind Chaos.

The shuriken managed to land a direct hit at Vayu 4's brain, causing him to burst and fall to the ground, landing right in front of the sand shinobi. Gaara watched as Vayu 4 reformed in front of him on his knees.

"Well? Is that really the best you can do?" Gaara asked.

Vayu 4 had an angry glare on his face as he looked at the uncaring human. He knew that there was something different about the boy who controls sand. His instincts were telling him that he was also a threat that needed to be quickly taken care of and his abilities proved it, especially with that sand defense that also appeared around him whenever he attacked him.

But everything has its limits.

The Wind Chaos flew up and summoned a light blue color tornado that surrounded Gaara, who still looked uncaring. That is, until something shot out of the tornado and hit his shield, surprising him slightly as he felt his shield break. He looked around several times as he felt more wind pressure attacking him, each one being more powerful than the last.

The last one became so powerful that it broke through his sand defense and hit him right in the face, blowing his head back. But that didn't stop the ongoing attack as he kept getting hit by each wind pressure around his body.

Up above, Vayu 4 watched this happen with satisfaction. Just like he thought. While that boy's sand shield does protect him from any and all attacks, it can't protect him from any attacks that move faster than the sand could react in time.

The Wind Chaos summoned Dancing Winds into his hand and started to gather energy around it, coating it in a green aura. He was about to throw it until a loud voice distracted him.

"HEY! VAYU!" It was Chaos' voice. "You need to _chill_ out! **Chaos Bind!**"

Vayu 4 was frozen in place, still holding his position in the air while the energy vanished. Flying above him were Zane and a floating Kia as they held onto C-Naruto's hands, now in his Frost form.

"Ha! Shoulda paid more attention to us." C-Naruto laughed. "Now guys while he's frozen!"

"Right!" Kia and Zane smirks as they throw the guardian demigod further in the air.

Kia dives towards Vayu 4 as her feet begin to glow with chaos energy. She spun around in the air as she landed a powerful axe kick on Vayu 4's back, sending him falling to the ground. Zane was already on the ground, his missile launchers aimed at the falling Vayu 4. He fired the twin missiles at the Wind Chaos as they landed a direct hit on his stomach, the powerful explosion making him bounce back into the air and float.

Vayu 4's frozen body was now faced upwards, the hot sun glaring down on his form. The time limit for his frozen state is almost up as his body started to move slightly. But it was too late as C-Naruto, in his regular form, was already heading down at him, his balled up fist glowing.

"It's over!" C-Naruto called out. The glowing blue chaos star symbol appeared on his chest. "I will save you from the darkness! Open your heart and reach out to me! Vayu!"

**Music End**

The demigod punched Vayu 4's face and both were sent falling to the ground at high speed. As they were on their way to the ground, something within Vayu 4's reacted to C-Naruto's words with everything around him moving in slow motion.

Inside his mind, the true Vayu was still struggling with the darkness, trying so hard to fight it and be free. But then, much to his surprise, he saw a bright blue light heading his way. That light was Naruto who was glowing blue. Naruto raised his hand towards Vayu, who did the same thing.

The moment their hands touched each other, the darkness around them disappeared, leading them into Naruto's dream world. The glowing demigod smiles happily at Vayu, who did the same thing with his own way of smiling.

Out in the real world, Vayu 4 blinks and looks up at the smiling C-Naruto as light returns to his eyes. The evolved Wind Chaos smiled as well making C-Naruto's smile widened as well.

_**"Thank you..."**_

They landed with a loud crash that made a cloud of dust and sand appear and shook the area around them. The tornado that surrounded Gaara completely vanished which only showed a big ball made out of sand.

Nearby, Kia and Zane, who had just gotten out of his armor, went to get Temari and Kankuro. They tried to get to Gaara but were confused when they saw the ball of sand which they concluded was another form of his defense. Once they were together, Kia immediately got to work on healing Kankuro's injury. She jumped for a moment when they heard the loud crash and looked up at the cloud of dust, while still doing her work on Kankuro.

"Naruto!" Kia called out in worry as she and Zane watched the cloud of dust. Their eyes widened slightly as they saw a blue light erupt from within the dust that made it disappear only for it to reveal a blue chao cocoon with a gentle cyan colored wind softly dancing around it.

The chao cocoon disappeared to reveal C-Naruto in another new form. His whole body is the same color as Vayu with minor differences. His arms and legs had swirling blue wind designs on them along with small wings attached to the forearms and his feet. The protrusions on his head were dancing up and down slightly as though the wind was moving them.

In his left hand, he held a unique looking double bladed lance even though it looked like a pair of slightly curved swords attached to each other. The blades were light blue color with the edge being a lighter color. The blades also had wind symbols on the middle lengths, which made it seem like they were coming out of the twin glowing light blue crystals that were on the deep blue pommels attached to the blades. The handle was colored blue.

C-Naruto looked at the weapon in his hand then at himself with an awestruck expression. While doing so, he unconsciously summoned wind below his feet which made him float in the air, catching him by surprise as he comically moved his arms up and down trying to gain his balance while also dropping his new weapon.

Once he gained his balance, he looked down at the wind below his feet as his face changed from stun to excitement. He looked at his stunned friends then back at the wind as he trembled.

"YAHOO!"

**Music: POP [By: N'SYNC] **

C-Naruto jumped high air and did something that amazed his friends. He was flying through the sky, leaving behind a trail. They could hear his very loud cheering as he dived down, went up and was spinning around the sky, having the time of his life.

"Oh man! Look guys! I'm flying! I'm really flying!" C-Naruto said as he stopped for a moment, only to air dash forward by a flurry of wind that covered him. "Holy chao! I can do that!? Awesome!"

"Looks like he's having fun." Zane said in amusement, watching C-Naruto dashed in the air while still flying so he can continue to gain momentum.

Kia giggles from what Zane said, also watching C-Naruto have fun in the air as she picks up the four Chaos Emeralds causing them to vanish. "I'll say. It's like this is his first time flying."

Tikal's incarnate didn't realize it yet but she was correct in her assumption. This was the first time in Naruto's life that he managed to fly like this. Even though he always leaps from high places and rode his custom Extreme Gear, it didn't feel the same as doing it yourself. After all Naruto saw Chaos do it from his memories but for some reason, he couldn't do it. No matter how many times he tried to fly, or glide in this case, he just couldn't ride the wind like Chaos and Knuckles. He didn't even know why he couldn't do it.

But now he can! He can finally ride the wind by himself. No Gear, no nothing!

C-Naruto stopped flying and stayed aloft in mid-air. Looking around the vast open dessert. He brought his index finger and thumb to his lips and released a very loud whistle that echoed out the area.

"Oh man! This is so awesome!"

The newly transformed wind-style demigod cheered once again. He dropped to the ground and called forth his double-bladed weapon. He spun his new weapon in his hands, switching between them as wind gathered around the blades causing it to glow a turquoise color. Amazingly, he pulled the double bladed weapon apart, thereby making them a pair of swords. He threw the pair in the air causing them both to release a spinning energy attack that was launched into the clouds and dispersed a second later in the form a tornado, making them disappear and have the area covered in a cyan light for a brief moment.

Like a boomerang, the pair weapon returned to C-Naruto, who jumped in the air while spinning, catching them both as he landed and did a finishing pose. "Like the legendary Blue Blur himself; swift as the wind. Introducing **Sonic Cyclone**! Yeah, believe it!"

**Music Ends**

Sonic Cyclone disappeared from C-Naruto hands as he returned to normal. He looked down at his necklace and was a bit surprised by what he saw. Examining more closely, he noticed how the silver ring around the cross had turned gold while the cross itself started turning gold starting from the center. The three diamond shapes that held the colored crystals (red, white and light blue) were now colored gold with the one on the upper right corner still silver.

_"My necklace is changing? Wow, I can't believe I never noticed it till now. Pretty cool!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he released a small cheerful chuckle while walking to his friends. "Everyone okay?"

"Yes. We are fine." Zane answered.

"I managed to heal Kankuro's injury and Temari is fine, she's just knocked out." Kia informed the guardian before she frowned in confusion as she turned her head. "But Gaara…"

The boys turned to her line of sight to see a big ball of sand. Naruto looked dumbfounded at that while Zane looked at it in curious suspicion.

"He's in there?" The demigod asked in confusion. "What is that anyway?"

"Some sort of dome shield." Zane analyzed. "He was surrounded by Vayu's tornado, which tells us that he might've been attacked."

Despite being annoyed by Gaara's emotionless attitude and his earlier suspicions of him, Naruto looked impressed at the dome shield. He was also curious about his ability to control sand. But still, it was over now so there was no reason for him to put it up. The demigod walked towards the sand dome but stopped when Kia grabbed his arm, making him turn to her and blinked at the worried look she was giving him.

"Wait, I got a bad feeling about this." Tikal's incarnate said, looking at the sand dome as she let go of his arm. The image of the monster from before appeared in her mind. "There's something different about Gaara and it's not just his ability to manipulate sand."

Wanting to ease her worries, Naruto smiles in reassurance even though he knows there was something different about Gaara too. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He walked towards the dome with Kia and Zane watching him.

"Damn that hurts." Kankuro's hissed voice reached their ears as they turned to see him sit up while touching his healed injury. He wasn't the only one as Temari herself woke up and was rubbing her head.

"Temari! Kankuro! You're awake!" Kia said in surprise and relief. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Temari said, trying to ease the minor headache she has. "What the hell happened?"

"The mission is complete. Vayu has been defeated." Zane replied.

"Yeah? And where is it?" Kankuro asked the ancient android.

"Naruto absorbed him." Kia answered, earning confused looks from the two siblings. "We'll explain later. Naruto went to get your little brother, who's inside the sand dome."

"What!?" Temari and Kankuro asked as they turned to where this dome of sand was to see a comical looking Naruto poking at it. Scared looks appeared on their faces.

"Oh shit! This is bad!" Kankuro exclaimed as he ignored the painful feeling of his chest to stand on his knee while surprising Kia and Zane by what he said.

"No! The Wind Demon woke it up!" Temari said fearfully.

"What do you mean?!" Kia asked, though it sounded more like a demand. She grabbed the older girl's shoulders. "What did Vayu wake up?!"

Zane didn't bother to wait for an answer as he turned to Naruto, who was poking at the sand dome. "Naruto! Get away from Gaara now!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at his friends in confusion, not paying attention to the hole that opened up in front of him. He turns back to see a large monstrous hand stretch out to grab him around his torso and covers his mouth. "HM-HMM!"

"Naruto!" Zane and Kia called out as they raced to their friend, who was trying to get out of the monster's grip.

The guardian demigod grits his teeth as he struggled to get out of...whatever the hell this thing was. He could feel the things grip get tighter before he decided to turn himself into a body of water, making the hand fall to the ground as it slowly retreated back into the hole. Naruto reformed himself the moment it did with his friends appearing at his side.

"Are you okay?" Kia asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he rubbed his neck, watching as the arm retreated back inside the dome. "What _was_ that? Gaara?"

"No." Zane shook his head, staring at the hole with a battle ready gaze. "Whatever that was, it wasn't Gaara."

"Temari said Vayu woke something up when he attacked Gaara earlier." Kia said, a nervous expression on her face as she too stared at the hole. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her because she saw something moving in that dome.

But she knew better than that. There was something else inside there and it wasn't human.

A single eye appeared in the hole as it glared at them. A very loud roar erupted from within the dome as it shook the area around them and caused a very strong wind to appear around it. Due to how close they were to it, everyone was forced to cover their ears from it and hold their ground.

A second later, the roar stopped and everyone uncovered their ears, their full attention on the dome as the eye was looking at them. Kia, Temari and Kankuro looked scared, while Zane and Naruto were creeped out.

"No, Gaara…" Temari said.

"Dammit." Kankuro said, shaking slightly. "We gotta get out of here now!"

Naruto stared at the demonic looking eye before his eyes slowly widened. He recalled something the old man had taught him about Jinchuriki. Something _very_ important that it made him want to smack his forehead. "Guys, I just remembered something about jinchuriki. One important fact about them that it's been a tradition."

"What is it?" Zane asked, slowly getting into a fighting stance.

"In order to strengthen a jinchuriki's bond with their village..." Naruto explained slowly as his hands morphed into claws. "The jinchuriki themselves has to be related to their village's Kage!"

His friends looked at him in shock, before the shock turned into realization as they turned back to the dome only to see cracks starting to form around it.

"Naruto...**Kaosu**." A slightly demonic insane voice called out. "**Naruto** Kaosu! Your blood. Mother **wants**..."

Everyone tensed up once they saw the dome start to break apart before it shattered and turned to sand. What they saw in front of them made everyone gasp in shock and disbelief.

For Gaara had turned into a human-sized monster with only his legs still being human. He was also grinning madly at the shocked Naruto before he dashed at him.

**"YOUR BLOOD!"**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Welp, that's it for this chapter. Team Chaos are at the Land of Wind and has beaten Vayu but now has to deal with partially transformed Gaara! Can they stop him before he fully transformed into his Tailed Beast mode? Find out in the next chapter!

Now, let's talk about Vayu 4. As many of you know, Chaos' forms, starting with Chaos 4 or maybe 3 if Sonic Team bothered to create that form, is based on aquatic creatures with the exception of Chaos 6 as it's a fusion between a scorpion, spider and a frog. I was inspired by that concept and since Vayu is the wind version of Chaos, I wanted his fourth form to be based on mythological bird-like creatures like Harpies for example.

Now then, as promised, here's some in-depth info on the Chaos Warriors and what they represent to Chaos along with some fun facts about.

**Agni the Fire Chaos:** The Fiery Ace. A god-like deity that was once a part of the original Chaos and controls one of the four classic elements. As his name says, he is a Chaos that has the power to control and manipulate fire. His weapon of choice is a greatsword. Hot headed with a bad temper, Agni represents Chaos' anger, aggressiveness and has his tail. He was defeated and absorbed into Naruto.

Fun Fact #1- Agni is named after the Veldic fire god of Hinduism, who is related to Indra and Vayu as siblings.

Fun Fact #2- If Agni were to absorb the Chaos Emeralds, his forms would be based on creatures associated with the fire element such as dragons, phoenix, and lions. His Perfect form taking on a more dragon appearance.

**Frost the Ice Chaos: ** The Cold Reaper. A goddess-like deity that was once a part of the original Chaos. As her name says, Frost has the abilities to control ice and she can use it to create any kind of creature she wants. She also has the ability to bring out about snow storms. Her weapon of choice is a scythe. She represents Chaos' ability to manipulate ice. She was beaten and absorbed into Naruto.

Fun Fact #1- Frost's original name was going to be Shiva, named after the summon from the Final Fantasy series.

Fun Fact #2- Her ability to manipulate ice and snow is based on Elsa from Disney's Frozen.

Fun Fact #3- If Frost were to absorb the Chaos Emeralds, her forms would be based on creatures associated with ice/snow such as Polar Bears, Arctic Fox, etc. Her Perfect form would be based on the Abominable Snowman.

**Vayu the Wind Chaos:** The Gale Lancer. A god-like entity that was once a part of the original Chaos and can control one of the four classic elements. As his title says, Vayu can manipulate the wind element, being able to create strong tornados, powerful wind that can blow anything away and vanish with the wind itself among many others. His weapon of choice is the spear. Fast and mainly agile, he represents Chaos' ability to call upon air spirits to help him in any aerial combat he's in. He is beaten and absorbed into Naruto.

Fun Fact #1: Vayu is named after the Hindu deity that is the Lord of the Wind and Air. As mentioned above, he is related to Agni and Indra.

Fun Fact #2: His name was originally going to be Ventus, which is Latin for "wind" much like the Kingdom Hearts character.

Fun Fact #3: Again as mentioned above, if Vayu were to continue to absorb more Chaos Emeralds, his forms would be based on creatures, fictional or non-fictional, associated with the wind/air element. His Perfect form would look like a Thunderbird-like creature.

**Zenon the Thunder Chaos:** The Lightning Streak. A god-like deity that was once a part of the original Chaos. As his title says, Zenon can manipulate the element thunder/lightning and with it he can move at lightning speed, appearing as a streak of lightning. Both deadly fast and aggressive thanks to his razor sharp claws, he represents Chaos' ability to manipulate electrical properties in some of his forms and his memories of Sonic the Hedgehog, which gave him his super speed.

Fun Fact #1: In Greek, the name Zenon means "gift of Zeus".

Fun Fact #2: The idea for Zenon's lightning-based form and Chaos' ability to generate it came from the Sonic X Episode "Pure Chaos" where Chaos 2 was able to create an electric shield.

Fun Fact #3: Zenon's original name was going to be Raiden, named after the Mortal Kombat character, and Thor, the Norse God of Thunder.

Fun Fact #4: If Zenon continued to absorb more Chaos Emeralds, his forms would be based on mythological, fic or non-fic, creatures associated with lightning/thunder. His Perfect form would be based on the Raiju of Japanese mythology, which is a creature. that can take on many appearances.

**Gaia the Earth Chaos:** The Raging Earth. A god-like deity that came from the original Chaos who controls one of the four classic elements. Gaia can manipulate the very earth itself, causing powerful earthquakes, summoning rocks and can also control the substance and minerals of the planet. Strong and sturdy like a mountain, her weapon of choice are a pair of gauntlets. She represents Chaos' connection to nature.

Fun Fact #1: Gaia is named after the Greek primordial deity of the Earth.

Fun Fact #2: If Gaia were to absorb more of the Chaos Emeralds, her forms would be based on mythological creatures of the earth element. Her Perfect would be a mixture between a Bull and a Bear.

That's all for now folks! Remember to R&R!


End file.
